A Wonderful Life
by OliviaMonroe
Summary: Sequel to "A Perfect Future"-If you had a chance to start over, to go back and fix what was altered, to live the life you were destined to lead instead of the life you were living...would you? SpockXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The first part to the sequel! I hope you enjoy and I expect a lot of reviews! I need them now more then ever! I would also be open to some ideas you guys have. You've all been so good to me! ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Four Years Later…**

Olivia felt a small hand on her wrist. Her eyes opened slowly and she wiped them tiredly. When the blurriness faded she came face to face with her teary eyed son. The sleepiness faded and Olivia sat up quickly.

"What's wrong Gray?" she asked, worry filling her voice.

The little boy wiped his eyes.

"Please don't tell dad I cried," he said in a small whisper.

Olivia's eyes softened.

"Was it another nightmare?" she asked him gently.

He nodded slowly. Olivia turned to the side to see Spock not there. This was a common occurrence. He usually went to the bridge early to help out Kirk. In the past four years it seemed they now confided in each other as best friends. Olivia was happy he went to keep Kirk some company. Her shift didn't start until several hours from now.

"Alright, hop in," she said scooting over.

Grayson climbed in quickly and pulled the covers up to his chin. Olivia kissed his forehead sweetly.

"Sweet dreams now Gray," she said and the little boy nodded and was fast asleep within seconds.

Olivia watched her little boy sleep soundly. She softly brushed some of his hair with her hand. She yawned. She'd admire him some more tomorrow when they were both awake. She lay down and threw her arm over him. He seemed to magnetically be pulled towards her and cuddled against her chest. Soon Olivia joined him in sleep.

**Some Hours Later… **

Spock walked down the corridor to his quarters. Since Grayson was born they got a room together. It was big with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. Spock pressed his hand against the door scanner and it opened quickly. He walked across the main room to his son's room first. When he saw his son was not in there he sighed. He walked to his room and stopped by the door. He smiled slightly seeing his son cuddled against his mother, the two sleeping soundly. He walked over to them and sat down on the bed. Olivia's eyes immediately opened and she looked up.

"Good morning," Spock said kindly.

Olivia wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning," she said and then looked down at the sleeping bundle next to her.

"Did he have another nightmare?" Spock asked frowning.

Olivia nodded.

"I think it was the same one he's been having for a while now. He still refuses to talk about it fully," she said rubbing her son's cheek softly.

Spock nodded.

"I will speak with him about it later," he said quietly.

Olivia agreed.

"The crew is having breakfast in the mess hall today. Would you like for us to join them?" he asked looking down at his sleeping son.

"Sure, you know Grayson loves when we all eat breakfast together," she said smiling.

Spock smiled slightly too. He gently woke Grayson up while Olivia ran a quick shower. Grayson opened his bright green eyes to stare at his father. He smiled.

"Good morning father," he said wiping his eyes.

"Good morning Grayson, how did you sleep?" he asked and Grayson's smile faded.

"It was okay…" he mumbled.

Spock watched as Grayson sat up and looked at the sheets.

"I had the nightmare again," he said in almost a whisper.

Spock nodded.

"Why will you not let me mind meld and see what it is that has you so troubled?" he asked gently.

Grayson shook his head. He gave the same answer he always gave when Spock asked for the mind meld.

"I can't let you see it yet," he said softly.

Spock nodded.

"Alright, but when you can, I would like to help you," he said rubbing his son's head affectionately.

Grayson smiled.

"You will."

Olivia came out of the shower then. She had a towel wrapped around her body and hair.

"Bath is ready Gray," she said and Grayson grinned running into the bathroom.

He liked bath time.

Spock watched as Olivia let the towel that held up her hair, fall to the ground. It had gotten so long these past few years. It now fell to the middle of her back in dark brown locks. He loved when she let her hair down, which wasn't often. Usually it was pulled back into a ponytail or bun. Today she let her fingers roam through her hair and turned to him.

"I think I'll leave it down for a while," she said smiling.

Spock stood up and walked over to her.

"I take great pleasure in seeing your hair not professionally pulled back," he said and she laughed.

"Well then I'll have to let it down more often won't I?" she giggled and kissed him, still chuckling.

Spock returned the kiss happily, smiling against her face as she chuckled. Olivia turned around and finished dressing in her uniform. She decided to wear her pant uniform today. Grayson came out of the bathroom. Olivia laughed hysterically. Spock smirked. Grayson had apparently tried to dress himself. He wasn't too good at it. Olivia went over to him.

"Nice try baby, but let's leave the dressing to the grown ups for now okay?" she said still chuckling.

Grayson sighed and nodded.

"I tried," he said and Olivia pulled his chin up softly.

"And that's all that matters," she said and Grayson smiled.

"Breakfast?" Spock said softly and Grayson grinned.

"Yeah!"

**In the Mess Hall… **

As soon as Grayson entered the mess hall he ran to Kirk.

"Uncle Jim!" he yelled and Kirk spun around grinning.

"Little man!" he yelled as Grayson ran into his arms hugging him.

Kirk scooped him up and continued getting his food. Spock joined them and started getting food for Grayson. Kirk and Spock started talking some while Grayson listened. Olivia sat down across from Emily. She wasn't too hungry. She watched as Emily smiled at Kirk and Grayson.

"He's good with him," Olivia said eyeing Emily.

"Huh?" Emily said coming out of her daze.

Olivia chuckled.

"James…he's good with Grayson," she reiterated.

Emily blushed.

"He is isn't he?" she said trying to hide her blush.

Olivia nodded.

"Are you thinking about if he'd be good with one of his own?" she asked carefully.

Emily almost choked on her cereal.

"N-No, not at all, I was just surprised. He never really talked about kids much so I didn't think he'd be so good with them," she said quietly.

Olivia thought for a moment.

"Well Em, it's perfectly normal if you're thinking about kids with him. It's been four years," she said smirking.

Emily sighed and nodded.

"I don't know how to approach the topic," she admitted shyly.

Olivia smiled.

"Just be straight with him. He's an ass most of the time…but he's serious when he has to be," she said softly.

Emily nodded.

"I know that. I was shocked when he wanted to have an actual relationship with me, but kids?" she muttered.

"It's been four years!" Olivia reminded her.

Emily laughed.

"I know I know! I'm considering it. I don't want to bring anything up until _I'm_ sure about it myself," she said firmly.

Olivia nodded.

"I agree. That's probably the smartest move," she said and Bones sat down next to her.

"What's the smartest move?" Bones asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"It's just girl talk Bones," she said and Bones made a face.

"Not at the table please," he groaned and both girls laughed.

Lt. Riley came and sat next to Bones.

"Hey Claire," Emily and Olivia said together and Claire smiled in return.

Finally Spock and Kirk joined the table. Kirk sat next to Emily and Spock sat on the other end of Olivia. Grayson sat next to his dad. They all began eating quietly while having some small talk here and there. Scotty came into the mess hall. He was covered in soot. Everyone looked to him. He looked at Emily.

"Lt. Roads, I need your assistance immediately. We have a possible mechanical problem in one of the Jefferies Tubes," he said out of breath.

Emily took one last bite of her cereal before standing.

"See you guys later," she said glancing at Kirk for moment longer and exiting with Scotty.

Kirk watched her go before returning back to his food. Olivia was about to say something when Uhura came in.

"Commander Monroe we have a problem with one of the transmitters, all I'm getting is static and I can't hear anything," she said frustrated.

Olivia stood up and turned to Grayson who grinned and swallowed the last of his food.

"I'm coming too!" he yelled standing and grabbing her hand.

Kirk turned to Uhura.

"Do you think it's serious?" he asked quietly.

Uhura shook her head.

"All I'm getting is static. Until Commander Monroe and I can remove the static and place the language…I can't be sure," she said and he nodded.

"Keep me posted," he said to Olivia and she nodded.

**Hope You Enjoyed! Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this chapter is pretty short BUT it leaves you with a lot to think about. If you are slightly confused that's okay. So are the characters in the story. Hell even I'm confused! Everyone has to be confused because this is going to be the main conflict for this story. So even if you do not discover what's going on until some chapters later that's cool. I got a whole lot more other stuff happening also so if I happen to not mention the main conflict in some chapters do not fear...it will always return! I just wanted to let you know that, like movies, the main conflict is never solved until the end...hopefully. MWhahahaha!! jk. Enjoy and Please Review!**

**On the Bridge…**

Grayson immediately ran over to Olivia's station and sat in her chair. He waited as she went over to Uhura's station and listened to the transmitter carefully. It really was all static. No one could hear it but Uhura and Olivia because they were the closet.

"Try turning up the volume and lowering the base," she said and when Uhura reached for the volume it sparked and shocked her.

"Ouch!" she quickly pulled her hand back and cradled it.

Olivia stood back as Uhura stood up.

"Are you alright?" she asked her friend softly.

Uhura seemed to faze out. Olivia reached for her.

"Uhura?" she asked and let her hand touch her friends shoulder.

Uhura looked at Olivia and frowned.

"I feel a little weird Commander…" she said slowly.

It was Olivia's turn to frown.

"You were just shocked pretty bad so why don't you sit and breathe a minute and I'll finish up here?" she said motioning towards the transmitter.

Uhura nodded slowly still frowning and sat in her chair. She looked around like she didn't recognize where she was. Olivia shook it off. She probably just needed to rest for a moment. Olivia reached for the volume when suddenly the whole ship shook. She fell into the table and then onto the floor hard. Uhura joined her on the floor a few seconds later. She wasn't moving but her eyes were wide open.

"Lt. Uhura?!" Olivia called as she struggled to her feet.

"Mom!" Grayson yelled hanging onto his chair.

Red lights were going off and loud alarms were emitting throughout the Enterprise. Olivia began to panic slightly.

"Grayson stay where you are and hold on to something!" she yelled over the alarms.

Sulu struggled with the controls.

"Sulu what's happening?!" she yelled.

"I have to switch to manual, the controls are down! It looks like we flew straight into a magnetic storm! It didn't even come up on screen!" he called back.

Suddenly Olivia heard a loud explosion from underneath them.

"The engineering room has been hit!" Chekhov yelled frantically.

"How bad is this storm and why didn't we see it coming?!" Olivia called back and Chekhov shook his head slamming buttons on his PADD.

"I don't know!" he cried.

"Lt. Uhura!" Olivia screamed at her friend.

Uhura was breathing normally but she wasn't responding. She wasn't even blinking. The static that they were trying to fix filled the bridge.

Grayson listened and his eyes went wide. He froze. Olivia stood up and made her way over to her son seeing his face fill with fear.

"Mom this is it--" he started when she reached him.

"—this is in my dream!" he yelled.

Olivia shook her head.

"The static?" she asked hurriedly.

"No the voices! Don't you hear the voices?!" Grayson shouted back.

"What voices?!" she yelled.

Grayson hesitated. He was listening to the static. His body shook.

"Grayson!" she yelled.

Grayson shook his head and covered his ears. He completely shut down.

"Commander I suggest warp speed!" Sulu said and Olivia nodded.

"Get us out of this zone!" she yelled and Sulu put the Enterprise in warp speed.

Olivia turned back to Grayson and grabbed him.

"Hold on to me, no matter what happens, do not let go, do you understand?!" she called.

Grayson nodded, his face blank, and held onto his mother tightly. The Enterprise shook and Olivia felt her feet fly off the ground. She landed on her back with Grayson on top of her. He buried his face in her neck and she grabbed onto the captain's chair with one hand and held Grayson tightly in the other.

"No, please don't take my mom! Please don't take her away!" he yelled to nothing in particular.

Suddenly everything became quiet. The red lights stopped flashing and the alarms ceased. She lifted her head slowly as the doors to the bridge flew open and people ran in. She looked down at the small body beneath her.

"Hey, Gray, are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked taking on her role as the worried mom.

Grayson cracked an eye open.

"I'm okay," he said and Olivia felt two strong hands grab her and lift her up.

She held onto Grayson.

"Are you alright?" Spock asked quickly, one hand going to his wife's cheek, the other going to his son's cheek.

Olivia nodded.

"We're okay," she said shakily.

Spock took a deep breath.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

Olivia shook her head.

"I don't know. We were trying to figure out how to fix the transmitter. Uhura got shocked--" she stopped mid sentence.

"Uhura!" she yelled spinning around.

She put Grayson down next to his father and ran to where her friend was. Uhura sat up. She looked dazed.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

Olivia took a deep breath and grabbed Uhura's shoulders.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked quickly.

"I reached for the volume and…that's it. Everything else is a blank," she said shaking her head.

Kirk came onto the bridge. Behind him were Emily and Scotty. He had gone to engineering first to get them since the explosion came from down there. He was holding Emily's hand tightly. Olivia didn't think he realized it. Emily did. A faint blush played on her cheeks.

"Anybody wants to tell me what the hell that was?!" he asked, his voice taking on an edge of authority.

Chekhov shook his head.

"We definitely hit a magnetic storm. But where it came from is uncertain. Magnetic storms will always let you know they are present. They are quite violent storms. To not pick one up on screen right away means there must be a glitch in the mechanics of the ship. The storm wasn't even on the PADD when we went right into it!" he finished and Olivia couldn't help but let the thought run through her head.

"_Like it was waiting for us…"_ she thought.

Spock looked at her then. He had picked up that thought and furrowed his eyebrows.

"_**That is illogical thinking,"**_ he linked to her quietly.

Olivia turned to him.

"_**Not when your son starts screaming, 'No, please don't take my mom. Please don't take her away,'**_ _**as if the storm could understand him. And when he screamed it…everything stopped. The alarms turned off, the red lights stopped flashing, the static disappeared, and the ship stopped shaking," **_she linked back staring at him.

Spock took a moment to think about what she just said.

"I will insist on a mind meld with him tonight," he concluded.

Olivia nodded and turned to watch her son. She watched as he sat next to Jim in the captain's chair. He was smiling again. She was glad for that. Hopefully after the mind meld, things could go back to normal. At the communications station Lt. Uhura sat at her desk. When she touched the volume and received the shock she did blank out like she said. But that wasn't everything. She didn't tell Olivia what she heard. The static that everyone was talking about…the static that had filled the room…was no longer static to her when she received that shock. After the shock, the static dissipated and the voices could be heard.

**Please Review Review!!! And again, I may not mention the static/voices in the coming chapters but that's okay. Like I said, I have little conflicts that are going to arise and take our minds (and the character's minds) off the static for a little while. It's all part of the plan. ^_~**

**Also, on another note. My job has been kicking my butt lately. SO if I miss a day or two of posting do not worry. I will have another post up soon! I will not abandon this story! It's my only sort of freedom from Hell Job. ^_^ Thanks again for your reviews everybody! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised! The new longer chapter! I finally got it out there sorry to keep you guys waiting! I hope you enjoy it greatly and please give me your reviews and feedback! You all know I love my reviews and they will me to go on. The next chapter will be coming soon and I actually have a direction I'm going in so we're all good. ^_~ Enjoy!**

**That Night…**

Please dad…I don't want too…" Grayson said sitting on his parent's bed.

Spock stared at his son.

"I let it go when I thought it was just a nightmare. Unfortunately, after what happened today, we both know that it is more then that," he said and Grayson stared at the sheets.

"The dream never finishes," he said quietly.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"Explain."

Grayson glanced up at his father.

"If I tell you…will you not perform the mind meld on me?" he asked hopefully.

Spock raised an eyebrow. He was so much like his mother, even when bargaining.

"I trust you," he said simply and Grayson nodded.

"My dream starts off with me running to the bridge…" he trailed off momentarily.

"Go on," Spock gently prodded.

"When I get to the bridge everyone is running around, alarms are going off, red lights are flashing…everyone keeps talking about the static in the room and where it's coming from. But I don't hear static. All I hear are the voices," he stopped.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought. _What did this mean?_

"In my dream they spoke in English," he said and looked up at his father.

His lip quivered.

"But dad, today on the bridge the voices were not speaking in English. They were speaking in Vulcan. They said the same thing they said in my dream only they said it in Vulcan. The language changed. The dream always cuts off when they are about to say a name," he said softly.

Spock's eyes widened slightly.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked quietly and Spock frowned.

"Nothing is wrong with you Grayson," he said firmly.

"So then why is this happening to me?" he asked and looked at his father.

Spock's eyes softened. He knew his son wanted an answer from him but he could not provide it.

"We will figure it out…do not get upset over it," he tried.

Grayson nodded and kept his head down. It was just something he did. He would not cry in front of his father. Spock was about to ask him what the voices said but in that moment Olivia walked in. She had a smile on her face but it was replaced with worry when she saw her son almost in tears.

"Gray, what happened?" she questioned walking over to him.

She sat on the bed next to him but he didn't move. Olivia looked at Spock.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"He told me about his nightmare. There are similarities to what happened today…and then there are differences," he said quietly.

Olivia hugged Grayson from behind and kissed his head.

"Hey buddy, it's okay to be afraid. Those dreams are scary huh? I have dreams like that sometimes too," she said in his ear.

Grayson looked up at her. His eyes were slightly puffed.

"R-Really?" he asked his voice cracking.

Olivia nodded.

"Of course, everyone has them. Even your dad's had a couple," she said smiling.

Grayson looked at her.

"Did they ever come true?" he asked softly.

Olivia held him tighter.

"Usually, the scariest part of a nightmare is the emotions that run through your body when you experience it. Today you experienced those same emotions in a _similar_ event that _resembled _your nightmare. It's perfectly normal," she said.

Grayson smiled slightly. In that moment, Spock envied his wife. To put their son's fears to rest so easily threw him for the proverbial loop. He just didn't know if he had the emotional control capable of doing that. Olivia cleared her throat.

"Spock?" she said for the third time.

He quickly looked up at her. She stared back.

"I called you three times, where is your head?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Spock shook his head.

"Forgive me…I was thinking," he said quietly.

Olivia frowned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked softly.

He nodded but that was all. Olivia helped Grayson get changed into his pajamas and then tucked him into bed. The two said good night to their son and went into their bedroom. Spock filled her in on Grayson's dream. Lying in bed, Olivia spoke first.

"Did he tell you what the voices were saying?" she asked softly.

Spock shook his head.

"I have not had the opportunity to ask him yet,"

Olivia nodded.

"What should we do?" she asked him quietly.

Spock shook his head.

"It concerns me that the voices that Grayson heard today were in Vulcan…" he said staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think we should tell James about it?" she asked curiously.

Spock nodded.

"I would like to tell him," he said finally looking at her.

Olivia rested on her side. She stared at him.

"What if he says that we should go to Vulcan to find out what's going on?" she asked quietly.

Spock turned on his side and touched her cheek softly.

"He may just say that. It is logical for us to go where the source of the static is coming from to further investigate. We all heard static but Grayson heard voices speaking in Vulcan. Though I haven't had the chance to ask him what they spoke of…just him hearing voices when we all heard static is good enough for me to want to inspect the situation further," he said calmly.

Olivia nodded.

"Me too," she said firmly.

**The Next Day…**

Kirk stared at the two people in front of him. He leaned his head into his hands. They had entered his quarters and he thought maybe they wanted to chat about something fun. How wrong he was!

"So let me get this straight," he started and Olivia folded her arms and Spock seemed to hold his tongue in what he wanted to say to the Captain.

They had explained it to him in the easiest way possible. _How could he still not get it?!_

"Gray has been having nightmares. In them there is panic and a loud static fills the room...but he doesn't hear the static like everyone else...he hears voices. In his dream they speak in English. Yesterday when it really happened they spoke in Vulcan. What did you say they said?" he asked confused.

Olivia sighed.

"We didn't say. We have not asked him yet," she said softly.

Kirk frowned.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"He shuts down. He won't tell us," Olivia continued.

Kirk turned to Spock.

"Can't you just mind meld with him?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"He will not let me. When I try he blocks our connection," he said quietly.

Kirk groaned.

"Knowing what they said could be beneficial to us," he tried.

Spock stood silent for awhile.

"I do not have the ability to break into the mind by force when I am denied access. There is only one Vulcan that I know of for certain who can do that," he said in a whisper.

Kirk waited for him to continue and Olivia stiffened and stared at her mate.

"And that Vulcan is?" Kirk pushed.

"T'sai T'Pau," he said inaudibly.

Kirk's eyes widened.

"That's not happening. Let the voices do their worst," she seethed.

"Olivia that is unreasonable," Spock tried and Olivia wasn't having it.

"That witch isn't touching our son!" she raised her voice slightly.

Kirk nodded.

"Yeah I have to agree with Olivia on this one. She's a nasty Vulcan," he said angrily.

Spock stared at Olivia.

"My father may be able to do it…I have not seen where his abilities rest now…so it is uncertain but possible," he tried and this time Olivia relaxed some.

"That's fine…" she said softly.

Kirk nodded.

"So will you give us some time off to head to New Vulcan and fix this?" Olivia asked and Kirk frowned.

"Absolutely not! What, you think you two are the only ones going? Yeah right! These voices, if Gray hears them and they say something that makes him completely shut down…that bothers me. We don't have a current mission, but look, one just came in," he said sarcastically and pushed the intercom.

"This is Captain Kirk to the bridge. Please plot a course for New Vulcan immediately. I'll be up shortly to explain what's going on," he said and released the button.

"If it affects a member of this ship, it affects us all," he said and the couple nodded.

**On the Bridge…**

Kirk sat in his chair. Bones stood by his side.

"So voices huh? Sure you don't want me to check him out?" he asked and Kirk shook his head.

"I believe him. I know magnetic storms. They shake the ship, set off the alarms, pretty much mess with anything mechanical…but they do not cause static to fill the room like it did and it does not make a little boy hear voices. We need to get to the bottom of this in case it turns out to be something serious. I want to know what I'm dealing with. I want Grayson to be able to sleep again too," he added leaning back in his chair.

Bones stared at the little boy who was talking to Lt. Uhura. _What the hell was going on around here? _

Grayson stared at Uhura for a while. She fidgeted under his gaze.

"Can I help you Gray?" she asked smiling.

"I saw your face…they took you for a while didn't they? When you touched the volume button and got shocked. That's how they got you. They get me in my dreams," he said quietly.

Uhura frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gray," she tried to laugh it off.

Grayson stepped closer to her.

"But they gave you back…they didn't want you, right?" he asked and Uhura looked at him confused.

"Who?" she said quietly.

"The voices…they said, 'send her back we have the wrong one,' and then you woke up soon after and the storm stopped," he said and Uhura's eyes widened.

"You heard the voices too?" she asked and Grayson nodded.

Uhura felt relief flood her face. So she wasn't completely losing it after all.

"What do you think they want?" she asked in a whisper.

Grayson stared at her.

"They want the person they refer to as simply **_her_**," he said simply.

Uhura shook her head. It made no sense. Grayson spoke.

"Their words scare me. In my dream they spoke in English. Yesterday they spoke in--"

"—Vulcan," Uhura finished.

Grayson nodded.

"In the wake of misfortune, she will heed our warning," she whispered softly and Grayson's eyes widened.

"Do you know what they meant when they said that?" Grayson asked.

Uhura shook her head.

"I have no clue," she said rubbing the back of her neck.

Grayson leaned against her desk.

"Well I believe we will find out soon enough…we are headed to New Vulcan. Maybe they can help," he said hopefully.

Uhura ruffled his hair and gasped as the few moments of time she couldn't remember yesterday came crashing down on her in that moment. The voices were deep, almost mechanical and she couldn't tell if they were male or female. Maybe they wanted it that way. They were hiding who they were by masking their voices.

"_Send her back we have the __**wrong one**__," said voice one._

"_What do you mean the __**wrong one**__?" said voice two._

"_That's Lt. Uhura not __**her**__. Lt. Uhura was not supposed to touch the switch. The message we have to deliver is not for Lt. Uhura. That is why we had to cause that magnetic storm to take them off guard. We had to try to get __**her**__. But we failed this time. We will try again soon and keep trying until we have success. Send Lt. Uhura back," voice one stated firmly. _

_There was pause. _

"_Should I send her back as a __**host**__? Maybe she can deliver the message for us?" voice two suggested. _

"_No…it has to be from us directly. Besides I cannot control people when they're awake like that. I'm not that strong and you're still practicing. Only __**she**__ can __see who we truly our__ and truly understand our message. __**In the wake of misfortune, she will heed our warning.**__ He would not have asked us to do __this if he didn't believe we could change everything.__** If he didn't believe we could save her**__," voice one said._

"_So the only way we can warn **her **is this way? Hurting **her** like this?" voice two said almost angrily. _

"_In __**this **__**state her **__mind will be easier to work…much easier then when she is sleeping. Remember why we are doing this," voice one said._

"_Now send her back."_

Uhura yanked away from Grayson and covered her mouth. Grayson stared at the floor, his eyes wide. No one had noticed their little link.

"I remember what happened to me in those few minutes I lost," Uhura said and Grayson nodded and looked up at her.

"Maybe we should not be afraid of the voices…maybe what we should really fear is what they are trying so hard to warn us about."

**Please review! You know it makes me write better! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! So sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Blood, sweat, and tears went into it. ^_^ jk Please review because I need to know what you guys think. I'm going in several directions and your input would really help me out! Enjoy!**

**New Vulcan… **

A group of six stepped off the Enterprise and onto Vulcan. The group consisted of Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Commander Monroe, Grayson, Bones and Lt. Riley. Olivia held Grayson's hand tightly. It had been four years since she'd stepped on this planet. Grayson had met his grandfather when Sarek came aboard the Enterprise to se his grandson. Other then that the two had talked via PADD. Sarek stood by the tower waiting for them. They had filled him in on what was going on. Grayson kept his composure. He had had the talk with his parents before he got off the ship. He knew Vulcans were extremely strict when it came to their emotions. Grayson had decided he'd try to be like his dad and keep his face stoic. He was doing pretty well so far. Upon seeing his grandfather he let a small smile slip passed his lips.

"It has been too long," Sarek said to his son giving the Vulcan hand sign.

Spock nodded.

"Indeed it has father," he said lightly returning the gesture.

Sarek turned to Olivia and Grayson.

"I am pleased that you are here," he said showing his grandson a rare small smile.

Grayson smiled slightly.

"It is good to see you grandfather," he said and gave the Vulcan hand sign to Sarek.

"Olivia!" a voice came from a short distance away.

Olivia turned around.

"Ry'nork!" she yelled happy to see her old friend in good spirits.

He walked up to her nodding to the group.

"You have baby?!" he gestured towards Grayson.

Olivia laughed.

"Yeah I do," she said and Grayson stepped forward.

"My name is Grayson," he said unafraid.

Ry'nork grinned.

"My name is Ry'nork," he replied in his raspy voice.

Grayson nodded.

"You live here with the Vulcans?" he asked slightly confused.

Ry'nork nodded.

"We share the planet with the elves, yes," he said chuckling.

Grayson smiled slightly. He liked Ry'nork. He was funny.

"I have to go. Family waiting for food see you later," he rolled his black eyes.

Olivia chuckled.

"See you later Ry'nork," she said and he disappeared beneath the sand.

"Fascinating," Grayson grinned.

**In the Tower… **

The group of six stood very still and straight as the council stared down at them. They had explained the situation and why they were here. Sarek turned to T'Pau.

"I can perform a mind meld with him to possibly locate the source of the recurring nightmare," he said quietly.

T'Pau thought for a moment.

"That would be a waste of time," she said finally and Olivia took in a deep breath.

She refused to let this old witch rile her up again.

"You are of blood relation to…the child…it would not work. Someone not of blood relation must do it," she said and Olivia immediately saw where this was going.

She looked to Spock carefully.

"_**She's not doing it,"**_ she linked.

"_**Be patient Olivia, maybe there is another way,"**_ he linked calmly back.

"When you came here to New Vulcan…I thought it was to address _other matters_…not this," she said coolly to Spock.

Spock remained stoic.

"What _other matters_ are you referring too T'sai T'Pau?" he asked evenly.

T'Pau almost grinned. Grayson flinched. He did not like this old woman.

"Your other engagement," she said slowly.

Kirk leaned over to Olivia.

"Other engagement?" he asked confused.

Olivia almost growled.

"When he was seven he was 'bonded' with another Vulcan…" she said in a whisper.

Kirk's eyes widened. Spock stiffened.

"You should know that we both came to a verbal agreement before I left for Starfleet Academy. She had no interest in a half Vulcan and I had no interest in her. We went about our separate lives. I have no bond or any connection with her," he stated softly but Olivia could tell he was pissed.

T'Pau shook her head.

"A verbal agreement means nothing," she said and then looked passed them towards the door.

She smirked slightly.

"Ah, look who it is now? Welcome T'Pring, what brings you here?" the old witch asked sarcastically.

Olivia felt dread fill in chest. T'Pring stared straight ahead at T'Pau.

"I wish to fight for what's rightfully mine," she said calmly.

Sarek stood up. T'Pau looked at him. He stared back.

"They have a child. Why fight now?" he asked.

T'Pau almost glared at him. T'Pring took a deep breath. It was weird to see her perform that action.

"I challenge you to a fight to the death for Spock," she pointed to Olivia, ignoring Sarek's question.

Olivia was frozen. Grayson looked up at his mom and held her hand tighter. Spock was livid.

"We are leaving," he said grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her towards the door.

He would rather suffer from the voices fate then be subjected to this. T'Pau stood up.

"If you try to leave I will have my guards stop you. How selfish you are. We bonded you with a Vulcan female to make you feel accepted. To make you feel like everyone else. And now you are refusing the normal customs when she tries to fight for you? Dishonorable!" she seethed.

Spock stopped walking. His chest hurt. He knew if he got passed the guards and the group got on the Enterprise that he would never be able to go back to Vulcan. He also realized this could damage ties with Vulcan and the Federation. He didn't feel Olivia's hand loosen from his until she pulled away.

"I'll do it," she said firmly still holding onto her son.

Spock whirled around and walked up to her.

"_**What are you doing? You will be killed!"**_ he linked furiously.

She gave him a sad smile.

"_**You're giving up everything for me. You gave up your home once…I will not have you do that again,"**_ she linked back.

Spock couldn't breathe.

"This is a dumb move Olivia! Even I'm not this reckless!" Kirk yelled at her.

"Yes he is, but he's Kirk. _You_ actually have some sense Monroe!" Bones retorted and earned a glare from Kirk.

Olivia looked at T'Pau.

"I want it on my terms though," she said and T'Pau stared at her.

"Very well…state your terms," she said holding back an evil smirk.

"If T'Pring wins…allow Grayson to remain with his father on the Enterprise…not here with her," she said securing her son's place.

T'Pring looked to T'Pau. T'Pau nodded.

"The child can stay with the father," she said quietly.

"And if I win…you step down from your post and give it to someone who's worthy of it and won't use it to corrupt people's lives," she said smoothly.

There were gasps throughout the tower. The council was panicking. T'Pau's eyes almost popped out of her head. She weighed the situation. T'Pring was a full Vulcan. Olivia was human. She smirked slightly and nodded.

"Agreed," she said calmly.

"When does this match take place?" Olivia asked quietly.

"When you step outside go to your left. There is an arena like structure. We will all be gathered there. You will be prepped with weapons and we will watch as you both fight to the death below," T'Pau said and stood up.

Olivia watched as the council exited. Only the group was left. Olivia kneeled down to her son. He looked scared.

"Mom what is going to happen?" he asked her in a whisper.

"You know when you see Uncle James or even your dad down in the recreation rooms sparring with someone?" she asked softly.

Grayson nodded.

"Well that's what I'm going to do," she said smiling at him.

"Oh so…you're going to pretend to fight with that Vulcan lady?" he asked and Olivia nodded.

"I will return to you soon," she said carefully.

Grayson furrowed his eyebrows.

"I cannot watch? Dad always lets me watch his sparring matches with Uncle Kirk!" he protested.

Olivia smiled.

"Well you see I'm not that great a fighter like your dad is, or even James for that matter. I'll be embarrassed if I lose in front of my son. So I was hoping that maybe you can skip this one on my account?" she begged.

Grayson frowned but nodded. He would never deny his mother something she asked of him. Olivia smoothed out his straight Vulcan hair. He looked so much like Spock. She outlined his eyes. Those were hers. His beautiful green eyes. Grayson smiled as she traced his eyes.

"Mom what are you doing?" he asked laughing some.

Olivia smiled warmly.

"I'm trying to sketch this face into my mind, this face I love so much," she said and Grayson grinned.

He let his little hands touch her cheeks and then slowly begin outlining her face as well.

"Grayson, what are you doing?" she asked smiling.

Grayson grinned again.

"I'm trying to sketch this face into my mind, this face I love so much," he quoted her word for word.

Olivia felt the tears and tried to hold them back. She let him trace away every inch of her face. His thumb wiped a small tear away from her eye.

"Don't cry mom…we will see each other again soon. I'm only going on the Enterprise," he smiled.

Olivia smiled and nodded. She lost her voice. She pulled him into a tight hug and he returned it without hesitation.

"I love you mommy," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia's body broke then. She felt the tears trail down her cheeks.

"I-I love you too Gray, please don't ever forget that," she said quietly.

She couldn't let him go and he would not move to release her first. Spock kneeled down slowly and she opened her eyes and looked at him. She could have sworn his eyes were moist.

"Grayson, please accompany Lt. Riley back to the ship," he said quietly.

His voice was not smooth and silky like she was used to hearing. It was hoarse and on edge. She looked up and Kirk wasn't even looking at them. His back faced them and trembled slightly. Bones had a hand covering his face. Lt. Riley held out her hand. Her eyes were puffy and red but she forced a smile anyway.

"Come on Gray, let's go mess with Scotty down in engineering," she said and Grayson grinned.

Olivia watched as he took Lt. Riley's hand and they headed back towards the ship. She stood up shakily with Spock not far behind. Bones turned to Kirk.

"Let's go take our seats…" he said quietly.

Olivia looked at them.

"You are going to watch?" she asked confused.

They nodded.

"I'm not missing a full Vulcan getting her ass kicked by a human," Kirk said grinning.

Olivia smiled slightly. He was trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna picture its Spock in a girly outfit getting his ass handed to him for once. It'll make my day," Bones grinned and Olivia actually chuckled.

She watched as they both headed towards the arena. She turned to Spock.

"I do not want this Olivia," he said quickly.

"I know," she replied gently.

Spock shook his head.

"If this is what New Vulcan is going to be like…I want no part of it," he said but Olivia silenced him.

"Everything is going to be alright. I know how much your culture means to you. It is a great culture. It is just run by an evil witch and that is why things seem so bleak. You are proud of your Vulcan heritage. Who am I to let you throw away everything you've worked so hard for? Throw away who you are?" she said staring up at him.

Spock took her face in his hands.

"You are my wife. You are the mother of my child. You and Grayson are my existence. You are my culture, my heritage. When I speak of myself, I will speak of those that made me who I am today. A race is not going to define me any longer. I wish to be defined by the people who love me not by the race that never acknowledged me!" he said and she could see in that moment he was about to break.

She saw the moisture form beneath his eyes and her heart ached. Olivia felt the hot tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She took his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his. He was shaking still holding her face in his hands. He was not Vulcan in that moment.

"I need you to be brave for me," she started weakly.

"I cannot do this if I think you're going to lose control at any moment," she said quietly.

"I want to remember you as how I've always known you," she said smiling slightly through her tears.

"I cannot lose you Olivia," he choked out in a whisper.

"I'm sorry but I need that Vulcan half to come out and I need him to stay until the match is over. I need to know that when I look at you, I see nothing. If I see you crack it will surely be the end of me and I want to win…no pressure though," she joked and Spock closed his eyes.

"I love you Spock, so much please know that," she said she kissed him fiercely.

He returned the kiss just as fierce and when they pulled away his eyes still stood closed. She wiped the moisture underneath them. After a few moments Spock opened his eyes and Olivia saw the half Vulcan she always knew. He was controlled and composed and although she hated it, she needed it right now. They both walked towards the arena slowly.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! YAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave me feedback! I long for my reviews! Thanks to all that reviewed, added me to fav story or author, and alerted this story! I truely appreciate it! Enjoy the next chapter!!! **

**At the Arena… **

Olivia stood on the battleground and kicked some sand around with her boot. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun. She suddenly wished it was short. She was holding the weapon they gave her tightly in her hand. It was the Vulcan traditional fan shaped blade on a stick called the lirpa. She knew how to use the heavy thing, but disliked it. T'Pring grabbed her lirpa and turned to face Olivia. Olivia noticed the Vulcan looked sad, almost scared. She glanced slightly to her side to see Spock sitting with Kirk and Bones in the front row with Sarek and T'Pau. She took a deep breath and stepped to the middle of the arena. T'Pring followed. They stared at each other for a long moment. T'Pring spoke first.

"I do not want to fight you," she whispered almost frightened.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. _Was this a trick?_

"Excuse me?" Olivia whispered back.

"Please…I do not wish to fight you," she repeated.

Olivia scowled at her.

"Well maybe you should have said something to that effect before you challenged me to a death match!" she seethed.

T'Pring stared at her.

"I am doing what I have too…to protect my family," she said and swung her lirpa.

Olivia was taken off guard at that comment and almost got her head taken off. She ducked just in time and stepped back. She swung her lirpa at the full Vulcan but T'Pring dodged it quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia growled alertly.

T'Pring got into a defensive position. So did Olivia.

"It no longer matters. What matters is I must do what I have too to survive and so do you," she said and charged.

Olivia had fought Romulans, humans, and Klingons. In this moment she felt that was nothing compared to fighting a full Vulcan who clearly was pissed off for some reason. Olivia felt the lirpas clash together and it now became a battle of strength. Olivia felt her boots dig into the sand. T'Pring was freaking strong! The lirpas were shaking violently now and Olivia watched as the long pole holding them together started cracking on each of them. Olivia felt the strength begin the drain from her body. She was not stronger then a full Vulcan. But she had an advantage that T'Pring or any other Vulcan for that matter didn't. She could be unpredictable. With a quick movement she hit the cracked pole hard and it snapped sending the blades of both lirpas into the shoulders of both opponents. Olivia let out a scream as the blade sliced through her shoulder and she fell back. T'Pring shrieked as well and fell back. Olivia cursed herself. She knew it was inevitable that she would get hurt but now so was T'Pring. It still hurt like hell though. Unpredictable…that was her. T'Pring slowly rose up from the sandy ground. It took Olivia a little longer to get up. She pulled the blade from her shoulder and winced, ripping off her sleeve and tying it tightly around her bleeding wound. T'Pring did the same.

"You are one crazy human," T'Pring muttered and Olivia forced a grin.

"That's what they tell me," she mumbled holding onto her wounded shoulder.

T'Pring dropped her broken weapon and kicked it away from her. Olivia's eyes widened. She took a moment before dropping her own weapon and kicking it away from her. T'Pring smirked slightly and charged. Olivia stood her ground and waited for that moment. T'Pring was about to strike when Olivia swung. She felt her hand connect with T'Pring's jaw and the Vulcan hit the ground hard. Olivia felt the pain spread throughout her hand but didn't have time to process it as she quickly blocked a raging fist coming at her. T'Pring had gotten right back up after falling and was now swinging at her every chance she got. Olivia kept blocking. It was all she could really do. T'Pring really wanted to win and besides dying Olivia didn't get why. If she had a family why was she after Spock? Olivia went to block another hit but T'Pring had decided in that moment to try being unpredictable and grabbed Olivia by the hair and wrenched her across the arena. Olivia hit the sand hard and gasped. She knew it before she felt it. She landed on a piece of the lirpa. She closed her eyes tightly and didn't get up. Kirk turned to Spock.

"I know that was a hard landing but why isn't she getting up?! I've seen her take harder falls like that so why isn't she getting up?!" he panicked.

Spock didn't even acknowledge his friend. Bones grabbed Kirk's shoulder and gave him a look. Kirk tried to calm down. Spock was having enough trouble remaining calm. Olivia let her hand run over the metal blade sticking out of her side. T'Pring had begun to make her way over to Olivia. She was also curious as to why the human wasn't getting up. Olivia pulled the blade from her side and holding it in her hands, bit her lip suppressing a scream. T'Pring pulled her up by the hair and hit her hard in the face. Olivia's whole body almost turned. Blood spilled from her mouth. T'Pring spoke as she hit Olivia again.

"You should have never come back here! You ruined everything! I was living contently with my family and then T'Pau receives a call from your Federation ship and my life is changed forever. Now I'm forced to fight for a man I do not even want!" she whispered angrily.

Kirk was gritting his teeth. He stood up causing a lot of the attention to fall on him.

"Come on Olivia! Stop fighting like a Vulcan and fight like me! Tackle the bitch and throw some punches!" he roared and Olivia, seeing T'Pring distracted, did just that.

She threw her body into the full Vulcan with a burst of adrenalin. She was still holding the blade that cut through her hand when she gripped it tightly, and hit T'Pring across the face. The Vulcan roared in pain and Olivia hit her again. T'Pring shoved her off but Olivia stood up and grabbed the broken lirpa lying on the floor. She kicked T'Pring down into the sand and flipped the lirpa before holding it to T'Pring's throat. T'Pring froze. Olivia was shaking, partly from adrenaline and partly because she was losing a lot of blood. She raised the lirpa quickly. She wanted to do this fast.

"Please don't kill my mother!" a little Vulcan girl yelled from the stands.

Olivia stopped just as the lirpa touched T'Pring's throat. Her eyes were wide.

"You have a child?" Olivia asked horrified that she was about to kill T'Pring in front of her child.

"I do," T'Pring nodded.

"And a husband," she added.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. She approached the situation a different way.

"Admit defeat," she said holding the broken lirpa to T'Pring's throat.

"I cannot," the bruised and bloodied Vulcan whispered.

"I do not wish to kill you," Olivia said firmly.

T'Pring shook her head.

"Then you will lose," she said just as firm.

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked.

She was so tired and she could feel the blood trickling down her side. The makeshift bandage had also loosened so her shoulder was bleeding again too. Blood dripped off her fingers. T'Pring took in a painful breath.

"I do not have a choice," she said finally.

"Why?"

"She threatened to kill my family," T'Pring said softly.

"Who?"

"You know who," came the reply.

"That bitch," Olivia fumed.

"Agreed," T'Pring nodded once.

"Please kill me. I will live with shame for the rest of my life for having lost to a human…" she said spitting out some green blood.

Olivia shook her head.

"T'Pau must step down now. Those were the terms," she said quietly.

T'Pring chuckled cynically. It was very unusual to watch her do that.

"Yes because verbal agreements are valued so much here on New Vulcan," T'Pring spat sarcastically.

Olivia felt her arms weaken and she lowered the lirpa slowly.

"I will not kill you in front of your child," she said slowly.

T'Pring smiled slightly.

"Though that is very noble of you, you do not have a choice," she replied calmly.

Olivia shook her head.

"There is always a choice," she said staring at the Vulcan mother.

"Admit defeat," she said smiling slightly.

T'Pring sighed.

"I concede," she said loudly for all to hear.

Olivia threw the lirpa away and offered a hand. T'Pring took it gladly. Once the two women were standing, Olivia looked up at the stands. Kirk, Spock, and Bones were standing and watching her. Kirk was grinning and cheering. Bones was clapping. She glanced at Spock. He no longer had on a stoic face. He smiled down at her slightly. She just wanted to be with him right then. She looked for the exit. She would go to him right now. T'Pring stood next to her looking at her own family. Suddenly Olivia felt sick. She tried to shake it off but that made things worse. She started coughing harshly and covered her mouth, only to pull it away and see blood on her hand. T'Pring touched her shoulder and Olivia looked up at her.

"I think I need a doctor," Olivia managed to say as she felt more blood fill her throat and coughed.

T'Pring's eyes widened.

"You are bleeding internally. You will die if medical attention does not arrive soon. Do you know of a doctor?" she asked quietly.

"In the stands," Olivia coughed.

T'Pring looked to Spock.

"Have your doctor sent here. She is dying," she said quickly and McCoy was suddenly being led by Spock and Kirk through the aisles.

T'Pau stood up. According to the terms of their agreement she had to step down. She would have denied or ignored the agreement but Sarek was there when it was given and he would hold her to it. She stood quickly and motioned for the guards to block the doctor's way. Spock looked up at her, rage filling his eyes.

"Let us through," he said in a voice that made Kirk slightly nervous.

Sarek turned to T'Pau.

"You agreed to her terms. She has won and so you must--" but he was cut off.

T'Pau would have one final order before she went anywhere.

"—this was a fight to the death! You have broken the rules! Kill the human!" she roared and Spock and Kirk both lunged at the two Vulcan guards in front of them.

Even Bones hit one with his medical kit. But there were more. Sarek turned to T'Pau.

"What are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"I am setting things right," she said and sat down.

Sarek stared at her. Olivia didn't know what was happening. All she could hear was static. She looked up at T'Pring who looked nervous.

"Where is that coming from?" she asked in a whisper.

T'Pring looked at her.

"Olivia watch out!" she yelled and Olivia felt an intense pain spread throughout her back.

Olivia didn't even know if she screamed or not. The static was so loud. T'Pring caught her as she fell. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. She knew she was hurt. T'Pring ripped some of her dress off and pressed it firmly to her opponents back. One of the guards had slashed her right across the back in an effort to follow T'Pau's orders. From what T'Pring was seeing, he may have completed those orders. T'Pring looked up as the guard swung again. She wasn't ready. Suddenly the sand shot up and Ry'nork blocked the attack by grabbing onto the lirpa the guard had. Ry'nork let out a raspy shriek of anger and Ky'zar and the other Repos shot up to the surface to help Olivia and her group. They never forgot what she did for them. T'Pring laid Olivia down on the ground and began to help Ry'nork deal with the guards that started to surround them. Suddenly, the static turned into voices. Olivia's eyes widened and then lowered slightly. She could no longer hear outside voices, just the voices from the static. She was lying on her stomach, in the middle of a battle arena, after just winning a battle, and she somehow felt like the loser. Now she was hearing static that turned into voices. _Was she losing her mind?_ She blinked slowly. _Was this what death felt like?_

"_It's __**her**__," voice one said in awe. _

"_So we finally have the __**right one**__ now?" voice two asked. _

"_Yes…she's the one we've been trying to get our message too," voice one quickly replied. _

"_So maybe we should introduce ourselves? I mean, she knows you already but she hasn't met me yet…" said voice two quietly. _

_Voice one seemed to sigh._

"_Alright but we need to make introductions quick. We do not have much time before we have to send her back. Remember the plan. Remember what we have to do," voice one said._

_Olivia opened her eyes. She was not hurt anymore. In fact she felt strong and energetic. Where was she? She watched as two figures came into her sight. Her eyes widened. _

"_Hello mother," said a much older Grayson._

"_Hi mom," said a young girl who had her eyes and Spock's ears. _

_Olivia couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. What the hell was going on?!_

"_Please let us explain because I can see you are slightly confused," he said smirking some. _

"_Slightly?" Olivia said and the young girl chuckled. _

"_As you have already figured out, I am your son Grayson," he said gently. _

"_And I'm your daughter Amanda," the young girl said smiling. _

_Olivia lost her voice again. _

"_We have a message for you mother," he said carefully. _

"_More of a warning," Amanda added. _

_Olivia swallowed. _

"_Am I dead?" she asked and Amanda chuckled while Grayson just smirked. _

"_No you will live. You are hurt but I'm sorry it was the only way we could meld with you. We attempted to contact you through your dreams but you proved to be a force to be reckoned with so we had to resort to my younger counterpart to tell you about us through his dreams. A child's mind when dormant due to sleep is much easier to meld with. We then resorted to causing some trouble on your bridge. It was supposed to be you who touched the volume button not Lt. Uhura. Touching a volume button when in the midst of a magnetic storm gives the person a bad shock that knocks them out temporarily. We had the opportunity to take over Lt. Uhura's mind but again it only lasted if she was hurt. Once she woke up and recovered we had to send her back. The mind is extremely fragile when the body is hurt," he said and Amanda nodded. _

_Olivia held her head. _

"_Why are you here?" she asked not sure if that was the right question._

"_Father sent us to do this because he wants to warn you. We cannot give you all the details but--" Amanda cut him off._

"_Stay on the Enterprise!" she cried. _

_Grayson shot her a look but she ignored him and walked up to her mom. Grayson tried to grab her but she shook him off. _

"_You don't live to see me grow up. I don't get to know you like Gray does! It's not fair! Mom, do not get--" but Grayson silenced her. _

"—_you will ruin everything and all this will be for nothing," he stated calmly._

_He was so much like his dad. Amanda held back tears. _

"_We cannot tell you when or how. If we do your mind will be completely erased of us and you will have no recollection of this conversation. So please heed our warning. There will come a day that is like any other day. Only one thing will be different. In the wake of misfortune, be wary the novice," he said quietly. _

_Olivia shook her head. _

"_What does that mean?" she tried but Grayson shook his head. _

"_I am sorry but we cannot say anymore. Please remember that warning. I want you to live so you can watch Amanda grow up. I want you to live so that you can see the amazing things that happen in our lifetime. Please do that for us…we will see you soon mother," he said and Amanda waved. _

Olivia could hear static again and soon that faded as well.

"Olivia? Olivia?!" said a voice.

She couldn't make out whose it was.

"Christ she's bleeding too damn much! I need an extra set of hands damn it!" she knew that voice to be McCoy.

She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't move. She didn't want too. She stored the conversation with her children in the back of her mind. She risked opening her eyes slowly. McCoy's face came into view. He looked relived.

"We got her back! Tell pointy ears and Kirk she's alive! We got her back!" he yelled to someone and Olivia had no clue who.

She also didn't understand why someone needed to retrieve both Kirk and Spock when they should have been right next to her. She let it go for now.

"Hey Olivia, can you talk?" he asked gently.

Olivia's eyes darted from side to side. She swallowed some.

"I-I t-think s-s-so…" she said in a hoarse whisper.

It hurt to talk and she winced some. She realized she was lying on her back which threw her for a loop since she could have sworn she got slashed in the back. Bones nodded.

"You just hang in there alright? You're going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere," he said and Olivia nodded slowly to show she heard him.

Her eyes started to close again. She realized she was so tired.

"No Olivia, I need you to stay awake for me okay. I sent Ry'nork to get Spock and Jim. They both got a little emotional when your heart decided to stop for fifteen minutes. It didn't look like I could bring you back but luck was on our side today huh?" he said grinning.

Olivia's eyes would have widened if they could.

"F-Fifteen m-minutes?" she choked out.

McCoy wiped her forehead with something damp.

"Easy there. Yeah fifteen whole minutes of CPR and tri-corder fun," he said sarcastically.

"It's not easy putting my lips to your mouth when Spock's all up in my face and Jim is asking questions and several Vulcans and Repos are watching your every move. It just proves further that I'm the best," he smiled and Olivia's mouth twitched upwards.

She would have laughed but she was beginning to feel the pain. She realized McCoy was talking to her to keep her awake. He was really the best she decided. Then she gasped. All of the pain hit her at once as the adrenaline in her body wore off. She let out an agonizing scream as pain erupted in her back, side, and shoulder. Her whole body hurt but those three places were intense. Bones held her down as her body arched. She could now see everything clearly. Nothing was peaceful and slow anymore. She saw all the bloody towels, saw his hands covered in blood, her blood. She also realized that Lt. Riley was there. Bones turned to Claire.

"I need morphine!" he yelled to her but she shook her head.

"We already gave her a shot! Any more and she could die!" Claire yelled back.

Bones cursed himself.

"Olivia I need you to try to relax! Claire, go back to the ship as fast as you can and get me everything. Just bring everything. We can't move her," he yelled.

Ry'nork was suddenly in her line of vision.

"Let me take Lt. Riley. I faster. I can get her there and back in record time," he said quickly.

Claire walked over to him ad grabbed him in a hug. Ry'nork held her close and hit the sand. They were gone. Bones turned back to Olivia.

"Hey, everyone is working to save you okay? I need you to try really hard to relax. Grayson is counting on you," he added and Olivia seemed to calm slightly but not a lot.

She held McCoy's hand tightly in hers. He could feel her pain just from the way she was holding his hand.

"It's going to be alright Olivia," he said trying to smile.

She felt a shift in the crowd and her eyes shifted. Her heart seemed to jump start slightly. There they were Kirk and Spock. Kirk's eyes were red and glassy. He smiled down at her. She saw his shirt was stained red. She looked at Spock. His shirt was also stained red. When she saw his face her eyes widened slightly. They were darker, his face stone. She couldn't read any of his emotions because she didn't see any. It scared her. Sand suddenly went up and Ry'nork and Claire appeared. She was holding a med kit and some more towels.

"That _was_ fast, nice work Ry'nork!" Bones said taking the supplies from Claire.

"Okay Olivia this might hurt some, I can't give you any more morphine," he said quietly.

Olivia looked away from Spock. His expression didn't change. It's like he wasn't even there. She realized it then. He had totally shut down. He could be passed off for a full Vulcan then. Even his eyes that she loved so much because they revealed who he was were completely Vulcan in that moment. Bones injected something into her shoulder and her mind went blank. She let out a scream and again arched her back. Doing this just created more pain as her back was injured as well. Tears fell from her eyes. Bones pushed her down.

"Spock now would be a good time to lean down here and help calm her down!" he yelled trying to hold the screaming girl down.

Claire covered her mouth. She didn't like seeing her friend hurt. Tears fell from her eyes watching Bones literally hold Olivia down.

"Spock!" Bones yelled and Kirk looked to Spock.

Spock couldn't move. He just stood there still as stone staring at her. Was he even looking at her? Olivia's hand hit the sand and opened. She needed someone. She'd take anyone but she needed someone to hold her hand and help her get through this. She was wishing for unconsciousness at this point. Kirk kneeled down after a while and grabbed her opened hand. He closed it over his and held it tightly. The grip was almost unbearable but he ignored the pain. Her pain was so much more intense.

"It's going to be okay Olivia. You're going to make it through this and then we're going to get back on our ship and get the hell out of here okay? I'll request some shore leave, we'll party, no teaching for you. I'll take Grayson for a day, teach him how to Captain a ship like his Uncle. He'll like that right?" he started and Olivia finally stopped moving.

She stared at Kirk listening to him. Bones lifted himself off her and began working on her wounds again.

"Yeah or maybe he'll like to be a Science Officer or First Officer, like his dad huh? Or maybe First Strategist, like his mom? He already beats me at checkers and chess!" he pouted jokingly.

Olivia smiled slightly. Kirk looked to Bones who nodded for him to keep talking.

"That kid can be whoever he wants. He's going to be great in whatever he decides to do," he said laughing.

Olivia nodded slightly. She had relaxed somewhat and Bones was finishing up. He groaned.

"I need to turn her over. I need to get to her back," he said quietly.

Kirk helped as Bones turned her over carefully so she was on her stomach. Olivia let her head rest to the side. She was so tired. Bones turned to Kirk.

"I need you to hold her down," he whispered and Kirk's eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"Because this is going to hurt…a lot," he added.

Kirk closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath, and held her down. Bones pulled out another hypospray and Claire got the tri-corder ready. Olivia closed her eyes and braced herself. Spock kneeled down and Bones stopped and looked at him. Spock placed three fingers of each hand on her pressure points on each side of her head. He continued to stare at her. His face never changed.

"Do it now," he said calmly and Bones injected the hypospray into her back.

Olivia tensed and was about to scream when the fingers on her head pushed and she was thrown into a memory.

**Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think!!!! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here's the next chapter. I'm trying to give you updates now because soon they may be slowing down a bit. I have school tomorrow! ^_^ Okay so I had an idea but I want to know if you like it before I do it. I will only do it if you like it. I was thinking of putting who I think the characters would be if this was a movie. So then you'd have a picture of what they look like. If you don't want me to do it bc you have your own image then I'll drop it. But I had some ideas on who would play who and it was just for fun. Let me know if you're interested! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!!!**

_**Memory: **_

_She was sitting in their room. A small bundle lay on the bed in front of her. Little fingers grabbed at her face when she bent down to playfully nip at him. Currently they were in her mouth. Olivia giggled as she watched her son play with her face. Since Gray had arrived she had a lot of time off. _

"_Why don't you talk to me like you talk to daddy huh?" she asked humorously pouting._

_Grayson flashed a toothless grin. Olivia smiled. Spock was outside the door about to come in but stopped when hearing the conversation. He listened. _

"_Okay so I'm slightly jealous that your dad can do something so cool and I can't. That's okay though I'll find a way," she mused. _

"_That grin could give your uncle a run for his money," she said and the grin on her son's face didn't fade. _

"_Steal all the ladies away from him, I'm so proud. I think he's settled down though. He might really have something with Emily. You know her, Lt. Roads. He's brought her around a couple of times, the one with the long red hair. You like her? I do too," she said smiling._

_Grayson let out something like a giggle. Olivia grinned._

"_And let's not forget Lt. Claire Riley. Bones still hasn't forgiven you for stealing her away. Your dad says it's your eyes that bring them in, but I swear it's those ears. They're infectious!" she said playfully chewing on the tip of his ear and making chewing sounds. _

_Grayson laughed hard, his baby forehead scrunched into a fit of giggles and his little mouth was wide as laughter bellowed out of it. Olivia laughed with him. She couldn't help it. She was happy he was happy. _

"_Those ears are going to break a lot of hearts!" she said still chuckling. _

_Spock walked in then. He had a small smile on his face. He was definitely amused. _

"_I'd like to think he'd be more like his father then like his uncle when it came to women and breaking hearts," he said and Olivia laughed. _

_Grayson grinned upon seeing his dad and stretched his arms out towards him. Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes lightheartedly. Spock scooped up Grayson in his arms and kissed his forehead gently. Grayson giggled. _

"_Look, daddy's home. Now you two can gossip about me through your link," she pouted and folded her arms but he could tell she was not serious at all. _

"_Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Spock asked raising an eyebrow amused. _

_Olivia stuck her tongue out at him. _

"_No!" she tried but Grayson totally sold her out. _

"_Grayson says otherwise," he said and her mouth dropped. _

"_You threw me to the wolf! Nice Gray, real nice!" she said and Grayson laughed again. _

_Olivia couldn't hold her pout. She laughed too. Spock tilted his head and listened as Grayson communicated something to him via link. Spock looked at Olivia and smiled. _

"_He has something he wants to say," he said and walked over to her. _

_Olivia looked at Spock and then at her son. She was slightly confused. _

"_Lean in Olivia," he said and Olivia bent down and turned her head slightly to hear her son. _

_Grayson leaned in and put his lips to her cheek and made a kissing sound. _

"_Mama!" he yelled and Olivia jumped back and covered her mouth. _

"_He spoke!" she yelled and Spock couldn't bite back a chuckle. _

"_He is learning," he said smiling. _

_Olivia looked at her son. Then she turned to Spock. Spock shook his head smiling slightly. _

"_I know you want to go tell them so just go," he said and Olivia grinned._

"_They're family too! They have a right to know," she tried but Spock saw right through her. _

"_You just want them to know he said your name first," he said and Olivia grinned and ran to the door. _

"_And you can't stop me!" she said and Grayson roared with laughter as he watched his mother run out of the room quickly so Spock didn't have a chance to grab her._

_Spock looked down at Grayson. _

"_**That's your mother,"**__ he said smiling down at his son. _

"_**You picked her,"**__ Grayson shot back grinning. _

_**End Memory. **_

Bones had just finished up bandaging her back up when Spock slowly let his fingers fall from her head. Olivia felt the tears and watched as they blurred her vision. What a beautiful memory, one that she remembered very well. Bones patted her head carefully.

"Alright Olivia…you can close your eyes now," he said tiredly.

Olivia didn't even bother to try to keep them open. She closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her. Kirk stood up.

"Bones tell your staff to get some men down here and get her on the Enterprise as soon as possible. The faster we get her to sickbay the better," he said and McCoy pulled out his communicator and walked a ways off with Claire by his side.

Kirk turned to Spock.

"How are you holding up?" he asked quietly.

"I am well Captain," Spock replied calmly.

Kirk frowned and sighed.

"Spock…" he said and Spock looked at the ground.

"I do not know how to express what I am feeling. I fear if I do…there will be horrific consequences. So it would be in everyone's best interest if I just remained this way until after we leave this planet," he said quickly.

Kirk nodded. He knew what Spock meant. He wanted to rip T'Pau apart too. He turned to Sarek who walked up to them.

"Where is she?" he asked angrily.

Sarek sighed. He was saddened by the recent events. Amanda would not approve.

"She is being held and questioned. Her sentencing will be held tomorrow," he said quietly.

"What are the sentences?" Spock asked in almost a whisper.

Sarek looked at his son.

"I understand you are angry my son--" but Spock cut him off.

"—what is her penalty?" he repeated firmly.

"She will be forced to step down from her post or worst case scenario she will be exiled," he said and Spock's head shot up.

"That is the worst case scenario?" he asked and couldn't hide the shock in his features.

Kirk was pissed.

"She ordered her guards to kill a Starfleet Officer! She forced a death match on two unwilling participants! Exile is the worst case?! Are you kidding me?!" he raged.

Sarek closed his eyes.

"This is the anger you both feel for her lashing out and I understand that," he tried.

Spock stared at the ground. The medical staff came for Olivia and carefully laid her on the stretcher. They picked her up and carried her off to the Enterprise. Kirk shook his head.

"Starfleet will have to hear about this," he said quietly.

Sarek nodded.

"I would hope so. You humans were always creative with your punishments," he said finally regaining his Vulcan composure.

Kirk nodded and turned around and headed back to the Enterprise. Spock looked at his father.

"What if it were mother? What if T'Pau had done this to her?" he asked softly.

Sarek stared at his son.

"I will keep that in mind when at the trial tomorrow. As well as when Starfleet arrives to speak with us," he said nodding.

Spock stared at his father.

"I will tell Grayson you said goodbye. Maybe when T'Pau is gone, we can visit again. But that is only if she is gone," he said firmly, gave the Vulcan gesture and turned on his heels, heading towards the Enterprise.

Sarek sighed as he watched the ship take off. Spock Prime walked up to him slowly.

"I will come back," Spock Prime said kindly.

Sarek turned to him.

"When?" he asked and Spock Prime smiled.

"In the near future…it will be for a good reason and will have an exceptional outcome," he said smiling slightly.

Sarek nodded.

"Thank you for telling me this," he said in a whisper.

"You are my father, you have a right to know," he said softly.

After a few moments of silence Spock Prime spoke.

"Was it as bad as I remember it?" he asked.

Sarek sighed and shook his head.

"It was unpleasant. She was bleeding profusely. But you said she will survive?" he inquired.

Spock Prime nodded.

"Thank you for informing me of her match. I could not bear to watch it again," he said in a whisper.

"You are very welcome. So is he now on the right track to becoming you?" Sarek asked and Spock Prime nodded.

"It is a bittersweet discovery to learn that they have now all corrected the damage Nero and I did by coming here. They are on the right track to their destinies," he said smiling sadly.

Sarek caught his tone and the words.

"Bittersweet discovery?" he asked curious.

"In my future, we have a love that defines all logic but-…" he stopped.

Sarek knew.

"I understand my son. You do not have to say anymore," he said seeing Spock Prime's composure crack.

**On the Enterprise… **

Kirk sat down in his chair. He made Spock stay on the bridge. Spock was going to refuse but Kirk told him that Bones was finishing up on Olivia and that they would not let anyone see her yet. Spock also found out that Grayson was with Emily. She took him after Ry'nork came to get Claire. They were in her quarters. Spock was pleased to hear that. He did not want to have to explain what happened to Grayson yet. Spock sat down in his chair and turned to look at Olivia's desk. His heart ached to not see her sitting there. Kirk's voice broke him out of his daze.

"Lt. Uhura, please contact Starfleet," he said and Uhura did so quickly.

Seeing Olivia brought aboard by stretcher and not moving made her panic.

"Starfleet is responding, do you want a visual?" she asked.

Kirk nodded. The screen pulled up in front of them was Admiral Christopher Pike. He smiled seeing the crew but his smile faded seeing their faces.

"Why do I feel you're going to tell me bad news?" he said staring at the serious faced Captain and crew.

"One of the high council elders ordered an assassination attempt on Commander Monroe. Not only did she make Commander Monroe fight in a death match with a full bred Vulcan, she then ordered her guards to kill Olivia when she won!" he said letting his emotions get the better of him.

Pike was shocked. A Vulcan acting so hostile was insane.

"This is big…this is huge," he mumbled to himself.

"Is she alive?" he asked nervously.

Kirk swallowed.

"Barely," he seethed.

Pike nodded.

"Alright report to Earth, I think you've guys have earned some serious shore leave. Don't worry about New Vulcan, we'll handle that mess. Just get home. I've known Olivia Monroe for years, she's a tough woman, she'll make it," he said and Kirk smiled slightly at his friend's comforting words.

When the screen went blank Lt. Riley came onto the bridge.

"We've finished up and you can see her now. She's still sleeping but she can have visitors," she said kindly.

Kirk turned to Spock. It seemed the Vulcan was having an internal debate.

"Hey, go to her. I was going to stop by Emily's quarters and check on Grayson anyway," he said smiling slightly.

Spock nodded and stood. He walked up close to the Captain.

"I would like to ask a favor of you," he said quietly.

Kirk listened.

"Sure what's up?" he said softly.

"I am very blunt when I converse…even to Grayson. I do not believe I am suitable to tell him what happened today without scaring him--" but Kirk lifted his hand.

"—I got it no problem. Don't worry I'll handle it," he said grinning.

Spock looked relieved. It was the first time it looked like he didn't want to attack somebody and Kirk was grateful. Spock nodded a thank you and followed Claire to sickbay while Kirk went to Emily's quarters.

**Okay hope you liked it! Please Please Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here is the next chapter! Okay guys now I want reviews! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! Also, I still need to know if you want the people I could see playing my characters. Let me know. **

**In Emily's Quarters…**

Kirk walked in quietly. It was getting pretty late and he wasn't sure if they were sleeping. Emily had just gotten Grayson to sleep on the couch. He refused the bed for reasons unknown to her. She was softly brushing some hair out of his face. She looked up and he saw even through the darkness that her eyes were red and glassy. He walked over to her and pulled her up into his arms quickly. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and shook. Olivia was one of her best friends besides Claire on the whole ship. She pulled away after some time.

"How is she? She's alive, right?" she asked in a whisper.

Kirk wiped some of her tears away and nodded. He pulled her to the bedroom so they could talk while Grayson slept.

"She's going to be okay. Spock's with her now. She hasn't woken up yet but McCoy says that's normal. He says she's exhausted and wouldn't worry if she was out for a couple of days," he said and Emily calmed some.

"So she's going to make a full recovery?" she asked just to make sure.

Kirk smiled and kissed her softly. She returned it jovially.

"She'll be back to her old self in no time," he said grinning.

Emily laid her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him.

"You are very brave Jim Kirk," she said quietly.

Kirk smiled kindly.

"It comes with the job," he grinned and Emily chuckled.

"Do you have to go back to the bridge?" she asked softly.

"Nope, I'm all yours," he smirked and Emily giggled as their lips touched again.

They heard a knock on the door and Kirk groaned. Emily giggled and went to answer. It was very dark in the living room and she almost toppled over her table. She opened the door and was surprised to see Spock standing there. Spock had decided to retrieve his son because he knew that's what Olivia would have said had she been awake.

"Spock, I thought you were going to stay with Olivia for the night," she said confused.

Spock nodded.

"I know Olivia very well. She is sleeping now but had she been awake she would have told me to retrieve Grayson and go back to our own quarters for some rest," he said and Emily smiled.

"Sure come on in," she said and moved so he could enter.

"Computer lights at 30%" she said and a dim light filled the room.

Spock looked at the couch. Emily stared as well. Kirk came in and he stopped to look at what everyone was staring at. The couch was empty. Grayson was gone.

**In Sickbay… **

Grayson snuck passed Bones and Claire who were leaving the sickbay together. He walked down the rows of beds. Not many were filled. He finally found the one he was looking for. She was all bandaged up and her eyes were closed. Grayson would have thought she was sleeping if not for all the bandages on her body. He sat in the chair next to her and touched her hand lightly.

"_**Mom…can you hear me?"**_ he tried to link.

"_**Gray?"**_ a weak link came back.

Grayson smiled slightly.

"_**Yes, it's me. Mom, please wake up. I want to talk to you,"**_ he linked carefully.

Olivia's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. First all she saw was blurriness. Then she could make out the outline of her son.

"G-Gray," she said hoarsely.

Grayson mustered a smile.

"You're really hurt," he said looking at her wounds.

Olivia smiled somewhat.

"Eh, not too bad. It just looks bad. Bones patched up all my injuries. When I take off the bandages, there won't be any wounds anymore," she said lightly.

Grayson's eyes widened slightly.

"R-Really? You'll be okay?" he asked and his bottom lip quivered.

Olivia caught it.

"Gray, I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine really. I'm not going to die," she said letting her hand reach up and gently wipe away a lone tear from his cheek.

Grayson closed his eyes.

"You almost did…" he said in a whisper and Olivia shook her head.

"Hey now, don't think about that. I'm right here. I'm alive and talking to you. Please don't cry," she said as she saw his lip quiver again and his eyes go glassy.

Grayson tried to hold them back. He wanted to be strong. But he almost lost his mother. And he just wasn't feeling strong at the moment. Olivia softly brushed some of his hair back.

"It's okay Gray. Come here," she said and managed to scoot over in the bed.

Grayson hesitated somewhat before climbing into the bed and lying down carefully in the space she provided. Olivia pulled the blanket over him and let her arm rest across his back. He laid his head on her pillow and stared at her.

"I don't want you to ever die mom," he said and the tears came.

Olivia held him close to her and began wiping every tear that fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I scared you baby," she said, her own eyes turning glassy.

He looked at her again.

"I'm sorry I cry a lot," he said and Olivia chuckled.

"Never be sorry for that. It shows you are human. Everyone cries," she said softly kissing his forehead.

"Dad doesn't cry," he said quietly.

Olivia shook her head.

"I don't think that's true. He can cry he just chooses to handle situations differently. I'm sure one day he will cry…but let's hope that day does not come for a long, long time," she added.

Grayson nodded and his eyes lowered.

"You're tired Gray, get some sleep," she said wrapping an arm around him.

"When I wake up…you'll still be here right?" he asked unsurely.

Olivia nodded.

"Of course…I'm not going anywhere," she said burying her face in his hair.

"Good night mom," he said and Olivia smiled.

"Good night Grayson," she said softly.

Spock had been searching the decks frantically. He wouldn't show it but he couldn't take much more of this day. He almost lost his wife and now his son was missing. He walked through the sickbay doors. Jim and Emily were checking the upper decks. He stopped short of the sight before him. His head tilted. He walked over to the intercom.

"This is Spock to Jim. I found him in the sickbay. He is well. Have a goodnight," he said quietly and walked over to the chair by her bed.

Olivia's eyes opened as Spock sat down in the chair. He offered her a strained, small smile.

"Spock," she said smiling some.

He was relieved to see she was awake and talking.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her tenderly.

"I feel like I was hit by a Vulcan…repeatedly," she said tiredly.

Spock took her hand gently in both of his.

"I am relieved you are doing better," he said and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Spock, I am doing better," she smiled.

Spock kissed her hand gently and held it tighter.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he said carefully.

Olivia nodded.

"For a second there, I thought it was the end for me," she admitted.

"T'Pring and I fought and I won but the damage had been done. And then when I didn't get any medical help quickly afterwards I thought it was over for me. Never did I think I would get hurt even more. I just remember my back burning really bad and Ry'nork was there," she said trying to recollect what happened.

"He saved your life…Ry'nork. He stopped one of T'Pau's guards from killing you. I saw you get stabbed in the back. It was not something I wanted to see…nor did I have the right control to handle it. It left many guards dead on the ground. When McCoy finally got to you…you had stopped breathing," he stopped talking.

His heart rate had picked up again. He didn't want to relive that nightmare. Olivia squeezed his hand some.

"I thought you died. I was not prepared for it. McCoy could not get you to breathe and I could not handle it. I had to get away. I had to walk away for fear of my emotions getting the best of me. Jim followed me. His appearance did not help me regain any of that control. I was on the verge of shattering when McCoy said you were breathing again. I do not believe he will ever know how indebted I am to him," he said looking down.

Olivia touched his cheek softly. Spock closed his eyes and unconsciously pressed into her hand.

"I did not think I would ever feel your hands upon me again," he said, his eyes still closed.

Olivia smiled slightly.

"I would not leave you that easily," she said and he opened his eyes.

"I will hold you to that," he said and she chuckled.

Spock smiled slightly.

"Will you stay here the night? I promised Grayson I'd be here when he woke up. I want you to be here too," she said and Spock nodded.

"I will not leave you," he said and Olivia took comfort in that.

"By the way…where are we headed?" Olivia asked curiously.

"We are charted back to Earth. Admiral Pike has granted us shore leave for an undisclosed amount of time," he said answering her question.

Olivia's whole face lit up.

"I love shore leave!" she whispered happily.

Spock smiled somewhat.

"Since when?" he asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

Olivia grinned.

"It leaves me with great memories," she grinned and Spock blushed.

He remembered the last time they were on shore leave he was in Pon Farr.

"And Grayson has yet to step foot on Earth. I am excited for him," she added.

Spock nodded.

"Hopefully it will be better then his experience on New Vulcan," he said quietly.

Olivia smiled sadly.

"It will be. And when we go back to New Vulcan, things will be better," she said smiling.

Spock stared at her. She really did amaze him.

"You wish to go back to New Vulcan one day?" he asked in shock.

Olivia nodded.

"Sarek is there and Ry'nork and now T'Pring is cool. Grayson might have a friend in her daughter. T'Pau is one Vulcan. She does not define the planet," she said caressing his face.

Spock smiled. Oh how she amazed him.

"Get some rest Olivia. Tomorrow we shall begin our shore leave," he said and Olivia nodded.

"I want to do something fun on shore leave, maybe have a night out with the crew?" she asked.

Spock nodded.

"If that is what you'd like to do," he said and Olivia grinned.

"Well, I have other things in mind as well," she grinned and Spock blushed.

She was still the only one who could get these kinds of emotional responses out of him.

**Okay so I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short and it took so long to post but school is Hell and it is my life right now so things may slow down just a bit. Other then that we are good!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright folks here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long again! This chapter has a little lemon lovin in it. lol You've been warned. ^_~ Please enjoy and review! **

**Back on Earth…Shore Leave One Week Later… **

Olivia sat at the bar having a drink with Kirk. It had been a while since the two of them went to a bar together. Olivia didn't count the last shore leave. She took another sip of the slushy. Kirk yelled at her when she made him order it for her. A strawberry peach slushy! How emasculating! He stared at her from across the table.

"So I get Gray tonight right?" he asked again.

Olivia chuckled.

"For the fifth time, yes you get Gray tonight," she said smiling.

Kirk nodded.

"Good then I'll only have two beers and that's it!" he said and Olivia grinned.

"Is James T. Kirk cutting back on his scandalous drinking habits?" she asked faking shock.

Kirk playfully hit her shoulder.

"Shut up, I just want to be sober for the kid. He's actually cool. He's a Vulcan and he's cool! You don't get many of those!" he said and Olivia laughed.

"Oh come on, Spock got better!" she said still laughing.

Kirk nodded.

"He did, but before Enterprise, he was an asshole," he said drinking again.

Olivia shook her head chuckling.

"You just didn't know him very well. And he would always see you when trouble was a foot. It gave you a reputation you know," she said sipping her slushy.

Kirk grinned.

"Remember that shuttle accident? No one believed me but you and we both almost got blown up for it," he said reflecting on the past.

Olivia shook her head.

"We can laugh about it now because no one got seriously hurt but we did lose a shuttle that day and a professor was fired because of it," she said seriously.

"Professor Gates…he always hated me," Kirk said shaking his head.

Olivia seemed to stare off.

"That was such a frightening day. If you and Spock hadn't been there…so many students would be dead right now," she said and Kirk became serious.

"How much do you remember of that day?" he asked solemnly.

Olivia sighed.

"I remember it was sunny and my day off and I wanted to spend it at the beach but instead spent it in the medical building with you," she glared at him.

Kirk grinned sheepishly.

_**Memory: At Starfleet some years ago… **_

_Kirk had just parted ways with Olivia and was making his way towards Bones when he saw it. He frowned and walked closer to get a better look. Twenty cadets were boarding a shuttle. Their professor, Harold Gates, ushered them to a seat one by one. Kirk eyed the back of the shuttle. He saw that one of the wires was sparking. He walked up to Professor Gates quickly. _

"_Professor Gates, there's a problem with this shuttle," he said seriously. _

_Professor Gates sneered at him. _

"_Cadet Kirk, please be on your way, we have a shuttle ride to get too," he said annoyed._

"_But Professor the wires are sparking!" he called out and Professor Gates almost growled. _

"_Where cadet? Show me!" he said frustrated. _

_Kirk led him to the back and pointed. Nothing happened. Nothing sparked. _

"_Cadet Kirk I know you're reputation around here and if you think you're fooling me you can just forget it! Now get the hell out of here before I call security," he said and boarded the shuttle. _

_Kirk groaned and whirled around and hit the dirt as fast as he could. He needed to find someone who would listen. He needed to find someone who would help. He knew that wire sparked. Olivia was talking with Captain Pike when he spotted her. Spock was walking with Uhura over to them. He was going to introduce Uhura to Captain Pike. Kirk ran to Olivia before Spock got there. Pike chuckled. _

"_Slow down there Jim!" he laughed._

_The laughing stopped when he saw Kirk's face. Kirk turned to Olivia. _

"_Gates is taking his class on a faulty shuttle. The wires sparked I saw it but he didn't believe me and he's getting ready to leave. That shuttle's going to explode!" he finished yelling. _

_Olivia's eyes widened. Pike spoke. _

"_How sure are you that--" but Olivia wasn't asking any questions. _

_She trusted her cadet. She believed him as soon as he said it no questions asked. She took for towards the shuttle at top speed. Kirk turned to Pike who was yelling Olivia's name. _

"_Get a medical team down here just in case!" he yelled before turning and following his professor. _

_Spock walked up to Pike who was now talking into his communicator hastily. Uhura followed._

"_Captain, what is the problem?" he asked curious as to why Olivia went running off so fast, Kirk at her heels. _

"_We have a situation with one of the shuttles. Cadet Kirk swears it had faulty wiring," he said waiting for the communicator to let him know he was connected to the medical building. _

_Spock's eyes widened slightly._

"_Is he sure of this?" Spock asked and pike shook his head. _

"_I was asking him when Olivia took off. She seemed to believe him and that's good enough for me," he said cursing at his communicator._

_Spock closed his eyes. _

"_Captain why would they be running __**towards**__ the shuttle?" he inquired and feared the answer. _

_Pike's hand rested on his shoulder._

"_You know Olivia better then I do. She's not going to let those kids die," he said and Spock turned to Uhura quickly._

"_Stay here," he said and took off after them. _

_The students resting on the grass didn't bother moving when Olivia and Kirk went flying by. They were used to seeing the duo doing some crazy things so running didn't faze anyone. It was only when the half Vulcan came running passed them that panic started to rise. Why was he running? What's going on? Should we run too? Olivia had just reached the shuttle when it started rising and leaving. She was about 50 feet behind it but gaining fast. _

"_Stop the shuttle!" she yelled. _

_She knew Kirk was behind her but he was a pretty good distance back. Professor Gates looked out the window to see his fellow professor waving frantically and screaming. _

"_Gates, the shuttle's going to--" she never finished her sentence. _

_The back of the shuttle exploded in the air and Olivia was sent flying back. She hit the ground hard and slid some. She could hear people screaming and yelling her name. She felt dizzy. She lifted her head and Kirk was there. _

"_Are you alright?!" he asked her, panic clear in his voice. _

_Olivia shook the blurriness from her eyes. _

"_The shuttle--" she tried but Kirk hushed her. _

"_Try not to talk okay you have a pretty nasty head injury!" he yelled over the roaring of the flames._

_She heard a tearing sound and then a piece of cloth was pressed against her head. He ripped a piece of his shirt off to use as a bandage. Olivia felt another presence. Kirk looked up. _

"_Hey, stay with her!" Kirk said and he got up and ran to the shuttle. _

"_James!!" Olivia screamed as she saw her cadet run into the burning pile of flames that was once the shuttle. _

_She suddenly felt very strong. It must have been the adrenaline. Spock held her down. _

"_Olivia you are in no condition--" but she cut him off. _

"_That's my cadet!" she roared and flew up. _

_Before he had a chance to grab her she ran into the burning pile of flames after Kirk. Spock went to go but was stopped by Uhura. Spock didn't give her a chance to speak._

"_They will die without my assistance," he said sternly, shaking her off and heading into the flames. _

_Bones got there with his medical team. _

"_Christ…" was all he could muster. _

_A few seconds later which seemed like hours to everyone outside waiting, several cadets came running out coughing and covered in soot. The fire team was on the scene trying to put out the nasty fire but they had to be careful. People were still inside. Finally, Pike counted that all twenty cadets were out. Within a minute that seemed like forever Olivia emerged with Professor Gates and Spock emerged with Kirk. _

"_I need some oxygen tanks over here!" Pike yelled and Bones and his team came running over. _

_He put a mask around Jim's mouth first. Olivia held her own mask and Spock refused. He said he didn't need any oxygen because his body worked differently then humans. Olivia forced him to take some oxygen anyway. Spock was fine but Jim had a small burn on his arm and Olivia had a head injury. Bones sent them to the medical building. Spock had to stay behind to talk with Pike but told Olivia he would be by later. _

_**In the Medical Building…**_

_Bones had just finished running the tri-corder over Olivia's forehead for the third time. _

"_Bones, for the last time, I'm fine," Olivia said smiling at the paranoid doctor. _

"_Just one more time, what if I missed something? It could get septic!" he tried but Olivia waved him off._

"_Christ your stubborn. I see where Jim gets it!" he complained but Jim popped his head around the curtain and glared at Bones. _

"_Hey! I already was stubborn before I got here okay? If anything, she got that from me!" he corrected and Bones sighed. _

_Olivia chuckled and Bones took the opportunity to scan her head again. _

"_Damn it Bones!" she growled. _

_Bones chuckled this time. _

"_Alright, you look okay. The cut healed pretty damn well if I do say so myself," he boasted and Olivia grinned. _

"_Thanks Bones--" she started but he cut her off._

"—_you have to stay here for evaluation though," he added and Olivia cursed him. _

_Kirk laughed._

"_What are you laughing at? If I'm staying so are you," she said and Kirk's grin faded fast. _

_**End Memory. **_

Olivia shook her head.

"We had some wild times here at the Academy," Kirk said taking another swig of his beer.

Olivia smiled.

"Yeah but they were all, for the most part, pretty good memories," she said and Kirk stared at her.

"I can remember one that wasn't so good," he said eyeing her and Olivia fell silent.

She had not thought about that day since it happened. Both she and Kirk had both sworn to forget it. But now sitting at the small table in their favorite bar, they couldn't think of anything else.

_**Memory: At Starfleet some years ago…**_

_She was walking to meet with him. She was slightly shocked that he had asked to see her on such short notice. Then again it's not like she cared. She would do just about anything for him. So meeting him on short notice didn't phase her one bit even though it was somewhat out of his character. She actually would be there a little earlier then he asked for her. She smiled to herself thinking about what he wanted to tell her. She made her way up to Spock's quarters and started getting excited. In the elevator she ran through her head what she was going to say. _

"_Spock, we've been friends for a while now and I think--" she shook her head. _

_She should stay blunt. He likes blunt. _

"_Spock, I really like you and not just as friends--" she shook her head again._

_That was too weird. When the doors opened she stepped out and took a deep breath. That breath caught in her throat with what she saw next. Spock. Cadet Uhura. Kissing outside his door. Her eyes widened and she thought they would pop out of her head. She couldn't move. She could hear them speaking. _

"_I am meeting with someone Nyota…please return back to your quarters," he asked her gently. _

_Uhura smiled slightly and looked up at him. She planted another kiss on his lips._

"_Why can't you cancel this meeting and stay in with me?" she teased and pushed up against him clearly making the Vulcan turn a hint of green. _

_Olivia turned to leave but her boot caught on the rug and she yelped as she caught herself on the wall. Spock turned quickly and their eyes met. Uhura looked like she wanted to die. Spock stared at her and Olivia stared back. Uhura whispered to him._

"_She's your friend right? You can talk to her? She won't tell right?" she asked anxiously. _

_She wasn't a very good whisperer. Olivia looked at her ground and fought back the tears. She wanted to tell on them then. She wanted to hurt him like he hurt her. She looked back up at him and then quickly turned and took off. She knew he was following her. She broke out into a run when the cool night air hit her face. Usually she would have stopped to enjoy the cool air but tonight she barely felt it. She felt a hand grab her arm and stopped running. She was fast but he was always faster. _

"_Get off of me," she seethed. _

_She didn't have to yell. He could sense the rage. _

"_Please do not run away from me," he said and let go of her arm. _

"_I don't want to hear what you have to say," she said._

_The urge to just cry right there was imminent. _

"_I know it is against Starfleet regulation and I know it is wrong. But why do you look like you are about to cry?" he asked softly. _

_Olivia looked up at him. _

"_Was she worth it?" she asked quietly. _

_Spock frowned. _

"_Excuse me?" he asked calmly. _

"_Was she worth everything you've ever done here at Starfleet? Was she worth your career?" she asked maintaining her volume level. _

_Spock seemed to tense at that inquiry. _

"_Are you planning to report me?" he asked seriously. _

"_Not just you," she said venomously. _

_She knew she wasn't going to report him. She wanted to see him sweat a little. Spock looked away from her. _

"_Leave her out of this," he said and Olivia scoffed. _

"_It takes two to tango Spock," she seethed and she saw his confusion. _

"_I know you did not initiate this __**thing**__ you have going with Cadet Uhura," she clarified. _

"_Olivia I am asking you to please leave her out of this. I truly care about her," he asked again, his eyes pleading with her. _

_Olivia fought not to break. He truly cared about the cadet. She looked away from him and turned around. She was breaking. _

"_I'm not going to turn you in," she said her voice quivering. _

_Spock furrowed his eyebrows and touched her shoulder but she shrugged him off. She turned to face him. _

"_But I am extremely disappointed--" she stopped._

_She had no right. She was solely speaking from the hurt her heart felt. She had to stop. But Spock had already felt the pain erupt in his chest._

"_You are disappointed in me?" he asked and Olivia saw the pain in his eyes. _

_The damage was done. Now her heart hurt even more. _

"_Please excuse me. I have to attend to a matter," he said and turned on his heels and left. _

_Olivia covered her face with her hands. She felt two hands grab her arms and looked up. Her tear stained eyes met panicky blue ones. _

"_Hey Olivia, what happened?" he asked a little scared. _

_He had never seen his teacher of two years cry before. Olivia didn't speak but hugged him tightly and continued to cry. Kirk held her just as tight and rubbed her hair back from her face. _

"_Hey now it's okay. It's going to be okay," he whispered to her softly. _

"_What did he say to you?" he asked sometime later when they arrived at her quarters and Olivia had calmed some. _

_Olivia wiped her face again. She opened the door but didn't go in yet. She turned to him. _

"_It doesn't matter anymore. Let's just forget this day," she said chuckling sadly. _

"_That's a little hard to do. See…I've never seen you shed a tear before. To see you hysterical crying makes me a little upset. So unless you tell me…I may have to go kick some Vulcan ass," he said and Olivia laughed and smiled at him. _

_Kirk grinned. _

"_There's that smile," he said kindly and Olivia stared at him. _

"_You're too much James, too much," she smiled. _

"_But you love me anyway," he grinned and she nodded._

"_In a way I do. You are one of my proudest moments," she said grinning and Kirk blushed. _

_**End Memory. **_

Kirk smiled.

"You called me one of your proudest moments," he said reflecting some.

"I never forgot that," he added and Olivia smiled at him.

"Good, it's not something I want you to forget. I'll keep reminding you whenever you do something that continues to make me proud," she grinned and Kirk laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said grinning.

Olivia looked at the time.

"Well, walk me back so you can pick up Gray. He's excited to hang out with his uncle today," she said and Kirk stood with her as they left the bar.

**Spock's Quarters… **

They were finally alone as they entered his quarters and closed the door behind them. Olivia smiled shyly when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. He held her for a while like that and she rested her head against his chest enjoying the peace and quiet. She looked up at him after a while and he looked down at her. Her hands softly trailed over his hands. He stared at her calmly and kissed the top of her head gently. She smiled and turned slightly so they were face to face. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him down so their noses were touching. He stared at her, his eyes boring into hers and she grazed her lips over his. It felt like forever since they were this close in contact. Spock's eye lids lowered and he moved closer, filling in any gaps between them. Olivia felt him press against her and her desire only increased. Her breathing came out in small shudders. Spock smirked knowing she was going to give in first. He moved away from her lips and she almost whimpered in desperation. He let his lips trail down her neck, never touching her skin and she trembled slightly. His warm breath tickled her neck and she shivered wanting them to connect with her skin. She inched up on him and she gripped onto his shirt tightly trying to suppress her desire.

"You're enjoying this…way too much…" she said through clenched teeth.

Spock smirked softly.

"I am…" he said simply in a husky voice and she gave in.

She pulled him down so his lips touched her skin. He smirked into her neck softly kissing the crease and then left a trail of gentle kisses up her neck. Every time his warm lips touched her neck she shivered and pressed up against him a little more. His breathing got a little heavier and shorter. He kissed her chin and then her bottom lip, nibbling it softly before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Olivia felt warm and safe in his arms again and the grip around his neck tightened. He kissed her harder not breaking the kiss once but deepening it each time. She loosened the hold on his neck and let her hands trace down to his shoulders. She tugged gently on his shirt and soon had it off revealing his muscular shoulders and toned stomach. She stared at him, her hands tracing down his stomach. He let his hands rest on her waist playing with the hem of her shirt. She lifted up her arms and he pulled her shirt up and off, letting it drop to the floor. She stared at him and he smiled faintly leaning his forehead against hers. He let his hands trace her figure stopping at her hips and hooking his thumbs at the lining of her pants. He pulled them down carefully and she stepped out of them. She unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. She was shaking and he watched her carefully look over his body. Her eyes finally made their way back up to his and she blushed seeing him watch her. Their lips met again and this time he nudged her to the bed until her legs touched the bottom. They were going as slow as possible. They finally had the time. Olivia sat down at the edge of the bed and moved up on it. Spock followed, climbing over her and lying on top of her, as their lips connected again. She pushed up against him and he groaned quietly. His hands moved down to her waist and gripped the hem of her panties pulling them down slowly and throwing them to the side. He pressed his lips against her neck and his hand pulled a strap of her bra off of her shoulder. She shivered slightly when his soft lips pressed firmly against her skin. She swallowed hard feeling his growing arousal. She let her fingers graze against his shaft. He jolted into at the touch from her hand and his mouth hung open next to her neck in a silent moan. He pressed against her and she moaned softly wanting it as much as he did. He adjusted himself and slowly entered her, soon filling her completely. She threw her head back in pleasure, letting out a loud moan. He shut his eyes tightly feeling himself completely within her and stopped to get his bearings. He was trembling and she gripped his shoulders as he began a slow rhythm. She soon raised her hips to meet his and continued the rhythm with him. Spock let his head drop into her shoulder moaning softly. His hands gripped her hips tightly and her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. Their breathing quickened as they picked up speed. Olivia caught his lips in hers and bit his bottom lip playfully. His breathing increased rapidly and he was coming close to his end. He knew she was too. Her hands traveled to his face bringing it close to hers so their noses were touching. His warm breath mingled with hers and his breathing came out in short gasps. Olivia felt herself go over the edge as she tried to muffle her moans. She pressed her lips to his roughly and shut her eyes tightly. He gripped her hips holding them down as he spilled his seed inside of her. Her arms wrapped around his back and gripped it tightly, pulling her up into him. He leaned his forehead against hers and his mouth hung open letting out a rough grunt. His arms shook with exhaustion and he let himself collapse on top of her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly, kissing his forehead every now and then. They carefully moved up on the bed pulling the covers over them. Olivia turned around facing him and Spock wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him. They stared at each other softly.

"We really have to let James watch Gray more often," she said smirking.

Spock smiled slightly and caressed her cheek delicately.

"Agreed."

**I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, new chapter up and ready! I hope you enjoy as always! ^_^ Give me some feedback by reviewing! Once again, enjoy!!!**

**The Next Day…**

Olivia woke up abruptly. Her eyes shifted back and forth. Something was wrong. She felt it. She lifted her head from her pillow and turned to look at Spock. His eyes were closed tightly and he was trembling slightly. Olivia turned over quickly and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Spock?" she said quickly.

Spock didn't answer. In fact he knocked her hands away. His trembling intensified. Olivia touched him again and he once again knocked her hand away. It was like when she touched him, it hurt.

"Spock!" she yelled at him.

She had to find a way to wake him up. She had never seen him like this before.

_**Dream:**_

_He was on the Enterprise, that much he knew. Though it did not look like the same Enterprise he had been on a week before shore leave. Everything was destroyed. Electrical wires sparked everywhere. Chairs and computers were lying on the floor broken beyond repair. What really struck something within him though was that people lay scattered on the floor. Blood ran over the floor like waves. Before he could process anything a cadet that seemed semi-conscious grabbed onto his boot. Spock realized he didn't even recognize the cadet. This was weird because Spock knew everyone on the ship presently. _

"_What happened here?" he asked shaking the cadet softly. _

"_C-Commander S-Spock…we should have listened sir…" the cadet coughed. _

_Spock furrowed his eyebrows._

"_Explain cadet."_

"_She warned us sir. Don't you remember? __**In the wake of misfortune, be wary the novice…"**__ the cadet said and fell limp, the light leaving his eyes. _

_Spock checked his vitals. He was dead. Spock stood up. He had to find them. He walked further into the ship being mindful of the loose wires and small fires about him. He made his way to what looked like the bridge. His eyes widened slightly upon seeing his friend, his Captain. His eyes widened even more when he saw who Kirk was holding and his step quickened. _

"_Jim?" he asked uncertainly. _

_Kirk looked up. His eyes were red and puffy. Tear stains covered his cheeks. _

"_I-I couldn't get to her in t-time," he said as a fresh batch of tears began falling from his eyes. _

_Spock leaned down in front of his friend and looked at the beautiful red head in Kirk's arms. _

"_She was down in engineering when it all h-happened," he mustered pulling her closer to his body._

"_What happened, Jim?" Spock asked feeling horribly sorry for his friend._

_Kirk looked at Spock._

"_That son of a bitch did this," he said suddenly angry. _

"_Who Jim, who did this?" Spock asked pressing further. _

"_The novice! The one that was filling in for Olivia. You know this, why are you asking me this?! Is that head injury that bad?!" he yelled angrily. _

_Spock furrowed his eyebrows. Apparently he had a head injury. _

"_I do not remember any of this. Olivia is not on the Enterprise?" he asked quietly. _

_Kirk frowned. _

"_No, remember Bones told her that she should stay on shore leave until Amanda was born? Something about second Vulcan babies and the stress in space?" he said and Spock nodded even though he did not understand at all._

_Who was Amanda? Olivia was pregnant again? He played it off for now. _

"_And Grayson?" he asked praying silently that Gray was with his mother. _

"_He's at the Academy. We were headed back to Earth when that son of a bitch led us right to his friends!" Kirk roared at no one in particular. _

_Spock took in a deep breath. So he was definitely in the future. _

"_We have to find the others Jim," Spock said laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. _

_Kirk shook his head. _

"_I'm not leaving her," he said looking down at Emily and touching her face softly as if she was just sleeping. _

"_Jim, she is dead. We have to find survivors," Spock said firmly, trying not to break. _

_Kirk shook his head. _

"_There are no survivors! And if there are they're gonna die soon anyway so just leave it alone! All of our communications are down! The ship is trashed! People are dead everywhere! The wounded will soon die! I don't even know where we landed! I don't even know how we survived the crash!" he cried burying his face into Emily's neck._

_Spock's composure broke some and his features saddened. _

"_We are alive for a reason. We have to make things right Jim. Please I am terribly sorry for your loss. Emily was a wonderful person--" he stopped seeing the ring on Emily's finger. _

"—_she was your wife," Spock said feeling suddenly sick._

_He knew he would not leave Olivia if he was in Kirk's position. _

"_Alright, stay with her. I'll find the others," he said and Kirk nodded looking back down at Emily. _

"_We were planning to have a kid. You know her red hair, my blue eyes; the whole package. We even took bets on if it would be a boy or a girl. I don't know why I took so long to agree to the whole baby thing. She would have made a great mom," he said completely breaking down. _

_Spock looked away. He couldn't stay there anymore. He had to stay strong and find survivors. He stood up and headed towards the sickbay. _

_**Sickbay…**_

_Spock felt a small surge of relief upon seeing Bones running around the sickbay. It looked the same as the bridge with bodies everywhere and electrical wires sparking. Biobeds were overturned and ripped up. Machines lay broken on the floor. Bones was shouting at some people who were also up and moving. One of them recognized him. _

"_Spock!" Claire yelled, relief temporarily covering her face as she went towards him. _

_Bones turned and Spock could see he had a small head injury and some cuts on his face. He didn't see any serious damage. Bones shouted for a Lt. to take over and made his way to Spock and Claire._

"_Christ it's good to see you up and about elf but you should get that head wound looked at. It looks pretty nasty and I don't want to lose another comrade," he said reaching for his tri-corder. _

_Spock stopped him. He tried to ignore what Bones just said. Another comrade? How many of his friends were dead?_

"_We do not have much time. I need to know the name of the novice that took over for Olivia," he said quietly. _

_Claire seemed to go silent then. So did Bones. Finally Bones spoke. _

"_His name is Lt. Zanders. Well…I think that's his real name," Bones said and Spock shook his head._

_He had never heard that name before. _

"_Why has he done this?" Spock asked and suddenly felt dizzy and damp. _

_Bones and Claire became blurry figures. _

"_Hey Spock did you hear me?" Bones asked and Spock shook his head some. _

"_I apologize please repeat that," Spock said and when Bones did Spock again felt dizzy and missed what Bones said. _

"_Spock, are you alright?" Claire asked and Spock let out a gasped feeling cold spread throughout his body._

_Then darkness surrounded him._

_**End Dream. **_

Spock flew up in bed coughing some. He was soaked and it was not from sweat but from water…cold water. Olivia held the large, empty cup in her hand and her eyes were wide. Spock wiped his face and took in a breath. He looked at her.

"I-I tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up. So I figured cold water would work," she chuckled guiltily.

Spock finally regained his composure and turned away from her. He got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and followed.

Spock turned the shower on and hot water came from the nozzle. Olivia looked at him but he would not look at her. She leaned against the wall watching him. He seemed to be in another world. It was only when he stepped into the shower still clothed that Olivia knew something was terribly wrong.

"Spock!" she yelled and went in after him.

They were soaked in seconds and Olivia grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. She wasn't playing around now and her face was completely serious.

"What's going on?" she asked him sternly.

Spock stared at her for a moment before blinking some. His composure broke as the dream hit him again. His eyes saddened and his lip quivered slightly. Olivia stared at him in shock.

"I-I am so confused," he finally managed to say.

Olivia felt her heart heave.

"What is it Spock? What's happened?" she asked softly rubbing his wet cheek tenderly.

"I cannot explain it. Logic cannot solve it. I do not know how to express it," he said clearly upset.

"Then tell me what happened and I'll help you," she said quietly.

Spock stared at her. Maybe she would know what it meant.

"In the wake of misfortune, be wary the novice," he said simply.

Olivia's eyes almost bulged out of her head. Spock caught it.

"You know what that means?" he asked shocked.

Olivia shook her head.

"Not exactly, but I got the same warning from Gray and Amanda," she said and Spock's eyes widened.

"Who is Amanda?" he asked curiously.

Olivia blushed slightly. She forgot he didn't know about their future kids warning.

"Well…she's our daughter," she said and Spock's eyes furrowed in confusion.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you everything. Just please let's get out of this shower," she said and Spock nodded calmly, his composure regained.

**In Kirk's Quarters… **

"What are you doing?" Emily asked quietly walking up behind Kirk and throwing her arms around him.

Kirk pressed the PADD again and a long list of names popped up. Emily stuck out her tongue.

"Jeez, are all those the new recruits?" she asked shocked.

Kirk nodded sadly.

"Yes…more names to learn," he sighed and Emily laughed.

Grayson was taking a bath so the two took advantage of their short time alone.

"It looks like you have recruits from A to Z," Emily chuckled and Kirk put the PADD on the table in front of him.

"A through Y actually," he teased and kissed Emily sweetly.

Emily pulled away quickly and giggled. Kirk pulled her on the bed with him in what turned out to be a wrestling match. He quickly forgot what he said as did Emily. This is why they don't question the extra name added to the list right beneath Cadet York:

_Cadet Zanders._

**Ohhhh cliffy! ^_^ I'll try to update soon. I hate waiting as well so I will work on it! Hope you liked it! Let me know!!! Thanks for the past reviews guys! You know I'm grateful!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! The next chapter is up! I hope you guys like it. I actually dreamt this part I know I'm sick. lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy it that's a must and of course review if you can! I know where I'm going with this story so far which makes me happy. Any questions, I'm here to answer!!! ENJOY!**

**Later that Day…In Kirk's Quarters…**

"So what you're saying is that this cadet on my list isn't really a cadet?" Kirk asked again confused.

Spock nodded for the fifth time. The crew had all gathered in his quarters after Spock and Olivia told him what happened. Grayson was in the other room listening but no one knew that. Spock told them of his vision and Olivia told them of her encounter with her future kids on New Vulcan. Kirk rubbed the back of his neck.

"I believe you both, but we have no proof. I mean, we can't just charge the kid with future indiscretions…can we?" he asked hopeful.

Olivia took a deep breath and shook her head.

"It makes no sense. Why would he want to destroy the ship? Why would he want to hurt us? I've never even seen him before he showed up on the list of new recruits," she said contemplating the situation.

Bones sighed.

"Yeah but from Spock's vision it looks like this kid's either got it bad for the Federation, has a past with someone on the ship we don't know about, or is working for somebody," Bones said quickly.

Everyone became quiet. Olivia was racking her brain when it hit her. Her eyes widened.

"He told me not to leave the ship…" she muttered more to herself then to the crew.

"Who told you that?" Emily asked quietly.

"Spock…Spock Prime…"

_**Memory:**_

"_Soon…you will be given a choice…it will affect the lives of everyone on this ship…including my own," he stated gravely. _

_Olivia furrowed his eyebrows. _

"_What would you like me to do?" she asked softly. _

_Spock Prime sighed. He really shouldn't be doing this. It was a selfish act but he figured he deserved to be selfish at least once. _

"_I need you to stay on the Enterprise…no matter what…always be under the command of Jim Kirk…stay with us…do you understand?" he asked sternly. _

_Olivia frowned. _

"_I have no intention of leaving the Enterprise…nor any reason too," she stated confused. _

_Spock Prime sighed. _

"_You will...Olivia…you will," he stated somberly. _

_**End Memory.**_

"Do you think maybe my being pregnant and staying on shore leave has something to do with it all?" she asked reflecting on Spock Prime's words.

"It is plausible. I cannot imagine myself saying it, but if I did…it must be of high significance," Spock said considering it.

"So maybe I could stop it if I stayed on the Enterprise. Spock Prime did say I had a choice. And he advised me to stay on the Enterprise," she said but Spock shook his head.

"The vision clearly advises against you in space while pregnant with Amanda for risks that are not explained," Spock said and Olivia went back to thinking.

"So if I go, I could prevent a lot of death and destruction, but be at risk with Amanda, and if I stay on shore leave then giving birth will have less risk but many people will die including some of the people in this room?" she said sorting it out.

Kirk's grip on Emily's hand tightened. Olivia shook her head.

"It doesn't really seem like there's a decision to be made here," she said and Spock looked at her slightly taken back.

"Explain."

"Well, I'll have Bones up there with me if anything goes wrong--no pressure Bones."

"Thanks," the good doctor snorted.

"And anyway why would Spock Prime practically beg me to stay on the Enterprise if it wasn't for my own good?" she asked truly curious.

"He wants me to live, that's why he told me. If I stay on shore leave maybe something bad happens there," she added and Kirk held up his hands.

"Alright that's enough of that. I already have a headache. First off, Bones said '_**Lt.**_ Zanders' in your vision so we have some time. Zanders is only a _cadet_ now. We have to go with what we know. If Olivia steps onto the Enterprise when she's really supposed to stay on shore leave, we're on our own. We're going to be changing fate again. Spock Prime won't know how our future turns out because it won't be _his_ future anymore. It'll be _our_ future. No changing it this time. Are we really going to take off with Zanders aboard our ship? All in favor speak up now," he said to no one in particular.

Everyone stood silent.

"I'd rather have him in my sight then off scheming by himself," Sulu spoke up raising his hand.

Chekhov nodded and raised his hand even though he was scared of this Zanders guy already. Uhura hesitated before raising her hand as well. Scotty did the same after a few seconds. Bones raised his hand and Claire did the same. Olivia bit her lip and raised her hand slowly. She had to admit she was scared too. Emily raised her hand earning a look from Kirk.

"I'd rather know what I'm up against then face the unknown," she said quietly and Spock raised his hand.

Kirk sighed.

"So it's settled. When the time comes for boarding the Enterprise…we'll welcome aboard Cadet Zanders," he mumbled and all was silent in the room.

**A Few Weeks Later…Medical Building… **

"Well…it's confirmed. I guess congratulations are in order?" Claire said smiling sheepishly as she patted her friends back.

Olivia groaned and covered her face with her hands. Claire sat by her on the biobed.

"It's going to be okay. It happens," Claire tried but got a glare from her friend.

Claire smiled.

"Everything is going to work out. Trust in our crew," she smiled and Olivia couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Are you going to tell Spock?" she asked quietly.

"I think he knows already," Olivia sighed.

Claire chuckled and was about to speak when Emily came running in, a huge grin plastered on her face. The two girls she ran up to furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"He proposed!" Emily screamed and this caused the two other girls to scream and stand up with her and jump.

It was a very girl moment.

"I just had to find you guys and tell--" she stopped and frowned.

"—Olivia, what are you doing here in the medical building?" she asked suddenly realizing her friend had been sitting on the table.

"I'm pregnant again," Olivia said and Emily screamed and hugged her tightly.

Olivia laughed and returned the hug. Bones walked in then.

"So you're pregnant and Jim's engaged…it's all kinda falling into place isn't it?" he said and the girls became quiet.

"This is how it has to go until Olivia steps onto the Enterprise. We can't stop fate but we can make different choices to alter it some," Claire said and Bones shook his head.

"Claire go give my congratulations to Jim for me with Emily will you? I have some last minute things to discuss with Olivia," he said and Claire and Emily stared at him.

Olivia bit her lip. She knew what was coming. The two girls reluctantly left and Bones turned to Olivia.

"Olivia, I have to advise you as your doctor, that it would be in your best interest and the baby's if you did not get on the Enterprise but remained on shore leave until we get back," he said in a whisper.

Olivia stared at him.

"What are the chances of survival for Amanda?" she asked slowly.

Bones sighed.

"Christ Olivia, you stood on shore leave in Spock's vision for a reason! This baby, up in space, has a slim to none chance of survival! With Grayson it worked out because he was your first kid and the effects of space simply didn't apply, but with this one on the way, it's just a whole lot riskier. You step on that ship; it's not in my hands anymore. I can promise you nothing but that I'll try my hardest to save the baby when the time comes," he said shaking his head.

He didn't like this whole situation.

"Do you think Spock Prime told me to get on the Enterprise knowing the risk it would be for Amanda?" she asked curiously.

Bones shook his head.

"I don't know _that_ Spock. I know _our_ Spock. And I know he'd do whatever it takes to protect you. If something happens on shore leave that takes you away from him…would he go as far as to put your unborn child at risk? I wouldn't put it passed him. Spock's half Vulcan but he's still part human. A desperate man will do things he never thought he could do, including telling his wife to get on a ship with the full knowledge that it could sacrifice his unborn child but save his wife," Bones said not looking at her.

Olivia felt cold.

"You know, we keep saying Spock Prime wants me on the Enterprise to save me, but--" she stopped.

_Was she really going to think that way?_

"—what if I _have_ to die on the Enterprise to save all those people? Spock's vision wasn't the end of it. It wasn't complete. What if some kind of horrible catastrophe happens and I have to die in order to save the greater population? I just don't see how me on shore leave is dangerous and me on the Enterprise with that Zanders guy is safe," she said more to herself.

McCoy's eyes widened.

"You think Spock Prime told you to stay on the Enterprise to sacrifice you in order to save the greater population?" he asked shocked.

"I don't know anything except--"

Olivia's eyes saddened.

"—the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few--" she stopped.

"—or the one," Bones finished as their eyes met.

**Later That Day… **

Olivia walked into her shared quarters and stopped in her tracks. A smile came to her face at what she saw. Spock was lying on the bed, Grayson propped up on his chest. Both were fast asleep. A protective arm was slung over their son in case he decided to turn. Olivia wished she had a picture of them like that. They looked so safe, so innocent. The world in that moment was peaceful. She walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down carefully. Spock's eyes opened quickly and his head turned towards her. She slipped off her boots and climbed under the covers.

"You were gone for quite a while," Spock said quietly, his voice slightly hoarse with sleep.

"Sorry, I got some news today and decided a walk would do me wonders," she laid her head on her pillow as Spock readjusted so that Grayson was lying between them and Spock was on his side facing her.

"Good news I hope?" he asked and Olivia shrugged.

"I'm pregnant…again," she said quietly and Spock's eyes lost their sleepiness.

"So it seems that everything is going accordingly," he said looking down.

Olivia forced a smile. This should be a happy moment for the both of them. They should be excited.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm thrilled," she said forcing another smile.

Spock knew her too well though.

"_**You are afraid,"**_ he linked to her in case Grayson was not totally sleeping.

Olivia's smile faded.

"_**Terrified,"**_ she corrected.

Spock looked at her.

"Maybe it is best if you just stood behind on shore with Grayson," Spock tried.

Olivia smiled, this time for real.

"_**And let all those people die? All our friends?"**_ she linked.

Spock looked away from her.

"You are my family," he said and she knew what he was implying.

He would sacrifice the whole ship if he had too. But would Spock Prime? In that world, would he sacrifice her to save the many? Should she really be getting on this ship?

"And you are mine _**but I will not let those people die because of my selfishness--"**_

"—_**what about Grayson?"**_ he asked quickly.

Olivia fell silent.

"_**What about Amanda?"**_ he asked before she could answer.

"_**I will not lose you Olivia. Do not ask me too,"**_ he linked sternly.

Olivia shook her head.

"I'm not asking you too. I'm conflicted," she started.

"Explain," Spock said furrowing his eyebrows.

"_**What if Spock Prime asked me to get on the ship because I'm supposed to die? What if something terrible happens on shore leave if I stay and it's worse then what happens on the ship? What if I'm just meant to die whether I get on the ship or not?"**_ she linked.

Spock couldn't keep his composure if he tried. All the color drained from his face and his eyes widened. _He would not do that would he?_

"_**Why would you think like that?"**_ he asked almost out of breath.

The thought of him telling Olivia to get on the ship that will lead to her death made him ill.

"_**The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the--" **_

"—_**that does not apply in this situation!"**_ Spock linked, his voice raising.

Olivia jumped slightly.

"_**Why not? Was that not always what you used to say?"**_ she pushed.

Spock sat up.

"_**Please do not think like that Olivia. I will not let anything happen to you. You will be safe with me, I promise,"**_ he said and Olivia's eyes widened.

"Don't do that to yourself," she said quickly.

She knew what promises meant to Vulcans. They never broke them. Ever.

"_**Don't make promises you may not be able to--"**_

"—_**I will keep it,"**_ he said firmly.

The link shut then. He had blocked her out. He rested his head in his hands. He didn't want her to feel what he was feeling at that moment. Olivia got up and made her way over to his side of the bed. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry I thought about it, let alone voiced it," she whispered in his ear.

Spock leaned against her.

"I will not lose you Olivia. Do you understand?" he whispered back and Olivia nodded into his shoulder.

"I understand."

**MWhahaha sorry just had a whole lot of sugar and am bouncing off the walls. No not literally. Hope you liked it! New chapter sometime this week hopefully!!! ^_^ Hope I'm still keeping you guys interested! ^_~**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter up! Hope you enjoy it as always. The next chapter will take place 5 or 6 months after this chapter I've decided. Time to get things moving. ^_^ I would like some reviews! Thanks to the regulars who review so much I love it so thanks so much for that! ^_~ This is for you guys so enjoy! **

**Boarding the Enterprise…One Month Later… **

Kirk watched as all the cadets stood in a line waiting for him to address them. There seemed like a lot of potential for greatness in what he saw. As he walked down the line calling out names off his PADD he couldn't help but hesitate at the last name.

"Cadet Samuel Zanders," Kirk called out.

The veterans on the crew tensed when that name was called.

"Present Captain," a soft voice called out.

The original crew all looked to the young man at the end of the line. Kirk's eyes widened. The cadet couldn't be more then twenty. Zanders had black hair and dark blue eyes. He was average in size. There didn't seem to be anything remarkably unique about him. But the crew knew differently. This kid was the potential downfall of their ship. He was the enemy.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the USS Enterprise. This will be your home for the next couple of months, depending on what kind of mission we get," he started.

"I want you to find your Commanding officer and introduce yourself. You can also finish saying your goodbyes to family and friends outside. We take off in an hour," he said and turned and exited the room.

Spock came up on Kirk's side as he walked.

"So did she decide to stay behind?" Kirk asked quietly.

Spock nodded.

"We both agreed it was for the best," he said softly.

Kirk nodded.

"At least we have a heads up on what's going to happen now," he said trying to find a good side to all of this.

**Outside the Enterprise…**

Olivia stood with Grayson waiting for Spock to come off the ship. She would not be seeing him for a couple of months, maybe longer and wanted to see him off. She placed a hand on her stomach where a small baby bump resided. Grayson was leaning against his mother's leg. He wasn't too pleased. It was his birthday and his dad was going away. What a rip off.

"Grayson, cheer up. We're still going to celebrate your birthday. I know this sucks not having your dad here but it's going to be alright," she tried but Grayson still didn't speak.

Ever since he found out his father was boarding the Enterprise without him or his mother he refused to talk to them. He was more Spock-like then ever, his composure not changing once. He stalked off to an empty seat by the ship. Olivia sighed. A soft voice broke her out of her thoughts. But it wasn't Spock. Olivia offered a smile at the cadet before her.

"Commander Olivia Monroe?" the blue eyed cadet asked.

Olivia nodded.

"That's me."

"Wow it's nice to finally meet you in person. I've heard all about your work and read your thesis in strategic planning. It was inspiring to say the least," the cadet said smiling.

Olivia grinned. Hardly any cadet understood her course besides Kirk, but she didn't count him. She was pleased.

"Thank you, that's nice to hear. Not many people can decipher my recordings or even understand my thesis," she said and the cadet laughed.

"I did find it quite difficult at first, but then when I realized what you were really trying to say underneath it all, I understood it 100% and I agree with your interpretation," he said and Olivia furrowed her eyebrows still smiling.

"And what was I really trying to say?" she asked curious as to what the cadet had to say.

"That sacrifices need to be made in order for there to be triumph on one side," he said and Olivia's eyes widened.

"What is your name cadet?" she asked trying to maintain her composure.

"Cadet Samuel Zanders, Commander. I have the title of cadet now but my superiors promise that as soon as I officially step onto the Enterprise I will be Lt. Zanders. I was chosen out of seven individuals as the most promising. I'll be your temporary replacement until you get back in the action. No reason to fret though, I will make you proud. I plan on using many methods from your recordings to make sure the Enterprise and her crew triumph in whatever comes our way. Though I must say that I do have my own methods I look forward to using should we encounter any hostile activity," he said quickly.

Olivia stared at him.

"Well let us hope you have a nice, boring time up in space. Hostile activity means the potential loss of many lives. You don't want that on your conscience," she said trying to remain calm.

She was talking with the person that literally takes down the Enterprise. Zanders seemed to drift off in his head for a moment before smiling again.

"Which is why I hope you'd reconsider your decision to stay on shore leave," he stated quietly.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked clearly shocked.

"Well…I spoke with my sister a few moments ago via PADD. She's a doctor. She said that though being pregnant up in space is a risk to you, being this would be your second child, if your doctor increases the hypospray dosages for you and gives you one every month that you're pregnant, there should be no problems. She helped deliver babies that were second and even third children up in space with no problems. I say this partly for my own selfish reasons. I am qualified for the job of First Strategist but would feel more comfortable if I had someone to guide me. I wouldn't want to make a mistake that could cause the deaths of many people aboard the ship. If I had you maybe no one would die," he said seriously his eyes darkening.

Olivia was hit was a realization then that in Spock Prime's world she would have never caught. He wanted her on the Enterprise. The threat was subtle but it was a threat. He was saying that if she didn't go that many people would die like in Spock's vision.

"Well then it looks like I have to go then huh?" she said forcing a smile.

Zanders' eyes lit up.

"Are you serious?" he said grinning.

Olivia forced a grin.

"Oh yes. I don't want to lose anyone on my ship," she said watching his reactions.

"And now you won't," he said smirking.

Olivia stiffened. She saw Claire and called her over.

"Claire, please ask Bones to increase the hypospray dosage for me. I'm coming with you guys and I want to make sure Amanda will be okay up there," she said patting her stomach and Claire's eyes widened but she nodded and ran to McCoy.

Olivia turned to face Zanders but he wasn't there. He was gone. Grayson walked over to his mother just as Spock and Kirk exited the Enterprise.

"Mom, aren't we going to meet father?" he asked curiously.

It seemed he was returning back to normal seeing as how his silence wasn't getting him anywhere.

"I'll do you one better Gray, how about we go with dad huh?" she asked and Grayson's eyes lit up.

"What?" he asked.

Olivia forced a smile.

"Yeah I found a way to be on the ship and have no problems with your sister," she said and Grayson beamed.

"We must pack quickly," Olivia said and her son nodded quickly.

They both whirled around and ran to their quarters.

Bones walked up to Kirk and Spock, who was scanning the area for his wife and son.

"When you see your wife tell her I need to do a full evaluation before she boards," he said and Spock looked at him confused.

"Doctor, do you recall? Olivia will not be joining us on the ship for this mission," he stated and Bones shook his head and showed him a PADD.

"Not according to what Claire told me just now and what this PADD says," he said and Spock stared at the PADD.

Sure enough her name was listed. Grayson's name was there too. Kirk frowned.

"I thought you said she was staying on shore with Gray," Kirk said and Spock looked up from the PADD.

"I did. Excuse me," he said heading down the ramp.

Kirk followed. As they walked down a cadet bumped into Spock.

"Sorry Commander! I was rushing," Zanders said chuckling.

Spock's eyes widened slightly but then gained their composure quickly.

"Why are you rushing? We have well over a half hour before we leave," Kirk said curiously trying to keep the tension from being caught.

The cadet nodded.

"Commander Monroe is boarding the ship soon and she will be my superior officer sir. I want to be ready for when she arrives. I'm just glad I had the chance to talk to her and convince her to go with us," he said grinning.

Spock's eyes darkened.

"You spoke to Commander Monroe?" he said dangerously low.

Kirk panicked.

"Uh that's great kid we owe you one," Kirk broke the tension.

Zanders smiled.

"And that charming little boy of yours is coming too Commander. You should be pleased. I hear it's his birthday today. I will have to get him a gift. See you on board Commander, Captain," he addressed and boarded the Enterprise.

Kirk turned to Spock.

"This is bad. It's the first freaking day and already he has the advantage," he whispered.

Spock began walking towards the buildings. Kirk followed.

"It had to be something he said to her that changed her mind," Spock guessed.

Kirk nodded.

"Let's just find them and see what the hell happened."

The two began walking off when Bones called Kirk over.

"Hey, talk some sense into her. We won't leave without you," Kirk said walking over to Bones.

Spock went on alone.

Olivia had her bags all packed within fifteen minutes. She was helping Grayson pack when Spock walked in.

"Olivia this is not wise," he started but Olivia shook her head.

"Grayson go to your room and finish packing," she said and Grayson went quickly.

"You weren't there Spock. You didn't hear Zanders. If I'm there I think I can prevent what happened in your vision," she said hurriedly.

"But Amanda--" Olivia cut him off.

"Amanda will be fine as long as I take the extra dosage of the hypospray every month I'm pregnant. I checked it with Bones via PADD and he confirms it. Zanders wants me on that ship but in Spock Prime's future I never read in between the lines and so I stood on shore. I never got what Zanders was really saying. For some reason he basically insinuated that if I get on the ship, people won't die," she said quickly.

Spock processed the information.

"Are you certain?" he asked quietly.

Olivia nodded.

"As of right now, Spock Prime's future is still clear. So Zanders said all that stuff in Spock Prime's future and in that time I let it go. Now, when I step onto the Enterprise…then we are on our own," she added.

Spock sat down on the bed.

"I am not comfortable with this," he said slowly.

Olivia sat next to him and took his face in her hands.

"Neither am I but if I can save people by simply just being there--"

"—you could die," Spock said in a whisper.

"I'm going to die if I stay on shore anyway. If I could save some lives in the process then--" but Spock grabbed her wrists.

"—please do not speak like that," he said firmly.

"I have told you already that you will not die; I will not let anything happen to you," he added.

Olivia smiled.

"My chances are probably greater if I'm on board with you and the crew," she tried.

Spock seemed deep in thought. Finally he nodded.

"I cannot give a percentage but the odds should be in our favor if you board with us," he said and Olivia grinned.

Grayson came out of his room with his suitcase.

"I'm all packed!" he grinned.

**On the Enterprise… **

Everyone was finally settled in. The ship had taken off without a hitch and everyone was at their stations. Olivia was showing Zanders how to work the systems since he had only done it with simulations. He was listening intently and nodding every now and then. Spock stared at the young man leaning over his wife. He realized had he not known what the cadet was capable of, he would have trusted him. Kirk was also staring at the young cadet. In his head he was thinking of how in the hell this kid was capable of the pure destruction in Spock's vision. Olivia chuckled at something Zanders said and Spock wondered how she became so good at hiding herself from others.

"I think I've retained everything Commander. I have to say you are quite brave for taking on a job such as this. I don't think I'd be able to handle all the pressure," Zanders grinned sheepishly.

Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah well you see there's always a choice when doing any type of job. You can choose the side that saves the many or the side that saves the few or the one," she said staring at her cadet.

Zanders nodded quickly.

"Noted," he said quietly.

There was a short silence between the two of them before Zanders spoke.

"I do have a question for you though Commander and I believe only you can answer it," he said and Olivia turned her full attention to him.

"Okay what is it?" she asked softly.

"What if the many are your friends, your crew, and the few or the one is your son?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat. His words shook her.

"Well I hope it never comes to that," she said quietly.

Zanders nodded.

"Me too."

**Dun Dun Dun!!! ^_^ Look for the next chapter coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay new chapter. Alright, so I got this idea and I'm going with it! It popped into my head watching this show and it was just brilliant to me at the time! It still kinda is, but you guys will let me know. See if you can guess it. I'm going to reveal it in the next chapter. I'm on a roll but please review! I need you guys! Enjoy! ^_^**

**On the Enterprise…Six Months Later… **

Olivia struggled to get down the hall. The pain was just too intense. It was worse then with Grayson and that, she knew, was bad. She slid down the wall just missing the call button. And things had been going so well up until now. She had barely any morning sickness, no cramps, no pain, nothing. It was actually a pleasant pregnancy. The injections were working their magic. Amanda was an angel compared to the hell she went through with Grayson. And now she was panicked. _Why did it hurt this much?!_ She inhaled a lot of air and let it out shakily. She looked up at the call button. It seemed so far away.

"Come on Amanda baby, let mom get to the call button please," Olivia begged.

Amanda could communicate with her father like Grayson could when he was a baby. They did differ though. Amanda could talk to Olivia too, but only while she slept. The pain intensified and Olivia was frozen in place. A blurry shadow at the end of the hall gave her some hope. She knew the blurry figure saw her because it got close quickly.

"Commander Monroe?" a familiar voice called.

Olivia froze, but this time not in pain but in fear. It was Zanders. The young man had given no one any suspicion for the eight months he was on the ship. In fact he was an excellent Lt. He had helped get them out of a lot of situations in their eight months out in space. He was also great with Grayson on the bridge. He made jokes and people would laugh. She would forget sometimes that he was the reason she'd probably die along with many others. She wanted to forget. But she couldn't. And now here he was leaning over her asking if she was alright. It was too much. At that moment she didn't care if he was Nero. She needed the baby out. And she needed the baby out now. She grabbed his shirt sleeve. Zanders actually looked alarmed.

"T-Tell me what to do," he said trying to remain calm.

Olivia looked up at the call button and for a minute thought he wasn't going to press it. Zanders eyed the button, then quickly stood up and hit it with his fist. The green light came on.

"This is Lt. Zanders to Sickbay, I need Dr. McCoy on level five immediately. Commander Monroe is in labor!" he ordered and Bones could be heard next.

"I'm on my way!" Bones yelled into the monitor before rushing out the door with his communicator in hand and Claire by his side.

He had to contact the bridge.

Zanders took Olivia's opened hand and she grabbed it tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay, alright Olivia?" he said and Olivia was actually comforted by his words.

He seemed so sincere.

"Sam, listen to me, please whatever happens, do not let anything happen to this baby do you understand?" she gasped out.

Zanders looked at her speechless. Either he was really freaking good at his acting skills or he was being sincere.

"Dr. McCoy is coming right now. He's going to help you," Zanders said meekly.

Olivia shook her head.

"It was a risk coming up here while pregnant. I'm so stupid!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Zanders furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey now, don't talk like that. Amanda is going to be just fine! And so are you!" he stopped and grabbed her cheeks.

"You're going to _live_ Olivia," he said in almost a whisper.

Olivia's eyes widened in shock and confusion. Pain hit her again and she let out a scream. As this happened, the ship shook violently. Zanders held Olivia in place as they both looked around in confusion. Zanders looked down at Olivia.

"We're being attacked?" he asked lowly to no one in particular.

Olivia felt the panic surge up within her again.

"Grayson!" she yelled but Zanders held her down.

"He's a resourceful little boy have some faith in him!" he said firmly.

Olivia closed her eyes and let her head lay on the floor. She was so tired. Zanders held her head up.

"No time to sleep now Olivia. You got to push!" he yelled and Olivia stared at him wide eyed.

Zanders sighed.

"This baby is coming with or without the medical team! We are under attack and everyone on the bridge is needed on the bridge! The medical team isn't here yet and they probably won't be here until the attack is over! Amanda isn't waiting anymore! My sister showed me some stuff back home and I'm going to deliver your baby!" he yelled and Olivia immediately shook her head.

"N-No! Are you crazy?!" she asked and then realized…well, yes, maybe he was.

"Not in the least! If she doesn't come out now she could suffocate and die! And it won't be good for you either! Let's do this while I still have the nerve! Thank god I skipped lunch today!" he joked and Olivia actually let a small smile flee passed her lips.

"Alright Olivia come on let's do this!" he yelled and this time Olivia nodded quickly.

She spread her legs and Zanders removed his jacket and placed it underneath her. Thank god she wore her skirt today. Zanders' eyes widened.

"Holy—" but he was cut off by Olivia screaming as she pushed.

Zanders screamed too. He was horrified to say the least. This was not part of his job description.

"Okay keep pushing!" he said trying to look and yet trying not to look.

"Ugh, that son of a bitch! This is the last kid ever! Unless he starts popping them out himself! Never again!" she roared angrily while pushing.

Zanders preferred this over her agonizing screaming. So he instigated some.

"Yeah, what an ass! To make your body like this! It's unbelievable! You deserve a medal!" he prompted.

Olivia nodded quickly and continued to push. Zanders made her feel better. She did deserve a freaking medal.

"Okay Olivia, one more push! I-I got the head!" he yelled and Olivia gave it all her might.

Zanders gasped as he collected the small baby in his arms. He picked up his jacket and wrapped it around the baby's little body. He quickly made Olivia sit up against the wall and handed her the baby quickly. He was covered in blood and he wasn't happy. He slowly sat next to her against the wall, both were breathing heavily. Olivia allowed her eyes to drift from the green eyed, pointy eared, little girl to Zanders. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was trying to control his breathing some. After a few moments of silence he opened his eyes, glanced at her, and spoke.

"I'm not cutting any cord," he said and Olivia laughed.

It was only when she didn't stop laughing that Zanders looked over to her. Her laughs turned to tears and Zanders panicked.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quickly ready to jump back into action.

Olivia still laughed while crying and shook her head. She leaned against his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Sam," she choked out gratefully.

Zanders smiled at her warmly.

"Don't mention it," he said and she chuckled.

"Really…don't mention it. The guys will never let me live this down," he said making a face and Olivia laughed more.

They both looked down at Amanda who was watching the two of them.

"She's really beautiful," Zanders said quietly.

Amanda quickly looked at Zanders and grinned a toothless grin. Zanders went wide eyed.

"Did she—"

"—she's special that way," Olivia said chuckling and Zanders grinned back at her.

They both heard a loud commotion and through the doors came…a lot of people.

Olivia tried to pull down her skirt some and Zanders, seeing her distress, pulled off his shirt so he only had on his black undershirt and handed it to her. She smiled in thanks and covered herself up. Bones was the first to get there with Claire.

"Alright Olivia we're going to get you into delivery right—" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight before him.

Claire gasped. Bones dropped his medical kit and kneeled down next to her. Wide green eyes stared up at him and a toothless grin was flashed.

"—Christ Olivia how did you—"

"—Zanders delivered her," Olivia said smiling at Zanders.

Bones looked at Zanders and then at Olivia.

"Well I'll be damned, isn't this just getting more interesting by the second?" he grinned some nodding to Zanders who smiled back tiredly.

Spock arrived with Jim and Grayson right behind him. His eyes were large and he looked slightly distraught. He kneeled down next to his wife carefully, eyeing the little girl in her arms.

"Olivia—" he said quietly and Olivia beamed at him.

"Everything's alright now Spock, but what happened to the ship? It shook and then that was it. Surely it was too small for an attack right?" she asked holding out Amanda towards him.

"It was an unidentified vessel and as soon as it attacked it took off at warp and did not return," he said and took Amanda carefully into his arms.

He was lost in her eyes in seconds. Either that or they were talking. Olivia didn't care at the moment. She wanted to get changed and cleaned. She wanted to go to her quarters. She wanted to play with her kids and be with her husband. Grayson walked hastily up to his mom and touched her forehead.

"_**Are you okay mom?"**_ he linked quickly.

Olivia swallowed. Her throat was suddenly dry.

"_**Yes baby, I'm fine now,"**_ she reassured him.

Grayson seemed to relax some and then took her hand and didn't let it go.

"The kid's a mess but I think she's good," Zanders said quietly still sitting next to Olivia.

"And how would you know that?" McCoy asked going over Olivia with his tri-corder.

Olivia glared at McCoy but Zanders could handle himself.

"Cause she already knows how to take a compliment," he said and Olivia laughed out loud.

Zanders smirked and even Amanda seemed to be in on the little joke. Bones shook his head.

"We have to get you to sickbay now and clean you guys up," he said and Olivia nodded.

With McCoy and Kirk's assistance Olivia was on her feet still holding Grayson's hand. Spock rose up next to them holding Amanda. Zanders stared at Olivia for a moment.

"You owe me a new shirt and jacket Commander," he grinned.

Olivia grinned back nodding and followed everyone down the hall. Zanders stood in the corridor by himself for a moment. He seemed to be deep in thought. He took in a deep breath before following the group to sickbay.

**In Sickbay… **

She was happily cleaned, changed into some loose clothes that Nyota had retrieved for her, and was now holding Amanda in her arms. Grayson lay next to her lying on her shoulder sleepily. He decided he liked his sister because she always laughed whenever she saw his face. Spock sat in the chair next to them watching his family with some pride in his eyes. Amanda was also finally drifting off to sleep. Olivia had a soft smile on her face. Her face glowed.

"She is quite beautiful Olivia," he said and Olivia smiled.

"She has pointy ears," she cheered happily.

Spock would have rolled his eyes but chose against it.

"I am pleased to see the both of you are well," he said and Olivia nodded.

"Well we wouldn't have been if it wasn't for Sam," she said softly looking at him.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sam…you mean Lt. Zanders?" he asked and Olivia nodded.

"You call him Sam now?" Spock inquired and Olivia knew where this was going.

"Yes, Spock he saved my life. He saved Amanda's life too," she added.

Spock was silent. Olivia continued.

"I know you had that vision I haven't forgotten about it. Up until a few moments ago it was on my mind all the time. Now I'm not even thinking about it. Spock he had the perfect opportunity to end it right there. To just kill me and Amanda and he didn't. Not only did he contact McCoy but he delivered Amanda! And I saw his face through it all. Either he is one hell of an actor or he is sincere," she said in a whisper.

Spock shook is head.

"Do not let him get to you Olivia. Stay strong, he is the enemy. He will destroy this whole ship—" but Olivia cut him off.

"—I don't believe it," she said shocking Spock with her words.

"Excuse me?" he asked quietly.

"I think maybe your vision was a mistake. Maybe you missed something or read something wrong—"

"—the vision was clear," he said quickly.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"He saved my life. He saved Amanda. I'm not going to let him turn into a monster. I'm going to save him—" Spock quickly rose from his chair and grabbed her cheeks.

"—can you not see it Olivia? He is not going to _turn_ into a monster. He _is_ the monster already. And he's gotten to you," he said staring into her eyes.

Olivia closed her eyes tightly. Maybe he had gotten to her. Just then the doors slid open and footsteps could be heard. Zanders popped his head in grinning.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said softly and Olivia shook her head.

"Not at all, we were just finishing up here," she said grateful for the intrusion.

Claire walked over to them.

"Amanda needs a small check up but I'll have her back in an hour," she said and Olivia nodded handing over her baby to Claire.

She turned to Spock.

"Can you take Grayson up to our quarters? He's exhausted from the events of today and some sleep will do him good," she said smiling slightly.

Spock didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. She was falling right into his trap. He stood up and scooped Grayson up quickly.

"I will return shortly," he said more to Zanders then to Olivia.

Zanders just kept smiling. Spock had the urge to wipe that smile off his face. Some of his feelings must have transferred to Olivia by mistake because she suddenly felt very angry.

"_**That's enough,"**_ she linked quickly.

Spock didn't look at her but the anger died down.

"_**You cannot save everyone Olivia,"**_ he linked back.

Olivia took in a deep breath.

"_**It will be fine. I'll see you soon,"**_ she tried.

The link was cut then and Olivia felt horrible. She upset him. Spock walked off with Grayson in his arms and soon was gone. Olivia looked at Zanders. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"I don't think he likes me much," Zanders said seriously.

Olivia offered him a smile.

"He's just…it takes time for him to trust someone," she tried.

Zanders nodded.

"Yeah but I get this feeling with a lot of the crew. I don't think any of them like me very much, except you. It's like they know something I don't."

Olivia looked down at her sheets. Zanders frowned slightly.

"Is there something you should be telling me?" he asked curiously.

"No, is there something you should be telling me?" she shot back and Zanders furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"What's going on here?" he asked a little frustrated.

Olivia shook her head.

"I just think everyone's a little tense from how long this mission is taking. I mean we were sent out to find this mystery black hole and have found nothing yet," she said quietly.

"People may be on edge slightly and you're feeling it the most because you're on the bridge as well. On the bridge is where everything happens," she tried and Zanders nodded.

"Can I ask you something Olivia? Hypothetically of course?" he asked uncertainly.

Olivia nodded.

"You can ask me anything," she said curiously.

Zanders looked down and bit his lip slightly. He was hesitating. Olivia grabbed his hand and squeezed slightly letting him know it was okay. He finally met her eyes.

"If you had an obligation…but it went against everything you knew to be right…would you still do it? Even if your captain ordered you too?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Olivia's eyes widened. This was big. This was huge.

"It depends on what that obligation is. Would it affect the lives of many people?" she asked.

Zanders nodded.

"Many would die. But in the long run it would be for the best," he said still quietly.

"How is that for the best?" she asked shocked.

Zanders stopped. Claire walked over with Amanda.

"She's hungry, which means time for some privacy," she said motioning for Zanders to leave.

Zanders stood up and smiled slightly.

"I'll see you later Commander," he said and left quickly.

Olivia bit her lip. _What the hell was going on?_

**Hope you liked it! Please Review for me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright the next chapter is up and ready for your reviews! Come on guys please I need reviews badly! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far! They are much appreciated! I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**One Week Later…**

Zanders ran down the corridor. Sweat plastered his hair to his face. His eyes were panic stricken. His pace was rushed. His breathing was labored. But he had to get to her. He had to tell her everything. He would not continue with this any longer. Time was ticking. He was fine until a week ago. He was having second thoughts. He burst onto the bridge. Everyone turned to stare at him. He ran over to Olivia who was sitting at her desk.

"I need to speak with you. Now," he stated out of breath.

Olivia watched the shaking young man in front of her. She stood up but so did Spock and Kirk. Olivia looked at them both before exiting with Zanders. They had walked to where everyone's quarters were. He whirled around.

"I need you to take Amanda and Grayson and get off this ship by shuttle carrier," he said and Olivia's heart stopped.

"What?" she asked, feeling the frozen sweat on her neck.

"I can't allow you to die! Get on a shuttle carrier and get out of here! Take your kids! I'll stall for as long as I can but they're coming and they're going to kill everyone on this ship!" he roared.

Olivia was in shock. Everything was coming true.

"Y-You set us up?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I was following orders. And now I'm choosing to reject them. I'm choosing to do what I believe is right! I can't save everybody but I can save you and your children!" he grabbed her arm but she pulled away.

"No I'm not leaving them all here to die! Their all my family! Who's going to attack us?!" she yelled.

Zanders took in a deep breath.

"I was under strict orders to eliminate the Federation starship the USS Enterprise by Starfleet Command," he said and Olivia's eyes widened.

That couldn't be. Starfleet would never do something like that.

"Their reasons were that new starships were being built, better than the Enterprise and they wanted elite soldiers running them. It's the old board members. Not Pike. He knows nothing about this but it's been in the works for quite some time among the others. They're sending the new starships, new federation starships to do it. I was a spy planted on this ship. I stopped giving them our coordinates a week ago so I don't know how much time we have. The captain won't raise his shields if he sees starships. Their going to blow us right out of space," he finished and Olivia ran to the intercom.

She realized it then. Zanders wasn't the novice her kids or Spock's vision told them about. The starships were. There was no way she was making it to the bridge in time. She slammed her fist into the button.

"This is Olivia Monroe to bridge! Put up our shields!" she yelled.

Zanders stood behind her waiting with her.

"No worries Olivia it's just the new Starfleet vessels probably coming to assist us," he said and Olivia lost all the color in her face.

"No James! We got it wrong! Zanders isn't the novice! In the wake of misfortune, be wary the novice! The new starships! It's Starfleet!" she yelled and a loud explosion shook the ship.

Olivia went flying into Zanders and they tumbled down the corridor together.

**On the Bridge… **

They had just gotten their shields up when the starships fired. But they still took a lot of damage. Right after the hit they went warp to try to get away. Alarms were blaring and red lights blinded people.

"Scotty, how much damage did we take?!" Kirk yelled into his communicator.

There was static and then voices.

"Our systems are lowered to 85% captain! We need help!" the Scotsman yelled back.

"Is everyone alright down there?!" he asked and there was no answer.

Spock stood up. His kids were in the sickbay with McCoy and Claire and Olivia was missing. He was not calm to say the least. Just as he was about to exit, the ship came out of warp. Spock turned.

"Why have we stopped warp Mr. Sulu?" Spock asked quickly.

"Black hole!" he said and the ship veered sharply to the right.

Good thing Spock grabbed onto something.

"Great! Of all things now we have a goddamn black hole to deal with! What the hell is Starfleet doing?!" Kirk roared.

Truthfully he was scared and confused. He wanted to get down to engineering. He wanted to make sure Emily was alive. He wanted to know what the hell Starfleet was doing attacking them. The crew watched as an unfamiliar ship exited the black hole. Kirk stood up.

"If it's Nero's twin I'm driving this ship into the black hole!" he screamed and Spock grabbed his shoulder.

He needed the captain to stay calm. The intercom beeped.

"This is McCoy to bridge. Spock, I got the kids. No damage done just stay on the bridge. Everything is trashed down here and probably everywhere else. What the hell is going on up there?!" McCoy asked hurriedly.

His words comforted Spock slightly. At least his kids were safe. Uhura turned to them.

"That ship is asking for permission to board captain!" Uhura yelled shocked.

Kirk's eyes widened in surprise. _At a time like this?_

"We can't afford company right now!" he called back.

Uhura nodded and went back to communicating with the ship. She whirled around.

"They say it would be in our best interest. They know our names captain. They said they know what's happening too," she said clearly shocked.

Kirk looked at Spock.

"Let them on board. We have no other alternatives right now other then fleeing. And fleeing does not suit us Jim," he said and Kirk gave a firm nod to Uhura.

About five minutes later, two individuals walked onto the bridge. Everyone's eyes widened. One of the individuals turned to his shipmate.

"It seems your calculations were correct Amanda. This is exactly where we need to be," the Vulcan male nodded his praise to the Vulcan female.

Amanda grinned.

"Thanks brother, but we have no time for compliments now. We have work to do," she said staring at the crew.

Spock's eyes were wide as he stared at a much older Grayson and Amanda.

"Admiral Kirk—" Amanda started.

"—it's Captain Kirk here Amanda. Try not to give any more of our future away," he said and the Vulcan female blushed.

"My apologies, Captain Kirk," she said softly.

Kirk's mouth hung open. _What the hell was going on?_

Grayson smirked slightly at Kirk's dismay.

"We will be happy to explain everything but first things first," he said walking over to an electrical outlet.

Amanda followed.

"Smash it," he said and Amanda smirked.

"Gladly," she said pulling back and throwing her fist into the electrical unit creating a decent sized hole.

The crew watched in shock. Amanda pulled her fist out with a small device. Spock walked up to them quickly looking at the device.

"A tracking device," he noted.

Grayson nodded.

"Precisely," Grayson said sighing.

"It seems there are some things that did not change," he added.

Amanda crushed the device in her hand and frowned slightly.

"Well mom's here. And so are we. It's a start in the right direction," she tried.

Grayson seemed to be deep in thought.

"We have to find her. Father said that even though she is on the ship there is still a strong possibility that she could die. We must make sure that does not happen," he said quietly.

Amanda nodded. Grayson turned to her then.

"You must find her," he said and Amanda's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked and Grayson sighed slightly.

"I made a promise to Admiral Kirk that I must keep. Something I didn't tell you about. Besides you are faster then I and mom does not have much time. If she is to die at the exact time she dies in our future…she has minutes left," he stated emotionlessly.

Spock's eyes widened slightly. His kids turned to him.

"We will not let her die," Grayson said firmly, easily reading his father's mind.

Amanda stared at her brother.

"Where are you going?" she asked her older brother.

Grayson didn't turn to her.

"Engineering," he said and took off.

Amanda seemed to know what his promise was then. She looked at her father. He was around Grayson's age now.

"I won't let mom die," she nodded and took off.

The crew was left in shock.

**A Half Hour Later…**

Grayson came up with a coughing Emily leaning on him. Kirk's eyes widened.

"Emily!" he yelled in relief.

"Jim!" she cried happily and hugged him tightly.

Grayson smiled slightly. At least he kept his promise to the Admiral. He had gotten to her just before it happened…just before she died. Scotty was behind them. Grayson had advised that he join them up on the bridge and the Scotsman didn't refuse. McCoy came up with Claire and little Grayson and baby Amanda. Grayson smirked slightly at his younger counterpart who looked confused to say the least.

"Where is Amanda?" Grayson said quietly watching the door.

"She should have been back by now," he added and fear crept up his spine.

Kirk filled in Bones and Claire about who the guest was and McCoy was just confused. They took little Grayson and baby Amanda into a safe corner where no loose things were lying around.

"Put up our shields!" Emily yelled as the new starships came into view.

Grayson's eyes widened. No, it was too soon. Amanda was still down there with their mom. Grayson felt his heart stop as the ships fired. The first hit only grazed the Enterprise but still did some damage. Grayson made his way towards the door as three figures came through it. Olivia coughed slightly still leaning against her much older daughter. Zanders was nursing a bloody lip but he seemed alright. Spock, seeing Olivia made his way to her and helped Amanda bring her to a chair.

"Olivia, are you alright?" he asked quickly.

Olivia nodded shakily.

"I was going to get crushed, but this one over here saved my ass," she said thankfully.

Grayson looked to his sister.

"You got to her just in time," he said wide eyed.

Amanda nodded shakily.

"It was so scary Gray," she said holding back her emotions.

Grayson let a hand touch her shoulder softly before turning to Zanders.

"It's time you stopped this," he said quickly.

"You want to make up for all you did, then start now. You may be a spy but you're exceptional in aerial weaponry. Get them off our backs," Grayson ordered and Zanders nodded quickly walking over to the captain's chair.

He pressed a few buttons and the Enterprise made a sound the crew never heard before.

"Everyone should hold onto something," he said and when everyone had a grip on something he hit one last button.

The Enterprise jolted and fired a missile that Kirk didn't even know he had on the ship. It hit the group of starships and exploded.

"Time to get the hell out of here! Mr. Sulu, punch it!" Kirk ordered and they went warp.

Everything had settled down somewhat. The alarms had stopped. The red lights stopped. The Enterprise was eerily quiet. No one knew what to say. Kirk walked up to the older Grayson, who was sitting by his sister.

"Thank you for saving her," he said staring at his nephew.

Grayson let slip a small smile and nodded.

"You made me promise that if I ever went through with something as unintelligent as this, that I would at least give you a second chance…to make things right," he said calmly.

Kirk smirked slightly.

"Well it looks like you did a hell of a job," he said and Grayson nodded his thanks.

Amanda suddenly froze. Her hands gripped the seat tightly. Her eyes were blank and she began to shake. Grayson immediately grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up.

"What do you see?!" he asked quickly.

Amanda met his eyes.

"We missed one," was all she said as a starship appeared out of warp and fired relentlessly.

Explosions were heard throughout the ship.

"Fire everything!" Kirk yelled in distress.

Once the starship was destroyed Kirk looked to Scotty who shook his head gravely.

"We have less then 50% capacity captain. She's not gonna make it," he said sadly.

Grayson and Amanda grabbed hold of their younger counterparts and walked towards the exit. Olivia shot up.

"Where are you taking them?!" she called and her older kids turned around.

"They won't survive what happens next. We're taking them to our ship. They'll be safe there," Amanda said holding her baby self in her arms.

Olivia nodded quickly. Kirk spoke next.

"Wait," he said firmly.

All eyes fell on the captain. Kirk walked over to the intercom.

"This is your captain speaking. I want everyone to begin evacuating the ship immediately. Pack the shuttles with as many as you can and get off this ship now!" he ordered.

He turned to his bridge crew.

"That means you guys too. But I want you guys to go with Gray and Amanda on their ship," he added.

The crew stood up ready to follow his orders. Emily grabbed onto Kirk.

"I'm not leaving without you," she said firmly.

Kirk flashed a grin.

"Don't worry I'm coming too. There's nothing we can do for her now," he said, implying her as the Enterprise, almost sadly.

He loved his ship but he loved Emily more. Emily kissed him hard and he returned the kiss happily.

Everyone headed to the transporter room. Gray and Amanda took their younger counterparts first and disappeared. The pattern of four by fours continued. Suddenly they could feel it, the ship falling out of orbit. Everyone stumbled slightly. Spock held Olivia closely.

"_**I love you,"**_ she linked quickly.

It was the first thing that came to her mind. Spock felt her fear and closed his eyes.

"_**I love you as well. Everything is going to be alright Olivia,"**_ he linked softly.

The next four stepped up to the transporter deck. Nothing happened. Kirk groaned.

"The signal must be jammed," Spock surmised.

Kirk walked off the transporter deck and Emily grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

Kirk grinned.

"Relax, I'm just going to the bridge to fix the transportation deck and then we'll be on our way," he said confidently.

Emily stared at him.

"Then I'll wait for you," she said firmly.

Kirk waved her off.

"No, no, you go on ahead. I'll be the next group right after you," he said releasing himself from her death grip.

Emily reluctantly let go and stepped on the deck with Claire and Bones. Spock turned to Olivia.

"There is one spot available as Jim is fixing the deck. Please take it," he said to her quietly.

Olivia shook her head.

"I'll wait for you," she said softly.

Spock turned to her and lowered his voice Olivia.

"Please take his place Olivia. Grayson and Amanda should have at least one parent safely aboard the other ship by now," he said and Olivia seemed conflicted.

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself," she tried.

Spock shook his head.

"I will not be alone. I will be coming alongside Jim in a matter of seconds," he said calmly.

Olivia thought for a moment.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said leaning in close to his ear.

Spock smiled slightly.

"I will not," he said kissing her cheek softly.

Olivia reluctantly walked up to the deck and stood still. Her eyes never left Spock. Soon the swirls encompassed them and they disappeared. Spock took a deep breath and headed for the bridge.

"Why are you not returning to the deck?" he asked his friend, who was sitting in the captain's chair.

"I'm waiting for you to step on it so I can beam you to the other ship," he said solemnly.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"I think it would be wise if we go together," he said still calm.

Kirk shook his head.

"See now that's impossible considering there is only enough power left to beam over one more person," he said smiling sadly, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Spock's eyes widened slightly. _Only one?_ He walked over to his friend, his captain, and stood by him. Kirk looked up at his friend.

"You should probably get going buddy," he said trying to laugh it off.

Spock shook his head.

"I will not leave you here to die," he said firmly.

Kirk stood up and faced him.

"Don't do that. You have kids to think about here," he said sternly.

Spock nodded once.

"I am well aware of that. Which is why I do not understand why we are standing here instead of thinking of an illogical way to save ourselves," he stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Kirk's face brightened some and a grin washed over his features.

"You got a plan?" he said hopefully.

Spock nodded.

"It is highly irrational but it may work. We must get down to engineering," he said and Kirk nodded following.

**On Amanda and Grayson's Ship… **

Olivia waited.

"Where the hell are they?" she asked frustrated.

Amanda and Grayson's ship was following the Enterprise as it was falling out of orbit. They could do nothing else. Olivia began to panic and a sick feeling crept up her spine.

"Something's wrong," she said, her voice cracking.

**Tell me what you think! Did you guys like it? ^_~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Had to cut this one in half because it was too long. I hope you enjoy it and please review! I love my reviews! Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter! ^_~ **

**On the Enterprise…In Engineering…**

Spock and Kirk had just reached the engineering room when they ran into Zanders. Zanders had helped a lot of people get off the ship but did not get on a shuttle himself. He insisted that he help them in engineering and they agreed.

"I believe there is a way to slow down the ship as it falls out of orbit. It will still make impact but the damage will be less severe and we may have a chance at survival," Spock said quickly looking around the room.

Zanders nodded.

"I know what controls you're talking about. But it takes two people down here and one upstairs on the bridge for it to work," he said nodding.

Spock turned to Kirk.

"Will you go and handle the bridge controls?" he asked quietly.

Kirk nodded and took off to the bridge. After looking around the large engineering room Zanders spotted what they needed.

"It's over here!" Zanders yelled walking over to a device that looked intact through all the destruction.

The two made there way over to the machine and Spock started punching in numbers. Zanders watched him.

"You know we're not going to make it right? Maybe Kirk has a shot now because he's above some levels but down here in engineering, we don't have a chance," he said softly.

Spock nodded.

"I have factored that in to be the logical outcome. Thank you for saying that someone was needed on the bridge to give him a chance. It was…kind of you," he said, his face passive.

"You knew I was lying? Shouldn't you have gone to the bridge? You have kids…" Zanders said sadly.

"I am well aware of that. But Jim is my friend. I will not send him to his death," he said finishing up with the button pressing.

"So you're just going to leave them all behind?" he pressed on.

Spock looked at the Lt carefully.

"They will all have each other," he said quietly.

"And who will Olivia have?" he asked slightly angered.

"She will have them," he said still calm.

Zanders shook his head.

"It's not right…it's not fair," he said tearing up.

Spock watched the Lt. quietly crack.

"There is still time. Leave now and you may still have a chance," he tried to calm the Lt.

Zanders shook his head.

"I did this. I caused this!" he seethed.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"You were just following orders—orders that came from Starfleet Command. It is not your fault," he said softly.

Zanders stared at the Vulcan. Olivia was right. He wasn't so bad.

"Okay there's a device we need that is by the exit doors. It must have fallen off during the explosions. I saw it coming in. Could you grab it for me?" Zanders asked wiping his eyes.

Spock nodded. They could start to feel the pressure of falling out of orbit. They would either keep falling or crash any minute now. Zanders followed behind Spock towards the exit doors. Spock looked down and frowned. He turned around.

"I do not—"

Zanders quickly, and as hard as he could, shoved the Vulcan out the door and slammed the sealing locks. He then changed the code because Spock knew all of the old ones. Spock's eyes were wide.

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

Zanders smiled some.

"I lied—" he started.

"—it doesn't take two people to do this," he added.

"Try to get back to the bridge! I'll do the rest!" he said and Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly.

"I've made a lot of bad decisions in my life. Joining the Enterprise and working under the command of Olivia Monroe, was not one of them. It was probably the best decision I've ever made. You guys are lucky. If she hadn't boarded the Enterprise I would have probably gone through with my orders. At least now, you might have a chance," he said smiling.

Spock stared at the Lt.

"Go on now! Get out of here! If I do this and you guys die anyway I'm going to be so pissed!" he joked.

Spock smiled slightly.

"It has been an honor Lt."

Zanders beamed.

"Same here," he said and Spock took off.

Spock had just reached the upper levels and saw the bridge in sight. Jim came running out towards him.

Zanders waited a good five minutes before he took a deep breath.

"Eat your hearts out you sons of bitches!" he slammed his fist down on the button.

As Kirk reached Spock a loud explosion was heard and both of their worlds went black.

**On Grayson and Amanda's Ship…**

Olivia watched as the ship plummeted towards a planet that she couldn't place. She watched as it made impact. She watched the smoke billow up from the destroyed ship. Then the others watched as she screamed.

_**Spock's Memory**_

_**After Nero…Shore Leave…**_

_He was standing out in the pouring rain. No umbrella. No rain coat. He was in his Starfleet uniform. And he was standing out in the rain. Olivia was walking in the building towards her quarters. Kirk was accompanying her. She glanced out the window and stopped walking. _

"_Oh wow—," she said about to laugh and then she saw who it was. _

"—_oh crap," she corrected herself. _

_She turned to Kirk. _

"_Hey why don't you go on without me? I have to take care of something. I'll find my own way back," she said and Kirk frowned. _

_He looked out the window. _

"_Is that Spock?" he asked disbelieving and Olivia bit her lip. _

"_He's going to get sick out there," she tried. _

_Kirk stared at her. _

"_You'll get sick out there too. What is he doing?" he asked confused. _

_Olivia headed towards the doors. _

"_I don't know," she muttered. _

_She walked passed a group of people staring at him out on the grounds. Lt. Uhura was one of them. Dr. McCoy was another. She turned to McCoy._

"_What's going on?" she asked Bones. _

"_I don't know I think he's lost it. I told him he's going to get ammonia out there and die but he won't come back inside. He won't talk to any of us. And that's saying something because even Uhura tried and he still didn't come back in. You want to try your luck?" he asked and Olivia sighed. _

_She really didn't want to get wet. Kirk stepped up beside her. _

"_I think we both could take him," Kirk offered and Olivia chuckled. _

"_No, I think I got this one," she said walking out towards her best friend._

_She was soaked before she even got there. Her tight, professional bun was now loose and stringy against her face. _

"_Spock, what are you doing out here in the rain?" she called to him over the rain pounding the pavement. _

_Spock didn't speak. Olivia walked around and faced him. She shivered slightly. _

"_Please talk to me," she said, her eyes softening some._

_Spock seemed to realize she was there then. He took in a deep breath. _

"_My parents loved the rain—" he said and stopped. _

_Olivia listened. _

"—_my mother used to tell me that when it rained here she and my father would go outside because in the rain they were free. Free from any world's problems just…dancing in the rain," he stopped._

_She couldn't tell if he was crying. He probably wasn't but the rain would have covered it anyway._

"_She said he was more human here on Earth. He would watch her dance. She believed that the rain washed away your problems…and your fears," he caught himself. _

"_They were happy here…" he trailed off. _

_Olivia knew she was crying but again it didn't matter because the rain washed it away. She went to speak but he spoke first. _

"_So I decided that I would try, but it is not working. I do not feel free I feel wet and I still have my problems and my fears and nothing has changed," he said almost bitterly._

_His eyes finally met hers._

"_I believe maybe she lied to me," he said and headed back inside. _

_He walked right passed the group ignoring their looks of concern and left. Olivia stood in the rain for a while longer and looked up at the sky. Rain fell into her eyes forcing them closed. She felt so bad for her friend. How could she make it better? _

_**Skipped to Two Days Later…**_

_Spock was eating lunch in the mess hall at the Academy. Uhura sat across from him and the crew sat at the same table. Olivia was not present. All was quiet. Suddenly a cadet burst through the doors. _

"_I think Commander Monroe has lost it! She's out there in the pouring rain! She's just freaking standing there!" he said excitedly. _

_The crew all exchanged glances before Kirk booked it towards the exit. He had to see this. Bones grumbled something about ammonia and followed him. The others followed suit. They all went outside after pulling rank and ordering all the cadets to leave. Only her crew was going to see Olivia go crazy, if that was what was happening. The cadets were disappointed to say the least. Kirk went to go get her but Pike appeared out of nowhere and stopped him. _

"_Spock I think you should go check on her," he said winking to Kirk. _

_Whatever Olivia was doing, Pike was in on it. _

_Spock nodded and headed out towards the grassy lawn. He was soaked by the time he reached her. As he came face to face with her she smiled slightly. Spock spoke. _

"_Olivia, if you are attempting to mimic what I did two days ago in an attempt to find some humor in it then—" but Olivia held up her hand and cut him off. _

_She turned to him. _

"—_I know why you didn't feel the way they did when you stood out here in the rain. I know what went wrong," she started. _

_Spock furrowed his eyebrows obviously confused. _

"_Explain."_

_Olivia grinned. _

"_Well for one you said your mother and your father were out in the rain. You were out here by yourself and I could see how that gets boring. It makes you think and that's something your mom stressed not to do. She said she was __**free**__…with your dad. She had company, good company. And you also missed __**another**__ huge part," she said smiling wide. _

_Spock smiled some. He was feeling better already just being in her company. _

"_And what would that be?" he asked raising an eyebrow._

_Olivia grinned. _

"_They danced," she said and as she said it, music began playing from the speakers high above the buildings. _

_Pike grinned holding the small remote. Kirk looked at him shocked as the music started playing. It was an upbeat song. (Think: Show me what I'm looking for by Carolina Liar) _

"_You sly dog you," Kirk said and Pike shrugged. _

"_It was a good idea," he said chuckling. _

_Spock stared at Olivia as she started dancing in the rain. _

"_Hey, are you watching?!" she said laughing. _

_Spock couldn't contain his smile as he watched his best friend dance in the rain. She was soak n wet, her hair was matted to her face and when she jumped or twirled it went flying everywhere. And she never looked more beautiful to him then in that moment. As he watched her dance he felt all of his problems and fears wash away from his body, the world's troubles dissipated within the ground she danced on, and for the first time in his life, he felt completely free. In that moment he was his father watching his mother dance in the rain. He watched her twirl around as the rain hit her face. Both Olivia and Amanda dancing side by side. She looked at him then and held out her hand. _

"_Come on Spock; don't just watch like your dad did. Take a risk! Let's make our own memories!" she grinned._

_Spock watched as his mother smiled at him and faded away as he grabbed Olivia's hand. Olivia smiled brightly and pulled him towards her in a crushing hug. She always gave the best hugs. He returned it happily. He never felt so good, so alive. Olivia dipped herself and thank god Spock was there to catch her. He lifted her back up and she laughed hysterically. Spock smiled and Olivia beamed._

"_See? You feel different don't you?" she asked hopefully._

_Spock nodded quickly. _

"_Thank you Olivia. I do not believe I know anyone else who would have gone to such great lengths to prove a point," he said and Olivia rolled her eyes playfully. _

"_I wasn't just proving __**a**__ point Spock. I was proving your __**mother's**__ point. And it was to make you happy," she said smiling again. _

"_I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much!" she yelled happily. _

_Spock suppressed a blush._

"_You are the only one who can leave me this way Olivia," he said and it was Olivia's turn to blush. _

_Thoughts entered her head but she shook them away. She had to remember. Spock wasn't with her. He was with Uhura. He should be out here with Uhura. Olivia's smile faded some. Spock caught it quickly. _

"_Is something wrong?" he asked quickly, becoming slightly panicked. _

_Olivia met his eyes. The rain slowed and then stopped. The music ended. It seemed as though time had stopped moving._

_**End Memory.**_

"_Spock…"_

"_What is it Olivia?" he asked looking concerned. _

"_Spock…" he realized then that she wasn't speaking. _

_It wasn't her voice calling out his name. He looked up and came face to face with his mother. _

"_Hello Spock. We should talk," she said smiling some. _

_Spock's eyes widened._

"_Mother?" he asked confused._

"_Yes, it's me," she said smiling. _

_Realization dawned on him them._

"_Am I dead?" he asked looking at the people frozen in time. _

_Olivia was still looking up at him ready to speak. Kirk was frozen laughing under the roof of the building with the others. Time did stop. Amanda chuckled. _

"_No," she said still smiling. _

"_Then I do not understand what is going on," he stated still confused. _

_Amanda walked up to him and touched his face softly. Spock felt a jolt run through his body. What was going on?! His mother was here and touching him as if she were alive. It was just them caught in a scene from his life. Frozen. _

"_You're border lining Spock," she said, her smile fading some. _

"_Explain," he said still trying to comprehend what was happening. _

"_You're not dead. But you are not quite alive either. You're in the middle. It could go either way right now. At the end of our tour, you will either wake up or you will continue on with me," she said smiling sadly. _

_Spock's breath caught in his throat._

"_Jim—"_

"—_he has his own tour guide. Don't worry about him," she said._

_Spock furrowed his eyebrows. So they were both borderline. Did his plan fail?_

"_No it didn't fail, Spock. You gave yourself and Jim a chance at life. If you had not done what you did down in engineering, you both would be dead," she said reading his mind, looking down at the frozen Olivia. _

"_No need to worry about your death now. Let me take you through your life," she said softly._

_Spock looked down at the frozen Olivia. _

"_Why are we reliving this memory?" he asked trying to get passed the fact that he might never see his family or friends again. _

_Amanda smiled down at the young girl. _

"_She had such a crush on you for so long. But I knew you two would be together one day," she chuckled._

"_The girl is relentless," she added and Spock smiled somewhat._

"_I gave you this memory because I believe she defines you the most. And I take great pleasure in this memory. What a brilliant idea she had. Look how happy she made you. She was right…I don't think I've ever seen you smile that much," Amanda laughed. _

_Spock stared down at the young woman. Would he at least be able to say goodbye? _

"_We should move on to our next memory…we have a while," Amanda said turning and walking. _

_Spock followed behind and soon it was a different scene. He watched as it played out. _

_**Memory**_

_**On the Enterprise …A Few Days after the Death of her Family…**_

_Spock had just walked into her quarters and she didn't even notice. Her back was to him and she seemed to be in a different world. Olivia sat staring at the wall. Kirk had given her some time off while they were heading to New Vulcan. She was glad he was back in his chair giving out orders. She was reflecting on the events of the past couple of days. She really hadn't had time to think about it with all that had happened. It was slowly dawning on her now. Her family was dead. Her brother, mother, and father…were all dead. And she killed them. She touched her stomach softly. Her baby would never know his mother's side of the family. She didn't feel the tears come to her eyes. She didn't feel them trail down her cheeks. But she did feel a thumb slowly wiping them away. It was only then that she realized Spock was in the room. She stared at him. The tears still fell. _

"_They're dead…and it's all my fault," she choked out lowering her head into her hands._

_Spock's eyes saddened slightly as he sat next to her. His hand rested on her shoulder. _

"_I do not believe that you are to blame Olivia," he said quietly. _

_She looked at him then. Her eyes were bright due to the wetness of her tears._

"_They were my family. And I willingly ordered them to be killed. What kind of child does that to their parents?!" she cried._

_Spock watched her for a moment. _

"_You had no other choice Olivia. They were going to kill us. They wanted every one of us dead. Had you not done what you did…we would not be having this conversation," he said and Olivia's eyes met with his. _

"_There is always a choice. I made it. I'll live with it. But it hurts. And I need time to accept it," she said taking in a deep breath. _

"_Would you like me to ask for some time off?" he asked quietly. _

_Olivia smiled at him. _

"_Not at all. You'd go crazy not doing anything. I'll be fine. But I'm glad you're here. It helps. I would like it if you stayed with me," she said smiling a bit brighter. _

_Spock nodded. _

"_I will stay for as long as you need," he said kissing her forehead. _

_Olivia leaned into him. _

"_Thank you Spock," she said softly and the scene froze. _

_**End Memory**_

_Amanda looked at her son as he watched the scene unfold. He was staring at it intently and when it froze he looked at his mother. _

"_You comforted her here. You were her support system. She was very grateful to you in this moment. You made her feel better," she said softly. _

"_Why are you showing me these memories? What significance do they have?" he asked curiously. _

_Amanda smiled. _

"_One more memory Spock," she said and the scene faded and out came a new one. _

**Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but it had to be cut in half do to it's large amount. Expect the next chapter soon! ^_^ Thanks guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so here's the new chapter! A bit short but sweet. I've had a lot of papers to write but now I have some freedom and decided to write more! But this is fun! I hope you guys stuck with me! ^_^ Enjoy!**

_**Memory**_

_**Shore Leave…After the Death Match with T'Pring… **_

_Olivia wasn't pleased to say the least as she walked into her and Spock's shared quarters. Grayson was with Bones and Claire. She was happy for that. She had a bone to pick with her husband. She entered their shared quarters. He was sitting on the bed meditating. She waited. He opened his eyes. He knew what was coming._

"_Olivia—"_

"—_wait, I want to speak first. It's been a couple of days since we got on shore. But even before then I knew something was wrong," she started. _

_Spock stood from the bed. _

"_Nothing is wrong Olivia I assure—"_

"—_you won't touch me Spock," she said slightly angered. _

_Spock stood silent. Olivia shook her head._

"_Ever since my fight on New Vulcan, our hands haven't even met. You come back to our quarters so late on purpose so that I'm asleep by the time you get there. When Grayson's not here you suddenly have something to do and you leave quickly. What the hell is going on?" she asked him angrily. _

_Spock didn't look at her. How was he going to explain this? _

"_Why won't you touch me? What's wrong? What are you afraid of—?"_

"—_you died in my arms. _

_She stopped speaking abruptly. Her eyes were wide._

"_For fifteen of the longest minutes of my life…you died in my arms. You wish to know what I am afraid of. I am afraid to move. I am afraid to breathe. I am afraid to touch you. I cannot lose you and that is your own fault. You made me love you. You made me let you in. And then you died in my arms."_

_He stopped then as if realizing he said all those things out loud. He tried to turn away from her. He tried to get his composure back but she was too quick. She was in front of him in a second. Her hands were on his face. Spock felt his composure crumble right in front of her. He felt the wetness sting his eyes. His heart ached terribly. Olivia rested her forehead against his. She gently touched his face, placing small kisses on his damp cheeks. She hugged him tightly and he gladly returned it. He kissed her neck slowly and rested his chin on her shoulder. _

"_I'm so sorry Spock. I didn't know," she said and the scene froze. _

_**End Memory.**_

_Amanda turned to her son who didn't take his eyes off the screen. _

"_This is your most human moment," she said and Spock looked at her. _

"_Will you explain why you are making me relive these memories?" he asked and Amanda smiled. _

"_So you know how much you're needed. So you know how much you affect the lives of those around you. So you make the right choice. Our time is up Spock. Remember that I love you and I will always be watching," she said and smiled._

_Spock's eyes widened. She was leaving him here?_

"_Wait, I do not understand. What am I supposed to do now?" he tried. _

_Amanda smiled. _

"_Decide," she said and backed away slowly. _

_Spock stared at her before he realized another person was walking up to him. His eyes widened and he felt slightly relived. _

"_Jim!" he said a little too happy to see his friend. _

_At least too happy for a Vulcan. __Kirk grinned and walked up to his friend. _

"_Spock, hey are you alright?" he asked and Spock nodded. _

"_You look well," Spock said and Kirk grinned and nodded._

_Spock could see that someone had come behind Kirk and now stood by his mother. He turned to Kirk and raised an eyebrow. _

"_My dad," Kirk said shrugging. _

_Spock nodded. _

"_He said I have to decide. I'm guessing your mom told you that?" Kirk asked and Spock nodded. _

"_Do they mean decide to live?" he asked and Kirk shrugged. _

"_Maybe that's why they haven't disappeared yet. Maybe we have a decision to make. Go with them or…I don't know go back to living?" he suggested. _

_Spock thought about it. _

"_That does not seem like such a difficult decision to me," Spock said quietly. _

_Kirk laughed. _

"_I know, right?" he chuckled. _

_Spock smiled slightly. _

"_Now the question is…how the hell do we get out of here?" he frowned. _

_Spock looked around. Kirk finally noticed they were in a scene from Spock's life. _

"_Are you crying?" he asked walking up to the frozen scene. _

_Spock tensed. _

"_No," he said and Kirk let it go when he saw the look from Spock. _

_They both turned to their parents. _

"_We kind of want to live," Kirk said to his dad and Spock nodded. _

_Amanda walked up to her son and touched his cheek. _

"_I am so proud of you Spock," she said softly._

_Spock hesitated briefly before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. _

"_I love you mother," he said and a tear fell from her eye. _

_Kirk grinned at his dad. _

"_Keep kicking ass as captain. I'm proud of you Jim," his dad said grinning. _

_They had the same grin. Kirk smiled. _

"_I will," he said quickly hugging his dad._

_Then the two parents backed up. _

"_Prepare yourselves," Amanda said, her smile fading._

_They could all hear voices. _

"_Try again Bones! Please just try again!" _

"_I've been at this for twenty minutes…he's gone." _

"_Please just try one more time damn it!" _

"_Come on Claire please don't give up on him please! Keep going! Punch his chest if you have to just make him breathe, please I can't lose him!" _

"_I'm trying everything I can! I won't give up and neither will McCoy! Make him breathe Leonard! He has kids for Christ's sake!"_

"_Freaking Vulcan hearts and their stupid locations!" _

_Spock felt something hard hit his side. It felt like he was being punched. Kirk grabbed his chest and winced. All went black and then…_

**On ****t****he Enterprise…**

Spock's eyes shot open in the same moment that Kirk's did. They both tried to take deep breaths but instead both coughed up a lot of blood. There were gasps and Spock felt someone touch his face.

"Spock, Spock! Can you hear me?" Olivia asked leaning over him.

Spock focused his eyes on her after a moment of regaining his senses. He managed out a nod and then all he felt was pain. Everywhere was just pain. He tried to lift his arms but realized he couldn't. His eyes shifted around, taking in where he was. He realized he was still on the Enterprise. Wires were sparking everywhere. Smoke was in the air so fire couldn't be far away. Everything was trashed. He looked back to Olivia.

"Christ, it's a freaking miracle these two are alive," McCoy said shaking his head.

Olivia gave a weak smile to Spock and gently touched his face.

"You're going to be alright," she said quietly.

The ship seemed to rock somewhat and Olivia turned to McCoy who looked slightly alarmed.

"We have to get them off this ship! It's completely unstable! It's not safe here anymore!" McCoy shouted to some others around the ship.

Spock turned his head slightly. Emily was leaning over Kirk who seemed to be trying to keep from screaming. He must be in a lot of pain too. The ship rocked again and this time something sparked.

"Watch it!" someone yelled and before Spock could process anything, Olivia and some others threw their bodies over him.

There was a loud crashing sound and some yelling. Spock could no longer see anything.

"Sulu, help T'Pring get Kirk out of here! He really shouldn't be moved but we don't have time to wait for those stretchers to arrive. The ship is reacting violently and I wouldn't be surprised if it exploded any minute now! Alright, Ry'nork, Ky'zar, get Spock out of here. All of you be careful their wounds are extremely serious. Don't go pulling any of the metal out of them. They could still bleed to death! Leave that to the doctors! Claire, Emily, get out of here now we don't have much time! Olivia, follow me!" McCoy ordered and everything happened all at once.

**On New Vulcan…**

Within a few seconds Spock felt the sun hit his face and he wasn't pleased. He was grateful when Olivia leaned over him and blocked it out.

"Hang in there Spock, the stretchers are coming and we'll have you in the medical building in no time," she said trying to smile but the tears fell off her cheeks.

He wanted to wipe them away, but the pain was excruciating. Olivia went on.

"The kids are with their older selves and Spock Prime. Your dad is somewhere around here too. The ship crashed on New Vulcan. Sarek's really worried about you. You should have seen his face. Not Vulcan at all," she smiled at him.

Spock listened to her. He was trying to block out the pain.

"Finally, we got the stretchers! We need to get these two into the building right away! They're losing too much blood," McCoy yelled.

A Vulcan doctor walked up to McCoy.

"Please explain the injuries to me so while you are setting them up on the stretchers I can get everything ready inside to assist you," the Vulcan doctor said calmly.

McCoy nodded.

"We got one with multiple injuries to his chest, stomach and arms. Nothing the tri-corder and hyposprays can't handle but there are some wounds that are worse then others. He also has a large chunk of metal buried within his skin around the area where his heart should have been but thankfully isn't. Unfortunately his lungs are there so we have to be careful. Besides that and a few bruised areas I think he's good," McCoy said sarcastically.

"Then we have the other one who has a head injury that looks minor but no sleeping for him. He has a few broken ribs and an arm that needs the tri-corder so badly, I can barely look at it. He has a couple of scrapes and bruises and his side needs to be tended to also. It's deeper then the other wounds. Got some glass in there that needs to be taken out," he finished and the Vulcan doctor nodded and left.

McCoy took a deep breath as he watched the two men being loaded onto the stretchers. Claire walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He looked at her and gave a small smile. Claire brushed the hair out of his face.

"They're going to be okay Leonard. We're going to save them and they're going to be okay," she said and Bones nodded.

"We can't start giving up now, not when they need us the most," she said quietly and McCoy looked at her softly.

"Alright let's go," he said following everyone into the building.

**Please Review if you can! ^_~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! ^_^ Enjoy!**

**In The Medical Building…Some Hours Later…**

Finally she could go see him. This time unfortunately, Jim and Spock were in separate rooms so Olivia told Emily to give James her love and headed in to see Spock. She left Grayson and Amanda in the waiting room with the rest of the crew so she could see how bad the damage was. She didn't want to scare them. She walked into a large room that was pretty plain. It had a bed and some machines. Bones was looking at a chart when she entered.

"Hey Bones, how is everything?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

Bones looked up at her and nodded slowly.

"Well, he'll live. He's lost a lot of blood so he's been in and out of consciousness. It was hell getting that chunk of metal out of him but I had Vulcan assistance so I can't complain too much. He's hurt but he'll live. I have to go check on Jim. I'll be back," he said and she nodded as he walked to the door.

"Bones?" she caught him as he stepped outside the door.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"Thanks," she said smiling some.

Bones smiled.

"Don't mention it," he said and left.

Olivia sat down by his bedside in a chair. She finally got to take a real good look at him. He looked better then she imagined but still not great. It didn't help that his eyes were closed or that his breathing was slightly off. She reached over and took his hand softly. It was so cold which was unusual for Vulcans. She suddenly felt sick. She brought his hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on it. She sat there for a while reflecting when she felt his hand gently squeeze hers. Her eyes snapped to his face and she saw his eyes were open slightly. She smiled.

"Spock," she said softly touching his cheek.

Spock's eyes closed again when she touched him and for a moment she thought he wouldn't open them again. When he did she felt her link open.

"_**Where are we?"**_ he linked quietly.

"_**The ship crashed on New Vulcan. I'm grateful for that because we wouldn't have been able to find you or get you out without some Vulcan muscle,"**_ she linked.

Spock seemed to take it in.

"_**Grayson and Amanda?"**_ he linked next.

"_**They're in the waiting room with the rest of the crew. They were eager to see you but I wanted to make sure you were up for it,"**_ she said quietly.

"_**I want to see them,"**_ he linked after a while.

Olivia nodded.

"_**Of course, just hang on a minute,"**_ she grinned and exited the room.

Spock took a moment to examine his wounds while she was gone. He was pretty banged up. His chest was searing with pain, making it hard to breathe correctly. His arms ached and he had a nasty headache. He was also bandaged everywhere. Green spots on the white wrapping told him that his wounds were quite extensive. It explained why he felt so weak. He lifted the hospital sheet up over his body when he heard footsteps.

"Father!" Grayson yelled running up to his bedside.

Spock smiled slightly. Olivia walked in with Amanda in her arms.

"How are you father?" Grayson asked softly.

"I-I am doing well," Spock managed to choke out.

His voice was hoarse and low. Grayson nodded.

"Amanda and I were worried about you. I think I've managed to calm her down though," he said smiling.

Spock looked at Olivia. She nodded.

"Apparently they've established a sibling's link. We may be in trouble," she joked smiling.

Grayson grinned and Amanda laughed. Olivia walked over to Spock.

"Say hi to daddy," she said bringing Amanda down to Spock's level.

"_**Hi daddy. There are two Vulcans outside that say they are Grayson and I only grown up. I am so confused,"**_ the baby linked to her dad.

Spock lifted his hand and touched his daughter's cheek. It hurt his chest and he had to suppress a hiss of pain.

"_**Everything will be explained with time. For now let us rest,"**_ he linked back.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and then glared at the two of them. Grayson giggled knowing what was coming.

"I hate it when you do that! Just leave me out of your linked conversation! See if I care!" she joked.

Grayson laughed at his mom's behavior and Amanda giggled wildly. Spock smiled slightly amused. Olivia's frown faded and she smiled sheepishly. Bones knocked on the door to let them know of his presence.

"How's everyone in here?" he asked smiling somewhat at the family.

Olivia nodded.

"I think we're okay," she said looking to Spock for confirmation.

Spock nodded once. Bones smirked.

"Alright but it's getting late. I've had some rooms set up for you down the hall. I know you won't leave him here but the kids need rest, Vulcan or not. Oh and the rest of the crew is spending the night at the tower. Spock Prime took the big kids with him probably to his house. The crew says they're seeing you tomorrow whether you object or not," he said and Olivia and Spock nodded.

"Thanks Bones," she said and he exited.

Olivia turned her attention to Spock.

"I'm going to go put the kids down and then I'll come back—" she said but Spock stopped her.

"—stay with them Olivia. It has been a long day and you need rest as well. I'll be fine," he said and Olivia shook her head.

"I'll be—"

"—please I am asking you to stay with them," he interjected again.

Olivia sighed. He wasn't going to quit. And she was kind of tired.

"Alright but I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning got it?" she asked firmly.

Spock knew it wasn't a question. He nodded. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and let the kids say good night before leaving. Spock stared at the ceiling. He was in for a long night.

**In Kirk's Room…**

Emily watched as the young captain opened his eyes since he'd got to the medical building. She smiled at him as he tried to process where he was.

"We're on New Vulcan. The ship crashed while you and Spock were still on it. He's alive so don't panic. You're both pretty banged up but Bones says you'll live," she said trying to keep the smile on her face.

Kirk stared at her.

"W-Why would Starfleet…" his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes.

Emily touched his face softly.

"Let's not think about that right now," she said trying to allow him some rest.

Kirk opened his eyes.

"T-They tried to kill us," he said, his voice quavering.

"I know," she replied.

"T-They shot down their own ship, my ship," he said, his voice taking on an angry tone.

"I know," she said softly.

"I'm going to stop them," he said, his voice solid.

"I know," she said firmly.

"And we're going to help you," she added.

"Everyone's been filled in on what happened. They know everything and we actually have a plan," she said surprising Kirk.

"Are you going to fill me in or keep me out of the loop?" he said and she smirked.

"We wouldn't be able to do it without you," she smiled and he grinned.

"Well let's hear it," he said now listening intently.

"We do nothing."

"What now?" he asked shocked.

Emily laughed.

"Hear me out. They think we're dead. So if we just show up on Earth at the Academy, they'll be speechless. They won't be ready for us. We'll be like ghosts. Then we'll hit them and we'll hit them hard. We have all the proof. Zanders left us a file on the plans and on everyone involved before—" she stopped suddenly.

Kirk furrowed his eyes in confusion and then closed them in realization. His hands came up to his face and he covered his eyes. Emily hugged him tightly.

"H-He wasn't a bad guy Emily," he said, his voice cracking.

Emily nodded.

"I can believe that. And he won't be remembered as one," she said softly in his ear.

Kirk nodded. After a short while he looked up at her.

"I feel like crap," he said and Emily laughed.

"Yeah, you're going to feel like that for a while I'm afraid," she said rubbing his cheek.

Kirk sighed.

"And you're sure Spock's okay right?" he asked and Emily nodded.

"Olivia came in a while ago to check on you but you were still out of it. She gave me an update," she said smiling.

Kirk grinned.

"Good then I can rest now," he said quietly.

Emily kissed his forehead.

"I'll be here when you wake up," she said quietly but Kirk was already asleep.

**A Room in the Medical Building… **

Olivia shot up in bed sweating. She wasn't sure if she had just had a dream or if what she was feeling was real. She just knew that the feeling didn't go away when she woke up. She heard crying and flew up and walked over to the small cradle. Amanda was crying hysterically. Olivia scooped her up and tried to calm her. Then she heard more crying. She walked over to the other bed in the room and saw that Grayson was sitting up hysterically crying. She reached out a hand and touched his face.

"What's going on baby?" she asked him concerned.

Grayson tried to steady his crying but couldn't. He held his chest. It was as if he was in pain. Olivia let out a gasp then as pain filled her chest. Thank god the bed was close and she quickly put Amanda down on the bed as her knees hit the ground. _Was this what they were all feeling?_ Only one answer came to her mind. She slammed on the help button and a few seconds later Claire and Bones came running in.

"What's going on?!" Bones yelled, immediately running over to Grayson while Claire looked over Amanda.

Olivia held her chest. It was such an intense pain. She looked to her son.

"Gray look at me!" she gasped out.

Grayson looked at her through blurry vision.

"You know that link you have with your dad?" she said feeling the breath leave her.

Grayson nodded.

"Shut it out! Turn it off! Tell your sister to do the same! Do it now!" she ordered trying to gain control of emotions that were not her own.

Grayson shut his eyes tightly. After a few moments he stopped crying. Amanda did as well. Bones stared at Olivia and then realized what was really happening. He ran out of the room. Olivia stood up and walked over to her son. She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. She let her hand reach over and touch Amanda's wet cheeks.

"It's okay now, everything's okay guys," she said soothing her children.

She looked up at Claire.

"Will you stay with them for a little while? I have to make sure he's okay," she said quickly.

Claire nodded.

"I've got them just go," she said worriedly.

Olivia ran out the door and down the narrow hallway. She pushed the door open and her eyes widened.

"Hold him down!"

"Get me morphine damn it!"

"Hold him down he could reopen his wounds!"

"Cut that bandage off!"

"Where's the pain Spock?!" Bones yelled at his comrade.

"Tell me where the pain is so I can fix it!"

Several Vulcan doctors were in the room with him struggling to hold down her husband. She'd never seen him like that, flailing in pain and agony. It was only when he coughed up way too much blood that it splattered on a doctor's uniform and all over his sheets, only when he stopped flailing in pain, only when the monitors stopped beeping and gave out one long beep that seemed to never end, it was only then that Bones stopped asking him where the pain was coming from and realized how dire the situation really was. Olivia stared at the motionless half Vulcan on the table. The constant sound of the long beep echoing in her head. She felt his link shut. It felt like when Rafe's link shut. Olivia covered her mouth. She felt sick.

"Spock!" she screamed.

"_**Spock!"**_ she linked.

Bones turned to her.

"Hang in there Olivia! I'm not giving up on him just yet!" he said beginning an old fashioned form of CPR.

Olivia was shaking. She didn't feel her knees hit the floor. She didn't feel the tears spill from her eyes. She didn't hear the beeping sound return and the long beep end. She didn't feel her link return. She felt nothing in that moment. Then she felt something. She felt someone yanking her off the floor. She felt someone practically drag her to his bedside. Then she began to hear again.

"Talk to him Olivia. I got a pulse but it's weak and until I find the problem of what caused this I need you to talk to him. Keep him awake," Bones said firmly.

Olivia stared at her husband. His eyes were opened slightly. He seemed dazed.

"I pumped a lot of morphine into his veins but what I'm about to do, he may still feel so keep him focused on you," Bones said and Olivia continued to stare at her husband.

"I-I think we're even now…you and I," she said quietly almost in the same daze.

Spock stared at her. His eyes never blinked. He was out of it.

"I died…you died. I think we can call it even now," she said and Spock seemed to go rigid.

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm. The grip was excruciating. Olivia felt the pain, but it just didn't process for her to stop him. She looked over at McCoy and her eyes widened. McCoy had reopened the wound on his chest. He was currently searching for the problem. Olivia felt like puking. She'd never seen an open surgery like that before. It was exposing. She turned back to Spock. The grip only tightened.

"_He must be in so much pain. He's having surgery while still awake. He's going to break my arm,"_ she thought quickly.

Bones let out a sigh of relief.

"I found you, you little bastard!" he said and with a quick clamp of a tool in his possession, pulled a sharp piece of metal from Spock's wound.

"It must have been lodged in there when the bigger piece of metal came out. It stopped his breathing for a while and had him in a lot of pain but not anymore!" Bones cheered to no one in particular.

As he said this the grip on Olivia's arm loosened and his hand fell to his side. She wanted to reach up and tend to her arm. He gripped it hard and she was in pain but she figured his was a lot worse so she held off. Bones patched up the wound in no time and had a fresh new bandage on it. Spock closed his eyes and was out like a light. Olivia turned to Bones.

"I told you…I pumped a lot of morphine into him. He'll be out for a while but that's okay. I think we could all use some rest," he said offering her a smile.

But Olivia didn't smile back. She didn't take her eyes off the floor. Bones realized it then. Commander Olivia Monroe, who had survived many things and always came out smiling, who fought tooth and nail for her loved ones, who put her heart into anything she did, was breaking.

"Olivia?" Bones tried and Olivia looked up.

"I need to get back to my kids," she said finally and exited the room quickly.

Bones shook his head. This was bad. Olivia walked into the room and flew to her son. She dropped to her knees and pulled him into an unyielding hug. Grayson quickly returned it just as tight as his five year old hands could manage. Olivia felt the pain in her arm heat up from when Spock grabbed it but again she ignored it. She needed this hug.

"I love you so much Grayson. Do you know that? I love you so much it's illogical. And your sister too," she said turning slightly to grab hold of Amanda.

Claire was slightly panicked. Olivia was acting weird.

"I know mother. I love you too. And Amanda says she loves you as well. Is father okay?" Grayson asked pulling away from the hug slightly.

"He's going to be fine. Don't you worry about him. Dad's fine," she said reassuring them.

Claire let out a breath. Grayson nodded and touched his mom's face.

"Then why do you look so sad?" he asked quietly.

Olivia took a deep breath. She couldn't do this with him. He was five. She needed another adult. Grayson would probably understand what she was going through. But he was still a child. She wouldn't put all of that on him. She needed an adult, an adult that knew her history. She grabbed her son's cheeks.

"I'm not sad Gray. I'm…" she couldn't find the word.

"Tired?" Grayson suggested.

Olivia smiled at him. Leave it to the five year old to find the right word.

"Yes baby…I'm _so_ tired," she said and Claire frowned.

Something was wrong.

"Then rest," Grayson suggested.

Olivia chuckled.

"I will. But first I need to put you guys to sleep. Come on in bed you go," she said and Grayson climbed in.

Olivia placed Amanda in her crib and kissed her forehead.

"Good night sweetie," she said and Amanda smiled wide.

Olivia walked over to Grayson. She tucked him in.

"If you wake up and I'm not here it's just because I went to visit daddy okay?" she said and Grayson nodded.

"If I'm not here and you need anything Bones and Claire are in the room right next door," she added and Claire nodded in confirmation.

Grayson nodded and kissed his mom goodnight.

"I love you mom," he said quietly.

Olivia smiled.

"I love you too Grayson, always," she said and stood up.

She walked Claire to the door.

"Are you sure you're okay Olivia?" Claire asked uncertainly.

"I'm fine," Olivia said smiling at her friend.

Claire nodded unsurely.

"If _you_ need anything you know were to find me," she said and Olivia smiled again and nodded.

She closed the door and realized her kids were sleeping soundly already. She had such good kids. She sat on her bed and tried to take a deep breath. It didn't work. She was cracking. She stood up and left the room quietly. She walked into another room and it wasn't Spock's room. Emily looked over at her from her chair and smiled.

"Hey Olivia, what's going on?" she asked kindly.

Olivia forced a smile. Emily saw right through it.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to catch James awake and I keep missing it. I'll come back tomorrow," she said and went to turn around when she heard a deeper voice.

"I'm awake," Jim said opening his eyes.

Olivia turned around.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she tried but Kirk shook his head.

"I've been up for a while. Listening to this one snoring," he said motioning to Emily who glared at him.

Olivia chuckled.

"So what's up?" he asked and Olivia realized now wasn't the right time.

Kirk was injured too. He needed rest.

"You know what? It can wait," she said smiling.

Kirk frowned.

"You sure?" he said uncertainly.

"Absolutely," she grinned and he returned it.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better. I'll see you guys in the morning," she said and exited.

She'd have to wait. She could wait right? Olivia leaned against the wall opposite her room. She slumped down on the floor and sat there for a while. Something was happening to her. Something was off. She died for fifteen minutes but her link never cut off from Spock. His link cut from hers. And it was bothering her…among other things. It reminded her of Rafe. Olivia took a deep breath. It didn't work. She cursed herself a couple of times. She finally cradled her hurt arm and rubbed it gently. She wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

**Please Review if you can! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! Also, I have put up a character list on who plays who on my page! If you want to see what my characters look like then go there!!! ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Two Weeks Later…New Vulcan… **

The two men were recovering nicely. Olivia never went back to talk to Kirk. She visited Spock with the kids frequently. She never visited him alone. She didn't know why. She hadn't seen Spock Prime or her adult children since the accident. The crew was helping to rebuild the Enterprise. It was looking better then it did two weeks ago. Olivia helped when she could. She didn't sleep much anymore so she usually went for walks around New Vulcan. Grayson had made a friend here. Her name was T'Ana. She was the daughter of T'Pring. She could tell her son had a crush. She'd have to talk with T'Pring about it soon. They were pretty good friends now ever since T'Pau had been exiled. The Vulcans had agreed to keep the Enterprise crash a secret from Starfleet after being filled in on what was going on. Starfleet thought they were dead. Pike was devastated. Ry'nork was also good company and one hell of a babysitter. He loved Amanda and it seemed Amanda loved him. He'd always come by and ask to take her for a while. Olivia didn't mind. She liked watching her kids so happy. Finally, Spock and Kirk were released from the hospital. Kirk was eager to help fix up his ship. Spock just wanted to get out of bed. Olivia knew it would be harder avoiding his questions of what was wrong now. She kept the link closed and she knew he wondered why. He could get her alone. She'd have to be careful. She wouldn't break in front of him. She almost did that day and Bones almost caught it. She hid it well. Her kids needed her. They were her top priority. When Spock and Kirk exited the medical building, everyone stopped what they were doing to go see them. Grayson ran over to his dad and hugged him tightly. Sarek brought Amanda over to his son as well. Olivia took a deep breath. It didn't work. She dropped a tool she was holding and walked over to the crowd. Bones caught her hesitation. He'd been watching her for the past two weeks. Something was off. He would have to tell Kirk to tell Spock or something. He was concerned. Olivia quickly scooped up Grayson as Spock walked towards her. She smiled.

"Good to have you walking around," she smiled and Spock nodded.

"It is nice to use my legs again," he said and Olivia laughed.

She wanted to jump into his arms. She wanted to cry. She wanted to ask him why the connection between them cut. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to hug him. She settled for a smile.

"Well I should probably get back to the ship. It's seriously messed up," she said kissing Grayson on the forehead and letting him go.

She turned around to go but a hand grabbed her arm. She suppressed a hiss of pain. Her arm still hurt when she touched it. She had a huge bruise on it from when he grabbed her that day. She prevented the hiss. She couldn't prevent the flinch. Spock let go of her quickly. She racked her head.

"The ship…it's still rocky. I fell into a wall. My arm is bruised slightly," she fibbed.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"Maybe you should have Dr. McCoy look at it," he suggested but Olivia shook her head.

She didn't feel like explaining the black and blue hand print on her arm.

"No, it's fine just a bruise. Nothing to fuss over," she smiled.

Spock still didn't look too convinced. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Mr. Metal in my chest," she joked and Spock smiled slightly.

"Got to get back to work," she said and quickly turned around and walked off.

Spock watched her leave. Something was wrong. Bones pulled Kirk to the side.

"I think something's wrong with Olivia," he said quickly.

Kirk furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I mean Starfleet tried to kill us. Her kids were on board. I'd be pissed too—"

"—no Jim…I really think something's wrong. When Spock had to have surgery again…something happened. I don't know what…but I think it got to her bad," he said genuinely concerned.

Kirk thought about it.

"You know she did come to my room that night. She said what she had to say could wait but maybe it couldn't…and she didn't come back to talk to me. I'll talk to her," he said finally.

"Don't you think you should tell Spock?" Bones asked and Jim shook his head.

"This could be nothing. Why worry him over what could be nothing? I'll talk to her. We have history. If something's up I'll get it out of her," Kirk said nodding.

Bones nodded.

"I hope you're right."

**Later that Day… **

Olivia had managed to avoid people all day long. Thank goodness for Jeffrey tubes. Grayson was playing with T'Ana. Amanda was with Ry'nork. The crew was helping to build the ship again. Everyone was busy. She'd had some close calls. She managed to climb up the side of the Enterprise when she saw Kirk approach her. She knew he knew something. Damn Bones. She'd get him back for this. She was now on top of the Enterprise safely away from human contact. She watched the suns as they lowered. It created a beautifully soft picture with dull yellows, oranges, and reds. She sat quietly until she heard her name called. Well…sort of.

"Mother!" Grayson called again.

Olivia leaned over the side of the ship.

"What's up Gray?!" she called down below.

Grayson looked up and grinned.

"Everyone's going inside! It's getting dark now! They are all headed to the tower! T'Ana is coming too with her mom! Are you coming?!" he called up.

Olivia took a deep breath. It didn't work.

"Not right now baby! I'm going to stay here for a little while! Have fun! No staying up too late and keep an eye on your sister!" she called and Grayson rolled his eyes.

"Alright!" he called back and ran off with T'Ana.

Olivia watched them run off. She smiled. Her five year old had a crush. How was she going to handle that? She chuckled to herself as she sat back up on the Enterprise. It was such a big, beautiful ship. She picked up her tool and began to work again. She thought of the crash. She thought of her kids. She thought of her crew, of Spock. She thought of Starfleet. She took a deep breath. It didn't work. She stopped working. She closed her eyes. She heard someone climbing up the side of the ship. She kept her eyes closed. Maybe they'd go away.

"Olivia?"

Or maybe not. Olivia opened her eyes slowly and met bright blue ones.

"You shouldn't be up here. You're still recovering," she tried but Kirk just grinned.

"A little climbing isn't going to kill me," he said in a smug tone.

Olivia rolled her eyes and picked up her tool. He stopped her.

"You're hurting," he said softly.

He was serious now. She could tell. She knew all of his expressions.

"I'm fine," she tried but she felt her heart already swelling to rant to someone.

"You're in pain Olivia it's written all over your face. Just let it out," he said and she let her tool go.

"I can't," she said.

"Why not?" Kirk shot back.

"Because it hurts too much," she said still not looking at him.

"Keep going," he urged.

"I feel like my chest is going to explode," she continued, her breathing quickening.

"Go on," he said.

"I'm angry," she said.

"At what?" he pushed.

"At everything, at everyone," she gasped.

"Why?"

"Because of what happened," she breathed.

"What happened?"

"He died. Our link shut and he died," she choked out.

She was losing control.

"Say it," Kirk pushed.

"I won't."

"Say it."

"I can't."

"Olivia."

"Stop it! Alright just stop! I hate this! I hate _this_ planet! I hate _our_ planet! I hate this goddamn ship!" she yelled standing up quickly and kicking a tool off the ship.

"I hate Starfleet! I wish it blew up with all its oaths and codes and rules! I wish I never left Vulcan! Years James! I spent years of my life at that school learning and then teaching there! I based my character off the principles of that academy! I grew up wanting to get away from Vulcan so badly, away from T'Pau and my parents! Only to go to Starfleet and be betrayed anyway! I hate space!" she seethed.

Kirk listened. His eyes were wide. Olivia couldn't stop.

"My kids were on this ship!" she roared slamming her foot on the metal.

"My entire family was on this ship! People I knew for years ordered this ship to be blown up. Ordered me to die! They made our link go dead! And I don't know how but it did and it's killing me! He left me! They made him leave me! And I'm tired! I'm _so_ tired! I can't sleep! I can't eat! I'm not happy! I can't do this anymore! I have kids! We have kids! And what's worse is I'm in so much pain! And I keep telling myself, Olivia, you just have to ride it out, hope it goes away on its own, hope the wound that caused this pain heals! Do it for your kids! Do it for your family! There are no solutions, no easy answers just breathe deep and wait for it to subside! But I can't take a deep breath so nothing is subsiding! I keep telling myself I can't break! No matter what happens, stay strong! They need you Olivia! You're needed! But how can I do anything when I can't breathe?!" she yelled.

There was a pause. At the end of the day, there are some things you just can't help but yell about. Some things we just don't want to hear and some things we say because we can't be silent any longer. Some things are more than what you say, they're what you do. Some things you keep to yourself. And not too often, but every now and then, some things simply speak for themselves. Kirk walked up to Olivia quickly and hugged her. He hugged her tight. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Olivia was speechless. No one spoke for a while. All was quiet. Olivia felt her arms reach up and grab him, returning the hug. She felt the tears. Her body shuddered. She tried to hold it back, tried to sustain it. She cried hysterically. Her sobs were loud and sent pains through his heart. She clung to him like a life preserver. Her fingers curled into his shirt gripping it tight. Her tears soaked his shoulder. Her mouth opened as if to speak but only more sobs came out. Her eyes were shut tightly as the tears ran down her face. Her knees buckled. He held her up and slowly lowered to the ground with her still clinging to him. Kirk held her tighter.

"Stop it. It's okay. It's going to be okay Olivia. Everyone has a breaking point, everyone. It's alright to hurt," he whispered in her ear.

After a few moments, her sobs faded. She was trembling in his arms. She didn't move. Her eyes stayed closed. She sniffed every now and then. It was quiet. She took a deep breath. It worked. Air filled her lungs. She chuckled weakly. Kirk chuckled too. Then they heard murmurs. They both froze. Olivia opened her eyes slowly. It was dark out. Kirk adjusted her so he could lean over the side of the ship. A small crowd had gathered outside. Olivia groaned.

"How long do you think they were there?" she asked quietly.

"Our luck, probably the whole time," he said and Olivia glared at him.

He chuckled.

"It's okay to let them see you're a human with feelings Olivia. Emily went crazy when I woke up too. She bawled all over my sheets. Don't tell her that though," he said and Olivia's eyes saddened.

"I'm scared to talk to him," she whispered.

"Come on, it's Spock. He knows you better then anybody else here, including me. You need to talk to him," he said softly, wiping some stray tears off her face.

"I don't want to go down there," she said quietly.

"See now that's not the Olivia Monroe I know," he said and Olivia looked at him.

"Deep breath," he said firmly.

She took a deep breath. It worked.

"You can do this."

She nodded. She went to climb down. She stopped.

"James?"

"Yeah?" he listened.

"We don't talk about this past today," she said sternly.

Kirk grinned wide.

"That's the Olivia Monroe I know. It's already forgotten," he smirked.

Olivia smiled and climbed down. When her foot touched the dirt ground she turned and came face to face with Spock. His face was stoic and not one emotion could be read. Olivia took a deep breath. She went to speak but nothing came out. She froze.

"I-I'll see you inside," she said quickly and fled into the tower.

Kirk finally reached the floor. Emily walked up to him quickly.

"What the hell happened up there?" she asked concerned.

Kirk shrugged.

"Everyone has a moment of weakness…let's just leave it at that and move on," he said and his voice held no room for discussion.

Spock stared at him. Kirk waved him to the side to talk to in private.

"She needs you right now. She's broken and she needs you to be there for her. I was someone she vented too; you need to do the rest. She's in pain and you're the only one that can heal her. I understand we just got out of the hospital. But I have a feeling Olivia's pain is worse then anything we could imagine right now. She brought up stuff back from when Nero was alive. She's been holding it all in and it just exploded in her face. She needs you," he finished staring at his friend.

Spock was silent for a moment. It looked like he wanted to say something but he thought against it and turned on his heels walking into the tower.

**Please Review if you can! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you love it! ^_^ Enjoy!**

**In the Tower… **

Olivia was sitting on the bed when Spock walked in. She frowned when no one came in behind him and he wasn't holding anyone.

"Where are the kids?" she asked softly.

"They are spending the night with my father," he said, his voice still monotone.

Olivia nodded. Silence encompassed the room. No one spoke. Spock stood by the wall facing her. She was sitting on the bed. Olivia stood up causing his eyes to move to hers.

"I should take a shower," she said after a brief pause.

She went to move into the bathroom when a hand stopped her. Soon the hands were on her cheeks holding her face tightly.

"I do not know what is happening to you, to us, but it is causing an unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach and I wish to talk about it," he said quickly.

She nodded slowly. He released her face and backed away slightly. Olivia fought the urge that was hovering over her. She just wanted to be with him. Wanted him to hold her tight. Wanted to kiss him. She took a deep breath.

"Our link cut. You're heart stopped when my parents attacked us on Romulus…our link never cut. You're heart stopped when the crash first happened…our link never cut. I died for fifteen minutes…our link never cut. Explain to me why it cut now! It shut off like my connection with Rafe did! I felt alone! It was like our bond dissolved and it's scaring me! Because you're the only family I have! It's you, me, and the kids! Yes, I died for fifteen minutes but you still had a sliver of hope because our link never cut! You left me with nothing! Do you know how many scenarios ran through my head?! Most of them having to do with telling our kids that you were not ever waking up?! I can't lose you Spock! I need you here with me! As selfish as that sounds, I don't really care! I want you here and I want you alive and well! We can't have that in our situation at the moment! We can't have that with the lives we're living now! You can't leave us! I need you too—" she stopped as she was pulled into a tight hug.

She almost melted. It had been so long since they had held each other. She felt his heart beat was slightly faster then usual. Hers was pounding. She buried her face in his neck. Her arms wrapped around him, trying to pull him closer. After a few moments of silence he lifted her chin up. Her eyes met his. They were no longer emotionless.

"I am sorry our link shut. When the Vulcan dies, the link damage is as strong as the wound is. But our love can never be cut Olivia. It is too powerful," he said wiping her cheeks and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I cannot help it if I have to leave you Olivia. Death is unpredictable and has no favorites. But as I am living, I will love you always. Please do not doubt that," he said in a whisper.

Olivia stared at him. She couldn't fight it anymore. She leaned up slightly and her lips gently touched his. She felt the electricity run through her veins. She felt their bond stronger then ever. The soft kiss turned into a much more passionate one as their lips stayed connected. Their feet moved towards the bed and they both fell on it clumsily, their lips still connected. They finally had to break apart for some air. Spock leaned his forehead against hers.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" she asked after a few moments.

Spock smiled slightly.

"Of course," he replied and she laughed.

They both got up and walked to the bathroom. Spock turned on the shower and Olivia took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She cringed. She looked like crap. Her long, dark brown hair was messy from being out in the desert working for two long weeks straight. A few strands fell out of the messy bun she had made. Her eyes were light green but dark circles laced around them. She wondered why someone let her walk out of the house like this! She let her hair down carefully. She wanted to feel human again, feel like her old self. She pulled off her shirt only to realize she still had the bruise on her arm and tried to put it back on. Spock caught it. He was next to her immediately looking at the bruise.

"It's fading…" she tried.

Spock laid his hand over it revealing to him that it was in fact his hand print.

"When?" he asked, not being able to recollect ever grabbing her in such a way.

"When you relapsed, Bones needed you awake but had given you a lot of morphine to dull the pain. Apparently you still felt some. I'm just grateful you didn't grab my neck," she joked but Spock's face was serious.

"That is not humorous," he said almost angrily.

Olivia sighed.

"It's fine. It's healing and it'll be gone soon," she said comfortingly.

Spock let his finger trace the bruise slightly. Olivia took his face in her hands.

"Spock it's okay. I really want this shower with you so if you please…" she trailed off indicating that she wanted him in the shower as soon as possible.

Spock still looked a little uneasy but as soon as the water hit his skin he seemed to relax somewhat. Olivia joined him two seconds later and soon their lips were connected again. Their bodies were pressed together as the hot water relaxed their tense muscles. Steam filled the room creating a smoky atmosphere. Olivia was encased in warmth. Spock's hands trailed all over her body. Olivia's hands did the same. She kissed his chest lovingly and nuzzled her face with his. His hands took hold of her cheeks pulling her into another passionate kiss. A knock at the door stopped them in their tracks. Olivia frowned. Spock looked at her.

"It could be the kids," she said and Spock nodded stepping out of the shower.

He grabbed some clothes and exited the room. Olivia grabbed a towel and began to dry off. Spock came back into the bathroom. He was dressed and well composed.

"I am needed in the captain's room. I will return shortly," he said and Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"He doesn't need to see me?" she asked and Spock shook his head.

"Just me," he said and left.

Olivia let it go and dressed in a red nightgown. After drying her hair for the most part she walked to the bed and got in. It felt so good she actually let out an 'ah.' It had been a while since she had slept. She decided to wait up for Spock though. After about a half hour Olivia was getting fidgety. She was going to get up when Spock walked in. He seemed delayed in his actions, as if something was still on his mind. He stood by the door and he wasn't looking at her but held great interest in the floor. She got up and walked over to him quickly. She touched his shoulder and he tensed looking up at her. She had broken him out of his thoughts abruptly. He touched her cheek softly. Both his hands fell down to her neck, then to her shoulders. His eyes never left hers. Then he kissed her. It was a hard kiss. It held so much emotion. _What the hell was going through his head?_ She pulled away slightly.

"Spock…"

That was all she managed to say. He turned her and her back hit the wall with a soft thud. His hands roamed over her body as did hers over his. She returned his kiss. He didn't let her body move from off the wall. Her back stood planted against it. She wasn't frightened but she had never seen him like this before except when in Pon Farr. And he was not in Pon Farr. He was rough, aggressive even. Then with little hesitation he pressed his body against hers and let his hand roam up her nightgown roughly pushing it up and grabbing at her panties, getting them off with no trouble. He practically grinded her into the wall as she pulled his pants down slightly. His hands moved up her nightgown pushing it up a little as he entered her quickly. She gasped leaning against him. He grunted lowly trying to control his emotions. He, himself was feeling different, overwhelmed. He was losing control of every emotion he had in his body, which lately had been a lot. He realized he wasn't in control anymore and it scared him though he would never admit it. A small nip to his neck brought him out of his thoughts. He caught her gaze and she stared back at him. She was sweating and her breathing became rapid. He picked her up in his arms bringing her to the bed. He kissed her neck roughly and continued to thrust into her harshly. She had to clench her teeth to keep from screaming. Her fingernails dug into his back causing him to groan. His head hung low into her neck. Olivia could barely breathe. The amount of pleasure mixed with some pain was driving her crazy. Spock gripped her hips roughly continuously thrusting into her. He pulled her hips down while he began to thrust up. His breathing became rapid. His heart was pounding but he refused to stop. Olivia gripped onto his shoulders. The harder he slammed into her, the deeper he went, the more they wanted to scream. He released her hips gripping onto the bed spread tightly. She was coming close and hoped he was too. She reached for the pillow and just as she let go she screamed into it trying to muffle her cries. As she did this Spock gripped her hips and let go in her. She tried to buck her hips but they were pinned and she continued to moan into the pillow. When he let go he closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth into a silent scream. They both were shaking and when he finished he let himself collapse on top of her. Their breathing was uneven and heavy. Her nightgown was practically stuck to her. She was looking at him and he knew it but he refused to look at her. Their breathing was slowing down a little but still shaky. He finally attempted to look at her. He couldn't read her face. She cleared her throat.

"A-Are you okay?" her voice cracked.

He leaned his forehead against hers. She mustered a small smile. His breathing went back to regular first.

"I am now," he said quietly.

She smiled tiredly. They laid there for a while unmoving. Finally Olivia turned to him.

"What did James want?" she asked softly.

Spock shook his head.

"It was nothing of any importance."

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

Spock looked at her then.

"For now," he said and Olivia wanted to know more but from the look on Spock's face, that was all she was getting tonight.

She yawned. Spock smiled slightly and touched her face.

"You are exhausted. I think we should get some sleep," he suggested and Olivia nodded.

They both pulled the blanket back and lay down next to each other. Olivia pressed her body against his and he held her tightly, burying his face in her neck. She could feel his warm breath tickle her neck. She smiled. He wanted to be close to her too.

"Good night Olivia," he said kissing the back of her neck tenderly.

"Good night Spock," she said holding his hand around her tightly and closing her eyes.

They were out cold within seconds.

**One Week Later…New Vulcan…In the Tower… **

She felt soft lips press against her skin and smiled with her eyes still closed. She could get used to waking up every morning like this. She turned slightly and opened her eyes meeting big, beautiful brown ones. She loved those eyes. She giggled as he brushed hair out of her face and pulled him down, savoring the feel of his lips on hers. She wished every morning could be like this one. Then she realized it. He was being quite pleasant for the morning. _Was something going on? Did something happen?!_ She shook the thought. She was being paranoid. Spock kissed her chin softly and laid his head in the crook of her neck. She realized he wasn't in his uniform like he usually was in the mornings. He was still in his night wear. Now she was slightly panicked. She listened to his breathing. It was steady and calm. Nothing alarming there, she noted. She let her hand softly touch his head and then let her fingers comb through his hair. His body was totally relaxed against hers. She turned her head some to face him but before she could speak, he spoke.

"Today is the day," he whispered.

**In Kirk's Room… **

Emily opened her eyes slowly. She was trying to focus on where she was when she felt a hand brush some hair out of her face. She grinned and turned over quickly attacking her captain. Kirk chuckled as Emily pulled him to the bed with her. She quickly planted kisses on his face and he laughed. She was playful today and he liked it. He stared up at her as she chuckled laying on top of him. Her smile faded some as his face became more serious and he tucked a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. It would have been hard a few years ago but now it was easy as pie. Kirk loved this woman before him. He loved everything about her. He wondered to himself if she would follow him in what he was about to do. Emily frowned slightly at Kirk, who was deep in thought. She kissed his nose and he smiled coming back into reality.

"Today's the day," he whispered.

**In the Meeting Room…One Hour Later… **

Kirk had called them all here, his crew for a mission that they might not want to follow. He cleared his throat. Everyone was silent.

"You all have somewhat of an idea why I called you here to this meeting," he started.

"We haven't spoken about it since it happened three weeks ago but now we have to come to terms with it. There are individuals in Starfleet that want us dead, high ranking individuals at that. This folder explains why," he said holding up the folder Zanders had given them before the incident and throwing it on the table before him.

"I've spoken with Commander Spock about it some time ago and we both agree that this isn't going to be solved verbally," he stopped.

He seemed to be trying to choose his words.

"So we've decided to leave tonight and only take with us a select few…fighters that won't mind a bit of combat if necessary. I don't want it this way but it's the way it has to be. The rest of you, I need you guys to stay behind here on New Vulcan. Lt. Uhura and Chekhov are staying behind with some others to monitor communications while we're on route. The Vulcan have given us their aid and will protect you if—" he stopped again.

"—if we don't," he said finally.

Olivia stiffened. The crew seemed to have the same reaction. They were going to engage in civil war with Starfleet, the academy that taught them basically everything they knew.

"We have volunteers that wish to help us. So a couple of Repos and Vulcans will be joining us in our little trip to Starfleet," he continued.

Bones spoke up.

"Jim, they're high ranking officials—" but Kirk knew where he was going.

"—that have a lot of people behind them. It's our word vs. theirs. They have the advantage. They have the power," he said.

"But we have the skill," Olivia spoke up.

Kirk turned to her as did everyone else. Spock tensed. He did not want her to go. He knew this would cause a fight. She continued.

"We are the veterans when we go back there. Our only problem will be the professors who are skilled in combat and know the necessary Starfleet training protocol. But we already know that training and then some. You have people on this ship skilled in Vulcan combat as well as sword fighting. They have the numbers but we have the talent," she said and Kirk grinned.

"That's true. Which is why I was hoping we could all learn some Vulcan kick ass moves before we leave tonight," he said and Sarek nodded.

"I will have the best teach you some basic combat skills essential for victory," he said nodding.

Spock glanced at his father. Ask a Vulcan a few years back to teach you their fighting style and you'd be met with an emotionless star and a simple 'no.' How times have changed. Kirk nodded.

"Great so now the only thing left is, who's going besides me and Spock," he said staring at everyone.

Sulu stood up immediately. Kirk grinned at him.

"You're going to need a pilot that won't mind slamming into some buildings and slicing up some old friends turned foes," he chuckled.

Kirk laughed and nodded. Scotty stood up.

"You're going to need someone who can look after the engineering room if things get hot and heavy. And I got a mean right hook," he said and laughing.

Kirk grinned and nodded. Emily stood up.

"You can say what you want, but I'm going whether you like it or not. I can handle myself and Scotty will need help down in engineering," she said daring Kirk to protest.

Kirk let out a small smile and a nod.

Alright," he said quietly.

Emily nodded firmly. Bones groaned and stood up.

"In case anything goes wrong, you need a medical official who you know is on your side," he said rolling his eyes.

Kirk chuckled.

"Thanks for standing Bones but you were coming either way," the captain said grinning at his now glaring friend.

Bones looked down at Claire who looked panicked.

"I want you to stay here," he whispered to her softly.

"You're going to need me out there Leonard. Besides I don't feel comfortable with leaving you," she said holding his hand tightly.

"We'll talk about it later," he said squeezing her hand.

T'Pring, Ry'nork, and Ky'zar stood up.

"We will be joining you as well," T'Pring spoke for all of them.

Ry'nork nodded.

"The Repos fighting style is simple but deadly," he said grinning.

Kirk grinned. He was glad that they were coming. Olivia turned to T'Pring.

"What about your daughter?" she said quietly.

T'Pring turned to her friend.

"She will stay with her father while I am away. Besides, I am doing this for her. I must eliminate every corrupt official in this Starfleet Academy I have been hearing so much about, because my daughter plans to attend it when she gets to the proper age…with your son," she said glaring at Olivia.

Olivia chuckled sheepishly. Grayson worked his charms. T'Pring turned to Kirk.

"I will not have her learning at a school that is fraudulent. So I will help," she said quietly.

Kirk nodded. Olivia bit her lip. She knew if she said anything now there would be a fight because Spock would surely say something.

"_**Don't say anything,"**_ she linked to him.

"_**As long as you remain in your seat," **_he shot back.

She glared at him and Kirk caught it. Olivia thought about her kids. Both of their parents would be going to fight in a civil war. Should she stay behind? Should she go? She cleared her throat.

"I can give you countless strategies that may or may not be useful to you captain. None of it will be of any help unless I'm there with you in case something changes. I am the best strategist Starfleet has to offer and no one can out strategize me because it was something I was born with not taught. You need me on that ship and if you just order it then I will be there," she said and it was Spock's turn to glare.

She had worked it perfectly. She knew she was needed on the ship. But she wasn't going to volunteer because then Spock would have interjected. So if Kirk pulled rank, then she had to go. Spock could do nothing. Kirk smirked at her. She let a hint of a smirk cross her features.

"Well we do need you Olivia," he said and Spock's fists balled up tightly.

"So I guess it's settled then. The rest of you will stay here on New Vulcan and wait for our signal. Either it's that we're coming back to get you and everything went successfully or you have to prepare for war," he stated chuckling at the last part.

"You're all dismissed," he said seriously and everyone started to exit.

Kirk took in a breath.

"I have to speak with T'Pring and Ry'nork to set up some training sessions throughout the day. I'll catch you guys on the grounds in 20," he said walking to the corner where the Vulcan and Repo were waiting.

Claire turned to Leonard as they walked outside. They had a moment alone and she was going to take advantage of it.

"I don't like this Leonard. I don't like this at all. I should go with you," she said nervously.

Bones smiled warmly.

"I'm not going to die Claire. No one's dying, but especially me," he joked but Claire looked down and sniffed.

"Come on Claire it's going to work out. You want to know why?" he asked her and she looked up, a tear falling from her eye.

Bones smiled and wiped it away, pulling something out of his pocket.

"What do you always say to me when things aren't going so well?" he asked quietly.

Claire took in a shaky breath.

"Everything has a way of working out," she said and Bones opened the small box in his hand.

Claire gasped. It was a beautiful engagement ring.

"See? If things have a way of working out, then when I get back we have a wedding to plan," he said and Claire smiled wide.

She hugged him tightly and didn't let go. He held her for a while and when they finally let go of each other, he slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful," she said staring at it in awe.

"It's just the beginning," he said kissing her softly.

Claire smiled against his lips.

Spock left the room quickly and Olivia had to jog to catch up to him. She grabbed his arm but he shrugged her off. He was not pleased to say the least.

"What did you want me to do? Stay behind? I'm needed on this mission Spock," she tried her case.

"And what about Grayson and Amanda? They need you as well and now both of their parents are going on a mission that could very well be their last," he said angrily.

Olivia was shocked. He wasn't even trying to hide his emotions.

"Why do you always think of the worst possible outcome?!" she yelled at him and he did not back down this time.

"We are parents and because we are parents we naturally have a different perspective about everything. It does not help that you've died once already. We have put each other through so much, it is only a matter of time until Grayson and Amanda feel the pressures that we have been placing on each other," he said crossly.

Olivia thought for a moment.

"So then you stay behind," she said finally and Spock turned and started walking again.

He was frustrated with her inability to give up. Olivia followed him.

"Spock," she said and he stopped but did not face her.

"I must speak with the captain. We will tell the children together that we will be leaving them here while we go on a short mission," he said and walked off.

**Reviews are appreciated!!! ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! ^_~ Enjoy it mucho! Also, a much needed thanks to Vulcanvamp. If you see my lovely Olivia getting out of character again you must tell me! I cannot have that at all!! So thanks again. The same goes for all of you lovely people. If Olivia does something not Olivia like please tell me! ^_^**

**Into the Night Some Hours Later…**

Olivia bit her lip. She was watching everyone train in Vulcan and Repo combat. They were getting good. She took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to Spock. He was still upset with her, she knew. He was also watching the training sessions. She sat next to him.

"I can be stubborn at times," she admitted but stopped.

Spock still didn't look at her and continued watching the training. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Okay most of the time, but look who I'm married too!" she sighed aggravated.

"I have to keep my stubbornness because without it you'll win every argument we ever have," she continued.

He didn't respond so she went on.

"I'm scared, okay? At least let me explain why I feel like I have to include myself in everything we do, will you?" she began.

"I'm afraid that if you leave on that ship without me, if we separate, you won't come back," she said quietly.

"I've left you before and you literally went down with the ship. I had to watch as the ship crashed with you still in it and I could do nothing from where I was. So when you asked me to stay on an entirely different planet while you go to war on another one of course I refused. I'm terrified that you'll go and I'll be here and you'll get hurt and I'll have to sit here and watch our link shut and I won't be able to do a thing about it. I've died once your right…but I've lost you twice already," she said looking away from him.

His eyes lowered from the training session but he still did not look at her. Olivia gazed off into the distance. Her eyes fell on her kids. Grayson was playing with T'Ana. Amanda was with Ry'nork and his family. Olivia stared at her kids and then rubbed her head.

"I didn't believe I was capable of loving another person the way I love you…let alone two," she said quietly.

She nodded to herself as if coming to a realization.

"They come first," she said and Spock finally looked at her.

Olivia bit her lip and shook her head.

"I don't like this idea one bit and I have horrible thoughts running through my head but our children need to come first," she said standing up quickly.

"So we don't have to have that conversation with them. I'm telling James I'm staying on New Vulcan. I can deliver strategies via transmissions and help any way I can from here," she said and walked off.

Spock was shocked. She had given in. He let a small smile cross his lips. He was proud of her.

They had a mini celebration for Bones and Claire's engagement. Bones was not pleased that word got out but asking Kirk to be his best man was asking for it.

**On The Enterprise…Night…**

All was quiet. Scotty and Emily were down in Engineering. The sickbay was empty except when Bones was fixing up down there. Even the bridge was almost empty. Only Sulu, T'Pring, Ry'nork, Ky'zar, and Spock were on it with Kirk in the captain's chair. Kirk could count on his hands how many people were on his ship. It was a ghost ship. Soon everyone had gone to rest in their separate quarters leaving Kirk and Spock on the bridge. It was quiet until Kirk spoke.

"I still don't know how you got her to stay on New Vulcan," he said still amazed that she requested to stay.

Spock stood quite. Kirk continued.

"We're going to get through this Spock," he carried on.

All was silent.

"Could you say something? Man, the silence is freaking me out," he said frowning at his quiet friend.

Spock turned to Kirk. His face was unreadable.

"When I was younger, I used to feel as though I had lived through many yesterdays and had very few tomorrows left. Then I met Olivia. She defended me when my own people turned on me. I have realized, she's my tomorrow," Spock said quietly.

Kirk's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that.

"I have to protect her like she protected me all those years ago. She saved me in ways that no one could fully understand and she continues to save me," he said finally.

There was a moment of silence before someone spoke. The words sunk into Kirk's head and he was proud his friend could express them like that.

"Spock," he said after a short pause.

"There will be many more tomorrows…for all of us."

**Spock Quarters… **

He could feel her through their link. She was still awake. He could almost make out her form in their room on New Vulcan. He hesitated slightly before allowing his mind to connect to hers.

"_**I miss you three already,"**_ he linked quietly.

Olivia's eyes softened.

"_**We miss you too, but you'll return soon,"**_ she linked gently pushing some hair behind her ear.

Spock felt her fear. It flowed throughout her entire body. It made her visibly shake.

"_**It is quiet here. I do not like it,"**_ Spock linked softly.

Olivia took in a deep breath.

"_**I don't like being apart from you. It's harder then I thought it would be,"**_ she answered him.

"_**I'm sorry for being so stubborn and anxious lately. It's been a rough couple of months," **_she added.

Spock nodded slightly. It_ had_ been a rough couple of months.

"_**There is nothing to apologize for. The events of the past couple of months have taken its toll on all of us in one way or another. We just have to remain strong,"**_ he linked kindly.

"_**For the kids,"**_ she added.

Spock nodded. For some reason they were both thinking the same exact thing. Spock caught a glimpse of what she was thinking.

"_**Allow me to meld with you,"**_ he said softly.

"_**You can do that when we're this far apart?"**_ she asked and he nodded.

Olivia looked at her kids who were fast asleep. She shrugged.

"_**Alright,"**_ she whispered and closed her eyes.

He closed his eyes and imagined placing his fingers on her pressure points. They stared at each other for a moment before they entered the meld.

_**Memory…Starfleet Some Years Ago… **_

_They finally had a break from the rigorous class schedules they both insisted upon. They both knew they were graduating early and at the top of their classes. They wouldn't brag about it, it was just something they knew as natural to them. They put in the most effort they reaped the most rewards, that's how it went. Olivia sat with him at a small table in a small café. They had been coming here every now and then because it was pretty isolated, away from the Academy. It reminded him of Vulcan so she humored him and went. She took a long sip of her hot chocolate and flipped another page of her book. Things were calm, peaceful. Olivia let out a small sigh. Spock looked up from one of his textbook and stared at her. She put her book down and looked at him. _

"_I'm always reading," she said dejectedly._

_Spock raised an eyebrow slightly amused. _

"_That is quite illogical. A person cannot always be reading. They would surely die," he said and Olivia chuckled. _

"_Shut up you know what I mean," she smiled taking another sip of her hot chocolate goodness. _

_Spock watched her curiously. _

"_You always order that drink. Why?" he asked curiously. _

_Olivia looked at her hot chocolate cup. _

"_It's cold out and this is nice and hot. And chocolate is a favorite flavor of mine," she added. _

_Spock shook his head. _

"_I do not understand what your fixation is with chocolate," he said amused again._

_She always amused him. Olivia thought about it. Then she extended her arms and held the cup out to him. _

"_I can't explain it. Try it," she said smiling. _

_Spock looked at the cup but made no move to take it. Olivia rolled her eyes. _

"_It's good to try new things. I think you'll like it," she added and Spock slowly took the cup from her hands. _

_After a small hesitation, he took a small sip from her cup. His eyes widened slightly. No one would notice except Olivia anyway. She chuckled as he took another sip. Her PADD went off the same time his did. They both glanced at their PADDS and Olivia sighed. _

"_Fun times over," she said smiling softly. _

_Spock nodded taking another sip. Olivia frowned playfully and reached for it but Spock stood up quickly. _

"_We should go," he said heading outside with __**her**__ hot chocolate. _

_Olivia ran after him. She tried to get it but he was too tall. He let a rare chuckle escape his lips as she struggled to reach her cup. Finally she gave up. _

"_You owe me a new cup of hot chocolate," she sulked as they walked. _

_When they reached the Academy Pike was waiting for them outside. He smiled as they walked towards him. _

"_What seems to be the urgency Captain?" Spock asked his voice monotone. _

"_There's a problem with the simulation that needs to be looked over. It's your simulation and you're required to be there. Olivia, Professor Stein wants you there for reconnaissance in case his genius eyes miss anything. That photographic memory of yours is vital and those hands of yours are magical," he added laughing._

_Olivia rolled her eyes._

"_Yes Captain of course," she said and the three walked to the simulator of the Kobayashi Maru together. _

_Upon arrival Professor Jonathan Stein ran up to meet them. He was a well built man due to his profession. He was younger then a lot of the other professors because he had graduated early. He was a bit of a genius. With a nod to Pike and Spock he turned to Olivia. _

"_I still pat myself on the back the day I got you to major in engineering. It truly is your calling," he said smiling. _

_Olivia grinned. He was a favorite professor of hers. He was right up there with Captain Pike. Stein shrugged. _

"_Well, lets get this over with. I'm starving," he trailed off turning around. _

_Olivia followed him. Pike turned to Spock. _

"_While they're doing that let's go into the command room and take a look at your beauty," he said motioning for Spock to follow. _

_The Kobayashi Maru was a beauty indeed. It was Spock's personal project. He was the only one who volunteered to take the challenge of building a recreation of a starship and having students testing it out for their studies. Olivia had been helping out with it so she wasn't required to test it since she would know how to get around it. She leaned down to check out a group of tangled wires. She frowned as she tried to untangle them. _

"_Now who would tangle them like—" she stopped as a wire sparked and she let out a short cry. _

_Stein pulled her out from underneath the simulator. He looked panicked. _

"_Are you alright? What happened? Are you okay?!" he asked frantically. _

_Olivia held her hand in her other and gave him a reassuring smile. _

"_I'm fine I just shocked the crap out of my hand," she said rubbing it slightly. _

_Stein took her hand in his and rubbed it for her until she got feeling back in it. Olivia tried to hide her blush. Stein didn't look up as he was focused on making sure her hand was fully functional. _

"_We engineers have to be careful with our hands. They are our most valuable asset," he said quietly. _

_Olivia nodded slowly and Stein looked up. Olivia realized something then. _

"_Your eyes are blue. I never noticed," she said and then wanted to hit herself for saying it out loud. _

_Stein chuckled. _

"_Maybe that's because whenever we spoke your head was always buried in a book or under a machine," he chuckled. _

_His smile made his eyes light up. Olivia was mesmerized by them. She smiled back. _

"_Yeah I guess you're right," she said after a short pause. _

_Silence took over as both their faces became serious. Stein leaned in towards Olivia and stopped just before their lips touched. Olivia didn't move. She was frozen._

"_I'm going to kiss you right now," he whispered in her ear. _

_Olivia didn't know what to do. Finally she nodded. _

"_O-Okay," she stuttered. _

_When their lips met she felt her whole body go warm. She allowed herself to return the kiss slowly at first and then more passionately. Stein pulled away first. _

"_I'm so sorry that was so inappropriate of me," he said clearly panicked again. _

_Olivia was still reeling from the kiss. When she was slightly calmer she spoke. _

"_Maybe, but I liked it," she said quickly. _

_Stein met her eyes. His were wide. Their lips met again and this time she leaned back pulling him on top of her. His hand lifted her uniform slightly. His rough hands felt silky against her cool skin. She found she liked it. It was only when she felt his lips travel down her neck that they both smelt the smoke. They stopped abruptly and stood up from behind the machine they were working on earlier. As they did a cadet ran into the room. _

"_Professor Stein there's a fire in the main tube connecting the simulator with the monitors!" _

_They all knew what that meant. If the fire reached the monitors, the whole simulation would explode. Many would die. Stein turned to Olivia. _

"_Cadet Monroe I need you to get as many people out of here and away from the simulation as you can! I'll try to cut off the tube connecting the simulation with the monitors!" _

_Olivia's eyes widened. _

"_It would be better if two people went sir! I can help you!" she tried. _

_Stein shook his head. _

"_I'm the professor and you're the cadet! Now go! That's an order!" he yelled and Olivia bit her lip as she whirled around to follow her orders._

_Olivia and Spock were in the main junction and looked up at the command room where Pike was watching the monitors to make sure everyone got out. Pike looked to them and pressed the intercom to speak. _

"_Alright get out of there, everyone's out!" he yelled and Olivia and Spock nodded about to exit. _

"_Wait; there's someone in the T-junction between the simulator and the monitors."_

_Olivia's heart stopped. She turned to Spock but he spoke first. _

"_Get out safely, I will return to the T-junction and retrieve the person," he said in his usually monotone voice. _

_Olivia went to protest but Spock spoke again. _

"_My lungs can handle more then your lungs can. Please do not argue with me on this," he said, his eyes softening somewhat._

_Olivia bit her lip and nodded. _

"_Be careful," she said quietly and left. _

_Pike pressed the intercom again. _

"_Spock as soon as you get that guy get out because this simulator is going to blow," he yelled and exited the command room. _

_Olivia was panicking. Spock wasn't out yet and Stein was no where to be found. She knew where Stein was but wouldn't think about it. After a few minutes, something sparked and a small explosion sent machinery threw the air. It wasn't the whole ship but a part of it. Olivia took off before Pike could grab her. She heard her name being called but ignored it. The simulator was filled with smoke. She pulled her uniform over her mouth and ran to the T-junction. On her way there she spotted to figures lying on the floor. She raced over to them and kneeled down. Spock was bleeding badly and she didn't know where. She could only guess it was from the small explosion. A cough brought her out of her thoughts. It was Stein. She could see his legs were caught underneath a fallen piece of machinery. _

"_Olivia, he's hurt. He needs to get out of here and receive medical attention quickly. He took quite a hit when the explosion happened. You need to get him out of here now. He'll die from smoke inhalation or blood loss if you don't. I'll be here when you get back," he tried to joke. _

_Olivia looked down at her best friend. Then she looked at Stein. _

"_Olivia, go! If anything happens, you were always my favorite cadet," he laughed. _

_Olivia found her voice. _

"_I'll come back for you," she said firmly. _

_She grabbed at Spock and managed to throw his arm over her neck. Then, using strength that only she had, she lifted him up off the floor. His head fell onto her shoulder groggily and his eyes opened slightly. Olivia spoke to him. _

"_You're going to be okay Spock but I need you to move your feet for me. I can't drag you out of here," she said starting to move. _

_The half Vulcan seemed to understand her because his feet moved slowly to where she was leading. Finally, she saw the exit in sight. She figured she'd drop Spock to the medics and go back in for Stein. As she stepped out into the light she felt hands grab her and she felt Spock's weight being lifted off her. She went to turn around and run back in when she heard part of an explosion and then something hit her head hard. Her ears went deaf to sound and her eyes saw only blackness in what should have been light._

_**In the Medical Building…One Week Later…**_

_Olivia opened her eyes slowly. She didn't know where she was or how long she'd been there. Pain erupted in her head and she winced closing her eyes tightly. When she chanced opening them again, she saw white walls and white beds. She knew it then. She was in the medical building at Starfleet. She could hear monitors beeping all around her. Her eyes moved from side to side trying to remember what happened. As her senses came back to her, she realized one of her hands was cool and the other was warm. She turned to see what was warming her hand and her eyes widened slightly. Spock was sitting in a chair by her bedside. His head rested on her bed and her hand was gently entwined with his. He was asleep. She found it odd that he was here since she remembered him being severely hurt. That's right, the fire, and the explosion. She remembered now. She tried to speak but found it hard. Her mouth was dry and pasty. She tried to get working saliva going. She settled for moving her hand slightly. Spock's head shot up. Upon seeing her awake his eyes widened. He pressed the button above her head quickly and two seconds later, many doctors and nurses were all around her. Pike was there too. _

"_Olivia, how many fingers do you see?" one doctor asked. _

_Olivia frowned slightly. What kind of question was that?_

"_T-Three," she wheezed out._

_The doctor nodded once and held up another set of fingers and waited. Olivia wished she could yell at him. _

"_Four…" she said dryly. _

"_Good, it seems your senses are returning to you," the doctor said softly. _

_Olivia frowned slightly. _

"_What happened?" she said in a whisper. _

_The doctor became quiet. So did everyone else. _

"_How much do you remember?" the doctor asked. _

_Olivia thought for a moment. _

"_I was helping Spock get out. He was hurt. I was going to go back in—" she tried to piece it together. _

"—_but Spock doesn't look hurt…did I get it wrong?" she asked confused. _

_The doctor shook his head. _

"_No Cadet Spock had injuries that were quite extensive. They were healed within a couple of days though. You on the other hand, had suffered a serious head wound. You've been here for about a week now," the doctor stated professionally. _

_Olivia's eyes widened. _

"_I've been here for a week! What happened to me?!" she began to panic. _

_The monitors started beeping loudly and people started to try to relax her. _

"_Tell me what happened!" she demanded again. _

_No one spoke. Olivia felt it then, a pain in her chest. _

"_Where is Professor Stein? Who went back in for him when I got knocked out?" she asked quickly. _

_No one spoke. Olivia was becoming frustrated. _

"_Why won't anyone tell me anything?!" she yelled angrily. _

_Pike let his head drop sadly. Olivia's eyes watered. _

"_Please somebody tell—" _

"—_he is dead," Spock interrupted. _

_Olivia's breath caught in her throat. _

"_No one could go back in for him. The object that hit you in the head was a part of the ships interior tubing. He did not have a chance," he said answering both her questions. _

_Olivia felt sick. _

"_Get out…" she said quietly. _

_The doctor went to protest but Olivia spoke first. _

"_Get out! Get out! Get out!" she roared and Pike couldn't hold it anymore. _

_He exited quickly with the doctors. Spock didn't move. Olivia glared at him. _

"_I said get out," she said but he remained standing. _

"_I am not leaving," he said simply. _

_Olivia's anger faded. Tears fell down her cheeks. _

"_What's going to happen now?" she choked out. _

_Spock walked over to his best friend and carefully sat down in the bed beside her. She leaned into his arms and he held her tightly as she cried. After a while the tears dried on her cheeks and she just laid there with him. _

"_I thought I lost you," he said quietly. _

_Olivia listened. _

"_When I woke up in the medical building I believed you were unharmed. I was wrong. You were in terrible condition. They did not think you would wake up," he stopped. _

_His voice caught in his throat. Olivia spoke. _

"_You were here in the hospital all this time?" she asked a bit shocked. _

"_I would not leave you," he said quietly. _

"_But classes—"_

"—_were cancelled because of the accident," he finished._

_Olivia's voice quivered. _

"_I-I missed his funeral," she said in a whisper. _

"_When you recover, I will take you to his grave," he said and held her tighter as the crying started again._

_**End Mind Meld. **_

Spock opened his eyes as Olivia did and they both took deep breaths.

"_**I did not know you were involved with Stein,"**_ he linked quietly.

Olivia shrugged.

"_**Neither did I, it was just a kiss to me. I liked him. He was a really great person and an excellent professor. The tears I cried were not for what could have been but for what was," **_she linked softly.

Spock nodded.

"_**Is that why you changed your focus to communications and strategy?"**_ he inquired.

Olivia nodded.

"_**I couldn't walk back into that lab. It reminded me of Stein and of what happened." **_

They took a moment of silence. Olivia finally linked to Spock.

"_**As I recall you never got me a new cup of hot chocolate,"**_ she mused.

Spock smirked slightly.

"_**I guess I did not,"**_ he replied.

Olivia sighed softly and yawned.

"_**I'm pretty tired and you need your sleep before you get to Starfleet. Do me a favor, hit Council member Rogers for me. I saw his name in the folder. He's had it out for me since we were cadets,"**_ she linked yawning again.

"_**Noted,"**_ Spock replied softly and they both fell asleep still linked.

They dreamed.

Meanwhile on the bridge,Kirk was doing the best he could but he was so damn tired. As his eyes closed, he dreamed as well.

They all dreamed of their days at Starfleet. 

**Please Review if you can! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! Also, just real quick, I changed the actor for Grayson age 10. But I'm not sure you can see it due to stupid malfunctions. I will fix it shortly. Enjoy this chapter! It's a series of memories from Starfleet Academy. Giving you a little taste of what life was like for them back then. Centered on Spock, Olivia, and Kirk since they're the ones dreaming! ENJOY! ^_^**

_**Memory…Starfleet Academy…**_

_Olivia could handle a lot she knew. But this was too much. She refused to handle this. She stood up from her chair and checked her watch again. Late he was again! She began to leave when he suddenly came flying through the door. _

"_I'm so sorry I'm late again—" but she cut him off._

"—_I don't want to hear it James. This is the last time you're late to my class. Jeez you're my only student, the least you could do is show up on time," she scolded. _

_Kirk lowered his head. _

"_It won't happen again," he tried. _

_Olivia scoffed. _

"_Yeah, yeah, liar. You said that the last five times you showed up late to my class. I'm going home," she said leaving the classroom. _

_Kirk followed her._

"_Please Professor Monroe! I need this class! Let me explain!" he begged. _

_Olivia whirled around. _

"_You have five minutes," she said still peeved. _

_Kirk didn't waste any time. _

"_Professor Gains is on my ass about everything. He marks my tests with failing grades but I know I didn't fail those tests! When I ask to see them he refuses! He's failing me on purpose and I've been trying to prove it since I freaking started here! He has it in for me. It's something personal I know it. I'm late because I try to speak with him after class but he dismisses me all the time!" he finished. _

_Olivia stared at him. For some odd reason she believed him. Gains was a veteran of Starfleet and taught there for many years. It was before Olivia's time. _

"_Return here tomorrow morning on time. I mean it Cadet, don't be late," she said and left. _

_Kirk thanked his lucky stars she was giving him yet another chance. _

_**The Next Day… **_

_Olivia had done her research. She held a folder in her hands tightly. It was thick with paper. Kirk showed up right on time. He grinned at her and then noticed the manila folder in her hand. _

"_What's that?" he asked curiously._

_Olivia smiled slightly._

"_Nothing for now," she said turning around and motioning him to follow. _

_He did. _

"_Today is going to be a quick lesson. There is something I have to take care of and it cannot wait any longer then it already has," she said and Kirk frowned. _

"_Sounds serious," he said uncertainly. _

"_It is," she replied coolly. _

_When the lesson was finished Kirk went to lunch and Olivia stayed by her desk. She opened the folder and began looking over its contents. Her eyes widened slightly and then her face took on a look of anger. She stood up, her chair falling over and headed to the mess hall. She walked in and one could tell she was not happy. She wasn't going to hide anything. Pike was eating lunch with a couple of the other captains. Spock was eating lunch again with that Cadet. Uhura was her name. She couldn't be bothered with them right now. Her eyes landed on who she was looking for. He was eating lunch with Bones. She took in a deep breath. By now Pike and Spock had noticed her presence at the front entrance. They watched her curiously. They knew she was mad. It was concerning them because she was usually quite calm most of the time. She walked over to Kirk quickly. _

"_Get up," she said firmly. _

_Kirk stood and Bones looked confused and a little frightened. Kirk stared at his professor. She turned and her eyes found the next person she was looking for. She glanced at Kirk. _

"_Follow me," she said._

_He followed her. He had no idea what was about to happen. Olivia walked right up to where Professor Gains was eating. She stopped at his side and let the manila folder fall onto the table in front of him. Gains stopped eating. _

"_What's this?" he asked opening the folder. _

"_Richard Gains under Starfleet Code of Conduct, Article 6 line 12, it states that a Starfleet official under no circumstances is to falsify any documentation given to them by a student of Starfleet Academy," she quoted and her voice held no emotion. _

"_I know the rulebook, don't quote the god damned rule book to me!" he said clearly aggravated. _

_Olivia raised an eyebrow. _

"_Really? Then why do you have before you several tests handed in to you by a student of Starfleet that are graded incorrectly?" she asked still keeping a calm demeanor. _

_Gains stood up. He was a big man, a lot taller then Olivia. Kirk panicked slightly but stood by her nonetheless. Spock had stood and so had Pike. Everyone's attention was on the two Professors in the room. Gains looked at the folder._

"_How did you get these?" he asked shocked. _

"_Does it matter? Why have you given this cadet failing grades when clearly the tests prove he passed with decent if not above average grades?" she asked. _

_Kirk grinned. He knew he passed those damn tests. __e knew he passed those testsHe__Gains glared at her. _

"_What are you trying to pull?" he yelled not hiding his anger. _

"_I should be asking you that question sir," she shot back. _

_Gains pointed to Kirk. He was shaking in anger. _

"_That boy doesn't deserve to be here! He's reckless and potentially dangerous! I was doing this Academy a favor!" he roared. _

_Olivia held up her hand and a shocked Gains stopped talking. _

"_I have handed in the tests to the council. Those are copies. The council has your name. I think it's time you considered resigning," she said keeping her voice down. _

_Gains hit the table and it shuddered under his fists._

"_Just who the hell do you think you are?!" he roared. _

_Olivia stared at him. _

"_I am Lt. Olivia Monroe of Starfleet and now because of your __**reckless**__ actions…you are and always will be just Richard Gains, a nobody," she said sternly._

_Gains walked towards her. He looked like he wanted to strangle her. Olivia didn't move. He stopped right in front of her, glaring down at her. _

"_Are you going to strike me? I thought you said I didn't have to quote the rulebook to you. Clearly you must know that you'd be breaking Starfleet protocol __**again**__," she said smirking slightly. _

"_It'll be worth it!" he lifted his fist only to fall flat on his face passed out. _

_Olivia looked up. Spock stood where Gains once stood. _

"_I could've handled it," she said, the smirk playing on her face. _

_Spock tilted his head. _

"_Maybe," he said and Pike came up to them. _

"_Are you crazy?" he asked Olivia and she chuckled. _

_She turned to Kirk. _

"_If something like this ever occurs again, you will tell me right away, understood?" she asked him, her face softening to a smile. _

_Kirk grinned. _

"_Absolutely." _

_**End Memory. **_

_**New Memory…Starfleet Academy… **_

_She flew down one of the halls of Starfleet Academy. She had to get out of the building. She had to get away. Her shirt was ripped, her pants were torn and dirty, her lip was bloody, and a bruise was forming on her cheek. Tears fell from her eyes. She expected something like this to happen on Vulcan but here? Starfleet was supposed to be her new start. But the students here were just like the students on Vulcan. They were cruel and heartless. She flew out the door and into the pouring rain. She wiped her lip and more tears fell from her cheek. She shivered. She ran to his dorm. She couldn't go back to hers. Her roommate was one of them. She walked into the building and took the stairs to his floor. She hesitated. What if he was busy? Maybe he had a girl in there. She shook the thoughts from her head. She just needed an umbrella. Then she'd go stay in the medical building. She knocked. In a few moments, the door opened. She tried to keep her head down but it didn't escape from his keen eyesight. His eyes widened slightly._

"_I'm sorry if this is a bad time but can I borrow an umbrella? I need to go to the—" she was cut off as the half Vulcan pulled her inside, carefully lifting her chin to inspect the damage._

"_Olivia, who did this to you?" he asked, his voice was not emotionless. _

_It was angry. _

_Olivia shook her head._

"_It doesn't matter. Listen I don't want to be a bother so I can I borrow an umbrella?" she asked and shivered slightly. _

_Spock walked to the closet and pulled out a blanket and a shirt of his. _

"_Remove the clothes you are in please. You'll get sick. Once you do put this on," he said handing her the shirt. _

"_Then wrap this around yourself," he said laying the blanket on the couch. _

_Olivia took the shirt slowly. Spock continued. _

"_The injuries are superficial. I have a first aid kit," he said softly, walking to the closet. _

_Olivia took in a deep breath and unbuttoned what was left of her shirt, pulling it off slowly. Then she unbuttoned her torn pants and they fell right off. She pulled on his shirt. It was way too big but it was warm and warm was good. She fixed her hair into a ponytail. It was a mess but now it looked slightly more presentable. She picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her. She plopped on the couch and huddled there. The storm outside picked up. She shivered. Spock came back with the medical kit. He sat down next to her. He hesitated. _

"_Olivia, before I proceed, are these all the injuries you sustained?" he asked unsurely. _

_Olivia nodded. Spock opened the first aid kit and pulled out some gauze. He pressed it to her lip. She hissed in pain. Her lip would be swollen for a while. _

"_Who did this to you?" he asked again. _

"_Spock just let it go. It's not like we can prove anything. It was just those guys who always taunt us," she said quietly. _

_Spock's eyes narrowed slightly. _

"_They have never reacted physically before," he said and Olivia looked at him. _

"_Because we never reacted to their taunts," she said quietly._

"_Explain," he said slightly confused._

_Olivia looked at the blanket. _

"_They always make stupid remarks about us, about you. I didn't want to stay quiet anymore. I took away their power so they had to get it back some other way other then verbally. It's just a bruised cheek. That's all I let them get. The busted lip was my fault. I bit it while running," she finished. _

"_You will stay here the night. You are in no condition to travel alone," he said and she knew there was no use arguing. _

_She nodded and leaned back against the couch. He stood with her and soon they both fell asleep. _

_**The Next Day…**_

_Olivia woke up to find she was alone in Spock's room. She looked on the table in front of the couch and noticed a new uniform folded neatly. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Where did Spock go? She took a quick shower and got dressed before heading to her own dorm. When she swiped the card and walked in her eyes widened. Her roommates half of the room was empty. All her stuff was gone. Olivia's stuff was untouched. She grabbed her book bag and exited the room quickly. She had just stepped outside when she saw the group of boys that had tormented her and Spock since they'd arrived at Starfleet. She was about to walk another way when she realized they were carrying boxes with them. Security was leading them out. Olivia was so confused. A hand on her shoulder made her jump slightly. It was Spock and Pike. _

"_What's going on? My roommates stuff is gone. Why are those boys leaving?" she asked. _

_Pike sighed. _

"_They were all asked to leave. Starfleet doesn't accept idiots," he said smiling. _

_Olivia was still confused. _

"_That will still be your room. You'll live alone if that's alright," Pike continued. _

_Olivia almost smiled. Alone sounded great. No more bullying. _

"_What exactly did they do?" she asked and Pike chuckled. _

"_It was the weirdest thing. They all came into my office and said they had broken several Starfleet protocols and asked to leave," he laughed again shaking his head. _

_Olivia's eyes widened and she looked to Spock who remained silent. Pike patted them both on the back and headed off. Spock finally looked at Olivia. _

"_What did you say to them to get them to do that?" she asked shocked. _

"_I did not have to say anything. I believe my actions spoke louder then anything I could have said," he said and Olivia raised an eyebrow._

"_I won't delve any further into that comment," she said smirking. _

"_That would be the wisest thing to do," he replied letting a small smirk flash. _

_**End Memory. **_

_**New Memory…Starfleet Academy…**_

_Olivia opened her eyes slowly. She smiled when she realized where she was. She turned over to see another body next to her. She faced him and noticed he was still asleep. He looked so innocent when he slept. She found it weird because usually he was up before her. She knew why he slept in today though. Yesterday was a long day. It was the day they landed for shore leave. He had to attend many meetings with Kirk and he got to their quarters pretty late. She lay down again, this time facing him and snuggled close. She watched him take in a breath and his eyes opened slowly. He blinked a couple of times before making eye contact with her. He still looked so tired. She rubbed his cheek softly and he closed his eyes again. _

"_Go back to sleep. You're exhausted," she said gently. _

_Spock kept his eyes closed but his arm went around her and pulled her close to his body. She chuckled and kissed his nose. His eyes opened slightly. _

"_Stay with me," he said in a sleepy voice. _

_Olivia smiled. _

"_Of course," she replied._

_His grip on her waist unconsciously tightened and she laid her head on her pillow. She was all for sleeping in. His head nuzzled her neck and buried itself there falling back to sleep quickly. He was so human this morning it surprised her. She cuddled up close to him and soon her eyes started closing. His body was so warm against hers. It eased her muscles. She felt herself drifting back to sleep when there was a knock at the door. Olivia groaned slightly. She tried to get out of Spock's grip but his arm was locked around her waist. She chuckled. _

"_Spock, someone's at the door," she chuckled. _

_Spock groaned softly. _

"_Do not answer it. They will go away," he murmured. _

_Olivia wanted to laugh. He was acting so unlike himself but it was refreshingly weird for her. _

"_Alright," she said finally. _

_She wasn't going to argue with him. There was another knock at the door. _

"_I know you guys aren't sleeping!" a very familiar voice shouted through the door._

_Olivia grinned. It was Kirk. Olivia was about to respond when Spock sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Olivia watched him as he left the bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. She heard the shower turn on. She ran to the front door and opened it. _

"_What do you want?!" she whispered annoyed. _

_Kirk grinned. _

"_What are you doing in there?" he asked playfully. _

_Olivia glared at him. _

"_Sleeping! You kept him up half the night! He's exhausted so you have to wait a while with whatever you want. Give him some time to get up," she said and Kirk nodded. _

"_That's fine; just tell him when he's ready to come by my quarters. We need to discuss the next mission," he said and Olivia nodded. _

"_Sure," she said quietly. _

_Kirk grinned at her and shook his head walking away. Olivia closed the door and walked into the bathroom. When she opened the door steam hit her right in the face. The room was smoky and she could barely see. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She had to bite her lip. She was a very lucky woman. Spock was underneath the shower head. The hot water was pouring down his back. His hands pressed against the wall holding him up. His head was down. Olivia touched him softly and he flinched slightly. He turned around to face her and she gave him a small smile. His eyes seemed so tired to her, so placid. His hair was matted to his head. Such a beautiful specimen he was. He stared down at her for a while before leaning against her. His chin rested on her shoulder and his arms hugged her upper back tightly. She returned the hug quickly. Now she frowned. _

"_Spock, what's wrong?" she whispered in his ear. _

_She held him tightly. He was shaking even though the hot steam filled the room. He just clung to her tighter. _

"_I-I need you to stay with me," he said almost inaudibly. _

_Olivia didn't ask another question. She knew what was happening. He missed his mother. He must have had another dream about her last night. _

"_I'm here," she said softly. _

"_I won't leave you," she held him tighter. _

_They stood like that for awhile. If they had it their way, they would never let go. _

_**End Memory.**_

**NOTE: The next chapter is also going to be centered on the dreams/memories of the three at Starfleet. I'm stalling so I give you guys an explosive meeting when the Enterprise meets with Starfleet Academy! Please Review if you can as always!!! ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy it! Again, it's a series of memories from Starfleet Academy. Giving you a little taste of what life was like for them back then. Centered on Spock, Olivia, and Kirk since they're the ones dreaming! ENJOY and Thanks for reviewing!!! ^_^**

_**New Memory…Starfleet Academy…**_

_Kirk was slumped over his burger and fries in the mess hall. He was sitting alone. He looked miserable. Bones had sent him a message via PADD that he got caught up in the medical building and would be there soon. Kirk let his half eaten fry drop to his plate. Uhura passed by and noticed his state. She frowned when he didn't say anything as she walked by. Usually he had a cheap pass ready and waiting. _

"_What's wrong with you? Didn't get the girl? Well, there's always tomorrow," she joked, laughing at him. _

_Kirk chuckled._

"_No, never going to get this particular girl," he said looking down at his meal. _

_Uhura lifted her chin in defiance. _

"_Damn right, never going to get me," she said smugly. _

_Kirk smirked at her slightly. _

"_Wasn't talking about you," he shot back and Uhura looked almost hurt. _

_Kirk grinned. _

"_Though I wouldn't mind having you to take my mind off her," he offered and Uhura stormed off angrily. _

_Kirk chuckled to himself again. _

"_Girls," he mumbled to himself. _

_He watched as Uhura took a seat in the corner of the mess hall with that Vulcan professor, Spock. She called it study sessions, Kirk called it secret make out sessions. He saw the Vulcan's eyebrows knit slightly at his favorite student's upset demeanor. Then he saw Spock turn to look at him. Kirk grinned and gave a half hearted wave. He could hear Uhura scoff from her seat. He chuckled. He liked pissing her off. He pushed his plate away from him a little just as Bones sat down across from him. _

"_Sorry I'm late; the new freaking assistant lost the records of all my patients! How does one do that you ask? Pure stupidity!" he ranted. _

_Kirk smiled at his friend's clear anger. Bones finally became quiet when Kirk didn't reply to a question he had asked. _

"_Hey did you hear me?" Bones asked._

_Kirk seemed to snap out of his daze._

"_Sorry, what?" he asked and Bones frowned. _

"_You okay? You need me to get the hypospray?" he asked almost excitedly. _

"_No!" Kirk yelled a little too loud. _

_Bones and his hypospray obsession needed to be dealt with soon. _

"_Then what's going on?" he asked quietly. _

_Kirk shook his head and looked up. _

"_Nothing—" he stopped mid sentence as his eyes caught hers. _

_Olivia grinned walking over to her cadet and his friend. She sat down next to Kirk and smiled at Bones. _

"_Hey Bones," she said cheerfully grabbing one of Kirk's fries and popping it into her mouth. _

_Bones gave a polite nod to her. _

"_How are you Lt. Monroe?" Bones asked respectfully. _

_Olivia chuckled. _

"_Come on Bones we're in the mess hall, let's keep it informal okay? Its Olivia," she said and Bones grinned. _

_So she was just as cool as Kirk said she was. Kirk grinned too and Bones noticed his talkative nature returning. His friend didn't look as miserable as he did two seconds ago. Even Uhura saw the change from where she was sitting. Her eyes narrowed._

"_Are we meeting today after lunch?" Olivia asked him, stealing another fry. _

_Kirk grinned. _

"_Hell yeah, we need to give those new jumpsuits a try," he said and Olivia rolled her eyes. _

"_Excellent so then I'll meet you in the classroom and then we'll head to the cliffs together to test them out," she said and Kirk nodded. _

_Olivia stole another fry and Kirk laughed some. She shrugged. _

"_Sorry, I have to grab what I can since usually you make me skip lunch and these fries are shockingly tasty," she joked. _

_Bones laughed. Olivia stood up. _

"_So I'll see you later and Bones, it was nice seeing you again. Don't be a stranger," she winked at him and he nodded smiling. _

_She walked off and left the mess hall. Kirk's eyes followed her as she left. Bones was hit with realization then. _

"_Jesus Christ Jim, you like Olivia?!" he whispered loudly. _

_Kirk shushed him. _

"_Could you keep your voice down?! Her Vulcan is right over there! He could hear you!" he said angrily. _

_Bones leaned in and whispered back._

"_She's your professor!" he whispered quietly._

"_No, really?!" Kirk sarcastically remarked._

_Bones sat back in his chair. He was shocked. Kirk shook his head. _

"_I don't know Bones. I know she's my professor and I know it's wrong, like wrong against Starfleet regulations," he started and stopped._

"_Maybe it's just because you're with her almost 24/7. I mean, she's there all the time. And she's cute and cool like us. She's like the best friend that's a girl but not the girlfriend," he said and Kirk shockingly agreed. _

"_Then what am I feeling? I was fine. I didn't have one dirty dream about her. She was awesome and my friend and my mentor and that's it. Yeah, we played around and everything but nothing sexual. What the hell is happening to me and why is it happening now?" he groaned. _

_Bones shook his head. _

"_I'd never say this if it was any other woman but since its Olivia I will. Maybe you should just talk to her," he said and Kirk put his head in his hands. _

"_This sucks. Women were never this complicated!" he whined. _

_Bones chuckled. _

"_Well Olivia isn't the type you usually go for if you know what I mean. She's not cheap and easy," he laughed and Kirk glared at him. _

_Bones stopped laughing._

"_I liked Uhura," Kirk tried but Bones shook his head. _

"_Uhura's a challenge. She's the one that got away. So you keep it casual with her. A dirty joke, a witty remark, but I doubt the feelings are the same. Olivia isn't like Uhura. You didn't pursue her and she didn't get away. She's right in front of you, you just overlooked her and now it's hitting you. Now, my question is what did she do that made you notice her all of a sudden?" Bones said smirking._

_Kirk groaned. _

"_We were doing reenactment training. Every captain has to go through difficult situations with a cool head on his shoulders all the time. This reenactment happened to be a lesson in seduction. She was from an enemy vessel sent here to seduce the captain, me and gain control of my ship. I thought it'd be no sweat because I never looked at her before, and usually the girls fell for me in the end. She came to class in her uniform, locked the doors, and went into the bathroom. She said when she came out, to pretend like she was boarding the ship. Then she came out and I wasn't ready for what she came out in. (__.__) Bones, my eyes almost popped out of my head. Not only was her hair down, this dress, I wish it was the Starfleet required uniform. I didn't even know she owned a dress like that," he stopped._

_Bones' eyes were wide trying to picture it._

"_Well, what happened?!" he pushed. _

_Kirk shrugged. _

"_What do you think? I failed that part of the training," he said scratching his head. _

_Bones burst out laughing. _

"_How'd she take that?" he asked trying to stop laughing so hard. _

"_She said we'd try again with a different female. She said she knew it was awkward with a professor," he said shaking his head. _

"_It wasn't awkward it was hot…too hot. I just wanted to—" _

"—_okay! Let's not bust into detail alright?" Bones held up his hands. _

_Kirk sighed. _

"_What do I do?" _

"_I don't know, I'm a doctor man, not a freaking therapist!" he exclaimed. _

_Kirk looked at his now cold meal. _

"_Maybe I'll talk to her and then jump off a cliff." _

_Bones laughed. _

"_Better that then going head to head with that Vulcan friend of hers," Bones said glancing at the half Vulcan._

"_He'd never approve of you and Olivia and she respects his opinion highly. They're like, best friends," he said and Kirk looked at Spock. _

"_Yeah she's more like his only friend," Kirk mumbled. _

_Bones chuckled. _

"_I don't know about that…Uhura seems pretty cozy with him too," Bones started laughing. _

_Kirk's eyes widened. _

"_So you see it too then? You think something's going on between them?" he asked rushed. _

_Bones stopped laughing. _

"_Jim, do you how much trouble they would both be in if that happened? Besides, Commander Spock has his Vulcan logic and Uhura's not that dumb either," he said but Kirk shook his head. _

"_That's not what I mean! I mean if they're together then he can't really say anything about me and Olivia," he said grinning._

_Bones sighed. _

"_Jim I think these feelings are misplaced. I think you should think about this before one of you gets hurt," he said and they both stood up. _

"_I will Bones, no worries. I have to get to class," he said patting his friend on the back and heading out. _

_**Later That Day…**_

_They dropped the jumpsuits off at engineering. Olivia handed them to a tech. _

"_They need a little more padding in the knees and elbows. Other then that, they work beautifully," she said smiling and walked down the lawn with Kirk both rubbing their knees and elbows. _

"_So that had to be the scariest thing I've ever done," Kirk admitted laughing. _

_Olivia laughed too. She nodded._

"_Yeah, that's definitely up there with things I never wish to do again," she chuckled. _

_They were walking towards the dorms. Kirk stopped walking._

"_I'm not ready to go home just yet," he said looking around._

_Olivia turned to him. _

"_Well what would you like to do?" she asked curiously._

"_Want to go get a beer?" he suggested and after some thought she nodded. _

"_Sure." _

_They walked to the small bar at the end of the grounds. It wasn't very far. It actually was right near the secret diner she and Spock would steal away too when they were younger. They'd still go every so often now but never had time to stay for long. As she recalled he still owed her a hot chocolate. She chuckled to herself. Kirk opened the door to the bar and she was about to go in when her eyes drifted to the small diner. Her eyes widened. Spock was there and he wasn't alone. Cadet Uhura was sitting across from him, at __**their**__ table, with__** their **__old waitress. She was about to call herself dumb and let it go but then she saw a cup of hot chocolate placed in front of Uhura. Olivia's mouth dropped unintentionally. Kirk noticed. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked and she looked at him. _

"_You cannot get drunk today," she said finally after a few moments._

_Kirk frowned._

"_Why?" he asked. _

_Olivia took a step inside the bar and nodded. _

"_Because I'm getting drunk today," she said nodding. _

_Kirk's eyes widened. Olivia was known to have a beer or two but never more. Usually she took care of him. He nodded as they went in. _

"_Bartender, two shots please and keep them coming," she sat at the bar and Kirk joined her. _

"_You sure you're okay?" he asked a little concerned about her change in behavior. _

"_I'll be fine. I figure I might as well live a little right? Can't keep dwelling in the past, right? Got to look towards the future. And right now, my future holds liquor, lots and lots of liquor." _

_Kirk would have laughed it was any other person. He watched as she down the two shots instantly and held up her finger for more. They chatted about some stuff and soon he had to tell the bartender no more. She had downed almost more then he usually downed and he figured that was good enough. He didn't have to help her out of the bar. She walked fine but she had this smile plastered to her face. It was darker out she noticed. She looked at the small diner and it was closed. She frowned. How long had she been in there? She looked at her watch but the numbers became all blurry. _

"_Come on Olivia we have a class tomorrow," he chuckled and she followed him. _

"_I don't feel anything," she said and Kirk looked at her shocked. _

"_Nothing at all?" he asked._

_She shook her head. _

"_Think we should go drink more?" she asked innocently and Kirk laughed until he realized she was dead serious. _

"_Uh, no I don't think that's such a good idea," he said walking with her. _

_She was quiet for awhile. _

"_Getting drunk isn't what I expected it to be. I don't feel anything," she said quietly. _

_Kirk frowned. _

"_Well it's different for everyone. Though I'll admit I thought you'd be a lightweight," he chuckled. _

_She joined him in chuckling. Then thunder hit the quiet night. Kirk jumped and Olivia looked up as it began to pour. She stood looking up for awhile as Kirk looked for shelter. Then she started laughing. And she wouldn't stop. _

"_He took her to our café!" she yelled over the thunder and rain. _

_Kirk stopped looking and stared at her. _

"_What?!" he yelled over the sounds and her laughter. _

"_My Vulcan friend, Spock! He took Cadet Uhura to our café! We used to go there when we were younger! We swore we'd never bring anyone there but each other! He still owes me a hot chocolate!" she laughed hysterically. _

_Kirk walked up to her. He was panicking. She was being weird and lightening was starting. _

"_I think he may love her," she said as Kirk got closer. _

"_And that bothers you?" he asked softly. _

_Olivia nodded. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love him," she said looking at Kirk. _

_Kirk's eyes widened. Olivia nodded. _

"_But he took her to our café. It's __**their**__ place now. I think we should get a place," she said to him._

_Kirk nodded. _

"_Yeah but let's get out of this rain first!" he yelled as another booming thunder hit the sky. _

_Olivia nodded after a while._

"_Okay!" she said and they ran to a close building._

_Inside they both realized how soaked they were. Their clothes clung to them and Kirk laughed at how she looked. Her hair was in a bun but now it was hanging down and hair came out everywhere. She grinned and ruffled his wet hair. _

"_Come up to my dorm, we need to get out of these wet clothes or we're going to get sick," he said motioning for her to follow. _

_She did. Upstairs Kirk walked to his room and noticed Uhura by her door talking to Spock. He ignored it and stopped by his room and searched for his card. Olivia came up the stairs a little slower. She was still giggly. She didn't notice the shocked couple standing at Uhura's door. She stood by Kirk as he fiddled with the door. Olivia giggled. _

"_Here, I know the skeleton code," she said playfully shoving him out of the way and bending down to see the buttons. _

_Before she pressed anything she turned to Kirk. _

"_Uh…look away please. If this code gets out, people can access each other's rooms anytime they want."_

_Kirk raised an eyebrow. _

"_So why do you have it?" he asked, a grin forming on his face._

"_So I can secretly watch you sleep at night," she said smirking. _

_Kirk laughed blushing slightly. Olivia punched the code in and Kirk cursed not being able to see it fast enough. She was too quick. Olivia laughed. _

"_Sorry James, maybe next time," she said as the room door slid open. _

_Kirk motioned for her to go in first._

"_Oh, such the gentleman aren't we?" she mocked and Kirk bowed his head in mock shame. _

_Spock watched as they went into Kirk's room. He watched the door shut behind them. And then he watched as his fists closed tightly. He did not like that Cadet Kirk. Uhura looked at him. _

"_She didn't even see us. Do you think—" but Spock cut her off. _

"_Absolutely not," he said and his face said end of discussion. _

_Uhura stared at him. _

"_Would it be so bad though? Besides being against Starfleet regulation, they both looked really happy to be in each others company," she said quietly. _

_Spock looked at her. _

"_Olivia would never use the skeleton code to access a cadet's room unless it was a state of emergency. By the way she moved, she seemed to be intoxicated. If that is the case then that cadet would be taking advantage of her," he said quickly. _

_Uhura frowned. _

"_Kirk wouldn't do that. He's an ass but he's not like that. He's probably just letting her get cleaned up. They were soaked," she tried. _

_Spock seemed to be in thought for a moment. His thoughts were interrupted when his PADD went off. He checked it quickly. It was from Olivia, but not. _

_Commander Spock,_

_This is Cadet James T. Kirk. I know you saw Lt. Monroe come into my room and I was wondering if you were still in the vicinity to come and get her. She is really trashed and I cleaned her up somewhat but she fell asleep on my couch. I think it best if people saw you carrying her back. Otherwise I'd be more then happy to let her stay with me. _

_Oh and by the way, tell Uhura I said hey. ___

_-Kirk_

_Spock looked to Uhura. _

"_Your friend Cadet Kirk says hello. I must leave," he said and walked quickly to Kirk's room._

_The door opened as he got there. Kirk motioned for him to come in._

"_She just fell out once she put on dry clothes," he said quietly. _

_Spock stared at Olivia for awhile before scoping her up and going for the door. Kirk rolled his eyes. He wasn't expecting much from the Vulcan but a 'good night' wouldn't have killed him. Spock stopped at the door and turned slightly. _

"_Lt. Monroe doesn't drink heavily to the point of intoxication. The one time she did was when she was extremely upset about something some years ago," he said quietly._

_Kirk listened. He knew what he was about to ask. Spock seemed hesitant._

"_Did something upset her?" he asked after a while._

_Kirk nodded. _

"_She stopped just before going into the bar because she saw something she apparently didn't want to see. She mumbled something later about a small café not being her place anymore," he said not giving too much away._

_Spock seemed to understand right away as his posture stiffened. He exited without another word. Kirk watched the door for awhile after. What was happening to him?_

_**End Memory.**_

**The next chapter is the last chapter that's going to be centered on the dreams/memories of the three at Starfleet. Once again, I'm stalling so I give you guys something good when the Enterprise meets with Starfleet Academy! Maybe a twist or two! Please Review if you can as always and thanks for staying with me!!! ^_~ **


	22. Chapter 22

**The new chapter has arrived and it's pretty long!!! Enjoy it! Love it! Review it! Etc.! Again, it's a series of memories from Starfleet Academy. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are freaking amazing!!! ^_^**

_**New Memory…Starfleet Academy… **_

_Olivia was enjoying a day off. She had the whole day planned and it didn't involve anyone but herself. She jogged on the lawn of Starfleet Academy. Some cadets greeted her with hellos and nods. She greeted them back kindly. She wasn't even in uniform today. She smiled to herself. Today would be a good day. Then she ran into Pike. She smiled about to jog by him when he stopped her. The look on his face was one of apology. _

"_Olivia, I need a huge favor," he said holding up his hands begging. _

_Olivia was about to whine. _

"_What—why?! It's my day off! You know this because you gave it to me!" she complained._

_Pike winced. _

"_I know, I know but this is huge. Starfleet has a Klingon warbird set to land in approximately fifteen minutes. We've had all the cadets clear the yard because we don't need any accidents," he started. _

_Olivia motioned for him to continue. She didn't know why he was telling her this. She knew the Klingons were coming because Kirk was one of the greeters to attend the landing salutation. She also knew she wasn't involved._

"_Why are you telling me this? I am not scheduled to have any part in this," she said and Pike nodded. _

"_We need a translator," he said biting his lip. _

_Olivia frowned._

"_Spock is scheduled to be translator. He requested for it. And he does teach the communications class so why do I have to be there?" she asked almost angrily. _

"_Spock can't make it to the landing salutation. He just sent me a message through my PADD asking for a replacement," he said._

_Olivia raised an eyebrow. _

"_That doesn't sound like Spock," she said quietly. _

_Pike nodded. _

"_This is why I went to see him. He was having a session with a cadet. He said it couldn't wait because the paper was due tomorrow. Academics triumph translating, you know that," he said softly._

_Olivia took a breath. _

"_Who was the cadet?" she asked angrily, knowing the answer. _

"_Uh, Cadet Uhura I believe," he said nodding. _

_Olivia chuckled to herself shaking her head. It was not a good chuckle. _

"_Alright I guess," she said finally and Pike hugged her. _

"_You saved my ass," he said and she laughed. _

_After he has walked with her to her quarters so she could get into her uniform they walked to the landing area. Kirk grinned and waved. Olivia walked over to him. _

"_Hey what are you doing here? Thought today was your day off?" he asked excited that she was there. _

"_Got stuck filling in," she said sighing. _

_Kirk chuckled. _

"_Well I'm glad for that," he laughed and she blushed slightly. _

_She walked over and stood by Pike and some other officials. The Klingons exited there ship. There were three men and a woman. They were all huge and they looked like they meant business. Kirk and the others greeted them politely doing the necessary displays of respect. Then the Klingons walked up to Pike and Olivia. Everything was going fine until Olivia noticed the Klingon woman's eyes drifting towards Kirk every so often. He didn't seem to know she was doing so. Olivia did. And so did one of the Klingons. A roar like sound came from the male Klingon. Olivia tried to calm the situation but before she knew it the male Klingon pulled out his weapon and killed the female Klingon. Olivia realized it then. He was in bloodrush. The other Klingon seemed to be calling for backup through his communicator. He knew his friend was in bloodrush. More Klingons ran out from their ship. People took off in every direction. Most of the cadet greeters took off running. Even some officials ran. Pike tried calming them and Olivia attempted to help. It was a total uproar. It was only when the bloodrushed Klingon reached for his phaser like weapon that Olivia noticed he was gunning for Kirk. She ran and knocked Kirk down just as the phaser went off. Kirk hit the floor hard but held onto Olivia who fell on top of him. Pike was yelling at the Klingon who seemed to be the captain but the Klingon couldn't seem to understand him. The other Klingons grabbed hold of the one in bloodrush ad subdued him. Kirk looked at Olivia. She still hadn't gotten off him. Her face was buried in his chest. _

"_A-Are you alright?" he asked quickly his voice shaken._

_Olivia shook her head._

"_I-I don't think so…" she mumbled into his shirt._

_His eyes widened. He turned her over slightly and she winced holding her side. Kirk took her hand._

"_Let me see," he said._

_His hands were shaking as Olivia moved her hand some. Kirk gasped. Whatever hit her went right through her side. _

"_H-How bad is it?" she asked nervously. _

_Kirk shook his head. _

"_Not bad at all! It barely scratched you," he said and Olivia nodded._

"_There's like a hole in my side, isn't there?" she asked and Kirk nodded._

"_I can see right through it," he admitted. _

_Olivia let her head fall back and sighed annoyed. _

"_I wasn't even supposed to freaking be here!" she yelled annoyed._

_Kirk was surprised she wasn't screaming out in pain. _

"_This was supposed to be my day off!" she continued angrily. _

_Kirk removed his red Starfleet shirt, leaving his black one on and pressed it to her side. She didn't even flinch. He had no idea what was going on. He was trying to become a captain not a doctor. _

"_But no, he had to go and cancel to be with his jail bait!" she ranted. _

_Kirk shushed her. _

"_Olivia, keep your voice down will you? If anyone heard that—" she cut him off._

"—_James there is a hole in my side! I don't really give a crap about them right now!" she said and he nodded quickly._

"_Am I bleeding badly?" she asked changing the subject. _

_Kirk checked the wound. He was shocked. There was minimal blood. _

"_Not that much to be honest," he said._

_Olivia nodded._

"_Okay, now listen to me very carefully. That Klingon shot me with a weapon that coagulates the blood for a while. It's meant to give the enemy a painfully slow death. This is good news for us. It means we have time. But as soon as the coagulation stops, I'm as good as dead. So I need you to get me to the medical building as quickly as possible and tell them what I just told you," she said in an eerily calm voice._

_Kirk's eyes widened to a point where she thought they'd pop right out of his head. _

"_I'll be fine, just do as I say because soon the adrenaline will wear off and I'll be screaming in pain because there's a hole in my side," she said looking at him. _

_He nodded and carefully scooped her up. Olivia flinched. _

"_I think the adrenaline is starting to wear off so if you could hurry that would be great," she said closing her eyes tightly._

_Kirk took off just as Pike and some others got the Klingons under control. He yelled Kirk's name and then realized Olivia was hurt. He took off after them. Kirk had never run so fast in his life, especially with a girl in his arms. Spock was with Uhura in the medical building. She was due for a check up and he decided to wait with her. They were going to eat afterwards anyway. Kirk slammed through the doors making all eyes fall on him. _

"_I need help!" he yelled. _

_Olivia felt it then. The pain hit her all at once. There was a hole in her side. She let out a painful scream. Spock jolted up, his Vulcan demeanor lost for a moment. Olivia grabbed her side roughly and tried to suppress another scream as pain racked her body. She buried her face in Kirk's shirt. Bones came running out of a room._

"_My god what the hell happened?!" he asked running over to them. _

"_I need a stretcher!" he called back._

_Kirk held her close. _

"_She told me to tell you, that the Klingon shot her with a weapon that coagulates the blood for a while. But as soon as the coagulation stops, she's as good as dead," he repeated quickly._

_Bones nodded as the stretcher came through. _

"_Lay her down here," he said quickly. _

_Kirk obeyed and held his hand on her side where his shirt was pressed tightly against her wound. Bones moved the shirt slightly and gasped. _

"_Christ, did he shoot while she was standing right in front of him?!" he asked sarcastically. _

"_It went right through her!" he said in disbelief. _

_Kirk shook his head._

"_No, it was my fault. She took the hit for me. Something happened and the Klingons went nuts, and one tried to kill me. She's going to be okay right?" he asked out of breath. _

_Bones motioned for him to sit down._

"_I'll let you know," he said seriously. _

"_Let's get her to the back now!" he yelled and they took her to the back. _

_Kirk sat down. He felt the tears coming but he tried to be strong. Why did everything always happen to her? Spock stepped up to him. _

"_What possible mistake could you have made that is now placing her life in jeopardy?" he said, his tone like ice. _

_Kirk didn't even know how to respond. He wasn't focused. _

"_He didn't do anything wrong Spock," Pike said walking in slightly out of breath._

"_It was bloodrush. The female Klingon kept looking at Kirk and the male went into premature bloodrush in anger," he said sitting down next to Kirk._

"_How is she?" he asked Kirk softly. _

"_The adrenaline wore off. She was screaming but the blood didn't come yet so there's a chance," he said unsteadily. _

_Pike nodded. _

"_Then you got her here just in time," he said patting Kirk's back kindly._

"_Or a little too late," he muttered. _

_Pike shook his head. _

"_Don't think like that," he said._

"_She wouldn't want you thinking like that."_

_The three waited for what seemed like forever. Finally, Bones came out and smiled._

"_She's going to be fine," he said and Kirk could finally take a deep breath. _

_Spock's posture seemed to relax some. Pike smiled wide. _

"_That's our girl," he said proudly. _

"_So she can have visitors, one at a time though," Bones said and Kirk flew up. _

_He knew Spock was giving him a death glare but he kept walking. He was there when it happened and he wanted to see for himself that she was okay. He walked through the doors to her room and smiled. She was sitting up trying to peel the bandages off her side. She looked better. She smiled when she saw him. _

"_James," she said softly. _

_Kirk loved it when she said his first name. _

"_Hey Olivia, how are you feeling?" he asked quietly, sitting in a chair next to her. _

_She nodded. _

"_I feel better, but Bones won't let me out until tomorrow. Something about protocol," she shrugged. _

_Kirk nodded. _

"_Alright well I'm not going anywhere. You have some visitors outside though," he said and Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _

"_One has pointy ears," he said and realization hit her._

"_Spock and Pike?" she guessed. _

"_Nice guess Lt.!" he joked. _

_She smiled at him. Then her smile faded. _

"_I don't think I want any visitors," she said unsurely._

_There was sadness in her voice. Kirk took in a breath. He knew what she meant. _

"_He made a mistake," Kirk started. _

_Olivia's eyes snapped up to his. Kirk continued quickly. _

"_I know it almost cost you your life but don't you think he knows that? I mean what if he had gone? I'd probably be dead or he'd be hurt. I know you wouldn't want that. And you should take pleasure in knowing that you're fine and he's out there suffering," he joked._

_Olivia thought about it. Kirk went on._

"_He left an important mission __**he **__requested for, for time with a girl," he said lowly. _

"_From what I know about Vulcans, he's beating himself up about it. Especially since __**you**__ got hurt," he added. _

_Olivia nodded. _

"_It was a mistake," she said softly. _

_Kirk touched her cheek gently. He didn't feel anything. No jolt. No electricity. He felt love but not the kind he thought it was before when he spoke to Bones. He did love Olivia Monroe, but as a close friend. He smiled. He had a girl that was strictly his friend and he had to admit he was surprised with himself. He was proud of himself. That's why she was so dear to him. She was one of a kind. Olivia smiled at Kirk._

"_Are you okay?" she asked._

_Kirk looked at her then._

"_I'm fine, but someone out there isn't and I think we should let him in here. I think you two should talk," he suggested. _

_Olivia nodded. _

"_Okay," she said quietly. _

_Kirk left the room and a moment later Spock entered. His Vulcan composure dropped immediately when he realized they were alone. His eyes saddened and he looked uncomfortable. He walked over and sat by her bedside. He didn't speak. He didn't know what to say. Olivia started. _

"_So how was your time with Cadet Uhura? Well spent I hope," she said calmly. _

_She had to be a little mad with him. He wasn't getting off that easily. Spock's eyes almost saddened more if possible. Olivia almost couldn't take it. It was like he was in severe pain. She held strong. She was the one who had a hole in her. _

"_I cannot express how sorry I am Olivia," he said keeping his head down. _

_His eyes hadn't met hers since he entered the room. It was like he was in shame._

"_Well you shouldn't apologize. It's not your fault the Klingon shot me. And I'd rather be here then you or James having to be here or worse," she said staring at her bed sheets. _

_Spock looked up at her then. He seemed confused. _

"_If I had not given up my post you would be fine and not in a hospital bed. Maybe there was something I could have done that could have prevented the whole thing from happening. Due to my lack of judgment you came through those doors with a hole in your side. You were in pain and yes it was because of the wound but it was also due to my error," he said quickly. _

_Kirk was right. He was suffering. Spock's grip on the bed sheets tightened as his hands balled into fists. _

"_I do not d-deserve your friendship," he said quietly. _

_She heard the crack in his voice. He wasn't looking at her again. Olivia's eyes saddened. _

"_Oh I think you do. What would you do without me? Make more seriously bad judgment calls? Come on Spock, that's not you and you know it. You made a mistake. It shows you're human. We all make mistakes. I just hope when I make mine, you remember this day," she said and touched his face softly. _

_Spock looked up at her slowly. _

"_I will never forget it," he said carefully. _

_Olivia watched as he unconsciously leaned into her touch. How lucky Uhura is! She let her head fall back into her pillow. Spock took her hand gently and held it tightly. Olivia let out a small smile. _

"_I will be here when you wake up," she heard him say as her world drifted into darkness._

_**End Memory.**_

_**New Memory…Starfleet Academy… **_

_Kirk ran to catch up with his professor. _

"_Could you slow down? Jeez, where are you headed?" he asked her curiously. _

_Olivia did not look at him but kept walking fast._

"_I'm afraid I have to cancel our class today. I have a…meeting," she said after some deliberation._

_Kirk stopped her then. _

"_Whoa, hold on a second. You promised we'd go test out the air-dart bikes! Are you seriously backing out?!" he asked slightly irritated._

_Olivia turned to him and sighed._

"_Can we not just save it for another day? I have to meet with someone," she admitted._

_Kirk huffed and chuckled shaking his head._

"_Man, Olivia, open your eyes," he said still shaking his head. _

_Olivia's eyes widened. _

"_Excuse me?" she asked a little shocked by his tone. _

"_When are you going to see he only needs you when it's convenient for him?" he asked frustrated._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," she started walking again._

_Kirk followed._

"_Yes you do. You're going to see Spock when you know how long I've been waiting for this day. Trying out the air-dart bikes is a one time deal, you heard Pike. He trusted us to do it but it can only be for today," he said slightly peeved. _

_Olivia sighed heavily. She stopped walking. _

"_Maybe we can meet up a little later then," she suggested and Kirk rolled his eyes. _

"_James…" she tried. _

"_Olivia," he shot back. _

"_I'm your professor and I'm sorry but I have to handle something. Deal with it," she said turning around and heading off._

_Kirk didn't follow this time. _

"_I'll just do it myself then!" he yelled back but Olivia just waved her hand._

_She was too far away. She didn't hear him. _

_**Later that Day… **_

_Olivia exited the mess hall. She was pissed to say the least. She was so happy to be hanging out with Spock and then he goes and requests THAT of her. Tutor Cadet Uhura in some rare dialects at her request. Psft! And then he wonders why she gets so angry. She stormed across the lawn looking for a fight. She stopped walking when she saw Pike with a crowd of people looking over a cliff that looked over Point Beach. Everyone looked panicked and rushed. A feeling of dread hit her square in the stomach. Spock and Uhura were there too. Uhura was crying. Spock was trying to console her the best possible way he could without giving himself away. Bones was on his communicator yelling into it. Olivia ran over. _

"_What happened?" she asked quickly. _

_Pike whirled around. _

"_You let Cadet Kirk go on an air-dart bike without your supervision?!" he asked her._

_Olivia shook her head. _

"_Absolutely not!" she said panicking. _

"_Well he just went over the cliff with one! We're ordered to wait here by the council. They're sending divers but by the time they get here he'll probably be dead!" he roared hoping others heard him and hurried up. _

_Olivia's eyes widened. He went over the cliff. Her breathing increased and she backed away from the cliff in shock. She looked around at all the people there. They hardly knew him. They just wanted to see if he was dead or not. She kicked off her boots. No one saw. She pulled off her uniform leaving her in a black t-shirt and black gym shorts. No one saw. They were too busy staring out over a cliff waiting for what? Help? Olivia raced towards the cliff and flew by Pike. He gasped. _

"_Olivia No!" he called out but she was already off the cliff and falling. _

_She heard other yells from other people but couldn't make them out. All she heard was air flooding her ears. It was quiet and for a moment Olivia thought she was floating. Then she hit the water and it was quite an unpleasant experience. Water came at her from all directions. She swam to the top and came up gasping for air. The water was freezing. She could see Point Beach in the distance. People were on the sand staring at her and one pointed away from her slightly. She looked. A body floated in the water. She shook off the chills that were racking her body and the shock her body was in and swam to Kirk. She got to him and pulled him to her. His lips were blue and his skin wasn't far away from that color either. She hooked her arm around him and swam with him back to the shore. It wasn't easy. She wasn't the best swimmer by herself so carrying someone else proved difficult. A kind man helped her drag him onto the sand because she was a bit shaky. She could see Pike and the others running down the hill towards them. She tilted his head back and put her mouth to Kirk's and blew. She began the necessary steps for CPR. She kept going relentlessly. She didn't even stop when everyone got there. All was silent. No one spoke. Bones kneeled down to her level. Olivia kept mumbling to herself about him having to live and that she made one stupid mistake and he's so stubborn and he should have just hit her and forced her to go with him and how she was stupid too and that if he lived she would never mess up again. She felt a hand on her shoulder. _

"_I could take over Olivia," Bones said quietly. _

_Olivia didn't answer at first but soon nodded and allowed him to continue the CPR. She watched. Someone tried to pull her back but she shrugged them off. She wasn't going anywhere. She watched. Then she spoke._

"_Come on James," she said quietly. _

_She knew eyes were on her. She didn't care. She felt her vision blur. _

"_Please James…" her voice trailed off._

_She took a shaky breath. _

"_Please wake up, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Wake up please. Please, I need you to wake up, please," she begged as tears fell off her cheeks and into the sand. _

"_O-Okay," Kirk coughed as a lot of water came from his mouth. _

_Olivia's eyes widened as Kirk's slowly opened. _

"_I f-forgive you," he said smirking slightly._

_Olivia's whole body shook. Kirk sat up rubbing his head. He was trembling. _

"_Get a blanket for this Cadet. He's turning blue, he needs heat!" Bones called out and someone ran off to get one. _

_Bones sighed. _

"_You would think they'd bring a towel just in case," he mumbled irritated. _

"_I'm not hugging you," he added and Kirk chuckled some. _

_Olivia moved closer to him and Kirk looked at her. His eyes practically sparkled like the very ocean he just came out of. His lips were shaking and blue. She moved even closer. _

"_He can have b-body heat though right?" she asked quietly. _

_Bones raised an eyebrow._

"_Yeah that's probably the best source of heat," he said nodding. _

_Olivia wrapped her arms and legs around Kirk and rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_Y-You, my f-friend…are an ass," she said and Kirk gave a shaky grin._

"_You k-know me best," he said and she chuckled lightly. _

"_P-Please don't ever do that again," she said softly becoming serious. _

_Kirk looked at her then and realized how close they were. Their faces were only inches apart. He slowly let his arms wrap around her and tighten. _

"_I won't," he whispered and she blushed madly. _

_He looked at her like she was the only person on the beach. She stared back at him. _

"_I'm so sorry James," she said, her eyes tearing up. _

_Kirk couldn't stand it; seeing her so ashamed like that. His hand came up to her face quickly, without thinking, and gently wiped away a few tears that had fallen. Olivia realized it then. She wanted to kiss him. Or she wanted him to kiss her. Either way she wanted her lips on his again. Kirk's eyes widened slightly and Olivia panicked. Had she thought those things out loud?! No. He realized what he was doing. He realized their surroundings. His hand fell from her cheek just as the blankets arrived. One was draped over him and the other handed to Olivia. They stood up and he stumbled. She caught his arm steadying him. _

"_Can I go with him?" she asked Bones quietly. _

"_Uh, yeah, what kind of question is that? You jumped off a cliff. You need to be checked out," he said and Kirk's head snapped up, mouth open._

"_You jumped off a cliff?!" he half asked in shock. _

_Olivia scratched her head. _

"_It was a last minute decision," she tried. _

"_And if she hadn't you'd probably be swimming with the fishes," Pike added. _

_Kirk stared at Olivia and a real smile washed over his face. _

"_Thank you," he said genuinely. _

_**In the Medical Building… **_

_Bones had finished checking Olivia out. She was fine but he hyposprayed her anyway. She was not pleased. He made Kirk stay in bed until the next day and made up a ton of excuses on why he needed at least six hyposprays. Kirk was not pleased. _

"_So when are you heading out?" he asked her as she tried to find a comfortable spot in the chair by his bed. _

"_I'm not. I'm spending the night here," she said pulling a blanket close to her body. _

_She was given new clothes at the medical building. Kirk raised an eyebrow. _

"_They let you?" he asked. _

"_Bones let me. I asked nicely and let him hypospray me without complaining," she said smiling. _

"_Oh look at you. How did pointy ears take it?" he said smirking. _

_Olivia rolled her eyes. _

"_You are my friend too whether he likes it or not. He'll deal," she said and Kirk grinned. _

"_Good for you," he said nodding. _

_Olivia shook her head. _

"_You falling off that cliff did a whole hell of a lot to my mental state. I don't remember being scared like that since—" she stopped suddenly. _

"_Since?" he asked curiously. _

"_Since before I met you," she said looking down. _

_Kirk nodded. He wouldn't push it. He knew her life was probably tough with Spock as a friend and being a cadet herself. _

"_So I'm not tired yet. What are we going to do for hours?" he asked and Olivia smirked and brought up a bag. _

"_I snuck these in through the back. I got them from your room," she said chuckling and Kirk looked in the bag cautiously. _

"_I can't believe this!" he said happily pulling out dirty magazines, beer and chocolate._

_Olivia chuckled. What made him happy was so weird to her. _

"_How did you get in my room?" he asked her curiously. _

"_Skeleton code. Your room's a horrible mess by the way and your stash was way too easy to find," she added. _

_Kirk grinned. _

"_Maybe you're just an inner pervert," he suggested. _

_Olivia shrugged. _

"_Maybe," she chuckled. _

_They ate the chocolate which happened to taste great with the beer. Kirk was flipping through the magazines when he noticed Olivia looking at the sheets. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked letting the magazine close and putting it to the side._

_Olivia looked up at him. _

"_Do you like me?" she asked quietly. _

_Kirk nodded quickly. _

"_Hell yeah," he said and Olivia shook her head. _

"_Not as a friend," she said and Kirk froze. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked his heart pounding. _

"_I mean…I don't know what I mean. You scared me today. The only one who could scare me like that was Spock…until today. It felt like my heart stopped when you were just lying there all blue. I need you to tell me how you feel about me. Because if it is more then friendship we have to deal with it now," she said nodding. _

_Kirk stared at her for awhile before speaking._

"_You make me nervous," he blurted out and Olivia stared at him wide eyed. _

_Kirk continued. _

"_You scare the hell out of me but not like monster scary. You have this way of bringing out the best in me and that's surprising because no one can do that. And to answer your question, yes, I am attracted to you. And I'll admit I think about you sometimes in a non professor kind of way, but listen. We could never be together. You love pointy ears and I love easy girls that just want to have fun. You're like a new breed of woman to me. You're intelligent and funny and incredibly hot and I'm just not ready for you yet…mature wise. I'm at a stage in my life where I don't have any commitments…to anybody. And you're the type of woman who gets taken home to mom. I'm not ready for that yet. And when I am ready you'll probably be with pointy ears by then—" his rant was cut off when her lips touched his._

_Kirk had no problem returning a kiss but this one made him freeze. After a couple of seconds he returned it. He wouldn't admit it but can anyone say, mind-blowing?! His hands came to her face deepening the kiss. Olivia pulled away slowly after a while staring at him. Kirk still had his eyes closed. Olivia chuckled. _

"_Yeah you're right," she said shortly after. _

_Kirk opened his eyes and frowned. _

"_About what?" he asked. _

"_You're not ready for me," she laughed and Kirk laughed too. _

_**The Next Day…**_

_Kirk got released early and left the building with Olivia by his side. They walked the lawn and ran into Spock. He was alone. He stared at the two for a moment before speaking. _

"_I trust you're well?" he said to Kirk tensely._

"_Yeah I'll survive, thanks," Kirk replied and turned to Olivia. _

"_I'm going to catch up with Bones in the mess hall. We'll wait for you," he said and she nodded watching him leave._

_Spock stared at her for awhile. He didn't know what to say. Finally he spoke. _

"_May I ask a personal query?" he asked softly as they walked some. _

"_Of course," Olivia said smiling. _

"_Are you having relations with Cadet Kirk?" he asked quietly._

_Olivia stopped walking. Her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what she just heard. _

"_That is none of your concern," she said turning to him. _

_Spock seemed uncomfortable. He stepped closer to her. _

"_Olivia, a relationship with a student is—" she held up her hand. _

"—_don't you dare," she seethed. _

"_Don't quote the rule book to me," she added edgily._

"_Olivia—"_

"—_Spock, do you value our friendship?" she asked looking away from him. _

_Spock furrowed his eyebrows. _

"_Yes, of course. You know very well that I value our friendship greatly," he said confused. _

"_Then why must you always test me? Are you trying to get me in trouble? No, I am not having relations with Cadet Kirk. I kissed him. I was scared and I kissed him in a moment of weakness. And I liked it. But we haven't done what you and Cadet Uhura probably have done," she shot at him defensively._

_Spock's eyes widened slightly. _

"_Are you implying that Cadet Uhura and I are—" he was cut off when she covered her ears. _

"_I don't want to hear anything about your illegal relationship!" she whispered loudly. _

_Spock stopped talking. Olivia walked up to him and touched his face slightly. His body seemed to relax some. _

"_You are my best friend. I would give my life for you at a moment's notice. Nothing will change that. But you seem to be trying really damn hard to pull away from me. And I'm not going to hold you to me anymore. I'm not going to fight for us anymore. I shouldn't have too. We're adults now. We grew up along time ago. I care about James, I do. And I would gladly endanger my life to protect his. But he will never mean more to me then you do. He's up there, but not like you are. Spock, you…you mean more to me then you will ever know. And when you finally do know, it will probably be too late," she said turning around and heading to the mess hall. _

_**End Memory. **_

_**New Memory…On the Enterprise…**_

_Spock had just left the bridge after attacking Kirk. _

"_**Okay then…what are your orders…Captain Kirk?" she asked and he grinned. **_

_**Bones smacked his head again. **_

"_**Bones buckle up," Captain Kirk said. **_

_Olivia turned to Sarek. A few of the elders were talking to him. Olivia was suddenly angry._

"_You're not going to go talk to him?" she asked angrily, catching everyone's attention. _

"_Olivia, whatever I say will—" but she cut him off._

"—_will mean everything to him if you say the right thing!" she yelled at him. _

"_Olivia, a Vulcan should never do what Spock just did, it is his—"_

"—_you are his father! Don't you dare say it's his fault! It's your fault! You should be ashamed of yourself! He can't even grieve for her! You took away his right to grieve! What kind of monster does that to his child?! A child that he brought into this world knowing the repercussions that would follow?! You did this to him! So you fix it! Tell him the truth! Let him breathe again!" she yelled at Sarek. _

_The older Vulcan stared at her for a moment before heading down the hallway after Spock. Olivia sighed softly. _

"_He listened to you. That is quite impressive," one of the other elder Vulcans said stoically. _

"_We go way back," she grinned. _

_Kirk laughed and Bones rolled his eyes. _

"_Damn goblins," he murmured. _

_**End Memory.**_

**The next chapter is back to the story! I'll be switching from New Vulcan to Starfleet Academy! Maybe some of you can guess the twist I have in store. I just have to find a way to execute it properly which is why I gave you guys the long chapter. Keep ya busy for a while! *^_^ Ah the joys of plot twists!!! Please Review if you can as always and thanks for staying with me!!! ^_~ **


	23. Chapter 23

**The new chapter has arrived and it's the beginning to something huge!!! Enjoy it! Review it! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are, as always, freaking amazing!!! Read the bottom for more information on chapters to come! ^_~**

Olivia shot up in bed. She was sweating profusely. It was still dark out. She began calming herself down when she felt a small body next to her. Looking down she noticed her son sleeping by her.

"Grayson?" she questioned quietly.

He stirred and sat up.

"I miss father," he said softly.

"Me too," Olivia replied.

"He will come back won't he?" he asked and Olivia nodded.

"He has too. He has us waiting for him," she smiled.

Grayson nodded.

"What is going to happen to us if father does not return?" he asked in a whisper.

Olivia shook her head.

"Let's not think about that Gray," she said calmly.

"I feel cold," he said trembling.

Olivia held him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him and they both lay down.

"I think something bad is going to happen," he said as his eyes closed.

Olivia stared at her son.

"I want you to dream of only good things Gray. Try to relax. We're going to be okay," she whispered.

They fell back to sleep.

**On the Enterprise…Some Hours Later… **

Sulu's voice rang out and Kirk snapped awake.

"What was that Mr. Sulu?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"We're here Captain," Sulu said again Kirk stiffened as Earth came into view.

He pressed his intercom.

"Everyone report to the bridge immediately. We're here," he said ominously.

When everyone was on the bridge Kirk paused, took a deep breath, and began.

"Alright everyone we know the situation. These were our friends, our family. Keep in mind that not all of Starfleet is against us. I trust you memorized the faces of the people Zanders left behind for us. They are our main targets. But guys, there will be others. These men and women are high up on the Starfleet command hierarchy. They have people that will die for them. They have a potential army. That's why we're showing up unannounced. Strength will not lie in numbers if the numbers have no idea what is going on when a starship lands on their soil and blows shit up. All of Starfleet thinks we're dead. Well it's time to rise up from the grave. I want you guys to branch out. I need a group looking for Admiral Pike. When you find him I need you to give him this folder," he said holding the folder in his hand.

"Explain to him in a brief statement what happened and then get him to announce it on the Starfleet intercom. Hopefully if people hear what these council members have done, we won't have to fight too long. But guys…we will have to fight," he said seriously.

"I want you to understand that if anything happens to me; get the hell out of there. Get your families on New Vulcan and get out. Go somewhere safer, gain alliances. Protect your families. I don't want anyone dieing today, but I can't make you any false promises and I won't. People always die in war on both sides all the time. But any death on our side is a critical hit so try not to die," he said jokingly.

His crew smiled. They were ready.

**Starfleet Academy… **

It was just turning morning and all was quiet on the Academy grounds. Kirk turned to Sulu.

"Mr. Sulu use that invisible shield the Repos gave to us," he said and Sulu pressed a button.

The entire ship disappeared. Or did it? Repo technology, the technology of the future.

"Locate Admiral Pike," he said and Spock answered him a moment later.

"The Admiral is currently in the mess hall Captain," he said firmly.

Kirk nodded.

"Alright that isn't filled with cadets yet but it will be. I need Emily and Scotty to go find Pike and give this to him," he said handing the folder to Emily.

She seemed to want to protest but his look shut her up.

"When you give this to him, explain what it entails quickly. Put on these uniforms and these head pieces. It'll look like you're regular Starfleet Academy cadets. Follow him to the intercom room. Make sure he does everything we need him to do. Then get him out of there," he said sternly and the two nodded.

"Bones I need you to stay here. In case anything happens you have control on the inside. Let no one in that's not one of us or accompanying one of us. Also, I'll have contact with you. If I say blow something up, do it," he said and Bones looked slightly panicked.

"Ry'nork and Ky'zar you two work from underground. You know the faces of the ones we need. Your focus is to get them and get them fast, preferably knocked out or tied up, you decide," he said and the Repos grinned evilly.

"If you see anyone attacking us you can help there too," he added.

The Repos nodded.

"Spock, you're with T'Pring. What's better then one Vulcan kicking ass? That would be two Vulcans kicking ass. You know our targets so I don't need to go over that. Also, if people attack you, take them down. We cannot afford to get caught up with anyone that's not the people in this folder," he said and the two Vulcans nodded.

"Sulu, you're with me. We pretty much have the same job details. Nothing too complicated. Let's do this and get out," he finished and everyone was ready.

Bones beamed them down to the surface. On the surface they all split up, wishing each other good luck. Emily and Scotty immediately went to the mess hall. Pike had just finished his breakfast and was getting ready to leave. A strong grip landed on his shoulder. His eyes widened.

"Emily? Scotty?" he asked in shock.

Emily put a finger to her lips and pulled out the folder.

"Everything will be explained but you need to keep calm and read this," she said handing it to him.

After flipping through it Pike looked up. They had never seen such a pure look of horror on his face.

"Are you sure about this? I know a lot of these men and women. I'd never believe they'd do something like this," he said almost to himself.

Emily nodded.

"It's all true. The only reason we're all alive is because of the guy who gave us that folder. He was working for them but had a change of heart last minute. He saved our lives and got us to land on New Vulcan unharmed," she said quietly.

Pike's head shot up at that statement.

"New Vulcan? That's where the rest of you guys are?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah," Scotty confirmed.

Pike seemed to go pale.

"Then it all makes sense," he said quietly as if speaking to himself.

"What does Admiral?" Scotty asked confused.

"Why they set up_ that_ mission," he said and then realized they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Some of the people in this folder held a meeting suggesting that New Vulcan was a threat. It was right about when we received the news of your 'deaths.' They kept pushing, I was outvoted," he said staring at them.

Emily's mouth dropped.

"What are you saying?" she asked fearfully.

Pike's face went grave.

"I'm saying that a starship is headed to New Vulcan with orders to find out if it's really a threat. They left last night," he said and Emily panicked.

"Well you have to call them back! Expose the people in that folder now!" she yelled at him.

"I can do it from the Starfleet intercom but I cannot get in contact with that ship directly. I need someone from the main room to do that," he said and the trio took off towards the intercom room.

Kirk and Sulu had easily slipped passed the other cadets. They were approaching the door leading to the main room when five cadets came running at them.

"Looks like we're out in the open," Kirk said and Sulu grinned.

"Right where I like to be," he said whipping out his fencing sword.

Spock and T'Pring had taken another route. They weren't running into any trouble as of yet but that wasn't easing the tension. They knew it had to be a trap. Suddenly T'Pring threw herself into Spock and they both fell to the floor as a phaser blast hit the wall next to them.

"Is it not protocol to always have phasers set to stun around here?" she asked almost sarcastically.

Spock sat up from the floor.

"Times have changed," he said taking out a phaser of his own.

Pike, Emily, and Scotty had reached the intercom room and closed the door behind them. Pike cleared his throat and pressed the button sending a long screeching sound around the Academy. He held the folder out in front of him and began speaking. Kirk looked up as he heard Pike's voice echo throughout every room and hallway in and around Starfleet Academy. Emily and Scotty were successful. They met at the door just as Spock and T'Pring got there.

"Run into any trouble?" Kirk asked wiping a slightly bloody lip.

T'Pring shook her head.

"They were cadets. We are Vulcan. Must you ask such unintelligent questions?" she replied and Sulu laughed.

T'Pring let a small smirk cover her face and Kirk nodded.

"Touché," he said grinning.

Kirk extended his foot and kicked the door in. They all ran in phasers set. Six people lay on the floor completely knocked out. Kirk frowned and looked at their faces. They were all in the folder.

"What the—" he started but stopped as something rose from the floor.

Ry'nork and Ky'zar grinned.

"—they didn't even put up a fight," Ky'zar said cackling.

Kirk laughed.

"Holy shit we could have just sent you guys here! This was too easy! And we panicked over this crap!" he exclaimed clearly happy.

Spock ran the numbers through his head.

"There are six people here," he said quietly.

Kirk nodded.

"Yeah nice counting Spock, you want a prize?" he joked.

Spock looked at him. His face was tense.

"There were eight people in the folder. Council member Rogers and Cane are not here. There are only six here, where are the other two?" he asked no one in particular.

"There were only six people in the room," Ry'nork said thinking.

"Alright so let's go find the other two. It shouldn't be hard. All of Starfleet will be looking for them now anyway, the traitors," Kirk said firmly.

He turned to the Repos.

"Get these six to the ship," he said and they nodded.

Kirk turned to Spock.

"Let's go find them," he said and they all took off.

While running they ran into Emily, Scotty, and Pike. Emily hugged Kirk tightly. Pike patted them all on the backs in greetings. He had missed them all but he would save that for later. Right now they had business to attend to.

"Is everyone okay?" Emily asked and Kirk nodded.

"We got six of them and barely had any trouble. So why do I still have a bad feeling about this?" he asked frowning.

Pike raised his hand.

"I can answer that," he said gravely.

"I saw the folder. I know the eight people in it. I even know why you only got six of them. The other two that you're looking for are on a starship with a small army headed to New Vulcan. I didn't know why, it didn't make sense, until right now. They're going to make sure you guys are really dead," he said seriously.

Kirk paled. He turned to Spock who also looked quite pale. Without a word they all took off to the Enterprise. Pike stood behind with the six council members and to answer the many questions people had about what was going on. The council members would be arrested for sure. He knew everything was changing. He was in charge of Starfleet Academy now.

**On New Vulcan… **

Olivia was sitting on a stoop with Amanda, watching Grayson play with T'Ana. She would make funny faces at the baby in her hands and kiss her cheeks every now and then. Amanda welcomed the kisses and funny faces. She stood up when a crowd of Vulcans gathered some ways further down. They were looking at something. She stood with Amanda in her arms and walked over to the crowd slowly. Nyota and Chekhov were also there. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Is that the Enterprise?" a Vulcan asked calmly.

Olivia's face paled and fear hit her right in the chest.

_Had they lost? Was this war? _

"Everyone, run for the towers!" she yelled and took off as the starship began firing its weapons.

Houses blew up and people went flying everywhere. Olivia grabbed Grayson's hand but he pulled away.

"Wait, T'Ana went to find her dad! I can't leave her she's my best friend!" he yelled and took off in the direction of his friend's house.

Olivia panicked. She caught Nyota running passed her.

"Nyota, take Amanda to the tower for me," she said quickly.

"Where are you going?!" Uhura asked frantically taking the baby from her friend.

"Grayson just took off after his friend! I have to go get him! We'll be there soon!" she said and ran off.

She made sure Nyota was a safe distance away with Amanda and Chekhov before breaking into a full run. She ran down the dirt path to where T'Pring's house was. She didn't knock as her foot collided with the door only once before it flew open. She ran in and gasped.

**On the Enterprise…**

T'Pring grabbed her head and tried to remain calm. Spock caught her quick movement though.

"T'Pring is everything alright?" he asked slightly concerned for his new friend.

T'Pring shook her head.

"My connection just shut," she said trying to remain calm but failing miserably.

"Which one?" he asked quickly grabbing hold of her shoulders.

She looked at him slowly, tears threatening to fall from her calm eyes.

**On New Vulcan… **

Olivia knelt down beside the sad little girl hovering over the body in front of her. Grayson had a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I don't think my father is going to wake up," she replied sadly.

Olivia fought back the many emotions running through her.

"T'Ana, sweetheart we have to go. I am so sorry about your father but we really have to get to safety. He would want us to be safe," she said gently.

T'Ana turned to Olivia. Olivia realized in that moment her and the child never really spoke that often.

"I want my mother," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

Olivia grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, which T'Ana returned wholeheartedly. Olivia pulled Grayson in as well and the three held onto each other tightly. When they all pulled away Olivia grabbed both their cheeks.

"You will listen to me and do as I say. We're going to get through this. Just follow me and stay close," she said and the two children nodded.

They were out of the house in seconds and flying up the dirt path in milliseconds. She had to hand it to the kids, they were fast. Suddenly, she saw that the ship had landed. She saw Council member Rogers and Cane step out followed by a lot of people. The three hid behind a large rock. They listened and waited.

"These people are fugitives. They are highly dangerous even when unarmed. They took out federation starships, their brothers, who were coming to help them. They are being aided by Vulcans and Repos. These aliens are strong beings. They are difficult to beat. That is why, do not hesitate to shoot first and ask questions later," Rogers said and Olivia wanted to rip his head off.

Those federation starships were sent to kill them not help them. T'Ana went to peek behind a corner when a piece of rock fell off. Rogers and Cane turned towards their direction. Olivia closed her eyes. _Was it really going to come down to her and the kids vs. Starfleet cadets? _She put her money on her and the kids. As the two council members walked forward Olivia prepared herself. Rogers walked around the large rock with his phaser in hand and saw nothing.

"Probably just a lizard or something," Cane said and Rogers nodded.

Olivia opened her eyes. The last thing she felt was as if the sand was sucking her up. Her kids were next to her staring at something. Olivia gasped. All the Vulcans and surviving men and women from the Enterprise were there. They were all in the Repos lair underground. A Repo walked up to them with Sarek.

"My name is Fy'ting. I am in charge while Ry'nork and Ky'zar are away. We save everyone," she said proudly.

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"We will stay down here until they leave. We do not wish to fight, but if they do not leave in the next couple of hours, I fear it is our only option. We cannot stay down here and hide forever," Sarek said and Olivia nodded.

"Fair enough," she said softly.

She took hold of the two children she had with her and found Nyota, Chekhov, and Claire. Nyota was holding Amanda in her arms. Amanda was sleeping. Olivia smiled and let the kids walk over and sit by them. Grayson and T'Ana walked over to Chekhov. Claire and Nyota smiled up at her.

"She's been an angel," Claire said quietly.

Olivia smiled.

"That's good. At least it's one less thing to worry about," she joked and Nyota chuckled.

Olivia sat down by her friends and rested her head against the rocky wall. She was covered in sand but thankfully no blood. No blood yet. Nyota looked over at her friend.

"You look tired," she said and Olivia smiled and nodded.

"I am tired. I need a vacation," she said and Claire laughed.

"I'd say request shore leave but we don't know what's going on over there," she joked causing more laughter.

"Do you think they're alright?" Claire asked more seriously.

"Yes I do. We are the ones who should be worried. Out of all the council members, they sent Rogers and Cane here. That was the best strategy seeing as how those two are the most ruthless, calculated men I have ever known. They don't run Starfleet for nothing," Olivia said with her eyes still closed.

**The next chapter (If I time it right) is going to be huge, as well as the next few chapters to come. Like, story changing, huge! I was sitting in school thinking about it during a break I had and I've decided to do something utterly drastic! I hope you approve even though many may want to kill me at first! It will benefit us all in the long run! Please Review if you can as always and thanks for staying with me!!! ^_~ **


	24. Chapter 24

**The new chapter has arrived and started the arc! Enjoy it of course! Review it if you can! Once again thanks for all the reviews! I added a new picture to the profile list of characters. ^_~**

**Oh and by the way, GinaDarling, just how the hell did you catch that Clerks reference?! I was watching it while typing that scene and just died laughing. I thought some humor would be good. Amazing eye! All of you guys are freaking amazing and make it a pleasure to keep writing!!!**

**This is a big chapter guys! It comes in two parts! See if you can solve it! Here's the first!**

**On the Enterprise…Some Hours Later…**

They were at warp speed and going strong. Then Spock felt a slight jolt in his connection with his family. His head tilted to the side in confusion. He had never felt that before. Suddenly, he grabbed his head in pain and his legs gave out from underneath him. Kirk was by him in seconds holding him up and keeping him steady.

"What's going on Spock? What happened?!" he asked concerned.

Spock let his head go and looked up at him slowly.

"I do not feel a connection," he said and he looked like he was about to break.

"To Olivia?" Kirk asked nervously.

Spock met his friend's eyes.

"To any of them," he choked out and Kirk's eyes widened.

T'Pring was now by the both of them.

"It does not necessarily have to mean the worst," she tried but then grabbed her own head in shock.

"T'Ana's connection just shut," she said breathlessly.

Spock felt like he couldn't breathe. T'Pring held her chest.

"I-I need to sit down," he managed to get out and Kirk helped him into a chair.

T'Pring sat down next to him in shock. Kirk couldn't think straight. He turned to Sulu.

"Maximum warp, Mr. Sulu. Push her to her limit I don't care what it does to her just get us to New Vulcan now!" he said and Sulu nodded pushing the ship to maximum warp.

**On New Vulcan…**

The ship landed quite ungracefully on the sandy surface of New Vulcan. The ramp could not have lowered any faster. Kirk came running out with everyone, phasers out and not set to stun. They all gasped. Bodies littered the floor of many different species, human, Repo, and Vulcan alike.

"Find our guys!" Kirk yelled and they all spread out.

All was quiet on the desert planet. All that was heard was the crew shouting out the names of their friends until…crying. They all heard it. It was a baby's cry. They all followed the wailing until they reached it. Spock could have sworn he was over the spot of where the child was coming from. Ry'nork tilted his head and hit the sand, disappearing beneath it. About one minute later he came back up holding Amanda. He handed her to Spock quickly. Spock took her and hastily reopened their link, which thankfully was still there.

"_**Amanda, what happened? Where are your mother and Grayson?"**_ he linked quickly.

He received no answer. He was beginning to panic. She hadn't stopped crying.

"Amanda," he said quietly touching her cheek with his finger.

The crying stopped then. Not right away but it lessened a whole lot. Spock gently wiped the tears from the baby's red cheeks and puffy eyes. She had been crying a while. Spock went to remove his hand but Amanda's little hand stopped him. She pressed his hand to her cheek.

"What happened to her?" Kirk asked softly.

"She is craving human contact. She has not had any in a while," he said letting his hand rest on her cheek.

"She was down there with my family," Ry'nork said quietly.

Amanda seemed to be calming down. Then they heard it, the screaming. Amanda seemed like she was about to cry again but Spock held her close and tried to send calming vibes through their link. They all ran over to see who screamed. Nyota sat in the middle of bodies and the only reasonable thing to do was to scream. So she did. Then she saw people running her way and decided that maybe screaming wasn't a good idea. She tried to stand but grabbed her ankle and cried out. _She was hurt? How the hell did she get hurt?!_ She looked up at the people in front of her and her heart skipped a beat. Never was she so glad to see them. Forgetting her broken ankle she jumped into Kirk's arms and started crying. He held her tightly.

"Well I'm glad to see you too," he joked kindly.

Uhura pulled away limping. Kirk became concerned.

"Is your ankle okay?" he asked and Uhura shook her head.

"I think it's broken. I don't know how though," she added as Bones walked over to her, pulling out his hypospray.

"You were in a war. That could be the reason," Emily said smiling at her friend.

Nyota shook her head.

"That's just it. I don't remember even fighting. I remember coming up from the Repos lair with Chekhov, Claire, Olivia and a lot of Vulcans and Repos. We left the kids down in the lair. I remember charging and suddenly being filled with this…this stamina that was not my own. Then there was this really bright light and that's it. I don't remember anything else. It's all a blur," she said confused.

At the mention of three specific names she caused uproar.

"Where's Claire?!" Bones asked quickly.

"You were with Olivia?" Spock asked at the same time.

"I haven't seen Chekhov, he was with you?" Sulu asked also at the same time.

Uhura nodded.

"They were all with me ready to fight and then they weren't," she said quietly.

"We were all side by side and how I got all the way over here is a mystery to even me," she said shrugging.

She saw Spock holding Amanda and her eyes furrowed.

"How'd you find her?" she asked quietly.

"Ry'nork brought her to us. She was with his family," he said softly.

Nyota nodded and rubbed her head while Bones fixed her ankle. Then they heard voices.

"Hey guys!" a young, accented voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Chekhov climbing over bodies with Sarek not far behind. Sulu grinned and took off towards his best friend. Bones finished with Uhura's ankle and everyone headed towards them. Uhura still had a bit of a limp but she would be fine. Chekhov had a big cut across his cheek and his arm was bleeding but he was grinning from ear to ear. Sarek's hand was cut and he was walking with a slight limp.

"Why are you grinning?" Sulu asked him, patting him on the back.

Chekhov continued grinning.

"I have no idea but when I woke up I was just filled with energy. Like I could go another six rounds with these guys!" he said cheerfully.

Kirk frowned.

"You remember fighting?" he asked curiously.

Chekhov shook his head.

"No, but I mean I had to Captain. How else did I get these wounds?" he asked and Kirk nodded.

It was a good, valid question.

"Have you seen Claire or Olivia?" Kirk asked more confused then ever.

He just couldn't picture Chekhov or Nyota fighting like warriors.

"Uh, no I haven't. I just remember charging into a fight I certainly wasn't ready for and feeling energized all of a sudden. Then this really bright light almost blinded me. Then nothing," he said shrugging.

Uhura nodded.

"That's what happened to me," she confirmed.

Sarek stood quiet.

"Father, did the same thing happen to you?" he inquired and Sarek shook his head.

"No it did not. I remember charging into battle. I remember the light encompassing Ms. Uhura, Mr. Chekhov, and Olivia. I do not believe it encompassed Ms. Riley. She seemed perplexed at what was happening just like I was. When the light faded, the three were all fighting as if in a trance. I remember witnessing Mr. Chekhov receive a slash on his arm and not even flinch but smile. Ms. Uhura was taking down men half her size left and right. I lost sight of Ms. Riley. Olivia was fighting by me. She was not herself. She was merciless. She took down men and I saw no sorrow in her eyes. She—she looked as if she was enjoying it all. All of you did. I remember Grayson and T'Ana coming out of the Repo lair. Olivia seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and headed towards them. I know that Grayson grabbed his head. He seemed distraught. Something happened then but I cannot recall. I only remember seeing another light. I believe that is when I passed out," he said quietly.

"The kids were out here when the war was taking place?" Spock asked becoming slightly panicked.

Sarek nodded slowly. Spock carefully handed Amanda to him before speaking.

"Let us keep looking," he said and they all spread out again.

The search continued for about twenty minutes before they heard a sound. It was a whimper. Emily was the closest to it and made her way over to the spot. She pushed a body out of the way and gasped.

"Oh my god McCoy!" she screamed.

Emily leaned down and touched Claire's cheek.

"It's going to be okay, just hang in there okay?" she begged her friend.

Everyone had run over and Bones was on his knees in a second.

"Claire, can you hear me?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

She was covered in blood. Her eyelids were closing every now and then. She was hurt bad.

"Claire?" he asked again and she made no move to respond.

"F-Find the k-kids…" she mumbled in a shaky breath.

Everyone seemed stunned. Bones shook his head.

"They'll find the kids and Olivia. I'm going to stay with you," he said trying to smile.

Claire shook her head furiously.

"N-No! C-Can't you s-see? I-It's all a-bout the k-kids…f-find the k-kids…" she said as blood seeped from her mouth.

Bones shook his head.

"You're hurt Claire, you're hurt real bad so I have to stay with you," he said firmly opening his med kit.

Claire laid her head down.

"T-They need you…leave m-me…" she said and then she stared off away from everybody.

Bones tried to get her to speak again but she wouldn't even blink. Bones looked miserable.

"Her wounds are extensive. I need to get her to the s-ship right away," he said, his voice cracking.

Kirk stared down at her. She wasn't acting like herself. Then they heard it. A scream of agony coming from across the way startled them. They all turned and even Claire looked. They saw Olivia and T'Ana on the other side of the field. The two didn't see them. She flew over to something and dropped to her knees with T'Ana not far behind. She was covered in blood and was now leaning over someone. T'Ana was next to her crying hysterically. The little girl also had blood on her. Everyone froze. They had checked the area. It was like they just appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on Gray, wake up!" she yelled at the motionless little boy in her arms.

Spock's eyes widened and he took off towards them with T'Pring and everyone else right behind him. Bones stood behind with Claire. She wasn't doing to good and he wasn't leaving her.

"Grayson it's okay. It's okay now, you can wake up," she said to the little boy.

T'Ana wiped her eyes.

"Come on Gray, T'Ana is here and she really wants you to wake up baby," she tried.

T'Ana nodded. Spock's knees hit the floor next to them and Olivia did not acknowledge his presence. Tears fell from her eyes. Grayson had a couple of scratches and bruises, as did T'Ana, and he was dirty but he didn't look severely hurt. It looked like he was sleeping.

"Grayson, it's okay now. Please open your eyes," she said pushing some hair out of his face.

T'Pring touched her daughters shoulder gently and T'Ana turned around. Her eyes widened as if she just noticed there were other people around. Without a word she threw her arms around her mother's neck and T'Pring held her tightly. Their link reconnected immediately and T'Pring sent soothing signals to her daughter. She held her in her arms and watched the scene before her.

"Grayson, now I want you to know that what you did was exceptionally brainless and in any other situation I would be incredibly mad at you, but I'm willing to make you a deal," she said as if he was awake and listening.

"If you wake up, I'll forget about it all, okay? I won't be mad and I'll do anything baby, anything you want. How's that huh? Wake up and I will do anything for you. You name it and it's done," she said softly caressing his cheek.

"You want to stay on New Vulcan and live here it's done. You want to leave and go back to Earth? Done. You want to go to some crazy uninhabited planet? We'll make sure it's livable and really uninhabited and it's done. Anything Grayson! Please!" she let more tears blur her vision.

Spock couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was losing his mind. His hand found his son's forehead and he touched it gently. Olivia turned away and buried her face in her hands. A small cough quickly brought her around again. Grayson's eyes opened slightly.

"M—Mom?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly a loud group intake of breath was heard around them. Everyone was breathing again.

"Gray?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Is it over?" he asked in a whisper.

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah baby, I think so," she said smiling.

Grayson seemed to relax.

"Hi dad," he said meeting Spock's gaze.

Spock let a small relieved smile cross his lips.

"Hello Grayson," he said warmly.

Grayson went to sit up but Olivia stopped him.

"Easy there Gray. Why don't you just lie there and relax?" she asked gently.

Grayson nodded.

"I am a little tired," he admitted his eyes closing some.

Spock reopened the link between him and his son and his wife as well. He was almost overwhelmed with emotions and it just left him confused. He didn't press it. She would tell them all soon enough. Olivia didn't take her eyes off Grayson until he fell asleep. T'Pring noticed that T'Ana had also fallen asleep. Olivia finally let her eyes rest on Spock. She offered him a small smile.

"Welcome back," she said quietly.

Spock allowed himself to take in a breath when her eye met his. She grabbed his hand tightly and held it for a while trying to regain some inner strength.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She was covered in blood. Olivia nodded.

"Not my blood," she said shamefully.

Spock's eyes widened some. All eyes widened.

"How many did you kill?" Kirk asked shocked.

Olivia shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't remember doing any of it. I remember charging and seeing this bright light, and then I remember seeing Grayson and T'Ana. He looked so focused. And I remember feeling everything again. I remember taking control of my body again and so many were dead before me. I don't know how long I had been fighting or when the kids came out. I was covered in blood. I killed so many people. I tried to get to Grayson, and T'Ana ran towards me. And then everyone started dropping. Vulcans, Repos, humans, everyone dropped to the floor. The fighting stopped. Some weren't even hurt and they dropped to floor unconscious. I was the last to drop. I fell with T'Ana which is why she has some blood on her. Then I woke up just as T'Ana did. We saw Grayson and ran to him," she stopped.

"I have no idea what he did, but he did something massive," she said to Spock in particular.

"So is everyone dead?" Kirk asked quietly.

Olivia shook her head and pointed.

"They're waking up now."

People from both sides were rising and wondering what the hell happened. Many were alive from the Enterprise's side. Many were dead from the other side. Those that were alive surrendered quickly. They were just following orders and the Council members were no where to be found. Kirk was handing out orders for everyone to board his ship. The other ship would remain here on New Vulcan until further notice. Olivia picked Grayson up and held him close. She saw that Nyota had Amanda now and T'Pring had T'Ana. She walked up to them.

"I think we should put the kids back on the ship. They're exhausted," she said gently smoothing out Amanda's patch of hair.

Amanda cooed. The three women walked to the ship with Chekhov and Sulu. Scotty was on the ship already. Kirk walked back over to Bones with Spock and Emily.

"How is she?" Kirk asked softly.

Bones shook his head.

"Not good," he said almost angrily.

"Bones—" but he was cut off.

"—not now Jim," he said as cadets came running out with a stretcher.

"Hang in there Claire. Everything's going to be alright," Bones said as they rushed back to the ship.

**Okay guys so my finals are coming up. We may have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. No worries. It's coming! And it's huge! Remember, along with the twist I am doing something DRASTIC! Please Review if you can as always and thanks for staying with me!!! ^_~ **


	25. Chapter 25

**The new chapter is here!!! Enjoy it! Review it if you can! Once again thanks for all the reviews you guys. I'm on a role so more to come soon. This is a continuation from the last chapter. Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!!! ^_~**

Kirk shook his head. He turned to Spock and Emily.

"Is it just me or does Olivia, know more then she's letting on? I think she knows something as to why Claire is hurt so badly and Chekhov, who couldn't hurt a fly if he tried, has only a cut on his cheek," Kirk said thinking.

Spock nodded.

"You may be correct. I believe she does know_ something_. It would be of no use to press her about it now. If she is not telling us, it cannot be relevant to anything going on at the moment," he said quietly.

Kirk nodded.

"Where are the other two Council members?" Emily asked looking around.

Kirk shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere in the desert? We can't do much about them right now," he said but Spock shook his head.

"I disagree, Jim. They are the elders of Starfleet Academy. They may not be dangerous physically but mentally they are a threat. We should find them," he suggested.

Kirk shook his head.

"We have bigger things to deal with right now. I have to make sure Claire's okay. I'll meet you guys back on the ship," he said walking towards the ship.

Emily looked at Spock.

"Do you know the Council members that are missing?" she asked curiously.

Spock nodded.

"I know Council member Rogers. A ruthless man of extraordinary caliber. He is as evil as they come I am told," he said and Emily's eyes widened.

"Who told you that?" she asked.

"Olivia," he replied and Emily chuckled.

"Did he fail her in his class back at the Academy?" Emily joked.

Spock smirked slightly.

"Not exactly," he said quietly.

"He was an angry individual that did not take kindly to the word 'no,' apparently," Spock said and Emily's eyes widened.

"Did he hurt her?" she asked carefully.

Spock shook his head.

"Olivia was very capable of taking care of herself. She was quite upset about the whole thing though. We went to report it to Pike who then told the council. It was her word vs. his. It was let go and we have kept our distance from him ever since. It is quite ironic that he is one of the men responsible for what happened. I would enjoy seeing him be apprehended," he said lightly.

Emily smiled.

"Me too," she said.

Suddenly a loud blare came from the other ship. Spock and Emily turned to see what was going on. The ship was lifting off the ground. Kirk saw it too. He ordered the shields to be put up quickly. Council member Rogers smiled evilly from the other starship. He wasn't aiming for the Enterprise. He pressed a button that shot a laser like bullet into the ground sending people flying everywhere. Spock turned to Emily.

"Run," he said and they both took off.

Bullets were coming from every direction hard and fast. Kirk turned to Sulu.

"Fire back Mr. Sulu! Protect the people out there!" he yelled but Sulu seemed to be struggling.

"The weapons switch is jammed sir!" he yelled trying to fix it.

Kirk panicked. Spock and Emily were still out there. Olivia came up from the sickbay where Grayson, T'Ana, T'Pring, Amanda, and Claire were at the moment.

"What's going on?" she asked quickly.

Kirk turned to her.

"Rogers is out in that other ship blasting away at people!" he yelled and that's when Olivia realized Spock wasn't there.

"Spock's still out there?" she asked, her eyes widening.

Kirk nodded.

"With Emily," he said clearly distraught.

Olivia looked back towards sickbay and then towards the ramp.

"Well we can't just leave them out there," she said and Kirk nodded.

"My thoughts exactly," he said lowering the ramp.

They both ran outside.

Spock and Emily were running for their lives. Rogers sat in the captain's chair. He looked at Council member Cane's body on the floor.

"You should have just stuck with the plan Cane. Then I wouldn't have had to kill you," he said chuckling to himself as he pressed the button again sending more people running for safety.

"All we had to do was come here and kill off the remaining survivors of the crash. But of course nothing goes easy! The Vulcans and Repos decided to help them! You had to start growing a conscious! Then that weird light that seemed to turn everyone we were trying to kill into freaking warriors! Luck was just not on our side old friend. But then suddenly it was. We woke up earlier then everyone else. Fate let us get away before the Enterprise crew landed. We hid in this ship when everyone thought we ran for the desert and watched the Enterprise land. We watched the crew search for their friends. And then when that bitch was talking to that little freak of hers, you started going soft on me. You wanted to end it. You idiot. Did you really think I'd let that happen? After all this time?! Just give up like that? I'm sorry old friend. I'm killing every last one of them or I will die trying!" he roared slamming his fist on the button again.

Spock and Emily felt the ground under their feet explode and they went flying into the air. They went tumbling down a steep incline quite a few feet down into a canyon of sorts. Spock hit the ground hard and rolled out onto the sand. Emily followed right after. Their worlds went dark.

Olivia flew across the grounds with Kirk stopping only to take cover behind a large boulder. Kirk turned to Olivia.

"I don't see them!" he yelled over blasts of sand and concrete.

"Me either!" Olivia called back slightly panicked.

"Maybe they took cover somewhere safe?!" Kirk suggested.

"Then why haven't they answered their communicators yet?!" Olivia shot back.

Kirk was panicking.

"We have to keep looking!" Olivia broke him from his thoughts.

"I think we should take out Rogers first!" he yelled and Olivia nodded.

They both split up and ran for the starship. Olivia rounded one side and jumped threw a Jefferies tube. Kirk rounded the other side and went right up the ramp. Rogers took out his phaser.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" he roared.

He was out of his seat now and the firing had stopped. Vulcans and Repos were helping the young cadets all get on the Enterprise, whose ramp was open and welcoming. Olivia was underneath the bridge in the sickbay. Kirk was leaning behind a wall. It was the only wall dividing him from Rogers.

"We can talk about this Rogers," Kirk said trying to compromise.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm done talking to anyone!" he yelled hiding behind a desk on the bridge.

Olivia heard the yelling and walked further inside the sickbay. She listened.

"Come on Rogers. We don't have to have it be this way. Why are you so angry? Is this all really for new technology?" Kirk asked trying to get him talking.

He saw Cane's body on the floor. Rogers chuckled evilly.

"Captain Kirk new technology was only part of it! The other part was you! You and your ship! You would have never given up that ship! You would have fought and you would have won because of your high ranking status as a captain! They respect you! If I had heard the words, 'But Captain Kirk said,' one more time I would have taken a phaser to my mouth!

Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Would have saved me some time," he mumbled.

"What was that?!" Rogers yelled and Kirk cleared his throat.

"Nothing," Kirk said innocently.

"What's so wrong with the Enterprise and her crew that you want new ships so bad?" he asked and Rogers glared.

"It's a new day Kirk. A new age is coming! We have to keep up with the times!"

Olivia stood still and looked up. The yelling was right above her now. She pulled out her phaser.

"I'm done talking to you! Come out from behind that wall and face—ah!" he yelped and dropped to the floor.

Kirk peeked out from behind the wall to see Rogers out cold on the floor. He frowned.

"What the—" but jumped when Olivia appeared behind him.

"—I got him," she said grinning.

Kirk laughed.

"From below? Nice shot. It was on stun right?" he asked nervously.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately," she said and Kirk grinned.

"Let's go find Spock and Emily," he said and they headed out after calling a team to pick up Rogers.

Spock's eyes opened slowly. Everything was blurry and pain ran throughout his body. He lay in the sand for awhile trying to regain his senses. He knew he had at least four bruised bones and a busted lip. He could taste the copper on his tongue. Everything was quiet. He didn't know how far he fell or where he was at the moment. Then it dawned on him. He wasn't the only one who fell. He forced himself to sit up. He immediately grabbed his side. His head was spinning but he fought through it. He saw her lying on the floor and managed to stumble over to her.

"Emily?" he asked and she immediately stirred.

"S-Spock?" she asked slowly rising.

He helped her to her feet carefully. She stumbled and fell into his chest. His hands quickly caught her sides and steadied her.

"We had quite a fall Emily. Please take your time," he said and she nodded pulling away.

Spock's eyes widened as she did. His hand was covered in blood.

"Spock, you're bleeding," she said frowning.

Spock swallowed hard.

"I do not bleed red blood," he said staring at his hands.

There was so much. It was dripping off his fingers. He forced himself to meet her eyes.

"Emily—" he started but stopped as he realized her face had become pale.

"I-I don't feel so good," she said as her eyelids drooped.

Spock walked towards her and she fell into his chest coughing.

"You are hurt," he stated watching as blood came from her lips.

Emily gripped her side painfully. Spock noticed the small pool of blood beneath her feet growing. His eyes widened.

"Emily, this could not have been from the fall alone," he said quickly, trying to find the spot where all the blood was coming from.

Emily tried to take a deep breath but it came out heavy and ragged.

"I-I think one of t-the b-bullets got m-me," she said quietly.

Spock laid her down carefully and ripped the side of her uniform open. He winced. He removed his blue uniform shirt painfully aware of the burning in his side. He left his black undershirt on and pressed his blue one to her wound applying pressure. Emily looked around.

"I'm a little c-cold," she said dazed.

Spock shook his head. He didn't know what to do. He hated feeling helpless. He had tried the communicator before they fell but no one had answered. He pulled it out. He would try again.

"Jim will be here soon," he said trying to give her some comfort.

He turned on the communicator.

"This is Spock to Jim, are you there? Spock to anyone, can anyone hear me?" he asked still holding his shirt tightly to Emily's side.

He waited. The silence was deafening.

"I'm s-scared," she whispered finally meeting his eyes.

Spock's eyes saddened.

"You should not be afraid. We will get through this together," he said offering her a small smile.

Emily smiled back slightly.

"You got b-better at the whole c-comforting t-thing," she said and Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going t-to d-die, r-right?" she said smiling sadly.

Spock stared at her for a long moment.

"Its o-okay t-to s-say yes S-Spock. You d-don't have t-to lie on m-my account," she said her eyes tearing.

Spock was at a loss. He kept pressure on her wound but the blood wasn't stopping. He wasn't a doctor.

"You don't have much time," he said quietly.

Emily nodded quickly as a tear fell from her eyes. Spock's chest hurt.

"This is why I am going to carry you back. I need you to keep pressure on your wound for me. I will get you to Jim," he said and Emily smiled.

"T-Thanks," she whispered and Spock lifted her up carefully.

**On the Enterprise… **

Kirk smacked his communicator.

"Why isn't it working?! We've searched the whole god damn area! Where the hell are they?!" he shouted upset.

Olivia stood by the ramp watching the desert. She was scanning. _Where were they?_ Bones was still down in the sickbay working on Claire. She was in bad shape and flat lined on the table twice. Her chances weren't looking good. Olivia shook her head. She couldn't think like that. No one was dying. Think positive. Her eyes caught something in the desert. She moved closer. Her eyes widened.

"James!" she yelled and took off down the ramp.

Kirk didn't ask any questions. He flew down after her.

**On New Vulcan…**

Spock saw two small blurs running towards him. His vision was getting blurry. His body ached. But he had to get her to the sickbay. He had to try. A searing pain shot through his side. He stopped short falling to one knee. He held Emily close. He had gotten the bleeding to stop. She looked at him.

"It's okay Spock…rest," she said offering him a tired smile.

Spock shook his head. Maybe he was a bit more hurt then he thought.

"I must continue. We are almost t-there. I can see them," he said brushing hair out of her face when suddenly pain exploded in his head.

He would have dropped her had he not at the last minute decided to lay her down carefully. She took his hand and his other went to hold his head. He had accidentally mind melded with her when he brushed her hair back. The pain brought tears to his eyes and made him extremely dizzy. He looked up at the shadowy figures running his way and then his whole world went black.

**Still have finals going on but I just couldn't resist. ^_^ Please review if you can as always and thanks for staying with me!!! ^_~ **


	26. Chapter 26

**The new chapter is here!!! Love it but you might hate it! ^_~ Either way Review Please you know I love it and need it!!! Once again thanks for all the reviews I got!!!**

**On the Enterprise…Some Hours Later… **

Spock's eyes opened abruptly. They shot from side to side quickly trying to take in his surroundings. He attempted to sit up but was stopped by gentle but firm hands. He turned to see Olivia staring at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears, both fresh and old, stained her cheeks. Spock relaxed against the headboard of the sickbay bed. Everything was so quiet again. He was starting to hate the silence that followed him everywhere. Olivia cleared her throat.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a small whisper as if trying not to disturb the silence.

"Where are the children?" he asked quickly, praying that the tears were not for them.

"They're here in the sickbay. They're doing better. I've been going back and forth between you guys. Grayson is still sleeping and Amanda fell asleep some hours ago. T'Ana is also sleeping. They have their beds pushed together. I'm glad they're sleeping. I'm glad they missed the last couple of hours," she said looking away from him.

Spock stared at her.

"What happened? Why am I here?" he asked confused.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"You were hurt. Four fractured ribs and a bruised head," she said quietly.

Spock tried to get out of bed. Olivia stopped him quickly.

"Where are you going?" she asked nervously.

"I must speak with Jim," he said quietly.

Olivia shook her head.

"No!" she said suddenly and Spock's eyebrows rose.

"Explain," he said curiously.

Olivia looked down.

"Spock, a lot has happened since you've been out," she said weakly.

Spock surveyed the sickbay. He was getting frustrated.

"What is going on? What am I missing?" he asked clearly bothered.

Olivia took his hand in hers and held it tightly.

"Spock...there's something I need to tell you," she said as her eyes filled with tears again.

Spock was starting to panic. He waited. That damn silence again. Olivia stood up from her chair still holding his hand tightly. She was struggling. Bones walked over to them.

"I checked out all the kids. They're fine and sleeping. I looked over your chart and with some rest you'll be out by tomorrow," he said not making eye contact with the confused Vulcan.

Spock looked from Bones to Olivia. They both would not make eye contact with him. Olivia felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Bones watched her as she silently cried. Her body shook. She couldn't tell him. Bones took in a deep breath.

"I checked your chart six times within these last couple of hours so I know you'll be prepared for what I'm about to tell you," he started and Olivia's head shot up.

Spock stared at Bones and Bones finally made eye contact with him. Spock realized it then.

"You are not calling me names Dr. McCoy. Is Lt. Riley alright?" he asked looking straight ahead at the wall in front of him.

He was preparing himself for the worst. _Why was Bones even working?_ Bones' composure cracked. His eyes saddened somewhat.

"She got through surgery. She's in recovery. She's hurting but she made it and now she's…resting," he said and Spock frowned still staring at the wall.

He was almost sure they were going to tell him she had passed away.

"Spock, Emily didn't make it," he said quietly and Spock's whole body jolted.

His breath caught in his throat. His eyes stared at the wall unblinking. His body sat up straight not moving an inch. He felt his hand being squeezed. That damn silence. He could feel it wrapping its cold fingers around him. No one spoke for a moment. He wasn't prepared for that news. Finally he found the will to speak.

"B-But I s-stopped the bleeding," he said weakly.

Olivia shut her eyes tightly. Bones nodded.

"You gave her a few more hours of life because of your quick thinking. You did good Spock. There was nothing we could do for her. She was hit in a main artery. As soon as we started the procedure she started bleeding again. She just lost too much damn blood," he said quietly.

Spock continued to stare at the wall.

"Jim?" he asked feeling pain in his chest again.

Bones sighed softly.

"He's down the hall. He hasn't moved from her side since we gave him the news. He won't talk to anybody and he won't let us touch her. Sulu has control of the bridge until Olivia's feeling up to it. When you get better you should probably take over as acting captain until we—" he stopped.

"—figure out what to do next. We don't have any orders because Starfleet is a mess on its own. We don't know where to go from here," he said quietly.

Spock felt his composure cracking.

"Thank you McCoy…for telling me," he said and Bones nodded, walking off.

Olivia was still standing and holding his hand. Spock finally looked at her.

"I—I feel grief," he said letting his hand travel to his heart.

Olivia burst out into tears and dropped onto the bed beside him. He held her tightly burying his face in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist holding him tight as sobs came from her throat. Spock hated to see her cry but he was grateful for the noise. It hid the lurking silence. They were both trembling some, trying to find some comfort in each other. Bones watched the scene from the back.

He realized there were so many things he could call the Vulcan now watching him display such affection. But for reasons known he just couldn't bring himself to think of anything. He had almost lost Claire. He still had to break the bad news to her about Emily when she woke up…if she woke up. He was hurting because Jim was hurting. He was a mess. He walked to Claire's bed somewhat down the corridor and sat in the chair next to her. He took her hand softly.

"Claire, you sleep as long as you want, you hear? You take your time and focus on getting better. I wish I were where you are right now. Probably a hell of a lot happier," he whispered and rested his head on the bed falling into a light sleep.

Spock held Olivia close as they had both calmed some. She had kicked off her boots and now rested with him in the bed. She wasn't going back to their quarters. Her whole family was down in the sickbay. She hadn't taken a shower or anything. Her sandy clothes were still covered in dried blood. Though she had removed her top shirt, her undershirt still had some spots of blood on it. Her hair was a mess. She just didn't have time to care. The world as they knew it was collapsing on them and she had to go man the bridge soon.

"You said T'Ana is here with us?" he asked quietly.

Olivia nodded into his chest.

"I think T'Pring is going to join us on the Enterprise for awhile," she said.

"Why has she decided to come on board?" he asked and Olivia cleared her throat.

"A number of reasons I guess. She lost someone too. Maybe it's just too hard for her to remain on New Vulcan. Too many memories," she whispered and Spock nodded in understanding.

They both laid there for a while before Olivia looked up and met his eyes. She touched his cheek gently.

"I love you," she said softly.

Spock pushed some hair out of her face.

"I love you too," he said pressing his lips to hers tenderly.

It was a small, sweet kiss but it was all they could manage and it meant a lot to the both of them. They needed it. When they pulled away Olivia smiled slightly.

"I have to go take care of the bridge…figure out what to do next," she said softly.

Spock stood quiet and then spoke.

"Have you spoken to him?" he asked.

Olivia nodded.

"I tried. We all tried, every last one of us. He's not moving from that spot," she said and stood up.

"Maybe you could try tomorrow," she suggested and exited the sickbay.

Spock sat there for awhile. Maybe he would.

**The Next Day...**

Spock was back in his uniform. He was feeling better physically but he was mentally shut down. His face displayed no emotion. He couldn't risk it. He walked to the bridge quickly. He saw Olivia sitting in the captain's chair. She looked exhausted. Uhura was talking to her quietly. Sulu was lounging with Chekhov. They didn't look too awake either. Spock took in a deep breath before walking up to Olivia.

"What have been the orders so far?" he asked quickly.

Olivia turned to him. Her eyes saddened for a brief moment realizing he had reverted back to his old self. She really couldn't blame him. Even she was acting different. Uhura went back to her station quietly. She was sad too.

"Well right now we're helping New Vulcan put itself back together again. I have some men helping out rebuilding and helping the wounded. Council member Rogers is being detained in one of our holding cells and is being monitored around the clock. T'Pring and Scotty got the mechanics up and running. I've talked to Pike and he has everything in order at Starfleet for now. He didn't take the news about Emily too well," she said quietly.

Spock nodded.

"Let them continue procedures as is for now. We must leave New Vulcan today. It is vital that we get back to Earth as soon as possible. I believe I am well enough to take over as acting Captain," he added and Olivia nodded.

She didn't appreciate him talking to her like she was a cadet but she handled it. He was going through a lot too. If this was how he coped then so be it. She'd be alright. Besides, it wouldn't be like this forever. She stood up from the captain's chair and let Spock sit.

"Have you seen James?" she asked quietly.

"No," he answered.

Olivia frowned waiting for more but he didn't continue.

"Are you going to go see him?" she asked.

Spock turned to Olivia, his eyes showing no emotion.

"I have to captain this ship, Commander Monroe. That is the first priority," he said in a voice that Olivia wanted to smack out of him.

They were passed that voice. He called her by her official name. He spoke to her like she was inferior. Olivia glared at him, turned around, and headed off the bridge to sickbay. Spock's composure weakened for a moment. He didn't mean to snap at her. He regained his composure and stared straight ahead. He had work to do.

**In the Sickbay… **

Olivia went to check on the kids. They were awake now and sitting up in bed. T'Ana and Amanda sat next to Grayson…Amanda in her crib of course. Olivia pulled up a chair next to the kids. Grayson sniffed some. Olivia's eyes saddened.

"It's okay to miss her Gray," she said quietly.

Grayson shook his head.

"I do not understand. It hurts so much," he said grabbing the area over his heart.

Olivia nodded.

"I know. You loved her too. You're hurting," she said.

Grayson looked at her then.

"Father does not hurt," he said and Olivia shook her head.

"That's not true. Your dad was really upset about losing her," she said but Grayson shook his head.

"But he did not show it. I want to be like him. I do not want to show my feelings anymore," he said and Olivia's eyes widened.

"Gray…" she trailed off.

She didn't know what to say. She looked at him as he waited for her to continue.

"Emotions show that you're human," she said but Grayson shook his head.

"But I am not fully human," he said quietly.

"You're plenty more human then you are Vulcan," she countered.

"But I do not want to be human! I do not want to feel anything anymore! I want to be like father or grandfather! I do not want to be like you!" he yelled and then stopped abruptly.

Olivia felt like she was kicked in the chest. Everything went quiet. Even Amanda didn't make a sound. Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Mother I did not—"

Olivia forced a smile.

"—it's alright Gray. I know what you meant. Being human isn't all that fun is it?" she asked trying to fight back the emotions running through her head.

Grayson shook his head. Olivia nodded.

"I get it. Sometimes I wish I could get a hold on my emotions. But please don't give them up altogether," she said quietly.

Grayson nodded slowly. Olivia stood up.

"I have to go back to the bridge. I'll see you guys a little later," she said turning around quickly and heading off.

Olivia returned to the bridge and sat at her station. She didn't speak, her mind was elsewhere. She ran through the things she knew. Starfleet tried to kill them. Her kids almost died. She lost memory when fighting. Claire almost died. Emily did die. James was suffering and probably wouldn't ever be the same. Spock was distancing himself from her. Grayson didn't want to be like her. She shut her eyes. She needed to get off this ship. She stood up abruptly. Spock's attention drifted from the PADD he was looking at to her.

"Commander—" she cut him off.

"—I need air," she said making her way towards the ramp.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Nyota asked concerned.

Olivia didn't answer. She flew down the ramp and walked towards the desert away from people, away from civilization, away from everything. She grabbed her head and stopped walking a when she was quite a distance away. She sat down then. The tears came. They wouldn't stop. Everything was just so overwhelming. She tried to take in a deep breath but it came out in a shaky gasp. Her crew had been through a lot but she didn't think they could recover from this. She buried her face in her hands.

"_**Olivia, what's happened?"**_ her link opened.

"_**Please leave me alone, acting captain," **_she said sarcastically and shut her link.

She stood up to head back and suddenly was blinded by a white light. Her body hit the ground but she didn't know it. About five seconds later her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. She gasped. Sand shot up in front of her and Ry'nork was there.

"Olivia, you fell down. Are you hurt?" he asked and Olivia shook her head.

"I don't think so. What was I doing on the floor? When did I fall?" she asked him and he looked at her confused.

"You were walking back towards the ship and you shielded your eyes and fell over," he said confused by her lack of memory.

Olivia frowned and then her eyes widened at what she saw, or rather where she was. She was by the ship! How the hell did she get by the ship?! She was quite a distance away when the bright white light blinded her and then she woke up on the floor really close to the ship. Olivia's startled look worried Ry'nork.

"I go and get Spock," he said but she stopped him.

"No, I'm fine. We have enough to deal with right now. Me fainting from too much heat exposure is nothing," she said and he helped her stand.

"You sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm really okay," she said quietly.

They walked the now short distance to the ship and then parted ways. She walked back up the ramp slowly. When she got to the bridge Spock wasn't there. She frowned and turned to Nyota.

"Where's Spock?" she asked quietly.

"He went to see Jim," she said nervously.

Olivia's eyes widened and she nodded. Everyone on the bridge turned to her.

"Let's hope he does what we couldn't," she said softly and took over as acting captain.

**I know I'm a terrible person but it had to be done and you will see why in later chapters. I will also be throwing hints of why I did this in chapters to come as well. I totally opened up all these different things that are happening and I'm driving myself nuts trying to remember them all. Ha-ha…Anyhow, I will update soon. Thanks for staying with me! ^_^ Review if possible!**


	27. Chapter 27

**The new chapter has arrived!!! Review Please you know I love it and need it! Once again thanks for all the reviews I have received. Enjoy!!!**

**In the Sickbay… **

Spock walked into the sickbay and straightened out his uniform. He was tense. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He walked to the far end of the sickbay and stopped. His eyes rested on a figure in a chair by her bedside. According to Bones, he hadn't moved since the day before. His shirt was still caked in blood. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale. His blue eyes had lost their luster. He was slumped in his chair his eyes focused on the body before him.

Spock took in a deep breath. He walked up to the other side of the bed opposite Kirk. Kirk's eyes never moved from Emily's body. Spock forced himself to look down. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Her red hair rested around her pale face beautifully. The blanket had been pulled up to her neck. Spock's composure faltered. He wished she was sleeping. He looked at Kirk. Spock pulled another chair from another bedside and sat down. All was silent.

**On the Bridge…Into the Night…**

Olivia sat in the captain's chair. All was quiet. Things were looking better on New Vulcan. They would be able to leave soon. Everything was back in order. The kids were sleeping, she checked. All was unusually quiet. Olivia stood up and stretched her limbs. She hated being acting captain.

"So what's our next course of action Captain?" Chekhov asked softly.

Olivia shook her head.

"Let's keep it informal Chekhov and I have no idea honestly," she said disheartened.

"Can we all have an unofficial talk on the bridge then?" Sulu asked and Olivia nodded.

"What the hell is going to happen now?" he asked expressing some grief.

Olivia's eyes saddened and she shook her head.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Emily's gone, Claire's hanging on by a thread, Jim is a mess, everyone is so quiet, it's driving me insane," Nyota said and they all nodded.

"Yes, it is a sad time for the Enterprise and her crew," Chekhov said in a whisper.

"Do you think Spock got through to him?" Sulu asked curiously.

Olivia was about to speak when Bones came upstairs.

"They're just sitting there," he said and all eyes fell on him.

"What?" Uhura asked confused.

Bones shrugged.

"They're just sitting there together. Neither one has moved from that spot since he came down early this morning," he said shaking his head.

"How's Claire?" Olivia asked gently.

Bones shook his head.

"No change. She's still…sleeping," he said after some thought.

Olivia nodded.

"She'll wake up Bones. She didn't hang on this long to die on us now," she tried and Bones shot her a small smile in thanks.

"I just hope Jim recovers from this. We need our captain," he said and everyone nodded.

**In the Sickbay… **

Neither had moved for hours. It was night now and still they sat in silence. Spock had his hands folded in his lap. He sat up straight. Kirk was still slumped in his chair. Then in a sudden movement, he was sitting up straight. Spock's eyes widened slightly. Kirk finally took his eyes off of Emily and looked at Spock.

"I've been sitting here for almost two days now. I haven't moved. I haven't said a word. And I still can't find a reason as to why she's lying here," he said in a raspy voice.

Spock stood silent. Kirk continued.

"I spent years trying to gain the respect of Starfleet. I devoted my life to them. I have the best crew in the world and we're always helping others in need and this is how we're repaid? They try to kill us because we're_ too_ good?" he asked but didn't expect an answer.

Spock remained quiet. Kirk went on.

"She was everything to me. I would have given up this life in a second for her. But she loved this way of life just like I did. So we stood together and ran the Enterprise as a family. I had everything I had always dreamed of. And now I have nothing. I can't go back to our room. All her stuff is there. What the hell am I supposed to do? How do I get passed this?" he pleaded with his friend.

Spock did not remain silent this time.

"You must accept it," he said calmly.

"How? Would you accept it if it was Olivia?" Kirk asked as tears fell from his eyes.

"Say it out loud," he said in his monotone voice ignoring Kirk's question even though he already knew he would not be able to accept it had it been Olivia.

He was having a hard time accepting it was Emily. Kirk shook his head.

"No," he said firmly.

Spock remained quiet. Kirk shook.

"I-I can't…" he said looking at her.

Spock stood silent. Kirk closed his eyes.

"She's…she's dead…" he said and it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

"She's gone, she's gone," he said burying his face in his hands.

Spock stood up and walked over to his friend grasping his shoulder tightly in understanding.

"I believe it is time to say goodbye now," he whispered and helped Kirk up.

Kirk wiped his face and walked over to the bed. He leaned over Emily and smiled slightly.

"I have to go man the bridge Em," he said and Spock turned around.

This was a private moment. He also felt his vision blur. He realized he was trembling.

"I'll see you on the other side," he whispered kissing her forehead and letting his lips linger there for a long moment.

He pulled the sheet over her head slowly. Kirk stood up straight and walked next to Spock. They looked at each other.

"I'm ready now, let's go," he said and Spock nodded.

"Captain, if I may, perhaps you should shower and change first?" he said pulling out his door key.

"You may use my quarters if you do not wish to return to yours yet," he added and Kirk smiled at his friend and took the card.

"I'll be on the bridge in twenty. Keep my seat warm for me," he shot Spock a small grin and Spock smiled slightly.

They both departed after exiting the sickbay.

**On the Bridge… **

Kirk walked in and everything was running as usual. They were getting ready to leave. He smoothed out his new shirt and scratched the top of his damp head. He still felt horrible but at least he looked good on the outside. He walked over to where Spock stood waiting for him.

"Captain, it is good to see you back on the bridge," he said and Kirk nodded.

"Thanks Spock…for everything," he added.

Spock gave a polite nod and handed him a PADD.

"What's this?" Kirk asked curiously.

"T'Pring has requested a permanent position on the Enterprise," he stated and Kirk raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really? Why?" he asked simply.

Spock looked slightly uncomfortable. Kirk had got better at reading him. He leaned in closer.

"Captain, she has lost someone as well. Perhaps she would like a fresh start somewhere else that does not hold so many memories," Spock suggested.

Kirk's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten about T'Pring losing her husband. He nodded slowly.

"Of course, her request is granted. I assume T'Ana will be staying too?" he smirked slightly.

Spock nodded.

"I do not believe she will leave her daughter behind," he said and Kirk nodded.

"Alright then that's settled. What's that other PADD you got there?" he asked curiously.

Spock handed him the next PADD under his arm.

"It is for when we return to Starfleet—" but Kirk interjected with a raised hand.

"—then it will have to wait," he said shaking his head.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Captain?" he questioned.

"We're not going back to Starfleet just yet," he said handing the PADD back to Spock.

All eyes fell on him.

"Then where will we be going?" Spock asked curiously.

Kirk looked around at all the faces watching him.

"We're going to find you and your kids," he said calmly.

Spock seemed confused. Kirk continued.

"Your dad said awhile back that they all took off in the kids' ship. Spock Prime, Adult Grayson and Amanda were heading to find another black hole and were going to try to get back to their life, their future. Well we're going to stop them. There's something I want to know," he said firmly.

"And what would that be Captain?" Spock asked quietly.

Kirk stared at him.

"I want to know what that bullshit Adult Grayson spewed to me was about. That promise he made to me about saving Emily that day. He obviously lied. I want to know why he saved her then only to let her die now," he said, a bit of anger to his voice.

Spock tensed slightly.

"How do you know they have not found a black hole yet?" he asked.

"Because I've been tracking them since the day the Enterprise crashed. I had Sulu plant a homing device on their ship. They aren't far from New Vulcan," he said softly.

Sulu spoke up.

"They are moving fast though. If we want to catch them we have to move now. We could probably catch them in about three days give or take," he said.

Kirk sat in the captain's chair.

"Sulu, punch it."

**Two Days Later… **

Kirk was in the captain's chair sleeping. Hardly anyone was on the bridge besides Sulu who was piloting. The bridge doors opened and a small girl walked through them. She seemed a little lost. She walked up to Kirk and gently pulled on his sleeve. His eyes shot open with a start.

"Wha—?" he started and stared down at the little Vulcan.

"Hello Captain," she said politely.

Kirk gave a small nod.

"Hey T'Ana what's up?" he asked sleepily.

The little Vulcan looked confused.

"The ceiling?" she guessed and it took Kirk a minute to realize she took the question seriously.

"Uh, yeah, how are you?" he rephrased the question.

"I am as well as can be expected. I seem to be lost though. I cannot find the engineering room," she said frowning ever so slightly.

Kirk furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would you want to go down there? It's too dangerous for a little person to be down there," he added.

T'Ana thought about it for a moment.

"I need to see my mother. She has been working constantly and I believe she is avoiding me," she said quietly.

Kirk frowned.

"Why would she do that?" he asked confused.

"Perhaps because she does not know how to converse with me about my father's death," she said calmly.

Kirk eyes widened.

"Ah," he said not really knowing what to say.

She was a blunt child.

"We are Vulcan Mr. Kirk. We do not show our emotions openly. She seems to be having trouble doing that lately. I think she may be ashamed to face me for fear of…losing control," she phrased her words carefully.

Kirk nodded. It made sense.

"Perhaps you could talk to her for me," she said and now Kirk was confused.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You have lost someone dear to you as well. You share something in common with her. Maybe you can help," she said and Kirk shook his head.

"I can't help, trust me," he said sternly.

T'Ana stared at him for a while and her eyes almost looked sad.

"I will trust you Mr. Kirk. Thank you for your time," she said in a whisper and headed for the doors.

Kirk sighed out loud and went after her.

"Hold on wait," he said and she stopped but did not turn around.

"Y-Yes?" she asked and Kirk furrowed his eyebrows.

He heard the crack in her voice.

"It is okay. You cannot help me. I understand," she said and tried to go.

She got to the transporter room when he stopped her. Kirk couldn't help but stare. He had never seen a Vulcan cry. She looked so beautiful. It made her eyes stand out even brighter then they already were. He realized how small she was.

"I do not want you to see me like this," she said wiping at her face.

Kirk smiled slightly and kneeled down next to her.

"You know, it's okay to miss him. You don't have to be strong for your mom. She has friends here who will help her. You can grieve for him now. You're not on New Vulcan anymore. You don't have to hide," he said kindly.

T'Ana broke down covering her face with her hands.

"But you said you would not help!" she cried.

Kirk's eyes saddened.

"I do not know what else to do!" she sniffed.

"I changed my mind. I'll talk to your mom," he said gently.

T'Ana uncovered her face. Her cheeks were red and slightly puffy. Kirk let his finger wipe a tear off her cheek.

"I miss my d-dad," she cried and fell into him, throwing her arms around him tightly.

Kirk held her just as tight. Her grip was amazingly strong. She was going to be a fierce one, one day. Her hold was unbreakable. He tried to hold her just as tight. He tried to give her some kind of comfort.

"Can I stay with you for a little while?" she asked in his ear.

Kirk smiled. It was the first full smile he gave in the passed three days.

"Sure," he said scooping her up and walking back to the bridge.

"You can be my First Officer," he said and T'Ana seemed to perk up at this.

"Really? But I thought Mr. Spock was your First Officer," she said quietly.

Kirk shrugged and sat down in his chair with her in his lap.

"Not today," he said and T'Ana let him see a grin form on her face, almost equal to his.

**Spock and Olivia's Quarters…**

Olivia was just falling back to sleep when Spock came in. The kids were still sleeping. She frowned slightly.

"Why are you back?" she asked sleepily.

Spock seemed confused.

"It seems I have the day off," he said and Olivia sat up.

"What?" she asked now slightly more alert.

"Yes, it appears that Jim has found a replacement First Officer for the day," he smiled somewhat.

Olivia was lost.

"What?" she asked again.

Spock removed his uniform shirt.

"T'Ana is on the bridge with him. She is helping him today. My services are not required," he smirked slightly.

Olivia smiled.

"Leave it to James to bond with the Vulcan child," she said chuckling.

"I think it is good for T'Ana. She has been through much more then any child should go through in only the past few days. This will take her mind off of what is going on around her," he said sitting back on the bed.

Olivia nodded. A moment past between them before Olivia spoke.

"Hey do you think Spock Prime or the kids will know what that white light was all about?" she asked curiously.

"We could ask them," he said softly.

Olivia crawled over to where he was sitting and pulled him on the bed more. She maneuvered it so that she rested on top of him. She grinned and Spock gave an amused smile.

"So we have some time to ourselves now, don't we?" she asked playfully.

"Perhaps," he said and she kissed him.

His hands rose up, one cupping her cheek and the other to her neck. They never had time to just relax with each other anymore. It was an intense kiss. They did not come up for air for a while. When they did they took quick breaths before their lips connected again. They were craving each other in the worst way. His hands trailed down her body softly making her tighten her grip on his shirt. She let her forehead lean against his.

"I miss this," she whispered.

Spock nodded slowly but did not speak. They laid there for awhile just holding each other.

"I don't want to let go," she said softly chuckling.

Spock smiled lightly.

"Then do not," he said kissing her forehead tenderly.

The intercom by their door flickered on.

"Spock, Olivia you guys are needed on the bridge. We've found them," Kirk said and the intercom shut off.

**I will update soon. Thanks for staying with me! ^_^ Review if possible!**


	28. Chapter 28

**The new chapter has arrived!!! Review Please you know I love it and need it! Once again thanks for all the reviews I have received. Enjoy!!!**

**On the Bridge… **

The couple walked onto the bridge to see everyone staring at the screen. Their eyes followed and they too were taken back. It was the older kid's ship. They found it. They were here.

"It's only been two days," Olivia said softly.

Sulu nodded.

"Yeah but while we were following them, they suddenly stopped. They haven't moved from here for hours. I think they're waiting for something," he said.

Kirk turned to Uhura.

"Get them to pick up our signal. I want to get aboard their ship," he said firmly.

Uhura nodded and turned around beginning the signal. Olivia and Spock stepped up to the captain.

"What is the plan captain?" Spock asked curiously.

Kirk watched as T'Ana left the bridge to find Grayson. When she was gone he stood up and turned to Spock.

"I want answers. They have them. Our plan is to get those answers by any means necessary. I want the truth this time," he said.

Olivia didn't like this. It was like they were ambushing them. Uhura turned around.

"They're giving us access captain," she said and Kirk nodded.

"Spock, Uhura, and Bones come with me. Olivia you have the bridge," he said and Olivia frowned.

_He wanted her to wait behind?_ She didn't say anything. She turned to Uhura.

"Please ask one of them about the white light we saw," she said in a whisper.

Uhura nodded quickly.

"I will don't worry. Hopefully they know something," she said and walked off with Bones, Spock, and Kirk.

Olivia sat in the captain's chair. She somehow felt that Kirk was punishing her.

**On The Prime's Ship… **

The four materialized on the bridge of Adult Grayson and Amanda's ship. Bones and Uhura had been there before for a short while. Spock and Kirk were seeing it for the first time. It was nice and highly technologically advanced.

"Welcome Jim and company," Spock Prime said kindly.

Kirk was in no mood for greetings.

"Where are your kids?" he asked slightly angered.

Spock Prime's smile faded.

"So it has happened…" he said gravely and everyone's eyes widened.

"What has happened?" Spock asked inquisitively.

Spock Prime stared at Jim for a while.

"I should let Grayson explain. I do not wish to relive that nightmare again," he said actually looking pained.

As if on cue Adult Grayson stepped onto the bridge. He stared at the group before him that consisted of his uncle, his father, and two dear friends. Spock noticed he was wearing a blue Starfleet uniform. He was the First Officer of this ship. There were some alterations to the uniform but it looked almost the same. Grayson knew why they were here. He said nothing.

"You have some serious explaining to do," Kirk said trembling slightly.

Spock could see this getting bad quickly.

"What would you like me to say?" Grayson asked, not one emotion present in his voice.

Kirk balled his hands into fists.

"Anything I say you will believe is a lie because you are blinded by anger. Maybe if you calmed down—" he stopped as Kirk launched at him.

Uhura gasped and covered her mouth. Bones smacked his head. Spock seemed taken back by Kirk's anger. Grayson's face did not change as he quickly dodged the first swing and effectively dropped Kirk on his ass.

"I do not wish to injure you. You came here for answers. I will give them to you. But you must calm down," he said extending his hand to Kirk, who was currently on the floor.

Kirk stared at the young Vulcan extending his hand to him. This was little Grayson all grown up. He was just like his dad was when Kirk first met him. He didn't display one ounce of emotion and that terrified the group in a way. Grayson is a happy little boy now. _What happened that made him like this?_ Kirk took his hand and was helped up. Grayson nodded to him.

"Please have a seat," he said to all of them.

Spock Prime walked up to Grayson.

"If you'll excuse me, I do not feel like reliving this again. I will go retrieve Amanda," he said and Grayson nodded once.

Spock Prime left the bridge. Grayson stared at the group for a moment before he began.

"I am sorry for your loss," he said slightly more sympathetic.

Kirk stared at him.

"You knew this would happen?" he asked trying to figure out something.

Grayson nodded.

"I did. I may have altered the truth slightly in what I told you that day of the crash," he said when Adult Amanda walked in.

She was also in a blue uniform similar to Grayson. Spock stared at them. So they were both in the science fields.

"He means we lied," she said and Grayson almost glared at her.

"W-Why?" Kirk asked feeling pain in his chest.

"We had to put things back on the right track again. We could not let our future change anymore Uncle Kirk," Amanda said and Grayson stood silent.

"Explain," Spock said before Kirk could say anything.

Grayson seemed conflicted.

"I did not lie. We came onto your ship to see to it that our future changed _only_ in that our mother lived. Everything else _had_ to remain the same. I told you that your future self asked me if I attempted something as unintelligent as time traveling through black holes, to give you a second chance to make things right. I did not say at what or with whom," he said and Kirk's eyes widened.

Amanda looked at Grayson sternly.

"I had to make it look like I had saved Emily, when really I did not. I even had to _think it_ on the off chance that _you_ could read my mind like_ I_ could read yours," he said to Spock whose eyes were just as wide.

"I had to make it look like my promise to you was to save Emily and give you a second chance to be with her so that you would not sense that anything was wrong. But that was not what you made me promise. I fulfilled my promise to you by keeping things on their right course, by doing exactly what I did," he said quietly.

They were all confused. Kirk shook his head.

"I don't understand you! Why did you allow her to die?! What is my second chance if it's not with her?! She was my wife! I loved her! Why would I ask you to let her die by staying on the right course?!" he roared angrily.

"Because you wanted the life you had!" Amanda yelled back at him standing up.

Silence hovered over them. Amanda was angry and that was never a good thing Grayson knew.

"And it wasn't with Lt. Roads!" she continued.

Grayson turned to her.

"Amanda that is enough," he tried but one look from her silenced him.

"Stop blaming my brother for something you begged us to do!" she seethed.

Now everyone was in shock.

"Amanda!" Grayson stood up but Amanda did not back down.

"I will not stand here and watch him rip you a new one when what happened was what he wanted!" she hissed pointing at Kirk.

Grayson's eyes softened slightly.

"He is hurting Amanda. We were there, as children, but we were still there. We missed her too," he said and this seemed to calm the young Vulcan girl down some.

She took a deep breath.

"I apologize," she said sitting down quietly.

Kirk was too shocked to speak.

"I-I asked you to let her die?" he asked feeling his vision blur.

"No you asked me to let the future take its course," Grayson replied smoothly.

All was quiet. Amanda looked around.

"Where is mother?" she asked Spock curiously.

Spock looked at the girl for a moment before responding.

"She is back on our ship," he said carefully.

"I wish to see her," Amanda said standing up.

Grayson stood up and blocked her way.

"That is not wise. We could see a black hole at any moment. We should not leave the ship," he said softly.

Amanda stared at him.

"You know, just because you're First Officer and Acting Captain at the moment, doesn't give you the right to boss me around all the time. I could just go over your head. The _captain_ likes me better then you at this present time," she teased.

Grayson's cheeks turned a hint of green.

"Amanda…" he tried but she shook her head.

"You want to see mom too," she said and Grayson remained silent.

Spock stood up.

"Your captain is here?" he asked and Grayson glared at Amanda.

"Yes," was all Grayson said.

"I want to meet with him," Kirk said also standing.

"The captain isn't feeling well at this very moment," Grayson said firmly.

"Please, maybe we can help each other. But I'd like to speak with the captain," he said and Uhura and Bones frowned.

"When we were on your ship during the crash we only saw you two. We didn't see any captain," Bones said confused.

Amanda smiled.

"The captain has been feeling quite sick on this journey and spends a lot of time in the sickbay. It's Grayson's fault really," she said and Grayson turned to her quickly.

"Please retrieve the captain," he said through clenched teeth.

Amanda smirked and mock saluted him.

"Yes sir!" she said and exited the bridge.

Grayson shook his head. How childish she was sometimes. He looked at the group. Spock spoke.

"So you are First Officer?" he started.

Grayson seemed to relax some.

"Yes, like you," he said, a small smile making its way to his lips.

Spock nodded.

"And Amanda, she wears a blue uniform as well," he said and Grayson nodded.

"She is the chief medical officer on our ship," he said softly.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows and Bones raised his.

"How did she get into medicine?" Bones asked curiously.

Grayson's eyes looked down before meeting their eyes.

"She wanted to save people," he answered simply.

"She is the best in her field," he said with some pride.

Spock was intrigued. It seemed his kids were raised right. But these kids were raised without Olivia for much of their life. She died in their future while they were still young. That's why they came back, to save her. What would become of them now? He shook the thought from his head. They would be even more brilliant with her in their lives.

"Who is your captain?" Kirk asked and Grayson stared at him.

"I cannot give a lot away. My captain cannot answer many of the questions you will have. I'm sorry but that is just how it must be," he said and the bridge doors opened.

Everyone's eyes widened. A young Vulcan woman around Grayson's age stepped onto the bridge with Amanda and Spock Prime. She was beautiful. She wore the yellow uniform and her hair was tied back in a bun revealing her Vulcan ears. She seemed a little pale but all in all she was quite stunning. She stared at Kirk for a long moment, her eyes betraying her stoic face.

"Hello," she said simply.

Grayson walked over to her quickly.

"Are you well enough for this?" he asked in a whisper and the crew finally got to see an emotion spread across his face.

He was worried. The young Vulcan nodded slowly her eyes meeting his.

"I still blame you for this," she said and Grayson smiled and Amanda laughed.

She smiled up at Grayson playfully. She was just joking with him. She walked closer to the group.

"Sorry I was not here to greet you all upon arrive. I was in the sickbay. Mornings no longer agree with me," she said softly.

Bones' eyes widened.

"You're with child?" he asked catching on quickly.

She nodded once and patted her stomach.

"I'm not very far along but it is already a disagreeable experience," she said and Uhura chuckled.

The Vulcan was funny. Spock stared at her. She looked so familiar. She looked at Spock politely.

"You're wondering who I am. I look familiar don't I?" she asked amused.

Her eyes every now and then would dart back to Kirk.

"You are full Vulcan," Spock said.

"Yes," she agreed.

"You do not act like a full Vulcan. You're expressions are decipherable," he said and Amanda spoke up.

"Uh, dad, she grew up with us so yeah, of course she doesn't act like a full Vulcan. She's so much cooler," she said as if he should have known that.

"Grew up with you?" Kirk asked and then his eyes widened.

"T'Ana?!" he exclaimed loudly.

T'Ana smiled at his outburst. He was just like she remembered.

"It is good to see you…Captain Kirk," she said carefully.

Kirk actually smiled.

"Look at you all grown up! And you're a captain too! How did that happen?!" he grinned.

T'Ana laughed.

"You'd be surprised," she said still chuckling.

It shocked Spock. It was a real laugh from a full Vulcan. What shocked him even more was that T'Ana returned a grin matching Kirk's exactly. Grayson could see his father putting the pieces together. He cleared his throat.

"_**T'Ana, I believe my father is catching on,"**_ he linked.

T'Ana froze and stopped laughing. She settled on a small smile. Amanda spoke up.

"So T'Ana, I want to see my mother," she said grinning and Grayson spoke up next.

"It is not a good idea. A black hole could come at any moment and we have to get you back home," he said softly to her, almost affectionately.

T'Ana looked up at him.

"It has been a while since you've actually been able to talk to her. Maybe it's not such a bad idea," she started but Grayson shook his head.

"It is," he said sternly.

T'Ana nodded gently touching his shoulder. His eyes softened some.

"If that is what you wish," she said quietly.

Grayson nodded once. Amanda groaned.

"You ruin my life sometimes you know that?" she grumbled at Grayson who just smiled lightly.

T'Ana chuckled.

"We should head back anyway," Kirk said quietly.

Bones nodded.

"I want to get back too. I want to check Claire's vitals, see if anything has changed," he said softly.

Amanda furrowed her eyebrows at this.

"Anything's changed?" she asked curiously.

Bones nodded.

"She got hurt when the war broke out on New Vulcan. She's…not waking up," he said carefully choosing his words.

T'Ana raised an eyebrow and looked at Grayson who also looked confused.

"Claire's hurt?" he asked softly.

Bones nodded. Spock Prime seemed to frown at this.

"That shouldn't be…" he said seriously.

"It happened when we were fighting. Ambassador Sarek said a white light blinded me and Olivia and some others but not Claire. We all made it out barely scratched but Claire was hurt badly," Uhura added.

"A white light?" Spock Prime asked confused.

"Do you know what it is?" Uhura asked but they all shook their heads.

"No, that's never occurred in our future. There was war but no white lights. Maybe that is what interfered and got Claire hurt. If that's the case, that white light tried to change the future," Amanda said thinking.

T'Ana looked at Grayson.

"Well we cannot just leave her like that, now can we? Claire is in our future. If she is not waking up then maybe she needs some assistance," she said and Amanda grinned.

Bones furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Grayson looked at Bones calmly.

"I told you, Amanda is the best in her field," he said and a small hope rose in Bones.

"You can save her?" he asked hopefully.

"I must see her first," she said nodding.

They all walked to the transportation deck minus Spock Prime who was manning the bridge. Grayson turned to T'Ana.

"Please stay here," he said softly.

T'Ana frowned.

"Oh come on, my mother is on that ship too," she said shaking her head upset.

Grayson's eyes saddened.

"It will only make it harder for you if you see her. I could see your face and feel your emotions when you saw Jim in the room. I fear that if you see your mother you will feel compelled to tell her something about the future, about the relationships that come to pass. I say this because there are times when I look at my younger father and want to tell him everything I know as well. It takes every ounce of Vulcan in me to stop myself. Please, you are also pregnant and teleporting is not good for the child," he said in a whisper.

"Our child," she corrected.

He smiled at her.

"Our child," he repeated.

She gave a small smile.

"Fine, go but please return quickly," she said and he pressed his lips to hers tenderly.

It was no shock that his son ended up with his best friend. Still, it was shocking to see them be affectionate with one another. It was like watching himself with Olivia. He smiled slightly. Kirk couldn't help but feel a sense of protectiveness over T'Ana as Grayson kissed her. He didn't know where it came from but it did not go away. Grayson pulled away and with one last look, walked onto the transporting deck. The group disappeared.

**I will update soon. Thanks for staying with me! ^_~ Review if possible!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The new chapter is here!!! Review please you know I love it and need it! Once again thanks for all the reviews I have received. This is a short chapter but Enjoy Anyway!!!**

**NOTE****: I will be writing another fic about Spock and Olivia. It will be about their time at Starfleet Academy when they first arrive and it will go up until the scene where she defends Kirk with the Kobayashi Maru Exam. It's in the works but I just wanted to let you guys know!**

**On the Enterprise… **

Olivia watched as more people materialized on the bridge then those that had left. Her eyes widened when she saw her kids, much older then they should be, with the crew. Grayson stopped short of exiting the transporter room when he saw his mother. He had never really had the time to talk to her after the crash or even during. Now standing before her, he was nervous. Amanda wasn't.

"Take me to Claire. I should see her right away," she said quickly and Bones and Kirk took her to the sickbay.

Spock was going to go with them when he saw that Grayson was not following. He watched as Grayson walked up to Olivia, who was staring at him as well.

"Mother," he said in almost a whisper.

Olivia couldn't breathe. She realized she hadn't spoken to her older son yet. Not one word.

"Gray…" she said and smiled somewhat.

He tensed slightly. No one had called him that in years. Olivia looked conflicted. Then she saw his face. He didn't look Vulcan anymore. He looked like her little boy. And she wanted to hug him. So she did. She walked up to him quickly and put her arms around him tightly. His body tensed at first contact. He was not expecting her to do that. After a short while his arms wrapped around her and returned the hug just as tight. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I do not think you will ever know how much I have missed you," he said into her neck.

Olivia closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm so sorry Gray. Dying was not part of the plan I had for us, I swear," she answered and he only held her tighter.

He didn't want to let go. He wouldn't have if his communicator didn't go off. He glanced down at it and turned it on.

"Grayson, your dad says a black hole is in the vicinity. We have to move now if we want to make it. How's it going over there?" T'Ana asked.

Grayson thought for a moment.

"I will find Amanda and return with a status report. Be ready to leave in ten," he said and went to the sickbay followed by Olivia and Spock.

**In the Sickbay…**

Amanda was holding Claire's head still and her eyes were closed.

"Amanda, a black hole has been located in the vicinity. We must go," Grayson said quickly.

Amanda did not open her eyes nor did she remove her hands from Claire's head.

"I'm almost done brother. She is deep within her mind. I just need a minute," she said calmly.

"Twenty seconds Amanda, finish it now," he said firmly.

Claire shot up in bed with a gasp. Amanda crumpled in Grayson's arms.

"Claire!" Bones yelled shocked.

"Amanda?!" Grayson yelled concerned.

Grayson scooped up Amanda quickly. She stirred in his arms.

"Hurry Grayson, we're running out of time. I want to go home," she whispered tiredly.

It took a lot out of her. Grayson fumbled for his communicator.

"Transport us over there now!" he called into it and soon they began to disappear.

The kids looked at their parents.

"The next time that white light comes mother…fight it," Amanda mumbled in her brother's arms.

Grayson stared at his mother.

"Be safe," he said and they vanished.

Olivia and Spock stared at the spot were their older kids were just standing. Olivia leaned into Spock affectionately.

"They're good kids," she said smiling.

Spock nodded.

"And now with you here they will be better then good. They will be legends," he said and Olivia beamed.

Claire gave hugs to them all happy to be awake. Then she looked around.

"Where's Emily?" she asked curiously.

Everyone's smiles faded. Then an alarm went off making everyone, minus Spock, jump. Ensign Phillips ran into the sickbay.

"Captain, Council member Rogers has escaped sir! He's taken one of the shuttles!" the Ensign said nervously.

Kirk took off out of the sickbay. Spock and Olivia followed. Bones stood with Claire. She looked at him softly.

"Claire, something happened while you were asleep," he said and Claire felt her heart drop.

That's how he prepared people for the worst she knew. She waited.

"It's Emily," was all he said and Claire put her face in her hands.

**In the Holding Area… **

"Son of a bitch!" Kirk yelled angrily seeing the cell door opened.

"How did he get out?" Ensign Williams asked looking at the lock.

Olivia kneeled down and took a closer look. She shook her head and pulled something out of the lock.

"His Starfleet pin. He used the back. We should have thought of that," she said mostly to herself.

"Yeah well a lot was going on at the time," Kirk answered and Olivia nodded.

"Where do you think he's going?" Ensign Reid asked quietly.

"He can't go back to Starfleet because he'll be apprehended there on sight," Ensign Williams responded.

"Get Admiral Pike on the view screen, Spock. We'll find out where he's going," Kirk said and they all headed to the bridge.

**On the Bridge… **

Kirk sat in his chair and waited as Spock quickly brought up the view screen. Admiral Pike smiled at the waiting crew.

"Good to see your face again Admiral," Kirk grinned.

Pike smiled at him.

"Listen Jim, I'm sorry…about Emily," he said awkwardly.

Kirk nodded thanks not really trying to touch on that topic. Pike caught on.

"So what can I do for you? You coming home?" he changed the subject quickly.

Kirk shook his head.

"Not just yet. We have a slight problem. Council member Rogers escaped his holding cell and took a shuttle. I'm giving you the heads up that he may be coming your way, but I doubt it. He'll probably hit the first planet he sees which is why I want your permission to follow him," he said in an authoritative tone.

Pike took all this information in.

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to go with or without my permission?" he asked smirking slightly.

Kirk grinned.

"That's why you're the Admiral," he shot back.

Pike nodded.

"Go after him Jim, but listen to me. Be careful. Rogers has been in Starfleet working for the Federation for a long time now. Depending on what planet he lands on, he could have friends anywhere," Pike said cautiously.

Kirk nodded.

"I understand. Hey listen, it's been a tough couple of days and with us having to chase Rogers now instead of going home, do you think I could ask a favor?" he asked.

Pike nodded.

"You know you can ask anything Jim," he said smiling.

Kirk grinned and looked at Spock and Olivia.

"Things might get a little messy where we're going and we basically just came from a war. I was wondering if maybe you'll do a trade with me. Send me over some Ensigns and I'll send you the kids," he said as T'Pring, Scotty, Bones, and Claire all came onto the bridge.

Olivia and Spock stared at their captain. Pike thought about it. Kirk continued.

"I think the kids have seen way too much for their ages, Vulcan or not, and I think it would be good for them to be in an environment where they'll be safe for once. And since they're all planning to go to Starfleet Academy anyway…" he left it at that.

Pike smiled wide.

"Of course they can be sent here. I'll show them the ropes, but don't ask me to change a diaper!" he added.

Kirk nodded laughing.

"I thought of that too. I'm going to send a doctor over there with you to help out. She's also been through a lot and could probably use a break from space right about now. Besides, she's getting married soon and has a wedding to plan. I don't want to interfere in that and lately, this ship hasn't seen many free days to just do as we please," he said glancing back at Bones and Claire.

Claire smiled at him thankfully. Bones held her closer to him. Kirk looked and Olivia and Spock who also gave him nods. He turned back to Pike.

"Well alright then I guess we're good to go. Give me a few minutes to round up some willing Ensigns and I'll send them to you. Scotty knows what he's doing with this I suppose?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You bet Admiral," Scotty said grinning and rubbing his hands together.

"Alright then, keep in contact with me as you go. I haven't sent word to all the planets about the rogue Mr. Rogers yet," he said and Kirk nodded before signing off.

He turned to his crew.

"That was a good idea Captain," Olivia said smiling.

Kirk smirked.

"Yeah, I get those once and a while," he shot back making her chuckle.

Bones went with Claire to pack up some stuff and Olivia and Spock went to go get Grayson and Amanda ready. Scotty went to get the transportation deck ready. Kirk went to follow him when he realized T'Pring hadn't moved.

"Everything okay?" he asked concerned.

She looked up at him.

"I wanted to thank you," she said in her normal Vulcan tone but Kirk could see she meant it.

"That's alright. It's what's best for the kids. They've been through a lot," he said quietly.

T'Pring nodded.

"We all have," she said, her eyes looking away from his for a moment.

Kirk nodded.

"I'm sorry about your husband," he said after a few moments of silence.

"I…" she hesitated and looked around slightly.

"I feel grief for you Captain Kirk, for what happened to your wife," she said in a whisper.

Kirk smiled gently.

"Thank you. It's Jim by the way," he said sincerely knowing it was hard for her to express her sentiments.

She nodded once and exited. Kirk stood there for a moment. T'Ana was the spitting image of her mother, so why was it that when he met the older T'Ana all he saw when she spoke was himself? He shook off the thought and headed with Scotty to the transportation deck.

Everyone said a quick goodbye. Olivia put Amanda in Claire's arms and Grayson stood by Claire's side with T'Ana. It was not a sad goodbye, but more of a see you later. The parents knew the children would be safe now. Bones gave Claire a small kiss before backing away and watching them disappear and Ensigns appear moments later in their places. Kirk nodded.

"Let's get to work."

**I will update soon. Thanks for staying with me! ^_~ Review if possible!**


	30. Chapter 30

**The new chapter is here!!! Review please you know I love it and need it! Once again thanks for all the reviews I have received. Enjoy!!! Hope you guys all had a Merry Christmas!!! Here's to a Happy New Year!!!**

**Later that Day… **

Kirk sat in his chair reviewing the PADD of names on his ship. He figured he'd wait until he found out what planet Rogers landed on before choosing his groups. He wanted two groups he decided. One for lookout and one for negotiations. Chekhov's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Captain, the monitor says he's landed," Chekhov said pressing some buttons into his PADD.

"Alright well we should be there within fifteen minutes. What planet Chekhov?" he asked curiously.

Chekhov quickly tapped buttons on his PADD.

"We seem to be headed for the planet Xindus, Captain," he replied a second later.

Kirk raised an eyebrow and turned to Spock who was already ready for him.

"The Xindi are collectively a race of six different intelligent species which evolved simultaneously on the same planet. These six intelligent species are: The Aquatics, a water-breathing species, the Reptilians, a bipedal species, the Arboreals, a group of humanoid creatures who evolved from tree-dwelling mammals, the Primates, a group of creatures who evolved along the same path as humans and who are consequently hairless and in appearance vaguely similar to homo sapiens, the Insectoids, an intelligent species which evolved from the insects on Xindus, and the Avians, an intelligent race which evolved from birds on Xindus. The Avians are now extinct, but all five of the other intelligent species continue to coexist on the planet," he said giving a brief overview.

Kirk nodded while taking it all in.

"And out of those five races, who should we be worrying about the most?" he asked still thinking.

Spock typed something into his PADD.

"I would be cautious of the Xindi-Reptilians, Captain, though all the species seem to be well trained in military defense," he said after a moment.

Kirk nodded.

"How'd I know that?" he said sarcastically.

He looked at his PADD again and sighed.

"Alright I'm dividing us up into two groups. I want a lookout team so Uhura, why don't you put that together?" he said shocking Uhura in the process.

"Excuse me Captain did you say _I _should put the team together?" she asked in disbelief.

Kirk nodded and threw her a PADD.

"That I did. I think it's about time you lead a group. You're certainly capable," he said not looking at her.

Uhura beamed and started working on her PADD right away. Kirk smirked slightly.

"I need a group as well, maybe I'll give the Ensigns a little thrill," he mused over his PADD.

Spock stood up and walked over to him.

"Captain, is it wise to take Ensigns with you on this particular mission?" he asked uncertainly.

Kirk smirked.

"Spock, Xindus is a Federation planet. They'll want to keep the peace with us. Besides, I spoke to Pike over the PADD while reviewing what you said and he's already told the Xindi representatives. It will be a meeting and then they'll hand over Rogers and we'll head back to Earth and sleep, because I miss sleep," he said grinning.

Spock nodded reluctantly. He would not go against his captain.

"Alright Lt. Uhura, who do you want?" he asked smiling.

Uhura shot him a grin right back. This was her moment.

"I want Chekhov, Ensign Dakota, Ensign Phillips, and Ensign Richards," she said looking up for approval.

Kirk nodded thinking about all the names.

"Alright good, tell Scotty you want to be beamed down to the surface 10 yards from where I'll be with my group. You're main task is in your PADD. Uhura this is your group so you're in charge of everything including, if it comes down to it, their safety. Most likely, you won't have any trouble but just in case, good luck," he said and she nodded and headed with her group to the transporter room.

Kirk glanced at his PADD.

"Sulu, Monroe, Ensign Reid, Ensign Williams, report to the transporter room in five," he said standing up.

He turned to Spock before Spock could turn to him.

"I know you think this is a stupid move but they are part of the Federation and Pike said they know we're coming and know that we mean no harm. Besides, I need someone to man the whole ship and you're the only one that can do that," he said trying to ease the tense Vulcan.

Spock stared at the captain for a moment.

"I think this is illogical but you will not listen to me anyway. I will, how do you say it? 'Save my breath,'" he said quietly.

Kirk laughed.

"Thank you. Wait for further orders in a few," he said still chuckling and walking off.

Olivia walked up to Spock.

"See you soon," she smiled and with a quick kiss to the cheek, she headed off after Kirk.

Spock sat in the captain's chair. Bones walked onto the bridge with Scotty and T'Pring.

"How many think this is a stupid plan and that Jim should know by now that nothing ever goes easy?" Bones asked and everyone on the bridge raised their hand.

**On Xindus… **

Their feet had just touched the ground when it happened. They were surrounded by Xindi Reptilians. Kirk stepped forward and smiled politely.

"I'm Captain James Tiberius Kirk from the USS Enterprise—" was all he said before a fist collided with his face.

Olivia's fist went flying into a Xindi Reptile creeping up behind her and managed to knock it down. Ensign Reid went to pull out his phaser but it was knocked away and he was knocked to the ground. Sulu had no time to grab his sword. Kirk got up and attacked one that was pummeling Ensign Williams. He threw his fist into its hard reptilian skin which started to make his hand bleed but he kept hitting.

These guys wanted blood and Kirk wasn't in a negotiating mood anymore. He was suddenly ripped off the Xindi Reptilian and thrown to the floor. A big foot stepped on his back holding him there. The foot was bare and also covered in reptile skin. He noticed they had gotten his men down. They were all alive though. Sulu had a broken nose he assessed. A phaser like gun of sorts was holding him down. Olivia's lip was busted pretty badly. A Xindi was currently holding her down, his foot pressed against her stomach. Ensign Williams' whole face was bleeding and Ensign Reid was cradling a broken hand. Kirk attempted to look at one of them.

"Why are you doing this? We're from the Federation. You knew we were coming," he said in his most authoritative voice at the moment.

"You are all traitors of the Federation and shall be treated as such," one Xindi said.

"Take them. If they resist, kill them," the same Xindi said.

Another Xindi turned towards the one keeping Kirk down.

"We only need that one sir. Why keep these?" he asked and Kirk panicked.

"Let them go and send them back to my ship. Take me, I'm right here but let them go you don't need them," he said as loud as he could with a foot on his back.

"His crew means nothing to us, but they probably mean a great deal to him. If he does not cooperate…we will use them as leverage," he hissed.

Kirk's eyes darkened. He looked at his crew. Olivia looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off. She was currently staring at the Xindi whose foot was on her.

"Take them to the chamber and get all the information you can out of them. Do not kill them," he added and the next thing Kirk saw was darkness as a foot hit his face.

**In the Xindi Chambers…****One Day Later… **

Kirk woke up to the sounds of screaming. He was sitting on the hard stone floor of some kind of prison. His whole body was leaning against a stone wall. He went to move forward and get up only to realize his wrists were chained to the stone wall behind him. They were bleeding slightly. He must have struggled. He groaned. He was going to get an earful from Spock and Bones. He tried to stand up but winced slightly and decided against moving for a while. He definitely had some cracked ribs.

Everything hurt. He could taste copper in his mouth. His shirt was ripped but he couldn't make out why. He felt dizzy, like he was in some sort of daze. He knew he should probably be in a lot more pain then he was. They had tortured him for awhile and he had felt the pain then. Pain like that just didn't go away. It scared him that he wasn't feeling much right now. How long had he been here? Another scream echoed throughout the chambers. Kirk flinched slightly. It was a scream of pure agony. Then he heard voices.

"Stop it! I told you I don't know anything! Please leave him alone!" the voice wailed.

He forced himself into a standing position. His crew needed him. He took a moment to examine his chains. They seemed pretty tightly bound around his wrists. He followed the chain to the stone wall it was connected to. He smirked slightly in victory. The nails were loose. After a few excruciating pulls he was free. He slowly wrapped the chains around his hands. It would come in handy if he had to hit one of the Xindi Reptiles...repeatedly. He limped to his holding cell door and examined the lock. Another scream followed by more screams. Kirk tried to block them all out.

"Focus," he whispered to himself as he attempted to pick the huge lock with a nail.

"Come on, open you son of a—" he stopped as the lock made a small click.

He pulled it down carefully, revealing it had opened.

"Success," he whispered victoriously.

He cautiously limped out of the chamber. No guards. He was beginning to panic. _Where was everybody? _There were three different paths. _Which one should he take?_ Another scream echoed through the chamber and through his whole body. He shivered. _What was happening to them?_ He chose to follow the screams against his better judgment. He went left.

The corridor was narrow and he felt claustrophobic at that very moment. He finally reached a doorway and peeked through the grates. His eyes almost bulged out of his head and he felt like throwing up. He covered his mouth to suppress any sound that may have come out. A gasp. A yell. A scream. Anything. He closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't think he could stomach the scene before him.

Olivia was chained against a wall but in a standing position not sitting like he was. She was barely holding herself up; the chains were doing that for her. Her shirt was ripped and bloody, her face was untouched except for her bloody lip which was dried. It was still red and puffy. She had been crying profusely because her eyes were red and dark. Her wrists were bleeding way too much and he could see the blood drip down her arms that were already covered in wounds. He could see she was staring at something. He looked and all the color drained from his face.

Bodies. Mutilated bodies. He didn't recognize any of them. He couldn't if he wanted to. They were completely mangled. Blood and guts everywhere. She was standing in it, that's how much lay on the floor. He had never in his entire life seen that much carnage in one room. He saw a Xindi Reptile walk towards Olivia and grab her cheeks roughly.

"Are you ready to talk?" he seethed.

Olivia looked at him weakly.

"I-I don't know a-anything," she said quietly tears falling from her eyes.

"Liar!" he roared and let her go.

"Bring out another prisoner!" he yelled and Olivia shook her head furiously.

"No! No please! I told you everything I know! Please stop killing them!" she begged.

Kirk watched in horror as another Xindi Reptile dragged out another prisoner. This time Kirk could see it was a young girl. Olivia started crying.

"I'm t-telling you the truth! We're not traitors to the Federation! Contact them again! They'll tell you!" she pleaded.

The Xindi Reptile shook his head.

"If Council member Rogers tells us you're traitors…you're traitors. He also said to not adhere to anything Admiral Pike has to say because he too is a traitor like you," he said and dropped the young girl in front of Olivia.

"Tell me the truth! Confess!" the Xindi Reptile roared.

Olivia stared at the girl for a moment.

"Council member Rogers is the traitor! He set you guys up! He's the one Starfleet is after! Where are my friends?!" she asked them angrily.

"They are alive. Separated, probably experiencing what you are right now," he grinned evilly.

She took a moment to calm herself.

"Let them go, and I'll tell you what you want to hear," she said looking at one.

The Xindi Reptile took a moment to think.

"Why?" he said curiously.

It was true. He really didn't need them here. He only needed the captain and the girl. The captain for being a traitor was the Xindis' prey now. The girl, Rogers wanted.

"Because they were just following orders coming here. They have no idea what is going on," she lied.

The Xindi looked at her for a moment.

"Bring out the other three but not the captain. Let him remain in the dark room until he's begging for this torture. Take this girl back to her chamber she is not needed any longer," he sneered at the young girl.

Kirk watched closely. He couldn't just spring out and shout surprise. He had to wait for the right moment. A Xindi disappeared with the young girl and a moment later came out with Ensign Williams and Ensign Reid.

"Where is the third one?" the Xindi asked right away.

"He is currently being released from the wheel, sir. He will join us shortly," the other one replied.

The Xindi walked up to Ensign Williams and pulled his hair back.

"How much are you willing to sacrifice for this Ensign?" he asked in a hiss.

Olivia stared at the Xindi confused. The Xindi pulled out a large sword.

"How much. Are you. Willing to sacrifice. For this boy?" he asked slowly.

Olivia stared at Williams.

"He is a member of Starfleet and my comrade," she said quietly.

She didn't have to say anymore then that. The Xindi grinned and pulled Ensign Reid up front.

"Would you sacrifice _this _Ensign to save _this_ one?" he sneered.

Olivia's eyes widened. Kirk tried the door. Of course. Locked. What the hell was he going to do?

"Pick one," the Xindi chuckled evilly.

Olivia closed her eyes.

"No."

The Xindi became angry.

"I said choose!" he roared.

"I said no!" she yelled back.

The Xindi pulled Ensign Williams up to Olivia's face and quickly slit his throat with the sword. Blood hit Olivia's shirt and she screamed. Kirk covered his mouth. Olivia felt adrenaline flow threw her veins and struggled against her chains. She wasn't using them for support anymore. She roared at them. Her wrists bled more.

"You son of a bitch! What have you done?!" she roared.

The Xindi slammed her back against the stone wall and stared her down. She returned the icy glare just as hard.

"When will you realize that I have all the power and you have none?" he grinned.

Olivia stared at him.

"When you're not looking. I will kill you," was all she said.

The grin faded from the Xindi's face. He hit her hard across her face leaving a deep gash on her cheek.

"Bring Ensign Reid back to his chamber. Water torture for her," he said before disappearing.

Olivia was dragged by four Xindis and strapped to a board lying down. They put a rag over her face and then took a bucket of what looked like to Kirk, ice cold water. They threw it on the rag. Olivia struggled underneath it. They removed the rag after some seconds. She coughed up water. Water torture. They were drowning her slowly. They repeated the process several more times before a deep voice told them to stop. Olivia was dazed and Kirk was livid. He couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Rogers came out of a room and into hers. The Xindis put her back into her chains and moved away. Rogers touched her face softly.

"Why won't you just give in Olivia?" he asked soothingly.

"Your precious Vulcan isn't coming for you; no one is coming for you. Tell them that you are a traitor so they can kill your captain and we can all move on," he said tenderly.

Olivia didn't even look at him. Rogers touched her face again and she snapped at him.

"Touch me again and I'll bite your fingers off!" she said shaking.

The water was freezing. Rogers chuckled.

"Always the little spitfire," he laughed.

Olivia slouched, using the chains to hold her up. She couldn't stand anymore.

"He'll come for us. And when he does…he'll kill you," she said in a whisper.

Rogers' smirk faded. He hit her across the face. Her head flew to the side and then she stared at him again.

"What a big man you are hitting someone who cannot defend herself. Lucky for me you hit like a girl," she said spitting out some blood at him.

Roger's face became enflamed. Kirk covered his eyes. He wasn't going to watch a man beat the hell out of a woman who couldn't defend herself. After a while he looked through the grate. She was slouched over. She looked dead. Kirk felt tears blur his vision. Rogers nursed his bleeding knuckles. He turned to a Xindi in the room.

"Clean her up and put her back in the Iron Maiden if she's still alive," he said walking out of the room.

Kirk watched as the Xindi walked over to Olivia. It was the same one that killed Williams. He tried the door again. He didn't care if he was caught. He slammed into it. This distracted the Xindi and suddenly Olivia lifted her head. Kirk's eyes widened. Olivia smirked as she grabbed onto the chains and lifted herself off the floor quickly. Before the Xindi could turn back around strong legs were around his throat. He reached up and tried to pull them down but she had a rock solid grip on him.

"I told you…I'd kill you when you weren't looking," she sneered.

She twisted her legs and a loud snap was heard. The Xindi dropped to the floor dead. Olivia stared at the door for a moment.

"Olivia it's me!" Kirk whispered through the grates.

Olivia's eyes widened. She looked at the Xindi on the ground and pulled the keys out of his pocket with her bare feet. She managed to get them in her hand and unlock her chains. She limped to the door and took off the lock. Kirk came wobbling in and hugged her tightly. She held him just as tight.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Better then you," he said staring at her.

She was a mess.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she tried but Kirk wasn't buying it.

"We have to get Reid and Sulu and get the hell out of here," Kirk said quickly.

Olivia nodded.

"They took Sulu and Reid through this door if I remember correctly. James, I think there are other prisoners here," she added as an afterthought.

Kirk nodded.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there. First we have to get our guys," he said and they headed off through the door.

It was another long passage. The two spoke while they walked quietly.

"How long have we been here?" Kirk asked in a whisper.

"About a day and a half," she replied.

Kirk's eyes widened.

"What about the other group? What about Spock?" he asked nervously.

Olivia stopped walking and turned to him. Her face held sadness.

"From what I've heard transpire between the Xindis and Rogers, it looks like the other group got away and reported back to the ship safely. They don't know where we are James. I can't get through to Spock with our connection. I don't know anything else," she admitted.

Kirk took it all in.

"Taking your best strategic guess, where would you say we are?" he asked quietly.

"My guess is somewhere underground. But Spock would have checked that out already so there has to be a twist of some sort," she said softly.

Kirk rubbed his head and leaned against the wall. His pace slowed to a stop.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked carefully.

Kirk nodded slowly.

"Just a little tired," he mumbled.

Olivia took a moment to look him over. He was pretty banged up.

"You have broken bones," she concluded.

Kirk nodded.

"Yeah I could have guessed that," he chuckled.

Olivia moved towards him and put his arm around her neck.

"We cannot stop moving James. We have to help the others and get out of here. I'm not dying in this place and neither are you," she said firmly.

Kirk smirked slightly and they continued on. Then they stopped. They heard screams.

"Stay here," she said to him, leaning him up against the wall.

"It'll be better if we fight together," he shot back but she shook her head.

"I'm not going to fight yet. I just want to observe how many are in there," she said and he nodded.

She disappeared behind the wall and Kirk waited. Suddenly he felt sleepy. His eyes became blurry. He slid against the stone wall and plopped onto the cold ground. He felt so comfortable in that moment. Everything went black just as Olivia came into view.

Kirk's eyes opened slightly to Olivia, Sulu, and Reid leaning over him. He heard murmurs at first but then they became clear.

"He's waking up," he heard.

"He lost a lot of blood is he going to be okay to continue?"

"I'll drag him if I have to but do not for one second think we are leaving here without him," he heard better.

His eyes opened wider. Olivia smiled at him. She had more cuts on her then before and she was cradling her shoulder.

"What h-happened?" Kirk asked groggily.

"You had a pretty nasty head injury that my eyes didn't catch. Also, you have bones that are broken that are cutting you up like a fish in there," she touched his stomach gently.

Kirk nodded.

"G-Good to know," he replied sarcastically.

Sulu wiped some blood off his hand and on his shirt.

"What happened to you guys?" he questioned.

Sulu shook his head.

"You really don't want to know," he said and that was that.

"You're bleeding more then before," Kirk said to Olivia.

"Yeah and my shoulder is dislocated. I don't have the strength to pop it back in so it has to wait. I took care of the guards watching over Sulu and Reid. We also let the other prisoners in here go. They are going to help us get out. But James, you really shouldn't be moving with all these serious wounds," she mumbled.

Kirk sat up slowly.

"But we have to get out of here right? And I'm slowly dying by what you just told me, so I have a plan," Olivia went to protest but he stopped her.

"I'll be bait so you guys and the prisoners can get away. They want me anyway," he got out before she could say anything.

"No," was all she said.

Kirk became aggravated.

"Olivia this is what has to happen. It's for the best," he tried.

"If I have to knock you out I will," she said and her eyes meant business.

Kirk shook his head.

"You won't make it out with me lagging behind. We'll die down here," he replied calmly.

Olivia stared at him.

"Then we'll carry you out," she said and Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Olivia be rational here—"

"—I am!" she cut him off angrily.

"I am not leaving you behind! I will not have another friend die on me. I won't, so just shut up and let's focus on getting out of here alive!" she whispered angrily.

Kirk stared at her.

"You have kids—"

"—don't," she stopped him.

She turned to Sulu and Reid.

"I think you two should make a run for it with the prisoners. Try to get out and get some help. Try to contact our ship," she nodded.

Sulu went to protest but she shushed him.

"The only way we have a shot is if someone gets out there and contacts our crew. Otherwise we are going to die down here. James was right on that point. Hopefully we can stay hidden and not get caught but I don't know where the hell I am so chances are not likely. If you two go with the others we have that much more of a chance," she said quietly.

"Plus I do not want to see any more people get killed," she added fearfully.

Sulu and Reid finally nodded and took off down a corridor. Olivia turned to Kirk.

"It's just you and me now," she smiled sadly.

Kirk leaned against her good shoulder. He was so tired and she was so warm compared to him. Olivia wouldn't wake him if he fell asleep again. Maybe death was better then this hell. She leaned her head against his.

"Please don't die," she whispered.

She didn't get an answer. She closed her eyes tightly.

"You're just sleeping," she prayed as tears fell from her swollen eyes.

"You're just sleeping."

_**Memory…Starfleet Academy… **_

_Olivia raced down the lawn to the Mess Hall. Rumor spread fast about what was happening and for that she was grateful. She flew through the doors. He was surrounded again. She hated how they tried to hurt him because he was different. Yes he was half Vulcan but they didn't have to constantly ridicule him and try to harm him every day because of it. The group that surrounded him looked tougher then the others. _

_Olivia made her way towards him. He seemed conflicted as to what to do. He did not want to fight anyone and she knew he would not hit back if they swung at him. He may block but he would not hit back. She would. She was just about to enter the crowd and go to him when a rough hand grabbed her arm harshly and whirled her around. It was a big cadet and he towered over her. _

"_Not this time Monroe. You can't protect him forever," he sneered. _

_Olivia glared at him. _

"_Oh but you can constantly harass him whenever you like? Go to hell, the only reason you do this is because he lets you. Otherwise you'd be on your ass in two seconds. He's not as weak as you think," she shot back. _

_The big cadet did not take too kindly to this. He pulled his hand back ready to strike her. _

"_I'm not weak either," she mumbled as the hand came towards her face. _

_She grabbed it and twisted it back quickly making him fall to the floor. She let him go and broke the circle around her friend. _

"_Get out of here!" she yelled leaning up against Spock protectively. _

_He stared down at her but she couldn't get a good read on his emotions. The big cadet stepped forward. _

"_What are you some kind of freak like him?!" he bellowed cradling his hand. _

_Olivia shook her head. _

"_We're not freaks. You're the freaks for thinking that hurting people is okay, no matter what planet they come from," she shot back. _

_The big cadet shook his head. _

"_This isn't over," he said and walked off with his group._

_Olivia turned to Spock quickly. _

"_Are you okay?" she asked him gently. _

_He nodded once. Olivia took his hand. _

"_Come back to my dorm?" she offered and he nodded again. _

_They left. At her dorm he stood in the middle of the room while she moved books off her bed. _

"_What did they say to you?" she asked him softly. _

"_Nothing of importance," he said stoically. _

"_It affected you Spock. You haven't said a word since we left the mess hall. Tell me what they said," she said firmly. _

"_They said I do not belong here. They told me to go home. They said if I did not go home that they would hurt everyone I associate with," he said calmly. _

_Olivia scowled. What jerks. _

"_Don't pay them any mind Spock. You can kick their asses any day," she said finally pulling the last book off her bed. _

_He hesitated a moment before speaking. _

"_I do not want you to get hurt," he said after a while. _

_Olivia smiled. _

"_They can't hurt me. They're stupid cadets and they can't hurt me," she finalized. _

_Spock nodded once. Olivia sat on her bed. _

"_Want to stay here for the night?" she asked kindly. _

"_That is not necessary I will be fine. I have to finish up some reports for class tomorrow," he said and headed for the door. _

_She followed. He turned to her. _

"_Thank you Olivia," he said quietly and left. _

_Olivia smiled sadly. It was only the beginning of their first year. How long was this to continue?_

_**Into the Night… **_

_Olivia was in her third dream when she heard the knock at her door. At first she thought it was from her dream but when she realized there was no door in her dream she woke up to her dark dorm room. She dragged herself out of bed and walked to the door, tripping over her chair, and successfully falling into the door. She cursed quietly and pressed the button to open her door. Spock stood there. He looked terrible. Olivia was awake immediately. _

"_Spock—"_

"—_I'm sorry to wake you, I—" he stopped._

"—_I realize I should not have come," he said and backed away but she grabbed his hand before he could go. _

_It was sweaty. It took a lot for a Vulcan to sweat. Olivia held his hand tightly and soon he held it just as tight. She realized he was trembling._

"_Spock, come in," she put on a reassuring smile for him and tugged on his hand. _

_He walked in and she shut the door. She turned her attention to him and realized his composure was gone. She could make out every single emotion on his face. _

"_Spock what's—" she stopped as his body connected with hers and his arms touched her back gently. _

_A hug, she registered. Olivia quickly returned it. _

"_I-I did not want you to see me like this but I do not have anywhere else to go," he said trying to calm down. _

_Olivia's eyes saddened. _

"_Well you can always come here," she said trying to relax him. _

_He released her from the hug and she almost felt sad. _

"_Was it a nightmare again? Must have been a pretty bad one this time," she said and he nodded once. _

"_I do not think I am suited to be here Olivia," he said after a while. _

_Olivia's eyes widened. _

"_You want to leave Starfleet?" she asked and Spock shook his head. _

"_No but I believe it is for the best for everyone," he said quietly. _

"_But what is best for you Spock? Don't give up like this. Nightmares will get you anywhere you go. That's why you have me to be there for you when you have them. Like now," she said smiling. _

_Spock finally nodded. _

"_I should return—" she stopped him._

"—_oh no, you're staying right here. I'll make sure you don't have anymore nightmares," she said in a whisper. _

_Spock seemed uncertain but she pulled him to the bed. _

"_Please stay," she smiled kindly. _

_Spock nodded after a short minute. _

"_Alright." _

_He lay down next to her and immediately felt sleep dragging his eyelids down._

"_How are you going to keep the nightmares away?" he asked curiously, already half asleep. _

"_The same way I keep all the bad things away from you Spock. I'll kick its ass," she grinned and even Spock smiled softly._

_He was asleep within seconds and Olivia watched him for awhile. One time he shook some and she wrapped her arm around him tightly. He stopped and seemed peaceful. She fell asleep. _

_**End Memory. **_

Olivia felt hands on her and tensed. _Had the Xindis found them?_ She didn't think she had enough strength to fight them off. In fact, she couldn't even open her eyes that much. Then she heard familiar voices.

"Olivia? Olivia can you hear me?" a voice asked.

Her throat felt hollow and raw. She tried to lift her arms but that didn't work. Her shoulder was in a lot of pain.

"They will not be able to hurt you anymore," another voice said.

"Get them to the ship now," said another.

**I will update soon. Thanks for staying with me! ^_~ Review if possible! **


	31. Chapter 31

**The new chapter is a go!!! Review please you know I love it and need it! Once again thanks for all the reviews I have received. ^_~**

**The Next Day…****Back on the Enterprise… **

Olivia's eyes snapped open. She was sweating profusely and gasping for air. She saw white immediately and pain flooded her body. Someone held her down but this only made her struggle harder.

"Olivia, cut it out will you?! It's me!" Bones said and when Olivia's eyes met his, she calmed some.

"B-Bones?" she asked wide eyed.

She was in the sickbay of her ship. Bones nodded softly. Then he shook his head.

"I think it's time we go home, huh? Some shore leave will do us all some good," he said marking something on his chart.

Olivia tried to relax but her whole body was tense, on edge.

"Where's James?" was the first question out of her mouth.

"Recovering nicely a little down the hall. I'll tell you, he's pretty banged up. Since we've been on the Enterprise longer then usual without shore leave, our supplies have been limited. This is why you're bandaged up in some places. We had to save some hyposprays and tricorders for Jim too," he said smiling some.

Olivia looked at her stomach which she now noticed was covered in white bandages. She looked at Bones.

"You're wrists were the worst so we healed those first. You had some cuts and bruises on your stomach that I was forced to clean and wrap up only. We can heal those when we get back to Earth though. Also you have a busted lip and a small bruise on your cheek that is outlined nicely with a cut. If you noticed, the nice little patch on your cheek. I got that shoulder of yours back in place and managed to heal it somewhat, but you'll still be feeling some stiffness in it for a while," Bones finished.

Olivia nodded touching the small bandage on her cheek. She could feel the bruise and the swelling on her lip.

"And James?" she asked nervously.

"We fixed and healed that head wound of his. That was the most important thing to do. Then we had to worry about some internal bleeding. That's all fixed up though. Other then that we patched up some cuts and bruises he had. He was severely dehydrated but we're fixing that up now as well. You're both okay. You were lucky we got there when we did though. Good plan, sending Sulu and Reid to find us. They're okay too," he said nodding.

Olivia nodded and touched the bandages on her stomach gently. Little red spots decorated the bandaging in certain areas.

"It'll heal. No internal damage except for several bruised ribs so take it easy when walking for a while," he said watching her poke at the bandages.

Bones watched her for a moment and then put the chart down and turned to her.

"Olivia?" he asked and she looked up.

His face held confliction.

"No one is talking about what happened down there…" he trailed off.

Olivia looked around the sickbay.

"Where's Spock?" she questioned suddenly effectively avoiding the question.

Bones seemed to fidget uncomfortably.

"He's on the bridge," he said after awhile.

Olivia saw right through him. She squinted at him.

"You're keeping something from me," she said plainly.

Bones sighed.

"He was here earlier sitting with you. But the bridge needs him. Also…he's been different," he said and Olivia frowned.

"Different?" she asked confused.

"I don't know. He just looks really pissed off. It's a little intimidating seeing emotion on his face," Bones admitted.

"Why?" Olivia questioned.

"It happened down in the maze when we found you and Jim. His whole demeanor changed. Him and T'Pring went further into the maze while Scotty, me and Sulu got you back to the ship," he said.

Olivia's eyes widened.

"The maze?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's why we couldn't find you guys at first. We knew you were underground but the system was a huge maze of doors and traps. Spock got us through with Chekhov helping through the communicator, little genius that he is. It was one big group effort but eventually Sulu recognized a certain door and we found you guys. You were both out of it but breathing. Spock seemed to change right around the time when he touched you. It was like he got shocked when his hand touched your arm. T'Pring did the same to Jim and the same thing happened. Then they stood up and told us to get you guys back to the ship and that they would join us soon," he finished.

Olivia shook slightly.

"I would like to see Spock please. Call him for me," she said and held her arms tightly as if she was cold.

Bones looked slightly panicked.

"Alright Olivia, try to relax," he said and pressed the call button.

"This is Dr. McCoy to the bridge, Spock she's awake and she wants to see you," he said calmly.

"I am on my way," was the answer after a brief silence.

Bones turned to Olivia.

"You're going to have to talk about what happened eventually. For now though, just try to relax. You're safe now," he said smiling some and walking down the hall to Jim's room.

Olivia sat in silence for a moment and suddenly felt like a Xindi was under the biobed. Her whole body tensed. She grabbed her shoulder painfully. It hurt when she moved. She started to hear things. Hissing. She shook harder. Sweat trailed down the back of her neck. One of them came for her. She closed her eyes tightly. No. She was on the Enterprise. She was safe. But she wasn't. A hand touched her hand softly and she screamed.

"No! Please!" she backed up and would have fallen off the bed had Spock not grabbed her leg in time.

Still she fell so that her eyes met with under her bed. The Xindi eyes bore into hers. She screamed and jolted up ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder and ribs. She slammed into Spock and grabbed onto him for dear life. She was hysterical crying.

"Please don't let them take me back there! Please! They're under the bed! They're waiting for me!" she cried into his shoulder.

Spock held her tightly trying to be careful of her shoulder and stomach as Bones had warned him. He tried to gain his composure back quickly. He held her until she seemed calmer then he pulled away slightly. His eyes met hers. All he saw was fear and it just made him angrier. He knew this would happen when he touched her down in the maze. Her mind was a mess.

"Olivia—" but she cut him off.

"—check under the bed," she said quickly.

"Olivia there is nothing under the bed," he said, his composure regained but for how long, no one knew.

Olivia nodded.

"Yes there is. It's that Xindi Reptile. He's there. He's waiting for you to leave and then he's going to get me," she said her voice shaking.

Spock shook his head.

"I assure you there is nothing—"

"—Spock just check!" she yelled at him.

Spock took a moment to look her over and then looked under her bed. He rose up and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said and Olivia's eyes widened.

She grabbed her head confused as tears streamed down her face. Spock's hands balled into fists.

"Olivia…what did they do to you?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Olivia looked around. Her eyes were wide and scanned everything. Finally they met his.

"I-I don't remember. It's blurry," she lied still looking around.

Spock's eyes saddened briefly but regained their composure before she could see.

"Olivia—"

"—we should send someone to check on James. Maybe the Xindi got to him," she said quickly.

Spock shook his head.

"T'Pring is in with Jim. He is fine and resting. You should rest too," he said quietly.

"No," she said bluntly.

"If I close my eyes…I'll be back there. They're all I see. There are no Xindis here are there?" she asked as more tears came to her eyes.

Spock shook his head. Olivia trembled.

"Then why do I see them?!" she screamed and then she stopped abruptly.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"Olivia?" he asked calmly.

Olivia stared straight ahead. Could she really be seeing this? It was him. Standing at the foot of her bed. Olivia's eyes widened. Rogers.

"_How's my favorite cadet?"_ he teased.

Olivia shook.

"_Paybacks a bitch,"_ Rogers said suddenly and Olivia screamed as he ran towards her arms reaching out to grab her.

She flailed her arms in the air and tried to get him to let her go. Only he wasn't grabbing her. He wasn't even there. She felt a small prick on her neck and everything became quiet. Her eyelids closed slowly.

"N-No…please don't send me back…" her voice trailed off as she fell into a drugged sleep.

Bones threw the hypospray out. Spock looked horrified. His composure was broken much like his wife. Bones shook his head and let his chin rest in his hand.

"I don't know what they did to her down there. But whatever you and T'Pring did to Rogers and the other Xindis responsible for this…I hope you made them suffer. They damaged her mind and that's not easy to do to anyone much less someone like her," he said angrily.

Spock stared at his sleeping wife's form.

"What did you see when you touched her? It was obviously something that made you and T'Pring go after them alone. Want to share so I know what I'm dealing with when she wakes up?" he asked trying to put the pieces together.

Spock took a moment to regain some of his composure.

"I do not know what T'Pring saw. I know I saw them kill Ensign Williams in front of her. I saw Rogers hit her repeatedly while she was chained and could not fight back. I saw her kill one of the Xindis mercilessly. I felt all these emotions and none of them held any kind of hope. She thought she was going to die in there," he stopped abruptly.

"So is that why you did it? Is that why Rogers isn't on this ship with us?" Bones asked.

Spock looked at him then and Bones tensed. The Vulcan's eyes held so much hate.

"I did what was necessary so that he could never hurt anyone ever again. As for the other Xindis involved, you would have to ask T'Pring. She dealt with them accordingly," he said and took a seat by her bedside.

"So you're going to stay with her?" Bones asked softly.

"Yes, the bridge knows that we are charted for Earth. If they need me they know where to find me. Otherwise, I will stay here," he said and Bones nodded and walked off.

Spock stared at Olivia while she slept. His hand reached over and took hers gently. He would not meld with her unless she allowed him to. He allowed their links to connect. He was in rage and everything he felt coming from her was fear.

**Into the Night… **

Olivia opened her eyes slowly. She felt slightly well rested and a little saner but she felt a little ill. At least she wasn't seeing hallucinations of Rogers anymore. What was with that hallucination? She carefully sat up in bed only to be stopped halfway by hands. Her body tensed slightly but quickly relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Spock," she said in a whisper.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her quietly.

She shrugged.

"Okay I guess. A little sore," she said rubbing her shoulder some.

Spock nodded.

"Dr. McCoy said that you would be feeling some soreness and that it was normal given what you endured," he said calmly.

Olivia hesitantly reached out and touched his face. He could feel her hand trembling slightly. He slowly touched her hand with his. He wanted to hold her tightly but he waited. He wasn't sure how much she could take at the moment.

"You do not have to prove anything to me Olivia. I do not know all that they did to you down in the maze but you do not have to do anything you do not want to here with me," he said holding her hand in his.

Olivia nodded.

"What happened?" she asked meekly.

"What are you referring to?" he asked waiting for her answer.

"To Rogers and the Xindis. What happened when you found me?" she clarified.

Spock stood silent.

"Olivia, a lot happened that I am not proud of, but know that I did what was necessary to keep you and the others safe," he said lowly.

Olivia stared at him.

"You…you killed them?" she asked softly.

Spock stood quiet.

"T'Pring killed the Xindis down there. I dealt with Rogers accordingly," he said looking down.

Olivia tried to process it all. Spock became slightly nervous.

"When we found you and Jim…I melded with you for a split second. All I felt was pain and fear. It covered your entire body. It brought out a side of me I wish you to never see. I made him suffer, Olivia. I made him suffer like you suffered. I lowered myself down to his level and for that I am ashamed," he stopped speaking.

Olivia closed her eyes. A small moment passed before she spoke.

"He hit me. He hit me over and over and over again and I could not fight back. He had me strapped to a table, threw a rag over my face, and proceeded to have ice cold water thrown on me. Water boarding is what he called it. It drowns a person slowly. He then had a Xindi cut an Ensign's throat in front of my face because I didn't choose which one to save. He put me in a metal box called the Iron Maiden where if I moved even a centimeter I'd get cut which is why my wrists were bleeding so badly. He crushed people using different torture methods. Made me watch and if I looked away he would use them on children. I watched heads get removed from bodies, knees get crushed, fingers get chopped off, and tongues get ripped out. I had to listen to their bloodcurdling screams. Every time I close my eyes I hear them. I was so tired I couldn't even stand. The chains held me up half the time. I had to listen to their taunts, their mockery of how there was no hope left for us," she stopped taking a deep breath.

"Don't you ever feel ashamed of sending that bastard to an early hell, no matter how you did it," she said firmly.

Spock's eyes were wide. He took in all that she said. She was right. He really didn't feel ashamed anymore. In fact, he felt he didn't do enough. He gave her hand a small squeeze. Olivia looked at him kindly. She looked so pale. She scooted over in the bed. Spock smiled slightly and removed his boots. He lay in the bed with her. He held her close to his body. Her head rested on his chest.

"Let me ease the pain Olivia," he said quietly placing three fingers on her pressure points.

Olivia had a peaceful sleep.

**The Next Day…**

Spock woke up to a warm body next to him. He took a good look at her as she slept. Her hair was a mess; her eyes had dark circles around them. Her skin was still pale. Her grip was still as strong as ever though. Spock gently pushed some hair out of her face. She stirred and her eyes opened slowly.

"I didn't dream once. Thank you," she whispered softly.

Her voice was low and raspy. She lost it due to all the screaming probably. He didn't care to think about it. Olivia lifted herself into a sitting position carefully. Spock watched her closely.

"Have you checked on James?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, he is awake. He is doing better," he said calmly.

Olivia nodded.

"I miss the kids," she said looking around.

Spock nodded once.

"I miss them as well," he agreed.

"How long until we reach Earth?" she asked curiously.

"Approximately two days depending on Mr. Sulu's warping abilities," he said and Olivia smiled.

"So then we'll be home rather soon," she grinned.

Spock smiled slightly. It was the first grin he'd seen in a while.

**I will update soon. Thanks for staying with me! ^_~ Review if possible!**


	32. Chapter 32

**The new chapter is a go!!! Review please you know I love it and need it! Once again thanks for all the reviews I have received. ^_~ **

**In Kirk's Room… **

Kirk's eyes slowly opened. He had fallen out for a while after Bones spoke with him. He noticed someone sitting in the chair next to his bed. He turned his head carefully. Her hair was down and neatly rested behind her. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be mediating. Kirk furrowed his eyebrows. _What was she doing here?_ He cleared his throat and her eyes opened quickly. They were composed in a split second.

"You are awake," she stated calmly.

Kirk nodded slowly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked carefully.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," he said rubbing his head slightly.

T'Pring's eyes shifted over that statement.

"That is an illogical statement. There were no trucks on Xindus," she said quietly.

Kirk realized who he was talking to.

"I mean I feel _as if_ I'd been hit by a truck," he rephrased.

"Do you know what getting hit by a truck feels like?" she asked.

Kirk smirked.

"No."

"Then that is still an illogical statement," she said but her eyes held the smirk her lips did not show.

Kirk chuckled some and then held his ribs in slight discomfort.

"Shall I page Dr. McCoy?" she asked about to get up.

Kirk shook his head.

"No, that's alright I'm fine," he said softly.

T'Pring watched him carefully.

"I thought you would like to know that Council Member Rogers and many of the Xindis that were down in that maze have all been exterminated," she said emotionlessly.

Kirk's eyes snapped to hers.

"W-What?" he asked shocked.

"They are dead, Jim," she said never breaking his stare.

"H-How?" he asked.

"I believe Commander Spock dealt with Rogers accordingly. I killed many of the Xindis," she said softly.

Kirk stared at her. She stared back.

"Are you upset that we killed them?" she asked after a while.

"No, I just can't believe its over," he said more to himself then her.

"Yes it is over. We are headed to Earth now for an extended shore leave according to Spock," she added.

Kirk nodded.

"I miss the only planet that isn't trying to kill us," he said and T'Pring couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Agreed," she said watching him.

"Jim, would you mind if I asked a personal query?" she said and looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's been a full week now since the events on New Vulcan. We both lost important people that day. My daughter lost her father and you lost your wife. I was curious…she has taken quite a liking to you over this past week. I cannot show her how to grieve for her father but I know she wants to learn. Since spending time with the people on your ship she has become…humanized. She speaks very highly of you. I understand that you are dealing with your own grief but—" Kirk stopped her.

"—I'll talk to her, don't worry about it. But you know, I think you should be there. You're her mother and you lost someone too. It's alright to grieve for him openly," he said quietly.

T'Pring shook her head.

"I believe am too practiced in the Vulcan ways and traditions. She is still young. She is choosing to be like her friend Grayson. She wishes to display emotions freely and I will not stop her. But I cannot help her. I do not know how," she confessed.

Kirk nodded.

"We'll work on it, together," he grinned and T'Pring relaxed some.

"Have you seen Olivia?" Kirk asked suddenly.

T'Pring nodded.

"Commander Spock has given me updates about her as I have been giving him updates about you. She is tired but doing well," she stated smoothly.

Kirk nodded some. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Thanks for staying with me," he said after a while catching the full Vulcan off guard.

"You do not have to thank me. It was the least I could do. You have given me so much already," she said softly.

Kirk looked at her then. For a moment he could see every emotion on her face. He wondered if she knew she was displaying such emotion or if he just got good at reading Vulcan faces. T'Pring looked up and her eyes met his.

"Hey when we get to Starfleet Academy I'll show you around. The last time we went there we weren't really in the mood for sightseeing so you probably didn't get a good look," he said softly.

"That would be quite kind of you. I think I would enjoy that," she said smiling to herself somewhat.

When she saw him looking at her, she composed herself quickly. Kirk frowned.

"Don't do that. You have a nice smile, you shouldn't hide it like that," he said before thinking.

T'Pring's cheek turned a hint of green and she allowed him to see a small smile run past her lips. Kirk grinned.

"See now, was that so hard?" he teased.

T'Pring's eyes grinned.

"Extremely," she said and Kirk rolled his eyes laughing.

**One Day Later…****Sickbay… **

Olivia was attempting to sneak out of bed. She had finally convinced Spock to go man the bridge and wanted to see how her captain/friend was doing. She winced slightly when her feet touched the floor. Her ribs were extremely delicate and she was warned numerous times to stay off her feet. Too bad she ignored Bones when he said it. She slowly began walking and closed her eyes. Okay it hurt. She dragged herself down the corridor to where they were holding Kirk. She peeked in and saw him trying to escape the bed too. He already had his feet off the floor. She limped in and his eyes widened. Then he grinned.

"Escaping?" he asked.

"Yep, just coming to pick you up," she grinned back.

He chuckled lightly and she managed to make it to his bed. It felt good sitting again and being off her feet. Kirk turned to her.

"So how was the walk?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"Painful, nothing to look forward to," she said taking a breath.

"Why do they always have to go for the ribs?" he joked.

She chuckled and then grabbed her ribs.

"Laughing hurts," she groaned.

Kirk nodded in agreement.

"I keep telling myself it's over and done with but I can't help feeling a little paranoid as of late," he confessed and Olivia nodded.

"I thought I saw Rogers on the ship. Then I made Spock look under the bed when I thought I saw a Xindi," she admitted and Kirk chuckled even though it shook him a little.

"You know, I've looked at this ship as my home for many years now. But today, I'm a little excited to get off of it and have my feet on a planet that isn't trying to kill me," he said nodding.

"I agree. I miss my kids. I miss Earth," she said finally.

"Me too," he said quietly.

They sat there for a while in silence just enjoying the others company.

"Did you have company while lying here all this time? I hope Bones came to visit," she said quietly and Kirk smirked.

"Yeah he stopped by a couple of times. You know who else stopped by? T'Pring," he smiled and Olivia's eyes widened.

"No way," she said shocked.

Kirk nodded.

"She stood with me through the night. I owe her one," he said grateful to her.

Olivia smiled.

"I think she was paying you back for what you did for her and T'Ana. You're both even now," she grinned.

Kirk smirked.

"Maybe…maybe," he said and Bones walked into the room.

"Christ man! You trying to give me a heart attack?! How did you get out of bed?!" he yelled.

Olivia grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry?" she tried and Kirk laughed and held his ribs.

Spock walked in then.

"Why are you not in bed?" he asked clearly frustrated with her.

"I am in bed," she said grinning.

Spock let a small smirk cross his lips. It was hard to stay mad at her.

"You disobeyed doctor's orders," he said and Bones nodded.

"Finally, pointy ears and I agree. Back to bed," he pointed to the door.

Olivia groaned.

"I'm fine, I'm mostly healed. It's just my ribs. Let me go to my quarters! I'll take it easy I promise!" she begged.

Kirk nodded.

"And I'll sit in my chair on the bridge and not move an inch till we get to Earth, promise," he slipped in and Bones smacked his head.

"The terrible twosome," he groaned and Olivia and Kirk smirked.

"So is that a yes?" Kirk asked and Bones sighed.

"Spock, would you help Olivia to her room? I'll help Jim to the bridge," he said and the two grinned.

**In Spock and Olivia's Quarters… **

They both sat on the bed carefully.

"I can't believe we're going home," she smiled to herself almost giddy.

"I've spoken with Admiral Pike. He has told me that Starfleet is back in order and that the children are doing well, though they miss us," he added and Olivia nodded.

"I miss them too," she said, anxious to see them again.

"As do I," he agreed.

"You know what else I miss?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"This," she said and her lips connected with his tenderly.

Spock's hands went up to her cheeks immediately. He had missed this too. The kiss intensified and Olivia didn't want it to stop but her ribs had other plans. She flinched, only slightly, but Spock caught it and pulled away quickly.

"No, no come back," she begged and his eyes smiled at her.

"Olivia, we cannot do this right now. You're hurt and I will not risk hurting you further," he said and she knew there was no room for discussion.

But when did she ever listen?

"Fine, just stay with me. Can you do that for me? Can you just be with me?" she asked pouting some.

Spock smirked slightly. He knew her plan.

"I will always be with you Olivia," he said and she rolled her eyes and held out her arms.

"You know what I mean," she chuckled and he couldn't deny her any longer.

He followed her as she made herself comfortable on the bed and lay beside her. She moved closer to him so that their foreheads were touching and their bodies were so close they could feel the heat radiating off one another.

"We need a good break Spock," she whispered.

Spock let his hand trace the cut on her cheek softly.

"Agreed," he replied simply.

"I'm tired of worrying about what will happen to us or the crew. I want to live and be happy with our family. The kids need some stability. They've seen way too much," she said and Spock watched her carefully.

"Much has happened since they were born," he said quietly and she nodded.

"Do you wish to leave the Enterprise Olivia?" he asked and her eyes shot to his.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"We could live on Earth or on New Vulcan. We could raise our children in a place of normalcy. You were correct in your assessment. They have seen too much for their ages. Amanda cannot even walk yet. To leave the Enterprise would be…logical," he said and Olivia thought about it.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

"We have time to decide. We can also ask the children," he suggested and she nodded.

"You love the Enterprise," she said weakly.

"I do," he said softly wiping away the tears that unnoticeably fell from her eyes.

"But I love you and the children so much more. You come first," he said quietly.

Olivia closed her eyes still feeling his hand on her cheek. She touched it softly with her hand.

"I want you to be happy Olivia," he whispered and she opened her eyes.

He brought her face to look at him and leaned down and kissed her gently. She felt tingles all the way down to her toes. It was the way he kissed her really, like she was the only woman on the planet he could ever love. It was always so mind blowing to her. A voice rang out on the intercom.

"We'll be arriving on Earth in five minutes. Everyone meet at the shuttle carriers. We're officially on shore leave. Kirk out," he said and Olivia beamed.

She looked at Spock. He smiled slightly.

"We're going to get to see our kids!" she giggled.

Spock smiled.

"Indeed we are."

**I will update soon! Thanks for staying with me! ^_~ Review because I need it!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**The new chapter is here!!! It is a bit short but that's because I'm brainstorming right now! Review please you know I love it and need it! Once again thanks for all the reviews I have received. **

**Starfleet Academy…Shore Leave… **

Bones had gotten off first to kiss Claire hello and then headed to the med bay at Starfleet. Olivia and Kirk didn't want to be seen beaten up like they were. Olivia for her kids and Kirk for his pride. Bones fixed up the remaining wounds they had on the Enterprise so that they were ready to go, sore, but ready. Olivia and Spock exited the ramp only to have a small body run into them both. Spock scooped up Grayson quickly and Olivia grinned at her son.

"I've missed you both so much!" he hugged them with one arm thrown over each.

Claire walked up to Olivia with Amanda in her arms. Olivia gave Claire a quick hug and took Amanda, who was all giggles. She looked over at T'Pring greeting her daughter and Bones was with Claire. Uhura was greeting her parents and Chekhov was with his. Sulu was greeting an exceptionally beautiful woman to which she would inquire later. Scotty was chatting with some colleagues. She frowned slightly. Where was James?

Kirk sat in his chair aboard the Enterprise. He knew once he stepped out there that no one would be there to greet him. Emily wouldn't be there. It was hard for him to swallow. He took a deep breath. He was better then this. He was captain of the USS Enterprise. He was James Tiberius Kirk. And he was scared to face the people with their apologies and such. They weren't there. They didn't know her or him. He stood up carefully. She wouldn't be there waiting for him. He fiddled with the ring on his finger and then turned and walked down the ramp. As he exited he was about to put on his famous grin when he heard someone call his name.

"Jim!" a little voice screamed and his head shot around the crowd.

A five year old girl with pointy ears went flying up the ramp much to everyone's dismay.

"Jim!" she yelled again grinning and almost tripping up the ramp because she was running so fast.

She flew into his arms and he scooped her up quickly. She hugged him tightly.

"You came back!" she smiled brightly.

Kirk wasn't going to lie. He was shocked to see a full Vulcan smile so brightly. But it suited her. And it made him happy. He didn't fake the grin that came across his face, matching hers equally.

"Hey there T'Ana how was Starfleet?" he asked interested.

"It was so much fun! I cannot wait until I am old enough to go here!" she laughed.

T'Pring watched the two a ways away. Her face was stoic but her eyes were smiling.

"Really, you liked it that much huh? Well do you have any special interests? What do you want to do when you get on a ship like the Enterprise?" he asked curious.

"Admiral Pike explained to us all that is done on a ship. There is engineering and medical and communications but I do not wish to do any of those," she said and Kirk furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then what do you want to be?" he asked intrigued.

"I am going to be a captain just like you!" she beamed and Kirk's eyes widened.

_**Flashback…**_

"_T'Ana?!" he exclaimed loudly._

_T'Ana smiled at his outburst. He was just like she remembered. _

"_It is good to see you…Captain Kirk," she said carefully. _

_Kirk actually smiled. _

"_Look at you all grown up! And you're a captain too! How did that happen?!" he grinned. _

_T'Ana laughed. _

"_You'd be surprised," she said still chuckling._

_**End Flashback. **_

Kirk stared at the little girl in front of him. She stared right back. She was right. He was surprised.

"Will you teach me how to be like you?" she asked softly.

"I'll teach you anything you want," he said still staring at her.

T'Pring walked up to the two of them.

"My daughter, captain of a Federation starship?" she inquired and T'Ana looked at her nervously.

"Do you approve mother?" she asked in a small voice.

T'Pring thought for a moment and Kirk held T'Ana tighter just in case it was an answer she did not want to here. He knew all to well Vulcans and their bluntness. She finally looked her daughter straight in the eye.

"T'Ana, know that no matter what you do…you will have a proud mother," she whispered and offered her daughter a slight quirk of the mouth.

Kirk grinned and T'Ana's whole face brightened.

"Really?" she said shocked.

"A full Vulcan woman as captain of a Federation starship; it will be a change for the ages," she said and T'Ana threw herself into her mother's arms.

T'Pring caught her daughter and hesitantly hugged her back.

"One step at a time T'Ana, please," she almost begged and Kirk laughed.

**In Spock and Olivia's Quarters…Into the Night… **

The kids were out like lights after a full day of meet and greets and playing around. They were exhausted. Olivia and Spock closed their door and made their way into their own bedroom. Olivia wanted a shower and there was no stopping her from getting one now. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Then she looked in the mirror. Her dark brown hair was getting longer now. She would let it grow, she decided. He green eyes still had their fire so she was happy about that. She touched her face softly. Spock walked in and stopped to observe her. She seemed lost in her thoughts. He walked up to her and kissed her neck tenderly to which she snapped out of her trance.

"To stare at ones own beauty is considered extremely vain on some planets," he murmured against her skin.

"I was simply assessing myself," she smirked closing her eyes.

Spock turned her around and held her around the waist lightly.

"You do not need to assess yourself Olivia. I am here to do that for you," he teased and she chuckled lightly as his lips connected with her jaw line and worked its way up.

"Would you like to take a shower with me Mr. Spock?" she asked quietly.

"Perhaps," he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"I love shore leave," she giggled as he pulled her shirt up over her head.

She quickly removed his shirt as their lips connected in a powerful kiss. His hands went to her pants and soon they were discarded as well. The steam from the shower was filling the room in a hazy mist. Soon his pants were off and all that remained was their underwear. Her fingers lightly touched the edge of his boxers. She could tell he was aroused. His hands expertly removed her bra, watching it fall to the floor. He kissed her again quite passionately as his hand traveled down her body and hooked on her underwear pulling it down until she could step out of them. She also tugged on his boxers until they fell and he could step out of them.

She smirked up at him and pulled away, carefully stepping into the shower. He followed and soon they were encased in mist and heat. The hot water felt good on their skin. He nuzzled her face playfully and she smiled brightly. She didn't get too many moments when he was playful. She kissed his nose and winked at him. Spock watched her as she lightheartedly giggled. He truly loved her. He would do anything for her. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she pressed up against him. He looked at her then and his eyes darkened. He caught her lips with his in a hungry kiss. He moved her so that her back was pressed against the wall of the shower. She looked him right in the eyes. She craved him.

"Make love to me Spock, please," she whispered and she felt his body react to her words.

He lifted her leg slowly and easily slid into her, filling her completely. They both let out gasps as pleasure consumed them. She hooked her leg around his waist as he began to slowly start a rhythm. The hot water raining down on them intensified the pleasure ten fold. Olivia gripped onto his shoulders as the pleasure increased. Her walls tightly clenched around his length making his mouth hang open and audible growls escape his lips. He kissed her neck invoking another soft moan from his wife. He let his hand softly caress her breast as his mouth licked and nibbled on her collarbone. Her hands delved into his wet hair and traveled down his back letting her nails gently scratch here and there.

It was only when his lips touched her nipple and bit it gently, his tongue whirling around it that she pressed her back against the wall and gasped loudly. She was close and so was he. His rhythm became quicker and he used one hand to hold her up against the wall and the other to grip the wall for support. He held her with ease and if Olivia's mind wasn't blank with pleasure she would have wondered how he could hold her as if she weighed nothing. She leaned down and nipped at his neck and collarbone. She kissed up his face and took the lobe of his ear into her mouth. She could feel him tremble and a guttural moan came from his throat. She felt herself be pulled away and she looked at him.

"Meld with me," he almost begged and she would not deny him.

She nodded and he let his forehead touch hers as three fingers pressed against the side of her head. It felt as if a dam had burst. Floods of emotions, some not her own, washed over her. She was slightly overwhelmed until she felt love over all of them. He loved her so much. She allowed him to feel her emotions as well and as soon as she did she let out a gasp. Reality flew back as he pulled his fingers away to grip her waist tightly. She heard him let out a loud throaty moan and felt warmth spread throughout her body. They climaxed at the same time both clearly exhausted. Spock let his head fall into her shoulder tiredly. She smiled and let her hands softly touch his neck and face. His grip on her waist loosened. He let his hands press against the wall on either side of her and slowly looked up. Their eyes met. He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her gently.

"Shower off," she said and the shower stopped.

Hot mist still filled the room.

They stared at each other not moving. Olivia wondered how after all this time they could still look at each other as if it was their first time. She smoothed out his hair and he finally spoke.

"I would like to take you somewhere tomorrow," he said opening the shower door and grabbing their towels.

He handed one to her and she took it gratefully.

"That's fine, where are we going?" she asked curiously but Spock shook his head.

"It is a surprise," he said and stepped out of the shower.

Olivia pouted and exited after him. She watched as he wiped himself down. His hair was a mess and she realized she liked it that way. Spock smirked slightly and Olivia wanted to hit herself. She always forgot that they could read each other's thoughts. She blushed and Spock walked up to her.

"It is not something to be ashamed of when you are thinking of your husband," he mused and she giggled.

"_**I have many thoughts about you, so it's only fair you have thoughts about me,"**_ he linked and she smiled.

"_**I think about you all the time,"**_ she smirked.

Spock kissed her softly and they got dressed and headed for bed. As soon as they lay down Spock wrapped his arms around her tightly. They were out in seconds.

**The Next Day… **

Kirk was watching the kids with T'Pring. Spock and Olivia walked up a small path and Olivia still didn't know where she was going.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" she asked curiously.

"I would prefer if you see it," he said and she sighed.

She wasn't good with surprises. They walked up to a small café and Olivia's eyes widened. Spock smirked slightly. They walked in and took their usual seating.

"Do you remember this place?" he asked quietly.

Olivia nodded still in shock.

"Yes, we came here all the time back in our Academy days," she remembered.

"Indeed we did," he said.

"Do you remember anything else about this café?" he asked and her face glowed.

"It made the best hot chocolate in the world. You still owe one to me," she grinned.

Just then a waitress set a steaming cup on the table.

"Consider my debt repaid," he smirked and she felt her heart skip.

"How do you remember these things?" she chuckled taking the hot cup in her hand.

"I do not forget much," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

It really was the best hot chocolate.

**I will update soon. Thanks for staying with me! ^_~ Review if possible! ^_^**


	34. Chapter 34

**The new chapter is here!!! It is a bit short but that's because I'm brainstorming again and school is starting! Review!!!**

**Later that Day…**

Grayson stopped chasing after T'Ana. She realized this and walked up to him.

"Are you okay Grayson?" she asked kindly.

Grayson looked conflicted.

"I have a secret. I want to tell somebody, but I am conflicted," he confessed.

"What is it Grayson?" she asked now a little concerned for her friend.

Grayson looked around to see if people were watching. Then he looked at T'Ana.

"Remember when we were on New Vulcan? Remember the war?" he asked and she nodded.

"How does one forget such a thing?" she sighed sadly.

"Well I was afraid because my mom was fighting and I didn't want her to get hurt. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her or the other crew members. So I…" he stopped.

T'Ana touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"Go on," she urged.

"I think I sent them somewhere else...to be safe," he said and T'Ana's eyes widened.

"Please explain," she said and Grayson nodded.

"I closed my eyes and just pictured my mom and the others somewhere else away from the war. I wanted the war to end too but I didn't know how to help. When I opened my eyes my mom's connection was gone. It worked. I sent her away. But she was right there on the battlefield so how did I send her away if she was right there fighting? I think the person fighting on the battlefield only looked like my mom but wasn't. She was like a warrior. The white light we saw…I think I caused it and I think it switched the bodies of my mom and…someone else," he said and T'Ana thought about it.

"It sounds illogical," she said.

"So illogical it may just be true," Grayson said quietly.

"Has the white light shown up since the war?" she asked.

"I thought of it when Aunt Emily died for just a moment," he said quietly.

"We should tell someone," she said.

"Who would believe us?" he asked and T'Ana shot him a look.

"Our parents."

"Maybe the white light won't come back. It hasn't for a while now. Maybe I can control it," he said hopeful.

"Or maybe the next time it comes it will be that much worse and you won't be able to control it. We have to tell someone Grayson. I'll be with you the entire time," she squeezed his hand.

Grayson finally nodded.

**In Kirk's Office Quarters… **

The group from the bridge had just finished hearing what Grayson said. They sent the children in the other room so they could deliberate. All was silent. No one spoke.

"Warrior people?" Kirk questioned.

"That's what he said," Sulu nodded.

Kirk looked at Olivia who shrugged.

"I don't remember anything but waking up to the aftermath of it all," she said shaking her head.

"I knew something happened and I knew Grayson had something to do with it but I never thought of this," she murmured.

"Another Olivia?" Bones asked confused.

Spock thought about it.

"Perhaps an alternate universe?" he suggested.

T'Pring looked at him.

"That is illogical," she stated.

"It has happened before though," he said looking at Kirk.

"Nero," Kirk remembered.

"But I don't remember any black holes," Uhura said and Chekhov nodded.

"Definitely no black holes," he backed her up.

"There was a white light though," Olivia added.

"So what do we make of this?" Kirk asked.

"I do not think we can do much now. The last two times it happened it took Olivia, Uhura, and Chekhov. It happened so fast though that they do not even remember what occurred and they were not harmed when they woke up as themselves. I think we should leave it alone for now. Should it happen again, we will at least be ready," T'Pring suggested.

"Agreed, we cannot force him to try to bring the white light back," Spock said quietly.

Everyone nodded. Olivia remained seated as everyone exited the room. Spock noticed and stopped to face her.

"Olivia is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head slowly.

"No," she whispered softly.

Spock returned to his seat next to her. He watched her, waiting for her to continue.

"When it first happened…the white light…I knew he had something to do with it, but to cause it by just thinking of it? He's five years old Spock. He's five and he sent three people to a parallel universe, of which we have no memory of, and brought three different beings to fight in our place on New Vulcan that looked exactly like us but were not us. When I say it out loud, I sound crazy," she said letting her head fall in her hands.

Spock pulled her chair closer to him and took her hands away from her face.

"We do not have all the facts. We must be patient," he whispered to her gently.

She looked up at him.

"I want to talk to him. Grayson possibly opened a parallel universe and transported people back and forth. He has to know something we don't. I don't remember anything but maybe my parallel universe self did something and Grayson remembers," she suggested.

Spock thought about it for a moment.

"We cannot frighten him with this Olivia," he said after a while.

Olivia paused.

"Maybe we have to," she said as if a light bulb went off in her head.

Spock stared at her as if she had three heads.

"Hear me out. The first time the white light occurred, he was scared because we were fighting. The second time it happened was so brief it was almost as if it didn't happen back when he was grieving for Emily. I think he has to be experiencing a heightened sense of emotion to bring it about. If that's true…" she trailed off.

Spock saw the pain in her eyes.

"He's our little boy Spock. I want him to feel. For him to purge every emotion would—"

Spock stopped her then.

"—I believe we are getting ahead of ourselves," he said calmly.

"We are making assumptions based on no clear facts," he continued.

"It will be alright," he finished letting his hand trace her cheek tenderly.

Olivia nodded slowly and they left the room.

**In the Mess Hall… **

The Enterprise group sat at a table munching on the latest dinner available to them. Grayson and T'Ana were at their own little table and Amanda was currently in her carriage next to Olivia. She had a small mat of hair on her head, Olivia noticed. She was getting so big so fast. Olivia brushed some of Amanda's head back and the baby giggled. Olivia laughed too.

"How delightful you are sometimes," she cooed and Grayson laughed this time.

"Sometimes mom?" he grinned and Olivia winked at him causing T'Ana to join in on the giggling.

She was enjoying time with the kids. She almost felt normal. They resumed eating when Grayson and T'Ana stood up suddenly. Olivia looked at them.

"We finished," T'Ana said softly.

"May we be excused?" Grayson replied smoothly.

Olivia looked to T'Pring who nodded. The kids grinned and took off to play leaving the adults and Amanda to finish eating. Pike walked in and greeted everyone before speaking.

"We have some of the Vulcan council arriving here shortly for a meeting with some other planetary councils of the Federation. Spock, your father is one of them, thought you might want to know," he nodded.

Spock nodded in return.

"Thank you Admiral," he said politely.

Olivia smiled. She missed the old Vulcan.

"Also, Jim they requested that you be present at the meeting along with your bridge crew. They have questions about what happened on Xindus," he finished and Kirk tensed slightly.

"Sure thing Admiral," he replied after a while.

The rest of the meal was had in silence.

**I will keep updating! Big stuff next chapter! Thanks for staying with me! ^_~ Review if possible! ^_^**


	35. Chapter 35

******Sorry guys for the delay, I was horribly sick and with school it was awful. But I'm back! **The new chapter is here!!! Review!!!

**On Starfleet Grounds…**

The meeting was held outside for once. Chairs had been set up on the lawn and podiums were there as well. The area was packed. There were kids present as well. Some of the council members brought their children much to the surprise of Grayson and T'Ana. As the meeting progressed everything was going as it should. Kirk and Olivia explained what happened on Xindus and everyone understood. Things were looking up until Grayson and T'Ana were approached by a group of Vulcan children. For once they were not after Grayson.

"How are you a full Vulcan?" one of the children asked.

"What do you mean?" T'Ana asked confused.

"You have a clearly defined emotional response to the things and people around you. Have you not embraced the Vulcan way?" another asked.

T'Ana frowned.

"I am well versed in the Vulcan way. I choose not to apply it," she shot back inquisitively.

Grayson watched intently as T'Ana held her ground.

"Such a shameful act it is to deny who you are," the Vulcan child retorted.

"I know who I am," she said quietly.

"A failure to your parents," another chimed in.

Grayson's blood boiled.

"I fail to see your logic in trying to get an emotional response out of me. If you want one, just ask for one and I'll gladly give it to you," she said smirking slightly.

The main Vulcan bully became angered by her smart mouth and shoved her to the floor hard. Grayson felt a pain shoot up in his head.

"Leave her alone," he growled suddenly hitting the Vulcan bully across the face and causing the meeting to stop.

Olivia stood up quickly along with Spock and the others. The Vulcans who parented the Vulcan bullies went over to the small group. T'Ana got up quickly and grabbed Grayson.

"Calm down Grayson. I'm okay," she tried but it was too late.

The Vulcan parents grabbed at Grayson.

"How dare you hit my son you abomination?" one Vulcan parent asked calmly.

Olivia's eyes widened and then she saw it. So did Uhura and Chekhov. Spock was pissed and he didn't catch the white light surrounding his wife in all the upheaval. T'Pring was by the kids in seconds ripping the Vulcan off of Grayson.

"Touch him like that again and you will lose that arm," she said so calmly that it was a little scary.

Grayson and T'Ana stood behind her.

"T'Pring, how can you let this _thing_ play with your daughter?" one asked and Grayson flinched.

Spock made his way to the group.

"Do you care to repeat what you just said?" he asked in a voice similar to that of T'Pring.

Olivia's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped to the floor along with Uhura and Chekhov. Kirk dropped down to Olivia while Bones handled the other two.

"Spock we have a problem!" Kirk yelled and Spock whirled around.

Grayson's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean too," he whispered and T'Ana grabbed his hand and her mother's and pulled them back.

Spock was about to go to Olivia when she sat up quickly. Kirk jumped back startled.

"Are you alright Olivia?" he asked concerned.

Mirror Olivia frowned slightly and looked around. Then she got up. One of the Vulcan parents walked up to her quickly.

"Your son struck my son and I want you to tell me what you will do about it," the Vulcan stated and Mirror Olivia looked at her blankly.

"What I will do about it?" Mirror Olivia repeated thinking it over.

"Yes that is what I said," the Vulcan nodded annoyed.

Mirror Uhura and Mirror Chekhov were up in an instant. Mirror Olivia looked to them and they smiled and nodded.

"Here is what I am going to do. Where is the boy?" she asked calmly.

The Vulcan mother pointed to Grayson and Mirror Olivia made her way over to him. For some odd reason Spock wanted to stop her. He felt threatened and that was weird considering it was Olivia. She kept her distance from the group.

"We meet again. I will do this for you but then I want answers. Where is the Vulcan boy that teased you?" she whispered soothingly.

Grayson was shaking but managed to point to a tall Vulcan boy. Mirror Olivia nodded and walked over to him. She stared down at him. Then she grinned but it wasn't a goofy grin it was an evil grin. Everyone watched as she leaned down so she was face to face with the boy.

"Do you know what we do to bullies like you back where I come from?" she whispered.

Everyone's eyes widened. Grayson covered his eyes as well as T'Ana. Mirror Uhura chuckled evilly and even Mirror Chekhov looked menacing.

"We eliminate them," she said calmly and picked up the boy by the throat.

Screams were heard throughout the meeting area. Mirror Uhura and Mirror Chekhov pulled out their phasers and aimed them at the crowd.

"I wouldn't do anything rash!" Mirror Uhura yelled smiling evilly.

Mirror Olivia glared up at the little Vulcan boy and then had an idea. She pulled out her phaser and switched it off stun. She pointed it to the Vulcan boy's head. She turned to his parents.

"Grovel," she spat.

Kirk couldn't believe his eyes. Spock was frozen with shock. T'Pring held the children behind her protectively. Bones held Claire who was freaking out because she had seen this before.

"Excuse me?" the father of the Vulcan boy asked.

"Grovel at Grayson's feet. Plead for your son's life! Let's test just how far that purging of emotion goes. Will you plead for his life or watch him die and do not test me because I will pull this trigger. Either beg Grayson for forgiveness or watch your son die," she said and Mirror Uhura giggled.

"You're always so creative Commander!" she complimented to which Mirror Olivia bowed in mock honor.

"Thank you Lt." she grinned.

The Vulcan parents hesitated but soon walked over to Grayson and dropped to their knees.

"Please forgive us for how we treated you," the father said first.

"We were wrong to have said those things," the mother added.

Mirror Olivia looked at Grayson who looked up at her slowly.

"Do you forgive them Grayson? Frankly I'd like to see some tears but this is up to you," she smiled at the boy.

Grayson nodded quickly.

"Please don't hurt them," he said quietly.

Mirror Olivia pocketed her phaser. She smacked the Vulcan boy in the back of the head.

"Get out of here before I change my mind!" she yelled and the Vulcan boy took off to his parents.

Mirror Olivia looked around her. Everyone looked so different. She turned to Grayson.

"Why do you keep bringing me here?" she asked darkly.

Grayson grabbed onto T'Pring's pant leg tightly.

"I don't mean to," he whispered.

Mirror Olivia walked up to him quickly and Spock stepped in front of him. Mirror Olivia stopped.

"Get out of my way Commander. This is between me and the boy," she seethed, her hand on her phaser.

"Father," Grayson said quietly and Mirror Olivia's eyes widened.

"He is your son?" she muttered to herself.

Spock's eyes widened slightly.

"Who are you?" he asked finally.

"I am Commander Olivia Monroe of the USS Enterprise. I was on my ship working on a strategy with several of my crew members when I was engulfed in a white light along with Lt. Uhura and Ensign Chekhov. This hasn't been the first time this has happened either. Though it is better then the last. The last time we had to fight in a war," she glared at Grayson who flinched slightly.

Spock stared at the woman before him. It was Olivia but…it wasn't.

"I'm not going to ask again Commander. I don't take orders from you and I want to know what the hell is going on. The kid has answers and I will use force if I must to get them," she added and Spock stood his ground.

"I don't know how to make the white light go away! I tried but I can't control it!" Grayson cried.

Mirror Olivia growled. It was frustrating.

"Well we can solve that easy," Mirror Chekhov said and turned the phaser on the kids.

Spock went to stop him but Mirror Olivia threw herself at him sending them both to the ground rolling. T'Pring covered the children with her body. The crowd parted and Spock and Mirror Olivia stood up. She pulled her phaser and aimed it at him. Everyone screamed as a white light engulfed the three Mirror people. Olivia, Uhura, and Chekhov dropped to the ground covered in white light. When the light faded Olivia shot up. Her hand was cut. She backed away. Uhura and Chekhov also backed away. Uhura's lip was busted and Chekhov had a black eye. Spock saw that Olivia's eyes were wild. Chekhov looked around confused.

"I think we're back," he said and Uhura blinked and looked around.

Olivia was shaking and took in a deep breath.

"We're not on that ship anymore," she whispered.

Grayson broke from the group and started running to his mom.

"Mother!" he yelled and Olivia was about to go to him when a Starfleet officer grabbed him.

Starfleet officials aimed their phasers at the three members carefully and started shouting orders.

"Get down on the ground!" one yelled.

"Hands where I can see them!" another yelled.

Uhura's hands shot up shakily. Chekhov dropped to the ground in seconds. Olivia raised her hands slowly and dropped to her knees. Spock was raging. So was Kirk.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Kirk yelled angrily.

"Lower your phasers," Spock added testily.

The officials did not listen. They held their phasers tightly and kept them trained on the three individuals. Olivia was hoping she didn't do anything terrible. Grayson struggled in an official's arms.

"Let me go! That's my mom!" he yelled and he felt the pain in his head again.

Olivia saw him close his eyes and lowered her hands to point.

"Hey!" she called out to get his attention.

Grayson looked at her. He was shaking. The officials moved closer to her.

"Gray, it's okay. Just calm down it's going to be alright," she tried and an official yelled at her.

"Hands up!" an official yelled angrily.

Olivia looked at him quickly.

"You're scaring my son. I'm not going to move could you just relax?" she asked as kindly as she could muster.

The official responded by moving closer. Olivia tensed slightly. He really wasn't messing around. Spock headed her way but was stopped by Starfleet officials.

"Get out of my way," he said through clenched teeth.

They shook their heads.

"This is a Starfleet breach Commander. Please stay back," the official said.

"That is my wife. I will not repeat myself," he said eerily calm.

The officials were scared but they didn't move. The official with Olivia grabbed her off the ground and pulled her to her feet roughly. The same was done with Uhura and Chekhov. Grayson struggled harder and finally broke free from the official holding him. He ran towards Olivia and her eyes widened. They were aiming at him. She heard someone speak.

"Put it on stun and get the kid out of the way."

She broke free from the official and took off towards her son. Spock easily overpowered the officials blocking him. Grayson felt the pain and Olivia saw the white light but never dropped.

**I will keep updating! Thanks for staying with me! ^_~ Review if possible! ^_^**


	36. Chapter 36

**The new chapter is here!!! Hope you love it! Review!!! **

**NOTE: The next chapter takes place two years later. **

Mirror Olivia grabbed Grayson and they both went tumbling as an official shot the phaser. Spock immediately nerve pinched him and he was out in seconds. Mirror Olivia looked at the boy.

"Are you hurt?" she asked almost kindly.

Grayson nodded in shock. She stood up with him and knocked out a Starfleet official that was running towards them easily. She scooped him up and Grayson could feel her heart pounding.

"Stay close to my body. Do not run off or you'll get hurt. Do you understand?" she asked firmly.

Grayson managed a nod. Things had calm down some. No more phasers were out. Spock stared at the woman who held his son. He knew it wasn't Olivia. He saw the white light change her. He was cautious. Mirror Olivia walked over to Mirror Uhura and Chekhov who had done some damage themselves. No one was seriously harmed though.

"He did not mean for it to happen again," Spock said as calmly as he could.

Mirror Olivia stared at him and then looked at Grayson. She looked into his green eyes.

"You are my son," she shook her head helplessly.

Mirror Uhura and Chekhov gasped.

"You share a son with the Commander in this world?!" Mirror Uhura asked shocked.

"Apparently," Mirror Olivia rolled her eyes.

"This is not good," Mirror Chekhov said quietly.

Mirror Olivia looked at Grayson.

"If I let you go back to your father, can you send us back home?" she asked trying to be soft.

"I can try. I cannot control it," he whispered and Mirror Olivia sighed.

She slowly put Grayson down and he took off towards Spock who easily scooped him up and held him close.

"I would not have hurt him," Mirror Olivia whispered.

"I did not believe you would," Spock replied smoothly.

"I wish to go home. Figure out how to get us home. My people, my crew, you guys in my world, are not friendly. We do not take kindly to intruders and your people may be in serious trouble. Please, we just wish to go home," Mirror Olivia said quietly.

"I do not know how to send you there," Grayson mumbled sadly.

Mirror Chekhov walked up to her.

"Commander I believe he must experience a heightened emotional response in order to…activate whatever he has in his brain," Mirror Chekhov surmised.

"So basically…scare him?" she whispered back.

"Yes," he nodded.

Mirror Olivia nodded.

"Okay," she said and picked a phaser off the floor and put it to her head.

"What happens if I blow my brains out right here?!" she yelled and everyone's eyes widened.

"Do not do that," Spock said quickly setting Grayson on the floor next to T'Ana.

"Why not?! I don't want to be here! I choose death over this hell!" she switched the phaser off stun.

"Hey that could hurt _our_ Olivia! Don't do something that rash!" Kirk yelled.

"Send me back or I do it!" she yelled at Grayson who began to cry.

Spock was panicking. He could lose Olivia if she did that.

"Grayson you have five seconds or say bye to mommy!" she yelled.

"No! Don't hurt my mother! Please!" he cried as the tears streamed down his face.

She had to admit. It did not feel good making the little boy cry. Spock was flipping out.

"One!" she started.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" he yelled hysterically.

"Stop it," Spock said looking from her to his son.

"Two!" she yelled.

Spock looked at his son. The little boy was hitting his head. He was losing it. He couldn't help either of them.

"Olivia—" Kirk tried.

"—three!" she yelled.

Grayson was shaking so hard his knees hit the floor. T'Ana hugged him tightly. She was crying too.

"That is enough!" Spock said firmly.

"Four!" she yelled thinking she needed a backup plan if she wasn't going to pull the trigger.

Suddenly she was thrown to the floor roughly. Spock's eyes shot open. T'Pring had tackled her.

"Mother!" T'Ana screamed and upon seeing T'Ana scared Grayson felt the pain.

"You'll pay for that," Mirror Olivia yelled aiming her phaser at the female Vulcan.

"T'Pring!" Kirk yelled and suddenly white light consumed the three.

Olivia lowered the phaser upon realizing where she was. T'Pring let out a soft sigh of relief. Spock got to his son first and scooped him up. Olivia looked at Uhura and Chekhov and they were themselves. She watched T'Ana run over to T'Pring. She looked at Spock and Grayson and saw Grayson's eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained with tears. She frowned and then became concerned.

"Olivia?" Spock questioned and he walked over to her slowly.

"I-I'm sorry if I did anything rash," she apologized quietly.

"That is an unnecessary apology. You were not yourself," he said as kindly as he could.

Grayson fell into her arms and she held him tightly whispering sweet, calming things into his ear. Finally he calmed some. Spock stood close to her protectively. Kirk walked over.

"What the hell is going on and what are we going to do about it?" he asked concerned.

Pike walked over to them all.

"Take your guys to your office Kirk. It'll be safe there. I'll deal with the representatives and officials," he said quickly and the bridge crew left.

**In Kirk's Office… **

Olivia sat down next to Spock. Her hand was healed as well as the wounds on the other two. The kids were in the next room with Claire. Grayson had fallen asleep with T'Ana and Amanda. They were all tired after the day's events. Kirk waited for a moment and then spoke.

"Okay why don't you guys talk and we'll see what to make of this thing?" he suggested.

"It was the Enterprise. Mostly everyone was there but they were…different," Olivia started.

Everyone listened intently.

"They were the exact opposites of almost everyone sitting here," she stopped.

"They were mean, ruthless," Uhura continued.

"They knew it wasn't us in a matter of seconds," she stopped.

"How did they know?" Kirk asked curiously.

"There were…ways of telling that we were not ourselves. For one, relationships on the ship over in that world are different from the relationships here," Olivia murmured.

Spock watched her carefully.

"I do not follow," he said quietly.

Olivia didn't look at him.

"I wasn't with you…over there. I was with someone else. And when we appeared over there it showed," she mumbled.

Spock's eyes widened when realization hit him.

"Once they realized we weren't ourselves…they weren't so kind anymore. We were seen as intruders and locked up after questioning," she managed to get out.

"I'm glad the white light came when it did the second time. I think they got fed up with us. They were going to kill us," Chekhov said quietly.

Kirk took it all in.

"Well what are we going to do about this? We can't just have Grayson sending people off when he has a heightened emotional response," he looked up when someone presented themselves at the door.

"I have a suggestion," Sarek said stepping inside.

Everyone listened. Olivia felt dread fill her body and Spock felt it. He took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Allow me to take Grayson to New Vulcan with me. I can purge him of his emotions to the point where he doesn't lose them all but can remain in strict control of them," he finished and Olivia buried her head in her hands.

This was why when she met Adult Grayson he was so calm and collected and not the wild little boy he is now. No matter what timeline they set for themselves certain things will always remain the same. Everyone was silent. Olivia lifted her head slowly.

"When?" she asked despite having some serious doubts.

"As soon as possible. Preferably when I leave today," he said and Olivia flinched.

That was so soon. It'd be like they were kicking him out.

"He doesn't get along with anyone else on New Vulcan. He'll be alone," she said feeling her emotions getting the better of her.

Sarek looked at her for a long moment.

"He will have constant contact with you, but I need him for two years," he said and Olivia was grateful she was sitting.

She was shaking.

"N-No," she said quietly.

"Two years with no physical contact? He has a sister and friends here. His family is here," she said becoming more firm.

"Grayson is in a bad situation right now. He has a power he cannot control. A power he can do serious damage with. Two years Olivia," he said sternly.

Olivia turned to Spock.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him and Spock looked down at her.

"I am thinking I do not want you to disappear anymore. But two years…is there no way I can teach him?" Spock asked and Sarek seemed to know this was coming.

"Spock, for a father to teach his son to purge his emotions…it will affect your relationship with him greatly. I do not suggest it, but if you'd like, I can show you how," he said quietly.

Spock thought about it for a moment. Olivia watched him carefully. Everyone was quiet.

"When do we start?" Spock asked after a while.

"Now," Sarek said and motioned for Spock to follow him.

Olivia held his hand tighter. She turned to him.

"I don't want your relationship with him to be strained after this," she whispered.

Spock stared at her. Then he stood up and walked out with his father. Olivia felt her heart drop. She stood up.

"Captain may I—"

"—go," Kirk said quickly and Olivia ran out.

She followed Spock down the corridor and stopped him with a touch of her hand to his shoulder.

"I need to speak with you first. Please," she looked at Spock and he nodded.

They walked into an empty room and Olivia paced.

"I don't want him to have the relationship you have with your dad. I know that sounds bad but I want him to show his love for us. I feel if you teach him this method of controlling his emotions, he'll change and that's killing me," she blurted out.

Spock stood silent. He didn't want his son to change either. Finally he walked up to her and took her face in his hands.

"I have a responsibility to protect my family. He needs this. I can help him. Let me help him," he whispered placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She returned it eagerly and when he pulled away she was calmer.

"I want our family to be normal. I want us to remain together. We will do this but it will not change us. Okay?" she asked and Spock nodded.

"What if the Enterprise needs to leave before his two years are up? What will we do?" he asked softly.

"We would take an extended shore leave and the Enterprise would go on without us. After the two years we would rejoin them if they'll have us," she said and Spock nodded.

"I see the logic of that plan," he mused and she smiled wide.

"See I'm getting there," she whispered playfully.

**I will keep updating! Thanks for staying with me! ^_~ Review if possible! ^_^**


	37. Chapter 37

**The new chapter is here!!! New Arc! Please review guys! I miss my regulars!!! **

**Two Years Later…Starfleet Academy…Shore leave… **

Olivia Monroe sat at a small desk in one of the many classrooms at Starfleet. James T. Kirk sat across from her. He watched her as she lost herself deep in her thoughts. The silence was starting to get to him.

"It'll be alright," he said almost reading her mind.

She glanced up at him breaking out of her thoughts.

"For two years I've watched the changes. He's quiet all the time. He doesn't laugh anymore. I swore my family would not change through this. But we have. You've been here. You've seen it too. Even Amanda is picking up on it now. And Spock…" she trailed off burying her face in her hands.

Kirk pulled her hands away and forced her to look at him.

"Spock is dealing with it the only way he knows how. It has to be hard for him to teach his son to basically repress all the emotions he once had total freedom over. And Amanda is fine. She laughs constantly and is always smiling. She's the happiest two year old I know," he grinned.

"She's the only two year old you know," Olivia muttered smiling somewhat.

"True," Kirk nodded.

"I told him I did not want their relationship to be strained," she whispered.

Kirk scoffed.

"Uh, he had to teach Grayson how not to show emotion. It can be frustrating. Remember when they first started? Grayson was so angry and frustrated all the time. I think he's calmer now. He got the hang of it," Kirk tried.

"Yeah now he's a seven year old that has a mask of pure stoicism on his face. I hate it. And Spock has gone back to his old ways. He doesn't share much with me anymore," she whispered quietly.

"Grayson still hangs out with T'Ana and she still loves to play around with him. Amanda can't seem to get enough of him. Spock will come around just give him time. If anyone can get through to him it's you. Olivia I know it must be hard but today it ends. This is the last day of his training. After this they'll both be done with the whole thing," he tried to comfort his friend.

"I'm glad you didn't get any missions James. I would have hated watching you guys leave on our ship without us," she changed the subject.

Kirk nodded grinning.

"It's hurt not having any missions for two years. But the Enterprise did need that upgrade and now she's ready. We should be heading out in a week or two," he told her excitedly.

Olivia smiled.

"I look forward to getting back to work. I've missed space," she said and Kirk chuckled.

"Didn't think I'd ever hear you say that again. In fact I was panicking. I thought I'd definitely receive your resignation these past two years," he admitted.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Well I just figured that we had been through so much on that ship…maybe you didn't want to take the risk anymore," he confessed.

"Well we thought about it. We spoke to the kids about it and it was them who convinced us to stay on the Enterprise. They insisted that the ship was our true home," she chuckled.

Kirk laughed.

"Well remind me to thank them," he added.

Just then a small girl with pointed ears and hazel eyes came running into the room. She had short black hair and bangs. Her hair was tucked behind her Vulcan ears.

"Mommy! Grayson is finished!" she yelled jumping gracefully into Olivia's lap.

She shot a grin at her uncle.

"Uncle Jim daddy wants to speak to you," she added and Kirk grinned.

"No problem Mania," he stood up and before leaving ruffled the little girl's hair.

She giggled at his nickname for her and swiped at his hand. Olivia stood with Amanda still in her arms and headed out with Kirk. Outside Grayson stood with Spock on the lawn. They were both silent. Olivia felt dread well up in her. She always felt it now. Amanda held her tighter.

"Don't be sad, mommy," she said touching her mom's cheek lovingly.

"I'm not sad baby just…tired," she tried.

Amanda didn't believe her but let it go. They reached Spock and Grayson and Kirk spoke first.

"Hey Grayson, long time no see," he grinned.

Grayson did not grin back. Instead he gave a slight nod to his uncle.

"It is good to see you again Uncle Jim. I trust all is well," he said and Olivia tensed.

Kirk nodded making sure the smile was still on his face. He loved Grayson. Nothing would change that. But it was weird seeing him act this way. Olivia stared at her son. Amanda looked at Olivia nervously then.

"Mommy your heart is pounding," she said laying her head on her mother's chest.

Olivia tried to regain her composure. She looked at Spock but he was not looking at her.

"I'm just glad it's over," she whispered to the little girl in her arms.

"Daddy I told Uncle Jim you wanted to speak with him," she smiled wide.

Spock nodded slightly towards his daughter. She kept him sane at times.

"Thank you Amanda," he said calmly.

Spock and Jim walked a bit away to discuss something that Olivia didn't care for at the moment. She couldn't take her eyes off Grayson. Finally he spoke.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked curiously.

Olivia shook her head and put Amanda down on the grass. She kneeled down to Grayson's level.

"How are you Gray?" she managed to ask.

"I am well mother. The training was successful. But please, call me Grayson. Gray is a shade that should not be confused with a person's name," he said and Olivia felt tears well up in her eyes.

Grayson furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you sad mother?" he asked softly.

Olivia couldn't speak. She wanted her Grayson back. In that moment she regretted everything. She wanted to disappear to the mirror world. Anything to have her son back.

"You…You want me to call you Grayson?" she asked heartbroken.

Grayson suddenly felt like he should not have said that to her.

"I…just believe it is more appropriate," he said watching her every facial expression.

Olivia closed her eyes and stood up.

"O-Okay…Grayson," she whispered and backed away.

"Stay with dad okay? I have somewhere to be," she said and her kids nodded.

When she was gone Amanda turned to Grayson.

"You upset mommy," she said angrily.

"That was not my intention," he replied coolly.

"You should say sorry," she said.

"An apology would do no good. I am not sorry for what I said," he whispered and Amanda stopped speaking.

Spock and Jim walked back to Grayson and Amanda. Kirk frowned.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

"Grayson hurt her feelings. She left," Amanda answered quickly.

Grayson shot her a look.

"I did not intentionally upset her. I simply told her that Gray was a shade and should not be confused with a person's name," he stated and Kirk's eyes widened.

Spock closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them he spoke.

"Where did she go?" he asked calmly though Kirk sensed the agitation in his voice.

"She did not say," Grayson replied.

Kirk spoke then.

"Why don't I take Grayson and Mania to see T'Ana and we'll see you back in my quarters in an hour or so. We have to regroup with the bridge crew and get updated on our next mission. It'll be the first one in two years so we have to go through protocol again," he said and Spock nodded.

**On the Beach…**

Olivia stood on the beach. It was empty. She watched the water sway back and forth. It was almost hypnotic. She removed her boots and then her pants so that she was in her shorts. She pulled off her outer shirt revealing a tank top underneath. The water was freezing she knew. But she suddenly felt very hot and worn out. She also felt very sad. She stepped into the water and it felt like icicles stabbing her skin. She bit her lip and moved forward. Soon she was floating in the water staring up at the sky. Her body was numb but she doubted it was from the cold, though that couldn't have helped. The waves pushed her back and forth and soon she wasn't sure how close or far she was to the shore.

"_He doesn't want me to call him Gray anymore,"_ she thought to herself.

_**Flashback: Starfleet Academy…One Year Ago… **_

_Grayson lay in bed with her. He had crawled in late one night and had woken her up. Spock was not there but she was getting used to that. Sometimes she'd wake up and he wouldn't be there. She asked him where he'd go but he would always dismiss her. She got used to that too. Grayson stared at her and she stared back. _

"_Am I being punished mom?" he asked quietly. _

_Olivia sat up and looked at him. _

"_Absolutely not," she said firmly. _

"_Then why are you and dad making me stop all of my emotions? Have I done something wrong?" he asked confused. _

_Olivia shook her head vigorously. _

"_No Gray. You did nothing wrong. We just want you to be able to control this ability that you have so that people stop disappearing. This is the way to control it," she finished rubbing his head some. _

"_But I hate it. Dad is very cold to me. I do not want to continue this training anymore," he almost begged. _

"_It's going to be for the best in the long run sweetie. Dad is just trying to help you. You'll see," she whispered. _

_**End Flashback. **_

Olivia should have stopped it that night. She closed her eyes as tears fell from them. She should have said no more. Spock would have stopped. He hated doing it more then Grayson did. It did more than strain their relationship. Olivia felt the water getting rougher and a whole lot colder.

"_What have I done?"_ she questioned.

She turned her body and headed for shore. It was difficult. The waves were rougher now but she made it. She collapsed on the sand. It was darker out she noticed.

"_How long have I been in the water?" _she wondered.

"_**Olivia?!"**_ a voice suddenly popped into her head making her jump.

"_**Yeah?"**_ she questioned coughing some.

"_**Where is your present location? I've been searching for you for thirty minutes now and could not contact you through our connection,"**_ he said, his voice calm but she sensed the underlying panic.

"_**I'm on the beach,"**_ she said and lay on her clothes still out of it.

Five minutes later Spock walked onto the beach and saw her sprawled out on the sand. His pace quickened and soon he was crouched beside her.

"Olivia—" he stopped when she looked up slowly.

Tears fell from her cheeks.

"What have we done?" she asked sadly.

Spock stared at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked finally.

She buried her face in her hands.

"How could I do this to him? I should have stopped it! What kind of mother forces her son to contain his emotions?!" she coughed out.

Spock moved closer to her and let his arms encircle her. She was freezing.

"Allow me to take you back to our quarters. We have a meeting in exactly 28.7 minutes," he said but she stood and backed away.

"Where did you go when I would wake and you wouldn't be there?" she asked suddenly.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"We really need to get you someplace warmer," he said simply.

"Stop that! Stop dismissing me and my questions! Where did you go?!" she yelled at him.

Spock stared at her silently for a moment.

"I would go for a walk," he said quietly.

"A walk?" she repeated not completely convinced.

"Yes," he said and left it at that.

"Where?" she asked softly.

"Anywhere; it was a walk with no destination," he would not look at her.

"Alone?" she asked pensively.

"Mostly; Jim had joined me on occasion," he said looking down.

Olivia walked up to him slowly.

"Why do you go on these walks?" she asked curiously.

"To sort my thoughts," he said in a whisper.

"Why couldn't you sort them with me?" she asked touching his cheeks with her hands.

He quickly removed them and it startled her.

"We need to head back or we will be late for the meeting," he said and let go of her wrists and turned on his heels heading for the buildings.

Olivia stood there with her hands still in the air. He had pushed her hands away. He did not want her to touch him. He had never done that before. It hurt her deeply; probably more then he would ever know. First Grayson and now Spock. She collected her things and headed towards the buildings.

**In Kirk's Quarters… **

They all sat together again; the bridge crew. Kirk was proud to say the least.

"So if you'll take a look at your PADDs you will have a quick debriefing on our next mission," he said in the authoritative voice they all knew so well.

Everyone took a minute to catch up to speed on the mission. Bones looked up.

"Andoria?" Bones asked in disbelief.

Olivia read further.

"Civil war?" she said looking at Kirk.

Kirk nodded.

"Apparently the Andorians are having a little trouble getting along with their subspecies, the Aenar. Let me give you guys the quick background. Andoria, as you should know, is an ice planet. Their cities are underground and are connected by thousands of tunnels. On your PADDs you'll see what the two different species look like. When we get there we'll meet with the Ambassador and he'll fill us in on what exactly happened. We all know what Andorians look like, but the Aenar are slightly different. Though they are physiologically similar to Andorians, with the antennas and such, they are completely blind. Don't get confused. Though they are blind they have the ability to 'see.' They are also not blue. They are white; really white. The most dangerous thing about them is that they have evolved telepathic abilities. They can read minds and psychically project themselves to other humanoids. They also use it to communicate among themselves," he stopped.

"Why are they rebelling? I always thought they were compatible with the Andorians. They can even breed with them can't they?" Olivia asked confused.

Bones nodded.

"I had an Andorian/Aenar birth once. The child came out with a greenish skin tone. It really is pretty common," Bones said also confused.

Kirk shrugged.

"Well something went down and we have to find out what or war is going to tear that planet apart," he said and everyone nodded.

"We leave in three days," he said and everyone gasped.

"I know it's earlier than usual but this is an emergency," he said softly.

Olivia was the first to exit the room. She didn't look back as she headed to her quarters.

**Review if possible! ^_^ Please stay with me!**


	38. Chapter 38

**The new chapter has arrived!!! Please review guys!!! I really read them and take them all into account!!! **

**In Spock and Olivia's Quarters…**

T'Ana was sitting with Grayson and Amanda.

"We're leaving for Andoria in three days," she said to them.

Amanda stood up.

"The blue people?" she asked and Olivia chuckled and nodded.

"Is there a problem there?" Grayson asked softly.

Olivia nodded.

"Yes, they are on the brink of civil war," she told him truthfully.

"That is terrible," T'Ana said quietly.

"Yes and that's why we're going to go and stop it," Olivia comforted her.

T'Pring entered the room.

"T'Ana, come, we must go and pack. Word has just been sent that civil war has broken out in Andoria. We must leave now," she said more to Olivia.

Olivia's eyes widened.

"So fast?!" she asked in disbelief.

T'Pring nodded.

"Right after we disbanded, Jim got an emergency call. We are requested to leave at once," she said and Olivia nodded.

T'Ana exited with T'Pring and Olivia turned to her kids.

"You heard her. Go and pack your things. We have to leave," she said firmly and Amanda immediately went to her room to pack.

Grayson stood. He seemed uncomfortable. Olivia looked at him.

"Grayson go pack your things," she repeated.

Spock was about to walk in when he heard Olivia and Grayson conversing. He listened.

"I hurt you," Grayson said quietly and Olivia stared at him.

"No you didn't. You simply requested something of me and I told you I would oblige you," she said calmly.

Grayson's eyes saddened.

"Is this how you will talk to me from now on? Like you would talk to a Vulcan child you do not even know?" he asked shocking her.

"Well are you going to talk to me like any other person or are you going to talk to me like your mother?" she asked trying to stay strong.

Grayson looked up at her as a small tear trailed down his cheek.

"I am sorry!" he said as more tears came.

Olivia walked over to him quickly and he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug just as tight as tears slowly trailed down her face.

"I am mother! I am sorry! I do not wish to be like this! Not to you!" he whispered coughing some.

Olivia wiped away his tears. Spock listened on in pure fascination. Two years of intense training and Grayson had easily broken with her in ten minutes. He was starting to believe Olivia had the power to make Vulcan composure crumble before her.

"Do you forgive me?" Grayson asked in a whimper.

"I was never mad at you Grayson—"

"—it's Gray," he said quickly and she smiled brightly.

"Gray, I was just a little sad that's all. But I'm fine now baby," she said still touching his cheek.

"I am still in control of my emotions. But I do not have to be completely Vulcan," he surmised.

"That was the point of the training," Spock said walking in a startling the two.

Olivia stood up and motioned for Grayson to go pack with his sister. When he was gone Olivia looked at Spock, who was staring at her.

"I would go for late night walks and think about if I was doing the right thing," he started.

Olivia watched him carefully.

"The training was intense and left us both exhausted at the end of the day. I would watch him suffer through it and I would question…" he stopped.

His eyes were wild though his face was as calm as ever.

"…my ability as a parent. I would wonder how I could not help him in some other way. I did not voice these thoughts because you were going through enough. I could see it even though you never voiced it. I believe I thought your view of me would change," he said quietly and was startled when hands touched his cheeks.

He did not pull them away this time. He held them there tightly and shut his eyes.

"I remember how my mother would look at my father sometimes when he trained me. I do not wish for you to ever look at me that way," he said his eyes still shut tightly.

Olivia pressed her body to his in a tight hug which he returned quite relieved.

"Spock my feelings for you will never change, no matter how I may look at you," she pulled away and smiled up at him.

He planted a soft kiss on her palm and nodded.

"We must pack quickly," he said and she nodded.

**On the Enterprise…the Bridge…**

It was a special moment for Kirk when the bridge crew was on the bridge again. He sat in his Captain's chair with pride and watched everyone get comfortable at there stations. Olivia stuck her earpiece in and switched on her control board. It had been two years since she had sat there but she knew what she was doing.

Soon the Enterprise was in warp and headed to Andoria. The trip would take two days to get there if they stood in warp. Olivia sat back in her chair relaxed. She wasn't looking forward to the actions they were going to have to take to get things back in order but she tried to get it out of her head.

Her main concern was Spock and T'Pring. Andorians and Vulcans did not get along…at all. They were known for their bad blood since way before she was born. She wondered how the interaction might play out. Another voice entered her head.

"_**As long as the Andorians remain civil, so will me and T'Pring,"**_ Spock linked making Olivia smile to herself.

"_**Good because they have enough going on. A fight with you or T'Pring is not something I want to see engaged,"**_ she replied.

"_**We will both be on our best behavior I assure you,"**_ he replied and she could sense the humor in his voice.

Olivia chuckled softly and got back to work. She enjoyed when his mood was light. Kirk's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I've just received word…the Andorian Ambassador is dead," he said and eyes widened.

"Has it really become that bad?" Olivia asked shocked.

"Apparently this civil war is no joke," Kirk shook his head.

"We'll be meeting with the Ambassador's son when we arrive," he added and the crew thought about just how bad this war could get.

All was silent on the bridge.

**Two Days Later… **

Kirk walked to the shuttle carriers with most of his crew. Since the Enterprise would be orbiting the planet they decided to leave the children behind to stay safe. They also left Sulu just in case the ship had to flee and Scotty in case they needed to be beamed back up. Chekhov was also staying in case of emergencies. The rest of the bridge crew would head down including Bones, Claire, and T'Pring.

"You must be on your best behavior up here, got it?" she asked her son and daughter respectively.

Amanda nodded quickly because she still did not understand the full concept of the mission but Grayson seemed conflicted.

"Andorians do not…appreciate Vulcans," he said quietly.

"No they don't," she answered him truthfully.

"You will be careful? And father too?" he asked in a whisper.

Olivia smiled at her son and smoothed out his hair.

"We will both be okay. And we will see you shortly. Until then, stay with the crew up here," she said and Grayson nodded.

Amanda ran to her dad and he picked her up carefully.

"Daddy, you will come back to us right?" she asked picking up on Grayson's uncertainty.

"That is a high possibility," he said and she hugged him tightly.

He returned the hug unabashed. He loved her and she was definitely the kid more attached to him. She fit the daddy's little girl part to the T.

"_**I love you daddy,"**_ she linked knowing that he did not say it too often out loud.

"_**I love you too Amanda,"**_ he linked and this earned him a small, quick kiss on the cheek.

He showed her a small smile and put her down next to Grayson. T'Pring kneeled down in front of T'Ana gracefully.

"I will return to you before long," she said almost kindly.

T'Pring had been almost humanized by the good Captain. She smiled more often and showed her daughter more affection. She also enjoyed Kirk's company when they were both off duty. T'Ana hugged her mother tightly and she returned the hug with no hesitation. A lot had changed within the two years.

"Please be careful mother. Andorians are not known for their pleasantries towards Vulcans," she voiced her concern.

Kirk leaned down to her level.

"Hey, don't worry about your mom okay? I'll take care of her down there. You have my word," he said and T'Ana smiled.

When Kirk gave his word she believed it wholeheartedly. It earned him a tight hug as well. T'Pring blushed softly upon hearing his words and stood up. Her attraction to the Captain was illogical and probably one sided. They all walked to the transporter deck and soon they were all gone.

**On Andoria… **

Olivia was grateful for the gear they were wearing, as was everyone were bundled but still could not help but feel the freezing cold temperature of the ice planet touch their skin, making them all shake. Heavy snow made it difficult to see in front of them. They had to head for the cave that led to the Andorian's underground tunnels which led to their homes. First they had to find the cave.

Kirk pulled out his communicator and Chekhov gave him directions. They all grabbed gloved hands and followed Kirk into the never ending blizzard. When they finally made it to the cave they all took a breath. Due to the harsh winds and snow they were having a hard time getting oxygen to their lungs. They were all grateful for the cave. After removing their hoods they looked around. All was quiet until the back of the cave shifted and an Andorian stepped out.

"Greetings crew of the Enterprise. I have been expecting you," the young Andorian said softly.

Kirk stepped forward and removed his glove, extending his hand. The young Andorian stared at it slowly before letting his own connect with it in a handshake.

"Captain Jim Kirk of the USS Enterprise," the Andorian stated and Kirk nodded.

"You must be Ko'Lar," Kirk said smiling some.

"Yes that is who I am. Before we head down to my home, there are a few things that must be noted," he said as his voice became lower.

The crew listened carefully.

"Since civil war has broken out, and even before then, many of my kind have been extremely…hostile. They may act aggressively towards outsiders especially now since my father was murdered. Please stay by me for your own safety," he said and turned around and started walking.

The crew did not hesitate to follow his instructions.

**The Andorian City…**

It was a city of ice. Tunnels were everywhere. So were Andorians. Ko'Lar led them to a tall building that seemed to be in the center of the city.

"This is where all guests stay. I will show you to your rooms and then you will get properly settled before meeting me in the main tower. Just follow the left tunnel. It connects this building with the main tower. It will lead you right to our offices. There we will discuss the situation," he finished opening a door.

The room was beautiful and connected to the other rooms in the tower.

"I will see you all shortly," Ko'Lar said and left.

Kirk looked around and then turned to Spock.

"Do you trust him?" he asked the half Vulcan.

Spock thought about it for a moment before answering.

"My answer will be bias Captain. I trust no Andorian," he said calmly.

"Have you ever met an Aenar?" Kirk asked next.

"No Captain I have not met one," he said softly.

"Yet," Kirk said and looked around.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"Captain?" he asked curiously.

"It's probably nothing," he said and dropped his stuff off on the bed.

"Let's get settled and then let's get to the bottom of this," he said and they all went to their rooms.

**Review if possible! ^_^ Please stay with me!**


	39. Chapter 39

**The new chapter is here!!! Please review guys!!! I really read them and take them all into account!!! Plus I just love hearing from ya!**

**In the Main Tower… **

They all sat at an oval table. Ko'Lar stood at the front. McCoy had the charts of the Ambassador's brain. He had seen the deceased moments before the meeting to confirm the cause of death. It was startling to say the least.

"My father was a good man and a great Ambassador. His death has struck hard the hearts of my people; and also brought great anger to all of us. We believe the Aenar are responsible for this murder. There are no wounds on my father but his brain…it is destroyed. The Aenar are accomplished mental geniuses. I believe we have narrowed down who may have done it," he said pressing something on his PADD.

A holographic projection came up of a male Aenar. He was tall and muscular.

"This is Goren. He is the one that started this civil war. He believed that his people should be allowed to merge with our people and live as one. My kind father allowed it for a while and we have some hybrid species because of it. Recently it has become a problem. The Aenar attempted a take over. They wanted an Aenar in the government or committee here. There were talks of overthrowing the Ambassador…after all my father did for them they wanted to overthrow him. We refused and they became hostile. Many of the Aenar retreated to the upper levels with Goren. The hybrids remain here, loyal to us," Ko'Lar said firmly.

Kirk absorbed all the information. Spock was also processing. Uhura leaned over to Olivia, who was closest to her.

"He's lying," she whispered.

Olivia was startled by the bold accusation. Suddenly Uhura started scribbling on a piece of paper. Olivia watched curiously. T'Pring glanced at her comrades. She noticed Uhura's eyes were glazed over slightly. Uhura stopped writing and showed Olivia the paper.

"Go here. Tell no one but those you trust with your life," Uhura said as she pushed the PADD towards Olivia.

Suddenly Uhura's eyes were back to normal. She looked slightly confused.

"I missed the last part of what he said," Uhura said with slight unease.

Olivia didn't hear her. She was looking at the PADD. It had directions on it. Ko'Lar stared at her and she took the PADD and deleted the message quickly. She committed the directions to memory. She glanced at T'Pring who had witnessed everything.

"The Aenar," T'Pring whispered to Olivia and she nodded slowly.

They were here. The meeting ended and the group retreated to their quarters. Olivia went into T'Pring's room.

"What are we going to do?" she asked conflicted.

"It would be wise to look at both sides here. We were called by the Andorians for help. Our allegiance supposedly lies with them. But, we have to fully trust them and I for one do not. I cannot see the Aenar as being more hostile then the Andorians. Going on history alone the Aenar were always the more peaceful race. Judging by what we heard at that meeting, before the Aenar contacted us, I did not fully believe all that Ko'Lar was saying. I presumed it was me being bias but now I am not so sure," she finished clearly as conflicted as Olivia.

"Should we follow the directions?" Olivia asked next.

T'Pring thought about it.

"If we do, it should just be us. We should not involve the others in case we are wrong. One mistake could jeopardize everything. Also, we must take into account that the Aenar contacted _you_. If it were me, I would go and take someone I trust with my life, as the Aenar said," she surmised.

Olivia nodded.

"Well I trust you," she said and T'Pring nodded.

"We will go together, but when?" she asked.

"Ko'Lar said we have the freedom to wander around within the city of Andoria until we come up with a reasonable plan of action. How about tomorrow we go for a little stroll?" she smirked and T'Pring nodded.

After the Vulcan exited Olivia sat in the room alone. Kirk was holding a meeting in his room for the crew and she had to get there. She stood up about to walk when she heard a small voice.

"Hello," whispered a voice and Olivia stopped dead in her tracks.

She whirled around to see that the wall next to her dresser had been pushed out. _A secret passage?_ She carefully walked towards it when she saw white antennas pop out; and then a white face. Her eyes widened.

"Please do not scream. I am Jota, sister of Goren. I mean you no harm," the Aenar replied quickly.

Olivia did not scream but she was extremely cautious. Jota came out from behind the wall some.

"It was a risk coming way down here but they said you could help us. They said you have a kind heart towards humanoids. I also sensed the doubt you had when Ko'Lar spoke. That was me in your comrade's mind. You have the right to be doubtful. The bastard blames my brother for everything that goes wrong in their society," she said clearly upset.

Olivia listened intently.

"Maybe he is the one that should be blamed. Everyone knew that he was the next in line for the Ambassador's position once his father passed. The Ambassador's death was so perfectly convenient for him to come out looking like the hero in all of this," she spat disgusted.

After a short pause Olivia spoke.

"We have no proof of anything yet. I will admit I did suspect something he was keeping from us but to turn him into the villain is a big jump; especially since he called us here. And his father's brain was destroyed. Our doctor looked it over. No Andorian could do that much damage to a brain without even touching it," she said still wary of how easily the Aenar got into her room.

"He did not call you here. His father did. His father wished to keep the peace here. Ko'Lar did not. He hates the Aenar. And he told you in the meeting. There are some Aenar that remain loyal to him. He did not tell you that the reason they remain loyal to him is because they are forced. It is either do as he says or face the consequences and they have families to look out for here. I would not be surprised if he forced one to kill his father," Jota said and then backed away quickly.

"A Vulcan is approaching," she said quickly.

"Please help us," Jota whispered before disappearing back through the passage.

Spock walked in then. He stopped seeing her stare at the wall. She turned to him.

"We need to talk," she said quickly and he followed her as she left the room and walked into Kirk's room.

She relayed all that Jota had said and Kirk was at a loss.

"I figured something was up with Ko'Lar but never this. Do you trust her?" he asked Olivia.

Olivia shrugged.

"I don't trust either one right now. Jota is more convincing then Ko'Lar to me but that is just intuition," she said shaking her head.

"Well your instincts are pretty good," he said to her and she didn't know what to say.

"They gave us directions on how to find them," Olivia said after a while.

"They used Uhura's body as a catalyst for giving them to us at the meeting," T'Pring added.

Uhura's eyes widened.

"They controlled me?" she asked shocked.

"That is why you missed the last part of what Ko'Lar said. It was only for a moment," Olivia added.

"I didn't even notice," she said still shocked.

"They seem pretty damn powerful. I don't get why they would retreat when they clearly have the upper hand against the Andorians," Bones said shaking his head.

"That's something we could ask them when we go pay them a little visit," Kirk said causing everyone to look at him.

"We are going to follow the directions?" T'Pring asked curiously.

Kirk nodded.

"I think it's the only way we're going to get some answers. Ko'Lar isn't giving us anything. He may even be holding back some valuable information. We might as well hear both sides," he finished rubbing his eyes.

It was getting late and they were getting tired.

"We can go tomorrow," Olivia suggested and they all agreed.

After saying their good nights they all retreated to their own rooms.

**In T'Pring's Room…**

T'Pring sat up in bed. It was the first night she would be without her daughter. She was alone and though she would not admit it, she was scared. She realized she had never been alone. She sat at the foot of the bed in her sleepwear and let a certain someone illogically fill her thoughts. A knock at the door startled her somewhat. She stood up and smoothed out her sleepwear. She opened the door and was surprised to see the good captain standing on the other side.

"Jim," she said quietly a little shocked.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked and she nodded and moved to the side still shocked.

He walked in and took a seat on her bed. She closed the door and also sat on the bed.

"Is there something you wanted to speak with me about?" she asked uncertainly.

She suddenly became a little self conscious. She smoothed out her hair slightly. Kirk shook his head.

"Not really. I just wanted to see if you were okay. Your light was on and I realized that this was probably going to be your first night alone…" he trailed off.

T'Pring stared at him. _Why was it that he always remembered these things? _

"Yes, that is true. It has been difficult to sleep without T'Ana beside me. After two years she has been by my side every night. It is…unsettling to not have her here," she confessed.

"Yeah I know what you mean. When Emily died, I had a hard time sleeping by myself. I was so used to her being there, you know? I spent a lot of time on the bridge those days," he said quietly.

T'Pring watched him carefully.

"You miss her deeply," she said softly.

"I do but it's been two years. I've gotten better at dealing with it. But this is your first night so I thought maybe you wouldn't mind some company," he grinned and T'Pring's eyes softened considerably.

"I do not mind your company. I welcome it," she said smiling faintly.

Kirk smiled.

"Well good because I really don't want to be alone tonight either," he said glad that she accepted his company.

T'Pring felt little a small child. She was never this insecure, especially around men. She cleared her throat.

"Have you been able to move on from Emily?" she asked suddenly.

The question took Kirk by surprise. T'Pring thought she upset him.

"I-I just mean…Olivia has spoken of you before you met Emily. She said you were quite different from how you are now," she tried to explain.

Kirk nodded.

"Yeah I was a different person until I met Emily. I'd like to say she changed me for the better though. She was the girl you took home to mom, you know?" he asked and T'Pring looked at him.

"I've never taken a girl home to my mother before so I would not know," she replied and he chuckled.

T'Pring smirked slightly.

"You know what I mean. She was it for me. I would have given up everything for her. She definitely had me whipped," he chuckled but stopped when T'Pring's eyes widened.

"She abused you?" she asked horrified.

Kirk frowned and thought for a moment. Then he realized he said whipped and she took it literally. Vulcans and their logic.

"What? No, no it's an expression!" he said quickly laughing.

T'Pring relaxed some.

"It means she could've asked me to do anything and I probably would have done it," he rephrased.

T'Pring thought about it.

"Such power she had over you," she mumbled more to herself then him.

"The power of love makes you stupid," Kirk said chuckling.

"Stonn and I did not have your relationship," she said quietly.

It was the first time she had said his name. Usually it was 'my husband' or 'T'Ana's father.'

"We loved each other and we both were well aware of it but we never spoke it. I guess I would have done anything for him if he asked me too but…he never asked me to do anything," she shrugged.

"When T'Ana was born he displayed love in the same fashion. It was reserved and unseen. It was not the way you show your love for T'Ana," she added and then went silent.

Kirk stared at her. T'Pring took a deep breath. It was all or nothing.

"I loved Stonn and I know T'Ana did as well. And he loved us. But I must say that I enjoy watching T'Ana with you. She is happy constantly and that pleases me. You show your affection for her outwardly and I believe I may envy that. I have never experienced a love like that before. Emily was an extremely lucky woman," she confessed as best she could.

Kirk stared at her wide eyed. T'Pring shifted nervously in her seat.

"Have I said too much?" T'Pring asked quietly.

Kirk seemed to come out of his daze.

"N-No, no, not at all. I just…" he stopped.

For once he was at a loss for words. T'Pring was becoming unsettled.

"Perhaps we should get some sleep," she stood up quickly and walked for the door.

"I think I will manage—" she was cut off when a hand grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

His face was inches away from hers. She couldn't look at him. His hand slowly lifted her chin some so that their eyes met.

"I have said too much. It was highly inappropriate of me—" but Kirk shushed her with his finger against her lips.

"You do talk too much," he whispered smirking slightly.

He removed his finger slowly, their faces still very close.

"I am scared," she confessed and Kirk knew it then.

For the past two years he had been slowly falling for the Vulcan before him. And now he knew she felt the same way. She trembled slightly and her eyes were wide with uncertainty. She looked so human in that moment. Kirk couldn't help but brush some hair behind her pointed ear.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"I have a lot at risk here. If I wreck things by pushing our friendship further…T'Ana adores you and I would never want to put her in a position of choice if we failed as more then just friends. It is not just us that would be affected. I must think of T'Ana as well," she mumbled.

He smiled at how she ranted. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand gently. She was taken back by his bold move.

"Then this should be an easy decision," he whispered smiling down at her.

He closed the gap between them as their lips touched tenderly. It was a kiss filled with passion. Her hands slowly moved to his face where one hand touched his cheek and the other to the back of his head. Both of his hands held her to him firmly. When they pulled away he spoke.

"Still want me to go?" he asked smirking slightly.

"Absolutely not," she said and he laughed as she pushed him towards the bed.

They fell onto it and their lips connected again, this time in a rougher kiss. He turned her over so that now he rested on top of her. He brushed some hair from her face and their eyes met. The small kisses became tender. His hand was about to travel lower when a loud explosion shook the tower. They shot up clearly confused and looked at each other.

"Let's go," he said and grabbed her hand pulling her up.

They raced out the door only to be stopped by a huge Aenar. Kirk's eyes widened and before the Aenar could say anything T'Pring's fist collided with his jaw sending him to the ground. She turned to Kirk.

"They have advanced mind telepathy. We must run. If he gets back up I do not know if my mind meld is any match for him," she said and they took off.

They busted through McCoy and Claire's door and stepped into their room. They weren't there. Next was Uhura's room but before they could go in they heard her screams coming from Spock and Olivia's room. They took off to find everyone there…including a couple of Aenars. Spock was on his knees holding his head in clear agony. The backs of the Aenars were to the door. They didn't see Kirk and T'Pring.

"Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him!" Olivia roared as one Aenar held her tightly to him.

Bones, Claire, and Uhura were not being held back physically but Kirk could see they were struggling to move. One Aenar was using his telepathy to hold the three humans in place. Olivia was another story. She was flailing and trying to get to Spock. One had to physically hold her back. Several Aenars were focused on Spock.

"The half breed is stronger then I expected. It is taking three of us to mentally restrain him. We need to leave now. We have wasted too much time and the explosion definitely alerted Ko'Lar and his men," the main Aenar said firmly.

They recognized him as Goren. Olivia struggled to reach Spock. T'Pring was quick in her movements. She quickly seized one by the neck and had him down with the Vulcan nerve pinch in seconds. The other Aenars seemed startled by this. Goren was surprised.

"It is a full Vulcan! Bring her down!" he ordered and several Aenars charged her.

Spock struggled to get up. His mind was clouded and his head throbbed painfully. He could hear screams and yells but he was disoriented. The pain was too intense. He had handled the first Aenar that had awoken them from sleep and tried to take Olivia rather quickly. When three of them focused on him he knew he was in trouble.

Kirk had swung at one but stopped mid punch. It was as if someone was holding him back but no one was there. He was caught in their mental telepathy. Goren walked over to Bones.

"Excuse me doctor but I need to borrow your medical bag," he said sternly and took the bag from a frozen McCoy.

T'Pring had five men concentrating on her when her knees hit the floor and she held her head in pain. Kirk was seething.

"What the hell are you doing to them?!" he roared as Goren walked over to T'Pring.

"We are protecting ourselves Mr. Kirk. And in a way, we are protecting all of you," he said and pulled out a hypo.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kirk seethed at the large Aenar.

"We will take the women and we need the doctor as well," Goren said and stuck the hypo into T'Pring's neck unsympathetically.

The full Vulcan winced slightly and suddenly felt very relaxed. The Aenar released her from their mind grip and she tried to stand.

"She is a stubborn one," Goren chuckled and injected her with another hypo.

Bones struggled.

"Hey, hey, that's a serious dose! You stick her with any more of that drug and you'll kill her!" he yelled.

Goren watched as T'Pring's eyes slowly got heavier and she dropped into his arms out like a light. Kirk struggled against the mind grip. Goren handed her to another Aenar who scooped her up easily. He walked up to Olivia.

"We will not hurt him if you cooperate," he said plainly.

Olivia glared at Goren.

"You're already hurting him!" she yelled at him.

"Release the Vulcan," he said and the three Aenar stopped focusing on him.

Spock tried to stumble to his feet but Goren injected a hypo into his neck making him fall to one knee again. Goren turned to Olivia.

"See? He will be fine," he said as kindly as he could.

The group heard voices down the hall and Goren jumped into action.

"We must go now," he said and moved the wall revealing a secret passage.

"If you tell them where we went we will have no choice but to kill the women and the good doctor," he said as if having casual conversation.

Spock tried to shake off the weariness.

"O-Olivia…" he tried but she was currently being thrown over an Aenar's shoulder.

The Aenar exited with Olivia, T'Pring, Uhura, Claire, and Bones just as Ko'Lar walked in. Kirk was furious.

"Where the hell were you guys?!" he roared because he couldn't believe they were just taken like that.

"I was gathering my men. The explosion outside needed to be tended too and then I heard that Aenar were in your room. Did you see where they went?" he asked calmly.

There was a small pause before Kirk spoke.

"No, they had us occupied with other things," he lied.

Ko'Lar looked at the two men.

"They took your whole group. They will kill them or use them for their convenience. Come with us," Ko'Lar finished turning around.

"Where are we going?" Kirk helped Spock stand shakily.

"Hunting," was all Ko'Lar said and exited the room.

**Did ya like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know! ^_~**


	40. Chapter 40

**The new chapter on!!! Please review!!! I just love hearing from you!**

**The Aenar Hiding Place… **

Olivia was dropped to the floor with a loud thump. She sat up and watched the other women drop to the floor along with Bones. They were in a cave of some sort and it was pretty cold; especially considering they were all in their sleepwear. She crawled over to T'Pring who was still out of it and smacked her cheek lightly.

"T'Pring, hey come on wake up," she said softly.

The Vulcan stirred and soon opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but Bones stopped her.

"Try to rest a little more. You were hit with a high dosage of drugs. Take your time," he said and she relaxed and laid back down.

"Where are we?" Claire asked looking around.

"A cave dwelling of some sort," Uhura assessed.

"You should come further into the cave. You'll catch death if you stay there," Goren said and disappeared into the cave.

The group stood up, Olivia helped T'Pring up, and followed the Aenar cautiously further into the cave. Their eyes widened at what they saw. Jota walked up to them.

"I am glad you could come. We need help," she said smiling some.

"We didn't come willingly. Your brother forced us," Olivia said angrily.

Jota's smiled faded.

"I told him not too!" she raged and turned around.

"Goren! I specifically remember saying to not force them to help! What have you done?!" she scolded him like he was a child.

"I did what I had to do! We need them! They do not have a choice in the matter!" he yelled back.

"There is always a choice to be made! I risked my life to speak with them! Now they think we're just as dangerous as Ko'Lar! They will not help us now!" she cried as tears fell from her sightless eyes.

Goren stared at his sister.

"Our race is dying Jota. Leaving it in their hands was too big a risk. I simply want them to see what Ko'Lar has done. I want this war to end. I will happily return them to their captain when they help us end it," he said calmer.

Jota sighed.

"It was foolish brother," she whispered.

Goren nodded.

"Maybe, but once they see, they will understand," he said and walked off.

Jota returned to the group.

"See what, exactly?" Bones asked and Jota's eyes saddened.

"Follow me," she said and they did.

There was a door in the cave wall. She removed it a walked inside. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my god, what happened to them?!" Uhura asked shocked.

Aenar of all ages lie in small cots. They were bloody and dying. There were hundreds of them. Some were children.

"Some are kids," Olivia said horrified.

"Ko'Lar knows no bounds. He'll kill who he has too, to wipe us out," she said sadly.

"But I still do not follow. Why is he like this? There has never been anything like this before," T'Pring asked now able to stand on her own.

Jota sighed.

"A few months ago when this whole thing first started, the Ambassador told my brother that when he passed, he wanted my brother to succeed him instead of Ko'Lar. It was an honor for my people. Word got out and Ko'Lar found out what his father had done. He was furious. That's when all the mayhem started and it was blamed on us. The Ambassador refused to believe that Goren was behind the hostilities. I believe Ko'Lar had him killed because of it. Jealousy is a powerful emotion when in the wrong hands. Ko'Lar lives by it. Goren was devastated when he learned that the Ambassador was killed. He looked up to the man like a father," Jota finished.

Bones stared at the kids crying for their parents.

"I can help with the injuries," he said and Claire nodded.

"I can help too," she said and Jota smiled.

"That would be glorious. Thank you," she said and the two got to work.

Olivia looked at T'Pring.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Better; a little dazed but better," she answered rubbing her neck.

Olivia nodded.

"Good because James would kill me if anything happened to you," she grinned and T'Pring blushed.

"I do not understand," she tried but Olivia just chuckled.

"Don't play coy with me. He likes you and you like him. I think it's cute," she laughed.

T'Pring scratched her head.

"It is complicated," she murmured.

"Only if you make it that way," Olivia shot back and finally T'Pring let a small smile touch her lips.

**In Andoria… **

Kirk and Spock followed Ko'Lar and his men to a shuttle. As they boarded their eyes widened.

"What is all this?" Kirk asked shocked.

"They are weapons to defend ourselves with should we encounter hostile Aenars," Ko'Lar answered quickly.

"And what is this?" Spock asked touching a large tin cylinder.

"That is the bio weapon. It is a last resort," Ko'Lar said in a monotone voice.

Spock's eyes widened.

"A bio weapon? I do not see the need to be that drastic," he said quickly.

"You have been here for a day. Try living a few months in this war and then tell me what is too drastic," Ko'Lar said as the shuttle lifted off the ground.

"We have several crew members down there!" Kirk said concerned.

"I am sure they will be evacuated before the hunting starts," Ko'Lar said quietly.

"You keep saying hunting. They're not animals!" Kirk yelled at the young Andorian.

"You are in no position to judge that. You have not seen what they have done. They control the minds of people Captain Kirk. They made my father consider passing down his title of Ambassador to one of them! They took control of his mind and didn't let go! They killed my father! He had no power to help himself! They say they are peaceful but really they are dangerous animals!" he yelled highly upset.

Kirk and Spock were shocked to say the least. Ko'Lar tried to calm himself.

"You believed I was keeping information from you. It made you believe in what the Aenar have said more then I. You were right. I was keeping something from you. I was to marry Goren's sister Jota. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen inside and out and I loved her. She loved me as well. We were happy about the arrangement. Then my father suddenly disapproved of the wedding. It was difficult to understand since he loved that me and Jota were to be married and had arranged the marriage himself. To change his mind so suddenly was suspicious to me," he paused.

"I told Jota of my suspicions. I told her that I believed that Goren had overpowered my father and was pulling the strings. Goren never approved of our arrangement. I did not believe an Aenar should be in power for that reason only. They had the potential to force hands. She was horrified at the idea of it all. She denounced me. She hated me. She left. Afterwards, I had a friend of mine, an Aenar; look into my father's mind and at that moment it was destroyed. My father died at my feet. He was old and too weak to fight it off. You see how quickly Goren brought you two down? He is good at what he does. I am not surprised if your friends are helping him at this very moment. Goren took everything I loved away from me. He will not take Andoria. So yes my methods are drastic and I may seem ruthless but you have no idea what brought me to this place," he finished.

All was silent on the shuttle.

"So you're going to kill them all?" Kirk asked after a while.

"I see no other way. They will protect him with their life whether he forces them to or not. He has turned us against each other. I have no quarrel with the Aenar…just him," he said his voice dripping with malice.

"Let us have a moment with them. Maybe we can make them see and then you won't have to take these measures," Spock suggested.

Ko'Lar was about to speak when his pilot spoke first.

"Sir we found their hideout," his pilot said and Ko'Lar stared at the bio weapon.

"You have five minutes to try to make them see reason. When your five minutes are up and I have not heard from you I am dropping the bio weapon," he said handing them a communicator.

"We'll see you in five minutes," Kirk said and Ko'Lar actually let a small smile cross his face.

"Give Jota this. She will know what it means," he said handing Kirk a small paper with some symbols on it.

The two men disappeared from the shuttle.

**In the Aenar Hiding Place…**

They ran into the cave quickly. They stopped short upon seeing all of the Aenar. Olivia was feeding a child and laughing. Spock and Kirk made their way up to her.

"Olivia," Spock said and she whirled around.

"Spock!" she yelled and ran to him.

She connected with his body hard and he held her tight.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am fine but we need to leave now. Ko'Lar is going to use a bio weapon on the cave. We need to get everyone out of here," he said grabbing her hand.

"Where are the others?" Kirk asked and Olivia pointed to the back.

"They are helping the Aenar who are injured in the back. Spock, this is all Ko'Lar's doing," she said quickly.

Spock shook his head.

"I do not think so. I think it is quite more complicated then that," was all he said and Olivia frowned in confusion.

Suddenly Spock glanced up and quickly shoved Olivia out of the way. She fell to the floor hard in shock. Spock caught the sharp staff and it became a battle of strengths between Spock and Goren.

"You will not stop me!" Goren roared.

Spock stared at the Aenar. He could feel Goren picking through his head.

"So you admit that you killed the Ambassador?" Spock asked strained.

"I will admit nothing!" he roared and Spock shoved him off.

Olivia stood up as Kirk, Bones, Claire, Uhura and T'Pring ran out from the back with Jota.

"What is happening?! Goren, stop it!" Jota yelled panicked.

Goren and Spock stopped and Goren turned to his sister.

"He's the bad guy!" Kirk told her shocking everyone in the cave.

"That is impossible!" Jota yelled angrily.

"Ko'Lar has turned you against us!" she cried but Kirk shook his head.

"No! He is trying to save everyone! Even the Aenar! Goren caused this war! Ko'Lar wanted me to give this to you!" he handed Jota the small piece of paper.

Jota felt the paper between her hands and gasped. She looked straight at Goren and though she could not see…everyone saw where she was looking.

"These symbols…" she murmured.

"I told them only to you Goren. How were they found in the Ambassador's brain scans?" she asked as tears fell from her sightless eyes.

"I must have told them to him at some point," Goren said but Jota shook her head.

"They were buried deep within the part of his brain that makes him function…controls his actions and verbal communication. Why would it be buried there?" she asked.

"Looks like someone slipped up," Kirk said but he wasn't smiling.

Goren became infuriated.

"We needed someone like us in a position of power!" he yelled and Jota closed her eyes.

"We were fine with how it was! We lived in peace! You set Ko'Lar up! You lied to me!" she screamed and Goren used his mental grip to throw her into the wall.

"Enough!" he roared and walked towards his sister.

Spock grabbed his arm tightly and Goren let out a shriek. He swung his other arm only for it to be caught by another fierce grip. He looked to see T'Pring holding his other arm.

"We have 1.8 minutes to evacuate onto the shuttle. Get everyone out of here," Spock said to Kirk quickly.

Goren struggled and it became harder to restrain him.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Olivia yelled as Aenar started running out of the cave frantically.

Bones and Claire helped Jota up and headed for the exit with Uhura. Goren looked at them and was about to use his mind grip when T'Pring and Spock touched each side of his head and stopped him.

"Go Jim! We will join you shortly," T'Pring said firmly.

Kirk grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her out of the cave reluctantly. Goren growled.

"You two will not leave here alive!" he seethed and they fought.

"Let's test that theory," Spock said and swung connecting with Goren's jaw.

T'Pring kneed him in the gut roughly. Goren touched his forehead and began muttering a few words. Spock's eyes widened.

"Stop him!" he yelled and they did everything they could to get him to shut up.

It was too late though. Several Aenar entered the cave again. They were big males that each held a weapon.

**Review if possible! ^_^ Please stay with me!**


	41. Chapter 41

**THE LAST CHAPTER! The beautiful story ends! Sorry guys it had to! I didn't want to drag it on forever and ever even though I wouldn't have minded. ^_^ Please review one last time! I just love hearing from you!**

**On The Shuttle…**

Ko'Lar was about to drop the bio weapon when he had gotten word from them. He now had them all transported safely on the shuttle.

"Where is Goren?" he asked.

"He's still in the cave with Spock and T'Pring," Kirk said and Ko'Lar looked at him.

"They are down there alone?" he asked shocked.

Kirk got a bad feeling when he said that.

"Goren started an entire civil war with only his mind. Your Vulcans are in trouble," he said trying to remain calm.

"What?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

Ko'Lar thought for a moment before he spoke.

"I will go retrieve them. Should anything happen to me and Goren be the victor…blow up the cave," he said and headed for the door.

Jota stood up.

"Wait," she said and Ko'Lar stopped.

She walked up to him.

"I wish to help you stop him," she said and Kirk shook his head.

"No way! You're his sister. You could help him!" he seethed but Ko'Lar held up his hand.

"I trust her," he said shocking Jota.

"After all I have done?" she asked.

Ko'Lar chuckled.

"It is common for someone to forgive those he loves," he said and Jota beamed and took his hand.

"We will return with your friends," they said and disappeared.

**In the Aenar Hiding Place… **

Spock winced as he held the large wound across his chest. T'Pring was thrown next to him roughly. She was bleeding from the mouth and held her side tightly.

"Your injuries are becoming quite extensive. Maybe you should sit this round out," Spock said lowly.

"And let you have all the fun? Not likely," she said sarcastically and Spock would have smirked had they not been in serious trouble.

Goren made his way towards them. The two Vulcans had taken out some of the Aenar that were being controlled. Goren was powerful, they would give him that.

"I did not want to kill the Ambassador but it was necessary," Goren said as he walked towards them.

Spock struggled to get up but the cut on his chest was worse then he had originally thought and his breathing was coming out labored. T'Pring knew some of her ribs were broken and that she probably had some internal bleeding. She stood by Spock just in case Goren tried anything. They worked well together as a team rather then separately.

"My people deserve to be treated as equals!" he roared and was about to strike when a voice caught him off guard.

"No brother! Leave them be. It is over. The war has ended. Let us make peace once again," she said and Goren saw that Ko'Lar was with her.

"You have traded me in for the Andorian?" he roared.

Ko'Lar watched Goren carefully.

"You have done terrible things Goren, terrible things indeed. But I love Jota and I am willing to come to an arrangement for her sake," he said and Jota smiled at him.

Goren became enraged.

"You traitor to your race!" he yelled at Jota.

"You are the traitor Goren. You got many killed for your own selfish reasons," Ko'Lar said firmly.

"I'll kill all of you!" Goren roared.

He lowered his head and began murmuring. Jota quickly lowered her head and began murmuring. Ko'Lar's eyes widened. He turned to the Vulcans.

"We must leave the cave! They are going to blow it up!" he yelled and Spock and T'Pring struggled to get up.

Ko'Lar turned to Jota.

"Do not die, my love," he whispered and exited the cave.

Spock grabbed T'Pring's hand tightly and pulled her up even though she cried out in protest.

"Do not let go of my hand!" he yelled as the wind in the cave picked up.

It became cold and snow infiltrated the cave.

"They are going to bury themselves alive!" T'Pring realized.

Spock pulled her and they bolted for the cave exit. The wind was excruciatingly cold. The snow blinded them. They could hear the shuttle huddling up above. The ground beneath their feet shook viciously. A light came from the cave. Spock grabbed T'Pring and pulled her under him as they fell into the snow. He shielded her with his body as the light surrounded them.

Olivia and Kirk both shouted for their respective partners.

"Get us down there!" Kirk ordered but Ko'Lar shook his head.

"It is not safe!" he shot back slightly out of breath from returning from the cave.

Olivia's eyes searched the snowy ground.

Spock's eyes opened slowly. The cave was no more but a pile of snow and ice. He carefully glanced down. T'Pring had her eyes closed tightly. Spock touched her cold cheek and she opened her eyes gradually.

"Is it over?" she asked quietly.

"I believe so. Are you alright?" he asked her and she managed a nod.

He started to rise but gasped and grabbed the wound on his chest. T'Pring went to help him but her sudden movement caused her to cry out in pain. The snow was covered in green blood. Spock's eyes lowered some. He was losing too much blood and fast. T'Pring knew she was internally bleeding.

"I would like to ask a favor of you," T'Pring said quickly.

Spock looked at her carefully. She was pale and the pain was written on her face.

"Please, if I do not make it—" he stopped her then.

"—we will make it," he said firmly.

Spock suddenly felt as if it was reliving a nightmare. He had been wounded with Emily. And she died. He could not save her. He stared at T'Pring. He knew Jim felt something for this woman and her child.

"Ask Jim to take care of T'Ana for me," she said quickly coughing up blood.

Spock struggled to move closer to her.

"Please, he loves her dearly. She will need him and he will need her. Also, tell him—"

"—T'Pring please…we will make it," Spock tried but T'Pring insisted.

"Please tell the Captain that I—" they heard it then.

Olivia had spotted them from the shuttle. She jumped off and fell into the snow below with Kirk not far behind. The two ran to their respective partners.

"Spock!" Olivia screamed stumbling through the snow.

She made it to him in record time and removed her jacket placing it over him. She called for Bones to look at the wound on his chest. Kirk held T'Pring tightly in his coat. She was dazed and he was petrified. It was like what he went through with Emily all over again; he had got to talk to her for a little while and then she died. T'Pring's hand suddenly touched his cheek.

"I will not die," she said and for some reason he was immediately comforted.

It was only then he realized she was sending him soothing signals through her touch. He smiled down at her.

"You better not," he whispered.

They all managed to get on the shuttle and take off except for Ko'Lar and some others. They stood behind to find Jota.

**In Andoria…Some Hours Later… **

They were resting on cots. Bones and Claire, with the help of Andorian doctors were able to patch them up pretty good. They had fixed the nasty wound on Spock's chest and T'Pring's internal bleeding. The two had still lost a lot of blood and were tired. They rested comfortably on the cots. Olivia sat in a chair beside Spock's side. Kirk sat in a chair by T'Pring.

"I want to go home," Olivia mumbled to herself.

"Me too," Kirk heard her.

Olivia glanced up at him.

"You were scared she wasn't going to make it, weren't you?" she asked softly.

"I was scared that I'd be reliving a nightmare all over again," he said quietly.

"You like her don't you?" Olivia asked her friend.

"More than she knows," he whispered and Olivia smiled warmly.

"She likes you too," Olivia said and Kirk looked at her.

"She told you?" he asked.

Olivia chuckled.

"In her own, Vulcan way," she said and Kirk chuckled some too.

"That's good to hear. What's it like dating a Vulcan?" Kirk asked and Olivia laughed.

"Well, I really can't tell. I'm only dating a half Vulcan. You have the full package," she said and Kirk laughed blushing some.

"It's challenging but worth it. I think you've broken her in some already. She's shown more emotion than I've seen out of most humans. With Spock, well, out of all the souls I've come to know in my time…his is definitely the most human," she said smiling.

Kirk smiled warmly.

"I agree. But I don't think we should tell him that," Kirk said grinning and Olivia shot one back.

"Never."

Spock stirred slowly and opened his eyes carefully. He blinked a couple of times before he sat up quickly. Olivia grabbed his arm and he looked at her.

"Take it easy. We're safe now," she said softly.

Spock nodded some and looked around seeing T'Pring lying on the cot.

"Will she be alright?" he asked quietly.

Kirk nodded.

"She'll be fine," he said kindly.

Spock eyed his friend closely. A look of realization struck his face. A small smirk played in his eyes.

"You are involved Jim?" he asked slightly amused.

Kirk blushed.

"I hate how you say things! I enjoy her company is all," he said loudly.

Olivia laughed. Spock tilted his head in obvious amusement.

"I see. I am…happy for you Jim," he said as kindly as his Vulcan voice could muster.

Kirk beamed.

"Thanks Spock," he said taken back some.

Olivia took Spock's hand softly and he looked back at her.

"Did I frighten you?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before," she smiled.

A small smile played on his lips as he lightly touched her cheek. He then furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Where are the others?" he asked curiously.

"They went back up to the Enterprise. The kids were getting worried and after Bones and Claire fixed you up they headed back up with Nyota. Everyone is waiting for us," she said.

Spock nodded as someone came into the room. It was Ko'Lar.

"Did you find Jota?" Olivia asked worry clear in her voice.

Ko'Lar smiled.

"She is resting comfortably. She will be alright," he said and Kirk grinned.

"That's one tough chick," he smirked.

Ko'Lar nodded.

"She is strong. Much like the women on your ship," he added and Olivia blushed.

"That was a kind compliment from someone who disliked us not long ago," T'Pring said and Kirk's eyes flew to the cot.

T'Pring's eyes were open wide and she sat up carefully. Kirk's eyes were wide.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

T'Pring nodded.

"Much better," she said her face controlled.

She turned to Ko'Lar.

"As the problem seems to be dealt with accordingly I believe it is time for us to go," she said and Ko'Lar nodded.

"Everything is in order. You have done well. We Andorians will always be grateful," he said and left.

T'Pring hopped off the counter and turned to Kirk.

"I would like to continue where we left off before the kidnappings," she said and Kirk's eyes widened.

"Absolutely."

**On the Enterprise…Headed Back to Earth Some Hours Later… **

Everything was back to normal…or at least their definition of normal. They were all on the bridge at their stations. Olivia twirled in her chair. Kirk did the same. The doors slid open and T'Ana, Grayson, and Amanda ran in. Amanda ran straight for Spock, Grayson went and took hold of Olivia and T'Ana jumped on Kirk's lap.

"Teach me how to be a good Captain like you," T'Ana said smiling.

Kirk beamed.

"You got it," he said and T'Pring glowed watching the two.

Grayson looked up at his mother carefully.

"Do you think dad is proud of me?" he asked quietly.

Olivia nodded.

"Without a doubt," she added.

"When I grow up…I'm going to be a First Officer just like him," he said and Olivia grinned.

"I think that's wonderful," she said kissing his forehead.

"And Amanda will be like you mother," he said and Olivia shook her head.

"No I think she will find her place in medicine actually," she said and Grayson looked at her confused.

"Huh?" he said and Olivia laughed.

"Just a hunch," she said still laughing.

Amanda touched her dad's chest lightly.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Not anymore," he said letting his hand run through her dark hair.

"When I grow up, I am going to heal all of your cuts, daddy. And if mommy or Gray gets a cut I will heal them too. And T'Ana and Uncle Jim and Aunt T'Pring and—"

"—I understand Amanda. You will heal all of us," he said and Amanda nodded and laid her head on his chest finding a comfortable spot.

"Captain we are just a few hours away from Earth," Chekhov announced.

Kirk sighed happily.

"Sounds good Chekhov," he said playing with T'Ana's hair.

Everything was quiet and she took a moment to look around. Everyone was on the bridge but all was quiet. Scotty, Bones, Claire, Sulu, Chekhov, Uhura, Kirk, T'Pring, Spock, the kids, everyone. But they were all comfortably silent. She turned to Spock who was sitting back with a sleeping Amanda on his chest. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Is everything alright Olivia?" he asked after awhile.

Olivia grinned.

"Everything's wonderful. Just wonderful," she said beaming from ear to ear.

The crew silently agreed. It really was a wonderful life.

**END**

**I hope you enjoyed A Wonderful Life! Sorry it had to end but all things come to an end! It has been a fun ride guys! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! **


End file.
